


Несколько шагов до прыжка

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: Любовь можно выразить множеством способов — словами, подарками, музыкой, лаской. Но ничто не выражает любовь так, как танец. Танец на льду.





	Несколько шагов до прыжка

**Author's Note:**

> — total! modern! nomage! AU;  
> — это не кроссовер с «Yuri!!! on Ice»;  
> — все реалии нашего мира относительно фигурного катания изменены (то есть, реально существующие и выступавшие спортсмены, а также реально проходившие чемпионаты в фике не упоминаются), ибо это не РПФ;  
> — возраст некоторых персонажей не соответствует каноническому.
> 
> написал для команды: [Валентин Эккерт](https://ficbook.net/authors/1197181)

  * «Малым золотом» (серебром, бронзой) называют первое (второе, третье) место, занимаемое спортсменами или в короткой, или в произвольной программе.
  * «El bimbo» — мелодия, в том числе звучавшая в фильме «Полицейская академия». За годы стала ассоциироваться в первую очередь с этим фильмом.
  * «The House of the Rising Sun» — народная американская баллада.
  * Palladio — музыкальное произведения Карла Дженкинса 1996го года, состоящее из трёх частей: «Allegretto», «Largo» и «Vivace». Вокруг «Allegretto», под которую и собираются здесь кататься Ньют и Куини, существует множество ошибочных мнений, приписывающих композицию то Вивальди, то узникам Яновского трудового лагеря. Часто «Palladio — Allegretto» называют «Танго смерти». 
  * Бильман — вращение стоя, когда одна нога высоко поднимается за спиной и удерживается руками за лезвие конька. Просторечные синонимы — «тюльпан», «рюмка». Требуется большой гибкости, почти всегда исполняется женщинами. 
  * Волчок — вращение сидя. В классических вариантах этого вращения свободная нога обычно вытягивается вперёд. 
  * «Английское вращение» — парное вращение сидя. 
  * Вращения — необходимый элемент фигурного катания, как для пар, так и для одиночников. Различают пять классических типов вращений, но кроме них есть очень большое количество вариаций. В парном катании могут быть параллельными (партнёры вращаются на расстоянии) и парными/совместными (партнёры вращаются вместе как единое целое). 
  * Выброс — прыжок с помощью партнёра, в котором партнёрша бросается партнёром в воздух на отрыве и приземляется без помощи партнёра на заднее наружное ребро. Является обязательным элементом в парном фигурном катании. 
  * Джексон — противовращательная комбинация шагов, используемая чаще всего для того, чтобы резко сменить направление вращения. 
  * В одиночном и парном катании разрозненные шаги считаются связующими элементами. Но если исполнить шаги длинной цепочкой один за другим, получается зачётный элемент — так называемая «дорожка шагов». 
  * Для короткой программы пар-фигуристов вид тодеса, поддержки и вращения выдаётся на каждый сезон — примерно через месяц после окончания предыдущего. 
  * Дуга — скольжение на одной ноге на наружном или внутреннем ребре, вперед или назад. Соответственно, дуга может быть вперед-наружу, вперед-внутрь, назад-наружу и назад-внутрь. 
  * Заклон — вращение стоя, выполняемое с сильным прогибом и откинутой назад головой. 
  * ИСУ — он же ISU, International Skating Union, Международный союз конькобежцев. Управляет коньковыми видами спорта, в т.ч., фигурным катанием. 
  * Либела — вращение в положении ласточки: обе ноги прямые, свободная поднята на уровень бедра или выше, корпус, как правило, параллелен льду. 
  * Поддержки — необходимые элементы парного катания и танцев на льду, при котором партнёр, не прекращая движения, поддерживает партнёршу надо льдом. Существует несколько видов поддержек. 
  * Подкрутка — обязательный элемент в парном фигурном катании. В подкрутках партнер подбрасывает партнершу в воздух, ловит её и ставит на лед. В воздухе партнерша совершает вращение, как в прыжке, только на большей высоте. 
  * Риттбергер — т.н. «рёберный» (т.е., фигурист отталкивается от ребра опорного конька) прыжок. Считается третьим по сложности после тулупа и сальхова. 
  * Сальхов — один из трех рёберных прыжков. Заход производится с дуги «назад-внутрь». В зависимости от количества вращений в воздухе различают одинарный, двойной, тройной или четверной сальхов. 
  * Скобка — поворот на одной ноге, оставляющий след наподобие фигурной скобки. Считается сложным видом поворота. 
  * Тодес — элемент парного фигурного катания на льду, когда партнёрша описывает спираль вокруг партнёра. Различают четыре вида тодеса по положению на льду конька партнёрши. 
  * Тулуп — зубцовый, один из самых простых прыжков. Заход чаще всего производится с «тройки» (т.е., поворота на одной ноге со сменой направления движения и ребра конька.
  * Чоктау — шаг со сменой направления движения, в котором участвуют обе ноги, с дополнительной сменой ребра. 
  * Лутц — зубцовый прыжок с противовращательным заходом, с вращением против часовой стрелки. 
  * Флип — также зубцовый прыжок, выполняемый с хода назад с внутреннего ребра. 
  * Моухок — шаг со сменой направления движения, в котором участвуют обе ноги.



 

**Глава 1**

 

— Ты с ума сошла? — от волнения забыв обо всех приличиях, Ньют вскочил на ноги. — Ты что? Мы под это не откатаем!

 

Серафина подняла бровь и уже собиралась что-то сказать, но её опередил Персиваль:

 

— Ньют, здесь я тренер. И знаю, что вы под это как раз откатаете.

 

Ньют подавил острое желание вцепиться в волосы и застонать. Персиваль Грейвз имел такую вредную привычку: решать, что они с Куини могут, а чего — не могут, и стоять на этом до последнего. В принципе, это работало: за оба предыдущих сезона Персиваль не ошибся ни разу. То есть, два раза, для обеих программ — не ошибся. Доставшееся им шестое место Чемпионата мира очень хорошо это доказывало. Учитывая то, что с Тиной Ньют не мог подняться выше десятого — ни на Четырёх континентах, ни на Мировом.

 

Но готовности отрабатывать программу под пятый венгерский танец Ньют не испытывал никакой. Вообще никакой.

 

Ему было откровенно страшно.

 

Нет, Брамс тут был, конечно, ни при чём, и сам пятый венгерский, если на то пошло, тем более. Катались же под него в своё время, и не раз, и пары в том числе. Но почему-то при одной мысли об откате программы на такой скорости неиллюзорно начинало ныть правое колено.

 

...Им с Литой было по девятнадцать, это был для них уже шестой — и последний юниорский — чемпионат. Катать произвольную они выходили на лёд уже с малым золотом на счету, действующими чемпионами среди юниоров, безусловными лидерами. Британских флагов на трибунах было непривычно много, и тогда всё казалось легко, и ни быстрой музыки, ни сложных элементов Ньют почти не боялся. Волновался, естественно, но именно страха, кажется, не было.

 

«Уйдёте во взрослую жизнь красиво», — говорил их тогдашний тренер.

 

Валяясь потом в больнице, Ньют иногда ловил себя на горькой мысли, что кровь на льду и правда могла кому-то показаться красивой.

 

Они замахнулись на тройную подкрутку. Не смогли.

 

Ощущение от лезвия чужого конька, со всей силой проходящего по колену, Ньют помнил до сих пор — несмотря на прошедшие без малого шесть лет.

 

А вот белое лицо Литы, остановившаяся внезапно музыка, врачи... Тесей, который перемахнул через борт с воплем «Да я его брат!» расталкивая и тренеров, и охрану — всё это смазалось в воспоминаниях.

 

Пресса обвиняла всех — и его самого, и Литу, и тренера Дамблдора — и пророчила, что после этого Ньют на лёд не вернётся.

 

На британский — и не вернулся.

 

Персиваль связался с ним примерно через год после того чемпионата и для начала просто пригласил в кафе. И говорили они в тот день, как припоминал Ньют, о чём угодно, кроме льда, катания, соревнований и травм. Ньюта это приятно удивило: естественно, он прекрасно знал, что Персиваль Грейвз — человек серьёзный и практичный, и уже настроился на то, чтобы обсуждать во время встречи именно дела. Но тот о них не упоминал вообще. И во вторую встречу не упоминал, хотя тогда они уже коснулись вскользь темы спорта как таковой, но не причастности Ньюта — или Персиваля — к этому самому спорту.

 

А к третьей встрече Персиваль, видимо, устал играть в кошки-мышки и выложил карты на стол.

 

«Я не так давно работаю в этом направлении, — сказал он тогда, явно по привычке вертя чашку с кофе на блюдце. — И последние несколько выступлений моих подопечных дают прессе — и не только ей — шикарный повод думать, что мне не стоило уходить со льда именно в тренеры. И я понимаю, что моё предложение ты можешь швырнуть мне в лицо, но мне кажется, тебе не хотелось бы заканчивать карьеру... так. Хотя бы подумай».

 

Ньют думал довольно долго. Настолько долго, что, не будь у него в анамнезе сложной травмы, такое длительное размышление можно было бы счесть и неприличным, и непрофессиональным. А потом написал Персивалю, что он согласен.

 

Тесей его одобрил. Он-то, конечно, в травме Ньюта его самого не винил, хотя тот прекрасно знал: приложи он больше усилий и умений — и ничего бы не было. И когда Ньют объявил о своём решении, Тесей только хлопнул его по плечу, вынудив слегка пригнуться к земле, и бодро выдал, что Ньюту и правда будет лучше «свалить под чьё-то крыло, подальше от Лестрейндж и Британии». Литу брат терпеть не мог — с самого момента знакомства с ней, когда они встали в пару и поехали на первый Чемпионат среди юниоров. И за последний год нет-нет, да и мог начать зудеть, что «как в воду глядел», и что «до добра она тебя не довела».

 

Персиваль предлагал Ньюту уйти в одиночники, от чего тот наотрез отказался. Ещё в самом детстве, когда он просто тренировался один, его подтачивало изнутри противное чувство лёгкой неуверенности, отсутствия опоры — и приходилось признать, что он так и не смог это преодолеть. Быть одиночкой в жизни у него получалось. На льду — нет.

 

И тогда Персиваль поставил его в пару с Тиной Голдштейн — довольно высокой для парницы девушкой, у которой тоже совсем не ладилось с одиночным катанием.

 

Поначалу Ньюту казалось, что всё хорошо. Да, Персиваль требовал от них очень многого, заставлял работать даже не до седьмого, а до двадцать седьмого пота, совершенно не щадил, а изредка даже бывал несдержан в выражениях, но Ньют был за всё это ему очень даже благодарен. Он считал, что тренер и должен быть таким и вести себя так. Дамблдор вон их с Литой иногда жалел и давал куда больше отдыха — и что из этого вышло?

 

Идеи их хореографа, мадам Пиквери, Ньют вообще воспринимал чуть ли не с детским восторгом — она всегда знала, что и как нужно показать именно в этот момент музыкальной композиции, и могла терпеливо объяснить, почему под такой ритм больше подходит

вращение, а под другой — дорожка шагов. И Ньют чаще всего был с ней согласен. Как бывшая балерина и при этом страстная поклонница фигурного катания, Серафина считалась очень хорошим хореографом, и злые языки нет-нет, да и могли уронить вопрос: «И почему она вообще работает вместе с Грейвзом?».

 

Да и с Тиной у Ньюта как-то почти сразу сложились тёплые отношения. Они неплохо понимали друг друга, могли спорить насчёт элементов, но всегда приходить к общему знаменателю, и даже то, что Ньюту было тяжеловато выполнять с ней и поддержки, и выбросы, не казалось ему такой уж большой проблемой.

 

В первый год.

 

А потом пошли региональные турниры, и Ньют думал, что на четвёртое место они вышли каким-то чудом. Тем же чудом умудрились занять последнюю проходную позицию на Чемпионате страны и поехать на Четыре континента. Даже на Мировой в итоге выехали. А там — не прошли в произвольную.

 

«У вас всё ещё хромает синхрон, — безжалостно говорила им Серафина. — На все четыре ноги».

 

Персиваль ничего не говорил, но было достаточно и выражения его лица, и того, как он сжал кулаки, взглянув на оценки.

 

На следующий год вышло получше: тринадцатое место по итогам двух программ Чемпионата мира, при этом десятое в короткой. Ньют даже позволил себе перестать думать, что это он всё портит — несмотря на то, что колено во время всех прокатов его уже не беспокоило — и начать надеяться, что ещё несколько лет, и они притрутся друг к другу, скатаются, наконец...

 

«Я не слепец, Ньют, — невпопад ответил Персиваль, когда Ньют поделился с ним этими мыслями. — Не слепец. И уже вижу, что этого не случится. Но у меня есть кое-какие планы, как можно было бы исправить ситуацию, так что не переживай».

 

У Персиваля была масса достоинств, но Ньют считал главным из них то, что он мог безжалостно ругать их на тренировках, однако на самих соревнованиях слова дурного не говорил, даже если прокат оказывался крайне неудачным. Как тогда, на втором их чемпионате, где во время исполнения короткой программы Тина упала с одного выброса и со второго прыжка. Зря они решились на тройной риттбергер.

 

По возвращении в Штаты Персиваль усадил перед собой всех, кто на тот момент у него тренировался — всех четверых, обе пары — и совершенно неожиданно для Ньюта предложил им поискать себе в тренеры кого-то другого, пока не поздно. Выслушав горячие и местами злые отказы — не впервые предлагал — он вздохнул и обратился к сестре Тины, Куини, которая со своим тогдашним партнёром, Патриком Абернати, даже до Четырёх континентов не доехала.

 

«Попробуешь с Ньютом? — спросил он её. — А Абернати я кого-нибудь найду. Обязательно. И Тине».

 

Ньюту это казалось безумием. Разумеется, они с Кунии были хорошо знакомы, можно было даже сказать, что дружили, но вот так? С бухты-барахты? Оставляя Тину и Патрика без партнёров на неизвестно сколько времени?!

 

Но Тина заявила, что сама себе найдёт. А Патрик выдал, что давно хотел попробовать себя в одиночном катании, но опасался расстроить Куини.

 

Партнёр для Тины нашёлся быстро, и с ним, длиннокосым и рослым блондином, Тина на льду смотрелась ярче, чем с Ньютом. Выгоднее. Красивее, если уж на то пошло. А ещё он был и выше, и крепче Ньюта, так что проблем с поддержками, подкрутками и выбросами не возникло.

 

Патрик в одиночном тоже был неплох: звёзд с неба он не хватал, но и не стремился. Казалось, он был просто доволен тем, что вообще занимается фигурным катанием, попал в сборную и тренируется у Персиваля.

 

Выходить даже на тренировочный лёд уже с третьей партнёршей за всю свою историю выступлений Ньют боялся. И сильно. Настолько сильно, что взыграла психосоматика, и на первой же тренировке у него разнылось колено. Зато ко второй он себя успокоил, да и Персиваль с ним говорил — и убедил, что в смене партнёра нет ничего страшного, да и в случае с Тиной, опять-таки, никто не был виноват — просто не срослись и не сошлись.

 

И выяснилось, что на этот раз Персиваль не ошибся.

 

Если Ньют с Тиной друг друга понимали, то с Куини — чувствовали.

 

Он знал, как и в какую сторону она повернёт. Она знала, с какой скоростью он начнёт вращение. Ему было легко поднять её в воздух, а она сама вылетала из его рук на выбросе так, словно они были для неё лучшей в мире опорой.

 

Позднее Персиваль даже признался, что к такому успеху он был не очень-то готов. И что настолько удачной сцепки не ожидал.

 

Через неполный год тренировок, когда Ньют почти всё время мечтал о том, чтобы нормально выспаться, нормально прогуляться и, может, выпить вина, они заняли пятое место Чемпионата США. Причём по сумме двух программ.

 

Конечно, медалей ни на Четырёх континентах, ни на мировом Чемпионате им не досталось, но все четверо считали победой то девятое место. И никто не отчаивался: в конце концов, этого они сумели добиться всего-то за год работы. С тринадцатого на девятое!..

 

А в этот Чемпионат, который закончился буквально три недели назад, поднялись на шестое.

 

И на родине взяли малую бронзу. За произвольную программу.

 

Персиваль смотрел на них с Куини и очень часто повторял: «Вот у вас точно всё впереди».

 

И Ньют ему верил.

 

Персиваль очень хорошо умел быть правым.

 

Но тем не менее, сейчас, услышав от наставников: «Давайте на короткую сделаем Брамса», Ньют едва не ударился в панику.

 

— Персиваль, — Ньют упал обратно на стул в их любимом кафе, где они собрались вчетвером, — мне очень приятно и лестно, что ты в нас так веришь, но это же...

 

Куини рассмеялась:

 

— Ньют, ты почти так же говорил в прошлый раз, когда мы выбрали музыку для произвольной. Но мы же молодцы, почему ты так реагируешь?

 

Ньют закусил губу и уставился в свою чашку с кофе. Куини была права, и это даже немного злило: он взрослый человек, опытный фигурист, ему двадцать четыре года, он катается на глазах у всего мира уже одиннадцать — ладно-ладно, десять! — лет, и какие-то старые страхи не должны им владеть. По крайней мере, не должны мешать его делу.

 

Но это было сложно.

 

А сказать ей, почему он тут так распсиховался, он тем более не мог.

 

Персиваль разломил пакетик сахара, высыпал в свою кружку и коротко глянул на Ньюта, позвякивая ложечкой:

 

— Ньют, я понимаю, в чём дело. Но ты уже знаешь, как не надо. А ещё знаешь, что я добьюсь того, чтобы вы всё сделали, и сделали хорошо. Так что мой тебе совет — соглашайся. Будет лучше, если новая программа получится именно быстрой, и ещё раз повторю тебе: я знаю, что вы сможете.

 

Ньют прикрыл глаза и отпил кофе.

 

Пожалуй, ему сейчас больше всего хотелось уткнуться лбом Персивалю в плечо и пробурчать что-то вроде «всё я знаю, просто банально боюсь». Но во-первых, тот и так сказал, что понимает, в чём дело, а во-вторых, слева и напротив сидели Серафина и Куини. А в-третьих, чёрт его знает, как Персиваль бы это воспринял, потому что одно дело — повиснуть у тренера на шее после проката, на эмоциях, и совсем другое — вот так.

 

Хотя это всё, конечно, глупости.

 

— Версия, которую я подобрала, не самая быстрая, — весомо заговорила Серафина, и Ньют поднял на неё взгляд. Она слегка улыбалась, а такая улыбка всегда выражала её одобрение. Конечно, она тоже понимала, откуда у проблемы растут ноги. — И, Ньют, я уже вижу вас под эту музыку, а ты знаешь, что это значит.

 

Ньют почти против воли улыбнулся. Он знал. Эта фраза из уст Серафины почти напрямую переводилась как «даже не пытайтесь со мной спорить, вы будете под это кататься».

 

Деваться было некуда.

 

Ньют пожал плечами:

 

— Тогда будем составлять расписание, да?

 

*** 

 

Криденс втянул через трубочку остатки молочного коктейля — клубничного и отвратительно переслащенного — и досадливо поморщился: звук при этом получился совсем не такой громкий, какого он ожидал. И не смог заглушить голосов его тренера и хореографа.

 

Уже четверть часа они ругались. Опять.

 

Криденс не любил чужих конфликтов, всегда чувствовал себя неуютно, если становился их свидетелем, и каждый раз его тянуло уйти подальше. Наверное, потому, что его родители, сколько он себя помнил, ссорились крайне редко, а чтобы при нём — так, кажется, вообще никогда. Поэтому никакой привычки и иммунитета к подобному у него не было.

 

Иногда он об этом даже жалел.

 

Сегодня всё началось, вроде бы, с того, что Геллерту не понравилось кафе, выбранное Альбусом для встречи. У них все ссоры так начинались: с ничего не значащих мелочей. А потом они заговорили о смене программы, и понеслось. Хотя сезон только закончился, и эта встреча обещала стать последней перед месяцем отдыха. В том числе и друг от друга.

 

— Это должно быть что-то... тяжёлое, — Геллерт, как всегда, отчаянно жестикулировал, подчёркивая сказанное. Или просто рисуясь. — Я бы даже сказал, мрачное!

 

Альбус вздохнул:

 

— Но зачем? У нас хорошая, светлая программа. Я бы хотел создать что-то на её основе.

 

— О да, конечно, тебе лишь бы посветлее да помягче. Тебе не кажется, что ему уже пора слезать с этого светлого и переходить на что-то более серьёзное?

 

«Перестаньте трепаться обо мне в третьем лице!» — вертелось на языке у Криденса. Но он пока молчал. Терпения с такими наставниками ему было не занимать.

 

А ещё он думал, что в этом споре скорее согласен именно с Геллертом. Даже не потому, что тот был очевидно прав, а потому, что он — хореограф, ему виднее, как прокат должен выглядеть, а уж от Альбуса зависит техническая сторона. И от самого Криденса, конечно.

 

— Я бы сказал, что для этого ещё рано, — мягко ответил Альбус. — Мальчику двадцать лет, некоторые в этом возрасте ещё выступают на Чемпионате юниоров, и...

 

— Криденс — не «некоторые»! — у Геллерта аж глаза блеснули. — Он уже два года на этих чемпионатах не выступает, и мы должны забыть про тот детский сад, который он сейчас катает в короткой! Право, Альбус! Голубые рубашечки, полька Штрауса... ты ему ещё «К Элизе» на произвольную предложи! Да что там мелочиться, собачий вальс сразу!.. Подобная мягкость — это уже не наш уровень, неужели ты не понимаешь?

 

Альбус кашлянул и поправил очки:

 

— Геллерт. Ты не хуже меня — даже, пожалуй, лучше — знаешь, что собачий вальс для одиночного проката как раз не слишком подходит. Программу под него можно было бы сделать для показательных выступлений, но никак не для соревнований. И если бы я действительно его предложил, ты бы сказал мне именно это. Там не на что опираться. Нельзя сложить хоть какую-то цепь обязательных элементов.

 

«Отпустите меня, — отчаянно думал Криденс, постепенно закипая, — пожалуйста, просто отпустите меня в парк напротив, я поваляюсь там на травке и вернусь через пару часов, когда вы выдохнетесь, наконец... Нет, через пять. Нет, никогда, потому что вы в принципе, мать вашу, не выдыхаетесь!»

 

Геллерт закатил глаза:

 

— Правильно, а теперь, вместо конструктивного ответа, сделай вид, что ты не понял мою аллегорию. Таким путём мы непременно быстрее придём к консенсусу. Альбус, тебе лень работать? Тебе не хочется с ним возиться и ставить ему элементы?

 

«Убью, — бессильно подумал Криденс. — Обоих. Меня, конечно, вряд ли оправдают, но хоть удовольствие получу...»

 

Теперь глаза сверкнули у Альбуса:

 

— Пытаешься обвинить меня в непрофессионализме?

 

Криденс не выдержал.

 

Стукнув по столу бокалом из-под коктейля, он глянул сначала на одного, потом на другого, и выдохнул:

 

— Если вы сейчас же не прекратите, я вас при ближайшем удобном случае коньками по голове огрею, обоих, по очереди! Сколько можно? Проблема есть — давайте решать, а не вокруг неё плясать, ладно?

 

Вообще говоря, он редко позволял себе подобные вспышки. До сих пор, бывало, боялся их. Изредка. Но сейчас, когда они решали важный вопрос, никаких вечных пререканий наставников он слышать не хотел. А за весь период сотрудничества уже выучил: остановить их можно было только так.

 

Альбус с выражением безграничного терпения на лице опустил ладони на скатерть. Геллерт откинулся на спинку своего стула и глянул на Криденса, прищурившись:

 

— И что ты сам думаешь? Как мы будем это решать?

 

Криденс постарался не отвести взгляд. Когда Геллерт пялился на него... вот именно так, как сейчас, ему хотелось то ли сбежать подальше, то ли начать кивать китайским болванчиком, со всем соглашаясь.

 

Так, к чёрту, надо быть твёрже. Он же это умеет, так какого?..

 

— Сам? — он дёрнул плечом. — Сам я с тобой согласен. Мне нужно менять подход и демонстрацию, и мне кажется, что я могу. И думаю, что хочу. Но ты... ты ведь уже что-то придумал, да?

 

Геллерт глянул на Альбуса и победно ухмыльнулся. Тот, умудряясь сохранять терпение, уставился на него с поразившим Криденса спокойствием и ожиданием.

 

— «Le bien Qui Fait Mal», — протянул Геллерт, безбожно коверкая французское произношение. — Из «Моцарта».

 

— Там же один вокал, — нахмурился Альбус. Геллерт закатил глаза и даже руки к потолку воздел:

 

— И что?! Это должно волновать не тебя, а меня, и вот меня-то как раз не волнует! И к тому же, ты сейчас в корне не прав. Не «один». Был бы «один» — это считалось бы а капелла, а с этим, сам понимаешь, не стоило бы выступать.

 

— Придираться к словам, Геллерт, — слегка назидательно произнёс Альбус, — это тоже не то, что нужно делать, чтобы быстрее достичь компромисса.

 

— Я сказал «консенсуса», а не «компромисса», Альбус, — Геллерт почти обиженно дёрнул головой. — Мне кажется, тебе нужно пропить курс стимуляторов памяти или ещё что-то в этом духе, я не разбираюсь в подобном, мне-то без надобности...

 

Криденс застонал и уронил голову на стол.

 

Это никогда не кончится.

 

— Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, — донёсся сверху голос Альбуса, — но наша с тобой разница в возрасте не столь велика, чтобы ты тоже мог... безнаказанно не волноваться о подобных вещах, Геллерт.

 

— И на что это был намёк? Собираешься внушать мне, что у меня проблемы с памятью, и я тут ничего не говорил и не пытался менять Криденсу презентацию и манеру исполнения, ты-то хорошо помнишь, что этого не было? Вот уж не ожидал от тебя...

 

Криденс стиснул зубы и всё-таки поднял голову. Судя по тому, что Геллерт пошёл по тропинке «сам придумал, сам обиделся», пора было подключать артиллерию потяжелее, чем невинное «коньками огрею».

 

— Значит так, — выдохнул он, пытаясь посмотреть на них обоих максимально свирепо, — перестаньте уходить в дебри ваших склок, пожалуйста. Или я просто разорву нахрен контракт, поняли? И уйду куда-нибудь, где поспокойнее. К Грейвзу, например.

 

На лицах напротив нарисовалось столь схожее изумление и возмущение одновременно, что он даже мысленно поздравил себя. Кажется, шантаж удался.

 

— К кому ты уйдёшь? — гнев в голосе Геллерта отличался изумительной праведностью. Криденс даже почти поверил в его искренность. — К Грейвзу? К этому неудачнику Грейвзу? Альбус, нет, ты слышал, на кого он нас меняет?! И это после всего, что мы для него сделали, да?

 

Криденс ухмыльнулся, пытаясь отфильтровать чужие вопли. Сейчас оба сойдутся на том, как он не прав в своём якобы стремлении их бросить, и перестанут цапаться хотя бы на какое-то время.

 

А называть неудачником человека, который когда-то, считай, увёл из-под его носа всеми предсказанное Олимпийское золото, было вполне в духе Геллерта.

 

Впрочем, в том, что касалось тренерства, он был, пожалуй, прав. За все шесть лет, что Грейвз натаскивал спортсменов, те не занимали высоких мест на крупных чемпионатах. Разве что последний сезон был получше, для пары Голдштейн-Скамандер. Когда в пару встала другая Голдштейн.

 

Когда Геллерт обозвал Грейвза неудачником в первый раз, Криденс даже удивился. И осторожно поинтересовался: почему? В конце концов, Криденс читал его интервью девяносто восьмого года, данное сразу после пьедестала на Олимпиаде, и там Геллерт со скрипом, но всё-таки признавал, что награду Грейвз заслужил. «Как бы неожиданно это ни было», — говорил он на диктофон.

 

Геллерт театрально поморщился и ответил что-то в духе: «Как фигурист он, может, и был неплох, но тренер из него аховый, ты и сам это видишь. Я бы с ним в паре работать не стал». В устах Геллерта это звучало тяжёлым приговором. Он и с Альбусом-то работал... с трудом — даром, что уже около пяти лет.

 

— Криденс, — начал Альбус мягким увещевающим тоном, — ты снова делаешь неверные выводы. Мы с Геллертом... не склочничаем, а, так сказать, обмениваемся любезностями. И к тому же, пока это не мешает работе, тебе нет резона уходить под начало человека, чьи тренерские способности, к сожалению, вызывают вопросы и не внушают особенного оптимизма.

 

Геллерт аж застонал:

 

— Альбус, он потерял нить твоего рассуждения где-то на слове «неверные». И позволь спросить, если это ты так любезничаешь, что ты считаешь настоящими склоками? Мне уже интересно.

 

Альбус неожиданно промолчал. И даже глаза отвёл. Криденс сначала нахмурился, потом наткнулся взглядом на какую-то уж чересчур кривую ухмылку Геллерта и решил, что сложные и, без сомнения, высокие отношения его наставников — не его дело. Лишь бы, и правда, работать не мешали. А, положа руку на сердце, Альбус и Геллерт цапались всегда. Они вели Криденса уже четыре года, и ещё юниором он понял: это для них такой второй вид спорта. Без этого им не работалось. А в итоге всё равно оказывалось, что они вполне друг с другом согласны, и были согласны с самого начала, да и за забором их пререканий всегда ставилась программа. В действительно важных вопросах они не расходились.

 

Вот только всё это так или иначе действовало на нервы. А нервы фигуриста — его главные коньки, их беречь нужно. Коньки-то можно и заменить...

 

— Я думаю, — он откашлялся, — что мы и правда можем это поставить. Я постараюсь, вы же знаете.

 

— Отлично, — Геллерт довольно хлопнул в ладоши. На Альбуса он теперь старательно не смотрел. — Тогда нам нужно будет собраться, сесть, послушать композицию и решить, смогут тебе поставить четверной лутц, или лучше не будем рисковать и позориться, и вообще — я хочу тебе всё рассказать и показать сам. И учти, если ты, посмотрев на меня, начнёшь отнекиваться и кричать, что не сможешь, я...

 

— Да когда я такое кричал? — чуть ли не взвыл Криденс, малодушно решив не дослушивать, что там Геллерт придумал в качестве угрозы.

 

— Я не очень понимаю, почему ты так нервничаешь, — сухо проговорил Альбус, тоже не глядя на Геллерта. — Постановка новой программы, обычное дело, всё по плану. К тому же ты сам это предложил.

 

— Я? Нервничаю? Альбус, тебе ли не знать, как я на самом деле нервничаю!..

 

Криденс поднялся со стула. Надоели, ей-богу.

 

— Короче говоря, — выдохнул он, — определитесь с датой — звоните. И увидимся через месяц. А сейчас я ухожу, потому что заимели вы меня уже. Нещадно.

 

И быстро вышел из кафе.

 

Надо бы съездить к родителям. Привести в порядок «главные коньки» в тихой, мирной, привычной с детства обстановке. Обнять маму, втянуть носом запах яблочного пирога, улыбаться в кружку чая, слушая скупые, но от этого не менее искренние похвалы отца...

 

Уже в машине до него дошло, что он забыл оставить деньги за коктейль.

 

Ну ладно. Потом отдаст.

 

Удивительно, что он под началом этих двоих до сих пор не забыл, как соображать.

 

***

 

Стоя в пробке по дороге на каток, Персиваль машинально барабанил пальцами по рулю и слушал скрип «дворников» по лобовому стеклу. Мелкая морось, царившая вокруг со вчерашнего вечера, настроения не улучшала. Хотя не то чтобы в последнее время ему было, на что жаловаться: тренерская карьера, можно считать, наконец пошла в гору, и он даже решил, что можно подождать какого-нибудь нового контракта. Его группа спортсменов, которые в сборную не входили, приносила свой доход, да и удовлетворение тоже. С Серафиной они по-прежнему работали, что называется, душа в душу, говорили об одной и той же программе на одном языке и видели одно и то же, пока прокат даже ещё не был готов. Словом, последний год в жизни Персиваля Грейвза можно было считать хорошим. И даже отличным.

 

Если бы не его вечное стремление прыгнуть выше головы — хотя как бывший фигурист он знал яснее многих, что это действительно физически невозможно. Твои подошвы всегда останутся ниже высоты твоего роста. Если ты, конечно, не легкоатлет, и у тебя нет шеста.

 

За шесть лет могло бы получиться и лучше. А он лепил ошибку за ошибкой.

 

Тину, к примеру, сразу нужно было ставить в пару с кем-нибудь крепким и внушительным — пока Персиваль не заработал себе репутацию... не самого хорошего тренера в этой стране. А так... складывалось впечатление, что Ричард Хардис год назад согласился перейти под начало Персиваля исключительно из личной лояльности к Тине. Правда, теперь, после седьмого места Чемпионата мира, напряжение лопнуло — Ричарду тоже не повезло с прежней партнёршей, а с Тиной он оказался куда выше, чем раньше. «Встретились две безнадёжности», — как-то сказала Серафина в личном разговоре. «Это почти обо всех нас», — мрачно ответил ей Персиваль.

 

Особенно это меткое выражение Серафины подходило ему самому и Ньюту.

 

Когда они впервые пошли в кафе, ещё в Британии, Персиваль даже не решился сразу предлагать ему контракт. В глазах Ньюта во время чуть ли не всего разговора читалась такая тоска, что Персиваль спасовал. Никакие стандартные формулировки из его обширного тренерского словаря не убедили бы Ньюта, это было яснее ясного. И только на третий раз он заговорил об этом. Даже не рассчитывая на согласие. Но получил его.

 

О переходе Ньюта Скамандера под американские флаги говорили много разного и часто — неприятного, но подобной дряни Персиваль наелся ещё тогда, когда сам был фигуристом. Хотя его личное мнение о себе и о том, что получилось в тот сезон, было даже более нелестным, чем чужие.

 

После завершения первого сеньорского сезона Ньюта, после того, как они с Тиной не прошли в произвольную программу Чемпионата мира, Персиваль остро давил в себе желание напиться. В итоге вместо этого, промаявшись несколько дней, он пришёл к Ньюту с чётким предложением разорвать контракт и с общей мыслью: «Я всё тебе испортил». В конце концов, победив на трёх юниорских Чемпионатах подряд — и на четвёртом бы тоже победил, если бы не травма — начинать сеньорскую карьеру с такого провала...

 

И тогда Ньют его удивил.

 

«Персиваль, а куда я уйду? Это во-первых. И не говори мне про Дамблдора, пожалуйста, я действительно не хочу больше с ним работать, как бы ни хвалили его газеты, и каким бы идиотом они ни называли меня, что я ушёл от него к тебе. И вообще, это не твоя вина. Не только твоя. И я... перенервничал, и Тина тоже, и у всех случаются провалы. А потом, я год пропустил, и травма тоже имеет значение — нет, ты не думай, она меня не беспокоит, просто... просто она была, причём недавно, и всё. Первый сезон получился... не очень, но он же у нас не последний. И не пытайся настаивать, ладно? Просто запомни, что я никуда от тебя не собираюсь».

 

И так он всё это говорил, что Персиваль действительно заткнулся на эту тему.

 

Но мнение самого Ньюта ни разу не мешало до сих пор иногда думать, что останься тот после травмы в Британии, с Дамблдором и, пожалуй, другой партнёршей — и всё у него было бы много лучше.

 

Но как вышло, так вышло.

 

Главное — что два года назад они все согласились на внутрикомандную перегруппировку, и что на этот раз, с Куини, Персиваль всё-таки угадал.

 

Может, в этом сезоне они выйдут даже на четвёртое.

 

Хотелось надеяться.

 

Заехав на стоянку у ледового дворца, он сразу увидел Серафину. Стоя у входа, она пусть и медленно, но всё равно крайне нетерпеливо покачивалась с мыска на каблук, и Персиваль резко и сердито подавил в себе желание начать оправдываться. В конце концов — он кинул мимолётный взгляд на часы — опоздал он всего-то на три минуты.

 

В принципе, после сезона фигуристы смело могли месяц отдыхать. Но...

 

Но не его фигуристы. И не он сам.

 

И так уже отдыхали, пока остальные выкладывались на Командном чемпионате.

 

Бэрбоун там опять поднял половину зала.

 

Персиваль криво усмехнулся своим мыслям. Его соперничество с Геллертом и Дамблдором продолжалось и сейчас, после завершения карьеры.

 

— Я ему поражаюсь, — с сердитой нотой в голосе заявила Серафина вместо приветствия. — Вчера он паниковал и отнекивался, а сегодня заявляет мне, что произвольная тоже должна быть быстрой.

 

Персиваль чуть ключи не выронил. Признаться, такой прыти от Ньюта он не ожидал, хотя ещё в первый год работы прекрасно понял: он двужильный. И даже свалившись на лёд без сил, через несколько секунд попытается встать и в сотый раз повторить элемент. Но чтобы так...

 

— Они принесли мне музыку, теперь смотрят горящими глазами и не могут тебя дождаться, чтобы ты одобрил, — продолжала Серафина, пока они входили на каток. — Персиваль, может быть, ты не станешь одобрять?

 

— Зачем мне так делать? — удивился он. — Почему ты думаешь, что мы не справимся?

 

Она со вздохом остановилась, глянула ему прямо в глаза:

 

— Не нужно было бы ехать на Гран-при — конечно, всё успели бы. Но с учётом нашей малой бронзы и шестого мирового — придётся, без вариантов. У нас будет полгода на две быстрые программы, Персиваль — и учти ещё показательные! — а мне иногда хотелось бы спать.

 

— Не поверишь, — он подошёл к кофе-автомату, кинул туда несколько монет и не глядя ткнул в нужную кнопку, — мне иногда тоже. Уверяю тебя, и им. Но если я сейчас послушаю музыку — и их обоих — и если придуманное ими действительно выгодно, то спать мы эти полгода будем мало. Хотя мне кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь. Полгода на две и даже на три программы — это нормально, можно было бы и привыкнуть. Ты сама их мелодию слышала?

 

— Нет, — Серафина произнесла это таким тоном, что обычное слово можно было принять за ругательство. — Они во что бы то ни стало хотели дождаться тебя. Опять выехал, не учитывая пробки?

 

Автомат рычал, готовя кофе, в раздевалке через пару дверей от него кто-то с кем-то ругался — судя по доносившимся вскрикам, у ругани были исключительно личные мотивы, которые никого не касались. Персиваль дождался писка машины и взял стакан. Отхлебнул и глянул на Серафину исподлобья:

 

— Давай теперь линчуем меня за три минуты задержки. Учитывая, что мы сегодня наверняка уйдём отсюда ближе к полуночи, вряд ли они играют какую-то роль. Пойдём.

 

— А насчёт привычки, Персиваль, — они зашагали к тренерской, — ты лучше всех знаешь о моём перфекционизме. Мне кажется, за полгода мы не добьёмся идеальных результатов для обеих программ. Для одной — да. Но...

 

— Серафина, я слышу не тебя, а себя, — коротко усмехнулся Персиваль. — И свою паранойю. Я и подумать не мог, что у неё окажется твоё лицо.

 

Она вернула усмешку и толкнула дверь комнаты.

 

Ньют сидел на диване, надев на голову наушники и закрыв глаза. Судя по тому, что он даже куртку не снял, они с Куини тоже приехали совсем недавно и с порога побежали к Серафине с идеями.

 

Сама Куини с улыбкой вскочила им навстречу и привычно обняла Персиваля. Ей едва исполнился двадцать один, а Персиваль вёл её с пятнадцати, всё время своего тренерства. И Тину — тоже все шесть лет. Но Куини, в отличие от сестры, свои тёплые чувства к наставникам проявлять не стеснялась. Оставшись без родителей, когда старшей сестре едва стукнуло восемнадцать, в Персивале она явно нашла отцовскую фигуру, и кто он был такой, чтобы этому препятствовать?

 

Персиваль небрежно обнял её в ответ, отстранился и упал на диван рядом с Ньютом. Тот дёрнулся, открывая глаза, стянул наушники и ткнул пальцем в экран своего телефона, ставя на паузу трек. Взгляд у него действительно горел — ни следа того испуга, что Персиваль видел на днях в кофейне.

 

— Здравствуй, — Ньют коротко пожал ему руку, чуть ли не подпрыгивая. Все движения буквально кричали об охватившем его нетерпении. — Ты знаешь, мы тут решили...

 

— Знаю, — бесцеремонно перебил его Персиваль. Чем раньше они начнут, тем быстрее составят хореографический и элементный рисунок программы. Может, даже и обеих. — А раз мы все здесь, ставь музыку и рассказывай.

 

После первых же тактов мелодии ему захотелось застонать и прикрыть лицо ладонью. Он боялся, что они возьмут, да и выберут какую-нибудь композицию из тех, под которые когда-то катался их тренер. Они могли бы, да.

 

И лучше бы уж выбрали её.

 

Дженкинс? Да ещё и — Персиваль прислушался — в метал-обработке?

 

И при этом Ньют ещё из-за Брамса переживал.

 

Восхитительно.

 

— И кто из вас собирается изображать при этом Мрачного Жнеца? — у Серафины был такой тон, что сам Персиваль побоялся бы ей отвечать. Но Ньют, снова выключив музыку, замотал головой:

 

— Это не «Танго смерти», Серафина. Это всё путаница... Это «Palladio», и значение может быть разным. Например, изображение Афины. Или талисман на удачу. По-моему, такой нам не помешает, а?..

 

Персиваль хмыкнул. Серафина одарила и его, и Ньюта гневным взглядом:

 

— Мне, Ньют, о путанице известно прекрасно. Но не аудитории. Что ты сам думаешь о костюмах, скажи на милость?

 

Персиваль жёстко закусил щёку изнутри.

 

Если Серафина спрашивала о костюмах, значит, она решила взяться за эту музыку.

 

И за произвольную под неё.

 

Он медленно откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь представить себе этот прокат. О прыжках, выбросах и подкрутках он пока старался не думать — их придётся ставить много. Очень много. Завершать нужно вращением, это понятно, и лучше — параллельным, чем парным. Хотя...

 

Чёрт, он солгал бы, сказав, что идея совсем лишена привлекательности.

 

Но спать они действительно будут мало.

 

— Костюмы — потом, — отмахнулся Ньют, как будто действительно считал это неважным. То есть, он, конечно, считал, всегда повторяя: «Во что оденете, в том и выйду», но вот значение костюмов для успеха проката понимал хорошо. — Ты скажи: ты согласна с этим работать? И ты? — он повернулся к Персивалю и взглянул на него так, что жалкие остатки идеи отказать им в постановке сдохли за одну секунду.

 

— Согласны, — ответил он за обоих. — Но вы окончательно рехнулись.

 

Куини задорно рассмеялась, похлопав его по плечу:

 

— Зато если сейчас хорошо поставим, то это точно пойдёт на ура.

 

— Никаких «если», — возмутился Ньют. — Ты же мне сама говорила, что не «если», а «обязательно»!

 

— Правильно она всё говорит, — проворчал Персиваль. — Пока не прыгнули, давайте не замахиваться. А вот постараться и впрямь надо... обязательно.

 

Серафина уселась, наконец, на свободный стул, потянулась и решительно забрала у Ньюта телефон.

 

— Тогда сейчас мы всё слушаем и решаем. Несмотря на то, что ИСУ ещё не сообщил ни вид тодеса, ни поддержки, ни вращения.

 

— Надеюсь, кто-нибудь заказал еду? — пробормотал Персиваль.

 

Нестройный дуэт Куини и Ньюта: «Вот только что!» заставил его широко улыбнуться.

 

**Глава 2**

 

Утро Ньюта началось с ударившего в окно порыва ветра, который его и разбудил, с кофе без корицы — она закончилась — и с письма от Тесея.

 

Брат в привычной обеспокоенной манере интересовался его делами, выбором музыки, о котором один чёрт не стоило рассказывать; просил — в миллионный раз — быть осторожнее на льду и сообщал, что после последнего Чемпионата Скамандерам удивительно часто звонили журналисты.

 

«Почти как тогда, когда ты уехал, — писал Тесей. — Пока держим оборону, но не знаю, сколько ещё сможем. Как будто им всем одного интервью мало! И у всех один и тот же вопрос. Сам догадываешься, да? Именно-именно: как мы, мол, относимся к твоему успеху? Считаем ли, что ты можешь лучше? Уверены ли, что сделали всё для того, чтобы наш брат и сын достиг того... тьфу ты».

 

Ньют, улыбаясь, прихлёбывал кофе и читал пронизанные теплом строки на экране. Будучи военным, Тесей регулярно выражался примерно так — вот, например, «держим оборону». Но при этом его хватало и на что-то сентиментальное вроде «всего тебе наилучшего, где бы ты ни был».

 

А ещё старшенький привычно сгущал краски: телефонная журналистская «атака» никак не могла быть такой уж... тяжёлой.

 

Ньют осушил чашку, глянул на часы и спешно вскочил. Если он будет рассиживаться ещё пять минут, то опоздает на тренировку. Персиваль, конечно, просто поворчит, но вообще-то подобного он не любил. А расстраивать его Ньюту не хотелось.

 

На письмо он ответит вечером. Ну, или ночью — короче говоря, как с катка вырвется.

 

Послание брата всколыхнуло воспоминания — о том, как родители отдали Ньюта чуть ли не в первую попавшуюся спортивную секцию, и о том, как он сам позднее заявил, что катанием хочет заниматься всерьёз. Как переживали родные, когда он начал выезжать на чемпионаты. Как... нет, об этом — не стоило.

 

Увлечение, переросшее в дело его жизни, настолько разительно отличалось от всего, чем занималась его семья — кроме разве что матери, в юности имевшей разряд по бегу на коньках, — что он иногда и сам удивлялся. Но все они прекрасно знали: он это не бросит, сколь бы рискованным оно ни было.

 

А спорт безопасным не бывает.

 

...Едва он вбежал в здание ледового дворца, как увидел Тину. Стоя у кофе-автомата, в одной руке она держала стаканчик, прихлёбывая напиток, другой — забрасывала в щель монетки на новую порцию.

 

— Представляешь, — затараторила она, даже не поздоровавшись, — он требует от меня этот несчастный риттбергер! Ричард, конечно, говорит, что мы справимся, но...

 

Допив кофе, она каким-то беспомощным жестом кинула стаканчик в урну и сцепила руки в замок. Ньют улыбнулся, подходя ближе, и сжал её плечо:

 

— От меня тоже. И лучше бы нам действительно думать, что мы справимся.

 

Тина выдернула из машины стаканчик с кофе, ухватила Ньюта под руку и потащила ко входу на лёд.

 

— Вы вчера разбирали программы? — поинтересовался Ньют. Они с Куини беседовали с Персивалем и Серафиной позавчера. После этого те собирались говорить как раз с Тиной и Ричардом. С Патриком разбирались ещё до этого. На сегодня была назначена первая в сезоне тренировка, и Ньют, понятное дело, нервничал. Так что лучше отвлечься на разговор.

 

— Конечно, — удивлённо ответила Тина, — и я просто не знаю, что делать, Ньют! Ты знаешь, что они нам подобрали?

 

— Откуда бы? — усмехнулся он. О своей музыке он старался не думать. Это потом. После того, как они отработают все выбранные элементы.

 

— «El bimbo» и «The House of the Rising Sun»! — выпалила Тина, отпуская его и распахивая дверь. — А Серафина считает, что для антуража нужны полицейские и ковбойские костюмы. Ньют, я понимаю — полицейские, но ковбойские?

 

Ньют ухмыльнулся, падая на скамейку и расстёгивая сумку с коньками:

 

— А что тебя смущает? Мне кажется, тебе как раз очень пойдёт. Ну, знаешь — клетчатая рубашка, юбка с бахромой... Шляпы-то нельзя. А жаль.

 

Тина аж ногой притопнула, пригубила кофе, выдохнула, села рядом и вслед за ним начала переобуваться.

 

— Ричард и Персиваль говорят то же самое, — пробормотала она. — Только баллада ведь не об этом.

 

— А аранжировка? — Ньют зашнуровывал ботинки. Персиваль называл его коньки «неприлично старыми», но отказаться от них Ньют почему-то не мог. Он вообще был довольно привязчив к некоторым вещам, относящимся к его работе.

 

— Больше всего похоже на блюз, — повела плечом Тина. — И... я согласна, что может получиться атмосферно, но ты же знаешь — не привыкла я к раздельным костюмам.

 

Ньют поднялся на ноги, осторожно зашагал к бортику. Обернулся на полпути:

 

— Ну так пусть сошьют цельный, только из разных тканей, в чём проблема?..

 

Тина махнула рукой и тоже встала:

 

— Да нет проблемы, Ньют. Можно подумать, ты сам от волнения не начинаешь всякие глупости говорить!

 

Он улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что слова Тины были довольно болезненными, доля правды в них крылась.

 

На льду старательно крутил заклон Патрик, отрабатывала джексон Куини и заходил на прыжок Ричард. Ни Персиваля, ни Серафины нигде не было видно.

 

Ньют подъехал к Куини, которая, заметив его, прекратила шаг и заулыбалась. Взяла его за руку, поцеловала в щёку и кивнула куда-то в сторону выхода:

 

— Они дали нам задания и ушли, как сказала Серафина, «за нормальным кофе». У нас с тобой сегодня шаги.

 

Ньют поморщился. С детства он не любил тренировки в составе большем, чем он и его партнёрша. Приходилось волноваться не только о том, чтобы отработать элемент, но и о том, чтобы не помешать товарищу. И льда меньше для раскатки, и вообще — лишние нервы. Но деваться было некуда, а у многих тренеров — куда больше подопечных, чем у Персиваля. Так что ещё, можно считать, повезло.

 

— А прыжки как же? — он почесал лоб костяшками пальцев. — Сколько у нас сегодня времени? Пять часов?..

 

Куини рассмеялась:

 

— Перси хочет, чтобы мы начали с простого. Если успеем, обещал подтянуть нам сальхов.

 

Ньют вздохнул. Когда Серафина и Персиваль одобрили их идею насчёт Дженкинса, они, разумеется, начали думать над элементной составляющей. Когда сошлись на том, что именно надо отрабатывать в первую очередь, часы показывали что-то около полуночи, Ньют уже плохо помнил — только то, что ушли они поздно, а дороги были почти пустыми. Зато запомнил, как они всё-таки решились на параллельный риттбергер, как спорили, стоит ли отрабатывать сразу все четыре тодеса, или всё-таки подождать отмашки ИСУ, как обсуждали, какие поддержки хромают, и как комбинировать шаги...

 

А тройной сальхов им действительно стоило подтянуть.

 

Патрик сменил заклон на волчок и тут же неуклюже повалился набок. Сморщился, встал, вытянул вперёд правую ногу...

 

— Рик, что случилось? — обернулась к нему Куини.

 

— Свело, — морщился тот, — как назло...

 

— Падди, тебе же советовали витамины, — вырвалось у Ньюта. — Магний там... Извини.

 

Тот чуть надулся и снова вошёл в заклон. Ньют подавил вздох. Патрик Абернати предпочитал, чтобы его называли либо по фамилии, либо Риком, и полное имя был согласен терпеть только на чемпионатах, когда объявляли его выход на лёд. Однако Ньют, даже зная об этом, нередко срывался на сокращение, куда более привычное ему, с его ирландским происхождением. Патрик якобы обижался, Ньют жалел и извинялся, остальные прятали улыбки. Этот элемент взаимодействия уже почти можно было считать одной из традиций «команды Грейвза», как их всех иногда называли.

 

— Ну что, джексон? — Ньют глянул на Куини. Та весело кивнула, начиная шаг.

 

Персиваль с Серафиной появились у бортика примерно через пару минут. Тина как раз проезжала мимо Ньюта и, помахав им рукой, чуть не задела его по носу. Он предпочёл сделать вид, что ничего не заметил: вспыхнувшее внутри раздражение не относилось ни к Тине, ни вообще к какому-то конкретному человеку. Скорее бы уже перейти к отработке программ под музыку, к тому, что он сам про себя называл «репетициями» — когда вокруг на льду не бывало никого!

 

В руках у Серафины и Персиваля были бело-зелёные стаканы, и Ньют мысленно усмехнулся: он не был согласен с тем, что это — «нормальный» кофе. Но «Старбакс» располагался ближе к их родному катку, чем горячо любимое всей «командой Грейвза» кафе Якоба Ковальски, а надолго оставлять подопечных ради личного удовольствия наставники бы точно не стали.

 

— Давайте переходите на чоктау, — вместо приветствия велел Персиваль. — С джексоном у вас всегда всё было хорошо. Не думаю, что что-то изменилось.

 

Ньют затормозил и возмущённо оглянулся через плечо:

 

— Ты нас сейчас минуту видишь за отработкой джексона!

 

Персиваль чуть нахмурился, отпивая кофе:

 

— Ньют...

 

— Ну что «Ньют»? — он отпустил руку Куини и подъехал к бортику, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Персивалем. — Я рад, что ты в нас веришь, но посмотрел бы подольше.

 

Тот вдруг улыбнулся:

 

— Лучше я посмотрю подольше на что-то более сложное. Ты сам знаешь, что элементы, которые вы умеете хорошо, достаточно — на этой тренировке — просто повторить. Тина, ну что ты делаешь?!..

 

Ньют резко обернулся. Тина, остановленная окриком Персиваля, насупилась:

 

— Захожу на тулуп.

 

— Почему со скобки, а не с тройки? — Персиваль прикрыл глаза и слегка махнул Ньюту рукой — мол, катись отсюда, и начинайте уже другой шаг.

 

Ньют со вздохом вернулся к Куини, которая всё это время стояла и улыбалась как ни в чём не бывало. Иногда Ньют люто завидовал лёгкости её характера. А потом зависть сменялась благодарностью — Куини неплохо уравновешивала его самого.

 

...Тренировка шла своим ходом: каждый отрабатывал своё, наставники отпускали замечания или хвалили — пока скупо — и через какое-то время Ньют заскучал. Вот уж с чем-чем, а с шагами у них и правда никогда не было трудностей.

 

Поэтому, когда Персиваль велел им пройти дорожку в последний раз и переходить к сальхову, Ньют очень обрадовался. Прыжки он любил, несмотря ни на риск, ни на сложность многих из них. А скорее, именно благодаря этому.

 

С тройным сальховом у него до сих пор были проблемы: он частенько его недокручивал. Вместо трёх оборотов получались два с половиной. Счастье, что на всех последних соревнованиях он всё-таки вытянул прыжок — даже после того, как сорвал во время разминки за несколько минут до проката.

 

Зря он об этом вспомнил.

 

Уже после четвёртой неудачи Персиваль молча и с крайне кислым выражением лица поманил его к бортику. Ньют мысленно выругался и медленно поехал, куда велели, краем глаза отмечая, как Куини поспешно поворачивается спиной, чтобы не слушать чужих нотаций в адрес партнёра. Её деликатность выражалась в том числе и подобным образом. А если уж Персиваль не начинал объяснений во весь голос, а звал на личную беседу — ничего приятного он говорить не собирался. Это они все уже давно знали.

 

Серафина тоже отошла в сторону и вполголоса принялась объяснять остановившимся неподалёку Тине и Ричарду что-то про «слишком сильное отчаяние», которое они показывали своим тулупом. Ньют усилием воли отключил восприятие её голоса и взглянул, наконец, на Персиваля:

 

— Я сам всё знаю и очень на себя злюсь.

 

— И правильно, — сердито одобрил тот. — Ньют, что за чёрт, объясни мне? Чего тебе не хватает? Раскатки? Мышц? Коньки тебе не наточили, что ли? В чём дело?

 

Ньют сцепил зубы, хотя больше всего ему хотелось заорать в ответ, что именно раскатки-то ему и не хватает, и что Персиваль прекрасно об этом знает, и что он старается, просто...

 

— Мне, что ли, за тебя выйти и прыгать? И на соревнованиях тоже? Сейчас-то я могу, бесспорно, но что это даст, подумай сам?

 

Ньют прикрыл глаза. Пусть тон Персиваля не вызывал никаких тёплых эмоций, по сути он был абсолютно прав.

 

— Я понимаю, — выдавил он из себя. — Я ещё попробую.

 

— Пробуй, — кашлянул Персиваль. — И учти: пока он у тебя не начнёт получаться при минимальной раскатке, я с тебя не слезу.

 

Ну вот... Действительно не слезет.

 

Не то чтобы Ньют его не одобрял или был не согласен, но не очень хорошо понимал, зачем эта «минимальная раскатка» вообще нужна, когда во время самой программы они смогут заходить на прыжок столько, сколько потребуется. В рамках правил, естественно.

 

Но на злости и азарте чего только не сделаешь.

 

Куини встревоженно сжала пальцами его локоть:

 

— Ну что?

 

— Ничего, — пробормотал Ньют: жаловаться не хотелось, да и не на что было, а пересказывать суть разговора — зачем? — Давай ещё раз. Вдвоём. Посмотрю на тебя, и наверняка получится.

 

— Тебя и правда часто вдохновлял мой пример, — рассмеялась она, отпуская его, и приготовилась к дуге.

 

Заходя на прыжок, Ньют краем глаза заметил, как предусмотрительно отъехал в сторону Патрик, и умудрился успеть благодарно ему улыбнуться.

 

Оттолкнуться, начать вращение, понять, что докрутил, сумел, и хватило всего одного разговора!..

 

Эйфория от удачи внезапно сменилась дикой досадой — от падения. И болью — потому что он не успел сгруппироваться и со всей дури впечатался в лёд коленом.

 

Правым, разумеется.

 

Тина выкрикнула его имя, Куини сбоку охнула и через мгновение оказалась рядом. Подъехал и Ричард, протянул руку, вопросительно дёрнул подбородком.

 

К стороне бортика, около которой шлёпнулся Ньют, в каких-то пару прыжков подбежал Персиваль. Перегнулся неизвестно зачем — сейчас его так и так бы услышали — и отрывисто выдохнул:

 

— Встать... Встать можешь?

 

Мимоходом удивившись, что у Персиваля сорвался голос, Ньют ухватился за ладонь Ричарда и осторожно поднялся. Колено пульсировало, но боль была, разумеется, совсем иной, чем от старой травмы. Скорее всего, не больше ушиба. Можно наплевать.

 

Ньют улыбнулся — всем сразу:

 

— Уже. Не надо волноваться, там максимум будет синяк.

 

Не связки же ему опять перерезали, в конце концов.

 

Персиваль с очень странным выражением лица кивнул, потом взмахнул рукой:

 

— Ещё пару раз — и давайте прервёмся. Два часа уже катаем.

 

Ньют удивился, но спорить не стал. Хотя и точила мозг мыслишка, что прерываются они именно из-за него, хотя дело яйца выеденного не стоило: обычное падение, у него и похуже бывало.

 

Но если Персивалю так легче — пускай будет перерыв. Когда нервничает тренер, ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. Даже на рядовой тренировке.

 

Следующие два прыжка Ньют умудрился отработать абсолютно чисто. Вот и хорошо.

 

...В тренерской, куда погнал его Персиваль — «без разговоров и возражений, я сказал», — Ньют задрал штанину и критически осмотрел коленку. Ну да, как он и думал: слегка содранная кожа и наливающийся багровым участок. Легко можно пережить, и даже мазью от синяков не пользоваться. А вот антисептик, как ни крути, был необходим.

 

Дверь открылась, Ньют поспешно опустил брючину и поднял голову. В тренерскую вошёл Персиваль с двумя коричневыми стаканчиками в руках, один протянул Ньюту, из другого отхлебнул сам и сел на стул, стоявший почти впритык к дивану.

 

— Аптечку ты, конечно, не взял, — утвердительно произнёс он. Ньют поморщился, ставя стаканчик на журнальный стол:

 

— Сейчас возьму. Но это просто ушиб, не надо так носиться.

 

— Это ушиб той части тела, которая однажды уже была травмирована, — рубанул тот. — Хотя бы обеззараживающим сбрызни, и...

 

— ...без разговоров, я понял, — Ньют вздохнул. Персиваль закусил удила. Спорить было бесполезно. — Но и я так собирался.

 

Сняв с полки ближайшего к дивану стеллажа аптечку, он быстро обработал ссадину — какое громкое слово — и взялся наконец за принесённый Персивалем напиток. Молочный шоколад из автомата, замечательно сладкий; вообще любви к содержимому этих стаканчиков Ньют не питал, но именно это какао было исключением.

 

Он глянул на Персиваля, который старательно смотрел в окно.

 

— Мои извинения.

 

— За что? — изумился Ньют. — Ты не сказал ничего особенно неприятного, ты был кругом прав — это мне выходить на лёд, а не тебе, — и шлёпнулся я уж точно не из-за того, что ты прочитал мне нотацию. Право, Персиваль, если бы ты нас не ругал — и так, и ещё сильнее — мы бы каждый год и до Чемпионата страны не доезжали, ну о чём ты говоришь?

 

Был велик соблазн подёргать его за рукав, встряхнуть, заставить отвернуться от окна и поймать улыбку. Но не понадобилось: Персиваль взглянул на него сам — снова с тем странным выражением лица, какое у него появилось, когда Ньют упал.

 

— Ну тогда, — медленно произнёс он, тоже начиная улыбаться, — давай какао обратно.

 

Ньют, фыркнув, залпом допил последние два глотка, кинул стаканчик в мусорку и широко улыбнулся:

 

— Уже не могу. Да и мог бы — не отдал, зачем оно тебе, ты кофе свой домучай сначала.

 

Персиваль покосился на стакан, стоявший на подоконнике и махнул рукой:

 

— После тренировки все пойдём к Якобу, тогда и кофе. И — молодец. Продолжай в том же духе, только постарайся больше не падать.

 

Ньют снова улыбнулся:

 

— Постараюсь. Ну, идём?

 

— Усы сотри, — ворчливо буркнул Персиваль, поднимаясь со стула и перешагивая через столик к выходу из тренерской.

 

Ньют рассмеялся, провёл по губам тыльной стороной ладони и вышел следом.

 

В голову ему пришла мысль, что сам Персиваль ещё фигуристом никогда не срывал тройной сальхов. Ни в одной из программ. Все его ошибки приходились совсем на другие элементы.

 

А значит, стоило пересмотреть его прокаты. Все, что он сможет найти в интернете.

 

***

 

— Сынок, ты же в отпуске, — мама, как всегда немного суетливая, поставила перед Криденсом блюдце с уже вторым куском пирога. — И я тебе обещаю, что после этого не буду тебя закармливать, но ты ведь только приехал!

 

Криденс хмыкнул, но пирог взял. Готовила мама божественно, отказаться было бы преступлением.

 

— Он с нами ещё и не выпьет, — посетовал отец, наливая себе вина. Криденс устало прижал ладонь ко лбу:

 

— Пап, я всё-таки ещё несовершеннолетний!

 

— Как будто мы тебя за это оштрафуем, — добродушно усмехнулся отец, но настаивать не стал.

 

Криденс откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся. Дома всегда было хорошо, а после сезона не получалось представить лучшего места, чтобы успокоить нервы и набраться сил перед следующей чередой чемпионатов. Одно время он подумывал о каких-нибудь диких джунглях, или о башне на острове посреди моря, с отключённым телефоном, в компании ноутбука без интернета, холодильника и микроволновки. И чтобы никого вокруг, полная тишина... Но быстро понял, что это были так, подростковые грёзы на почве происходящего вокруг. Всерьёз он бы никогда на подобное не пошёл. Поэтому такие фантазии приберёг для интервью. Если все остальные способы повлиять на Геллерта с Альбусом окажутся исчерпанными, он скажет журналистам весёлое и завуалированное «сбежать хочется, сил нет».

 

Хотя на самом деле вряд ли сможет.

 

Ведь с самого момента перехода под их начало он наконец-то почувствовал себя не бездарностью, которой и не являлся никогда. Именно они вывели его сначала на юниорское золото, а теперь, по окончании сезона — на серебро Чемпионата мира. А ещё Геллерт грозился, что без золота со следующего Чемпионата они не уедут, и именно с их помощью Криденс смог поставить себя так, что его уважали в сборной... Нет, он почти наверняка не сумел бы влиять на них с помощью общественности. И тем более журналистов. Это было бы... даже не то что неблагодарно или там неблагородно, а попросту гадко.

 

Выступать на юниорских чемпионатах мира он начал с четырнадцати — на год позже, чем многие. Тренер, взявшая его в тринадцать, не считала, что он готов. А может, он и не был — все видео с его тренировок под началом мисс Салем, которые когда-то делали родители, он упросил удалить. Так что теперь пересмотреть и определить трезвым взглядом не вышло бы.

 

Мисс Салем вообще была и оставалась довольно жёсткой в требованиях и методах женщиной. Ругалась она в таких выражениях, что у Криденса духа не хватало потом уточнить у кого-нибудь, что они означают. Могла подъехать стремительно — всегда вела тренировки на льду — и приняться гнуть подопечному ногу вверх, пока тот не начинал орать. Ор, впрочем, не помогал, а служил ещё одной причиной для того, чтобы тебя обозвали как минимум тряпкой.

 

Нет, её методы имели свои плоды и результаты: страх во все времена оставался сильнейшим рычагом и побуждением к действию. Сделай хорошо, и на тебя не будут кричать, и может, даже скупо похвалят. Только вот нервы у Криденса с ней были ни к чёрту. И если он сейчас жаловался на то, что их ему трепали Альбус и Геллерт, то, если говорить честно, сильно приукрашивал.

 

На самом-то деле, ему просто хотелось, чтобы между ними всё было... в порядке. Чтоб они не цапались при каждом удобном и неудобном случае, по каждому идиотскому поводу. И чтобы не мучили в первую очередь даже не его, а друг друга.

 

Но это, кажется, так и могло остаться только желанием и мечтой Криденса.

 

Они появились в Штатах как пара тренер-хореограф, когда Криденсу было пятнадцать, за плечами полыхал юниорский Чемпионат — первый и провальный — и когда от второго он тоже не ожидал ничего хорошего. И мисс Салем, естественно, не ожидала.

 

Через год, выкатив на седьмое место, он посоветовался с родителями, посмотрел на других спортсменов, рискнувших заниматься у Гриндельвальда и Дамблдора, собрался с духом и пошёл рвать контракт и заключать новый.

 

«Прежде всего, Криденс, выброси из головы всё, что тебе говорила эта чёртова стерва, — заявил ему Геллерт. — Я даже думать не хочу, сколько раз ты был из-за неё расстроен, и тем более не желаю знать, что она тебе говорила на чемпионатах перед выходом на лёд. Но есть подозрение, что после таких слов в принципе было бы сложно откатать нормально».

 

«Верь в себя, — советовал Альбус. — Это первое, что ты должен делать. И не только как фигурист».

 

«Это, конечно, чистой воды белый идеализм, — фыркал Геллерт, — но, как ни прискорбно это признавать, он полностью прав. Тебе три года твердили всякие гадости, а это так не работает».

 

«Ты ведь с ней не согласен, — говорил Альбус. — Ты знаешь сам о себе, что ты можешь выполнить всё то, о чём она думала обратное».

 

И всё в таком же духе.

 

Они его сделали. В прямом смысле этих слов.

 

Сейчас, в семейном гнезде, в голову лезли всякие сентиментальные глупости. Вроде «я мог бы назвать их своими вторыми родителями, пожалуй. Как спортсмена».

 

И, пожалуй, именно что-то такое действительно стоило бы сказать журналистам. Если его спросят.

 

Из холла донеслась трель забытого в кармане ветровки мобильника. Быстро извинившись перед родителями, Криденс побежал туда.

 

Вопреки опасениям, звонок был не от кого-то из наставников, а от Честити.

 

— Ты где? — вопросила она вместо приветствия. Криденс хмыкнул. Это было вполне в её духе: она во многом была похожа на мать. Хвала небесам — не в главном.

 

Мисс Салем тренировала обеих своих дочерей — каждую с четырёх лет — и если Честити сейчас завершила свой последний юниорский Чемпионат, ухватив на нём бронзу, и собиралась в грядущем сезоне на сеньорские, то младшая, Модести, полгода назад заявила матери категорическое «нет». Что, дескать, заниматься она хочет рисованием, что лёд уже видеть не может, и всё в таком духе. Криденс знал всё это от Честити, с которой они были неплохими приятелями, и удивлялся с ней вместе — откуда у восьмилетней девочки нашлось столько смелости, чтобы противостоять матери? Сам Криденс в своё время дико боялся сообщать мисс Салем, что хотел бы перестать с ней работать.

 

Честити была талантлива и при этом крайне умна и тверда характером. Матери она, казалось бы, не перечила, но даже будучи юниоркой, девчонкой, умудрялась с ней договориться, что «здесь был бы лучше тулуп, а не сальхов», или «давай попробуем сначала

бильман

, а потом — волчок». И на соревнованиях, что бы ей ни говорила мать, откатывала всегда достаточно чисто и в принципе твёрдо стояла на коньках.

 

— В Ричмонде, — отозвался Криденс, начиная подниматься по лестнице. — А что? Я думал, ты сама куда-нибудь уехала.

 

Честити в трубке фыркнула:

 

— Уедешь с ней. Жалко, я хотела с тобой поговорить.

 

— А по телефону нельзя? — Криденс даже взволновался. Если уж Честити настаивала на личной встрече, то речь всегда шла о чём-то значительном.

 

— Да не хотелось бы, — мрачно ответила она. — Это для меня важно, а ты знаешь, насколько я не люблю обсуждать по телефону важные вещи.

 

— Знаю, — Криденс вошёл в свою комнату, мимоходом улыбнулся наведённому там порядку — несмотря на почти год его отсутствия — и упал на кровать. — То есть, дело не в том, что тебя могут услышать?

 

Честити рассмеялась:

 

— Могут. Но да, дело не только в этом. Я определённо не хочу, чтобы маменька меня слышала, так что скайп тоже отпадает, но... Это имеет для меня большое значение, и мне нужен именно совет, прежде чем что-то творить с бухты-барахты.

 

Криденс сел на постели. Он был, мягко говоря, заинтригован.

 

— Может, тогда встретимся на днях где-нибудь на нейтральной территории, а? — предложил он. — В Мэриленде, например. Я бы мог, конечно, прилететь ненадолго, но я только приехал к родителям, сама понимаешь...

 

— Понимаю, — она снова фыркнула, потом вздохнула. — Но вообще-то через неделю я и сама могла бы к тебе вырваться. Ты весь отпуск там пробудешь?

 

— Я их год не видел, — буркнул Криденс. — Естественно.

 

— Тогда жди звонка, — почти приказным тоном произнесла Честити. — Мне это правда важно.

 

И бросила трубку, не прощаясь.

 

Криденс отложил телефон на тумбочку и зачем-то кивнул сам себе.

 

Ждать он, на самом деле, умел.

 

***

 

Вот только этого Персивалю и не хватало.

 

Всё было спокойно и хорошо. Ну, как «спокойно и хорошо» — тренерские нервы, на самом деле, могли быть и тоньше, чем у фигуристов. Тренерам приходилось переживать за всех сразу. Иногда Персиваль был даже благодарен, что у него всего-то пятеро подопечных в сборной. Иначе бы он, наверное, с ума сошёл.

 

Но происходящее с ним сейчас не лезло ни в какие ворота.

 

Ньют был абсолютно прав — его падение на вчерашней тренировке не стоило такого внимания. Даже с учётом того, как именно он упал. Персиваль отдавал себе отчёт в том, что нормальной реакцией на такое было бы спокойное: «Как ты?» и короткое распоряжение обработать повреждение при первой возможности. Но не то, что он устроил. Забег вокруг коробки, сорванная фраза, почти немедленно устроенный перерыв, личное отслеживание того, чтобы Ньют воспользовался аптечкой — всё это казалось настолько избыточной реакцией, что впору было хвататься за голову. Он бы и хватался, будь более импульсивен.

 

И потом ещё это желание извиниться за справедливую, в общем-то, критику. Этот дурацкий страх, что он мог обидеть Ньюта — это его-то, в принципе не обидчивого. Этот порыв принести ему какао — и чёткое понимание: Персиваль бы расстроился, если бы Ньют отказался его пить.

 

Даже из этого набора данных легко делался вывод: ты категорически влип, Персиваль Грейвз. Ты крайне неудачно приземлился после очередного прыжка, на обе ноги, и лезвия твоих коньков вспороли лёд настолько, что просто так их теперь не вытащишь.

 

За все четыре года личного знакомства с Ньютом Персиваль никогда не обращал внимания на множество вещей. Множество, как он сказал бы раньше, мелочей. Ни на то, как он улыбается — всегда по-разному, в зависимости от ситуации, и что у одной, казалось бы, улыбки было множество значений и оттенков. Ни на то, как он теребит волосы на затылке, когда взволнован. Ни на то, как трёт лоб костяшками пальцев, если чего-то не понимает. Ни на его запах — всегда лаванда, имбирь и какое-то дерево, Персиваль был в этом не силён, — и при этом собственная кожа Ньюта, пот, ткань тренировочного костюма и что-то неуловимое, вроде выпечки. Ни на то, как разительно у него меняется голос — если он был в чём-то уверен, то стали в его интонациях могли позавидовать любые коньки, а на них шёл очень хороший металл. Ни на то, какими глазами Ньют умеет смотреть — если пытается донести до него что-то, в чём уверен, или если расстроен, или если согласен, или если не согласен, но не хочет спорить, или...

 

Просто никогда не замечал, каким он был. Не замечал ничего больше необходимого. Ничего, без чего спокойно обошёлся бы наставник и друг.

 

Сейчас всё это обрушилось на Персиваля лавиной, и не сгинуть под ней стоило очень больших сил. Которых у него не было. Да и, говоря откровенно, этой лавине сопротивляться он не хотел.

 

Он всегда считал, что застрахован от такого. Все его влюблённости, все его попытки строить партнёрские отношения никогда не были связаны с работой. Секс на один-два раза с каким-нибудь другим фигуристом он не считал: это, само собой, не имело никакой связи ни с влюблённостью, ни с партнёрством. Возможно, его просто миловала судьба — а более вероятно, что он запрещал себе такое. Всю жизнь запрещал. И, похоже, сделал вывод: к тридцати восьми годам этот запрет настолько прочно въелся в него, что можно расслабиться, ничего не случится.

 

И вот. Расслабился на свою голову.

 

Об этической стороне вопроса он не думал. Во всей истории фигурного катания регулярно возникали ситуации, когда мужья тренировали своих жён, и наоборот — и никакого резонанса это не вызывало. Так что глупости вроде «он же твой подопечный, ублюдок, не смей даже думать об этом» Персивалю в голову не лезли.

 

Всё было гораздо, гораздо сложнее.

 

Ньют никогда не выказывал никому особого расположения. Пока он прямо не объявлял: «Я отношусь к тебе очень хорошо», или наоборот: «Извини, но ты мне не нравишься», было невозможно понять, что он думает о человеке. Его личная жизнь и вовсе была для всех, включая Персиваля, тайной за семью печатями — впрочем, как многие, он подозревал, что с Лестрейндж в юности Ньюта связывал не только лёд. И теперь это бесило неимоверно.

 

С другой стороны, подозревать — не знать наверняка. Так что бешенство определённо стоило забить ногами, пока оно не успело заставить его наломать дров и наворотить дел.

 

Да и даже если подозрения было, чем подкрепить — Персиваль всегда считал, что прошлое должно оставаться прошлым и в прошлом. И иметь значение в настоящем только для того, чтобы не повторять чужих ошибок, которые привели к разрыву предыдущих отношений партнёра.

 

Персиваль выругался и с трудом сдержал порыв стукнуть кулаком по рулю. Почему он вообще перешёл от мыслей «угораздило» к мыслям «как я буду себя вести, когда его добьюсь»?

 

И почему в этом вопросе стояло слово «когда», а не «если»?!

 

Персиваль сбавил скорость. Нужно было успокоиться. Просто успокоиться и подумать, как действовать дальше. Приказать себе: «Выкинь его из головы» он не сможет: уже полночи приказывал, а сегодня днём, на катке, все приказы вылетели из головы, вильнув хвостом, едва лишь Ньют взглянул на него и улыбнулся в знак приветствия. Значит, нужно попытаться хотя бы прощупать почву. Хотя бы понять, что сам Ньют думает — нет, может думать — по этому поводу. Имеет ли смысл вообще хоть что-то предпринимать, или Персивалю ничего не светит хотя бы из-за банальной разницы ориентаций. А дальше уже всё станет сложнее — придётся либо и впрямь стараться выкинуть из головы, либо действовать. А действовать... осторожно. Как можно более осторожно, и вообще выяснять всё так, чтобы Ньют подольше ничего не понял. Мало ли, что и как — вдруг такое отношение тренера может вынудить его уйти? Вот уж чего Персивалю бы не хотелось, так это лишаться его как подопечного.

 

Дай-то бог, чтобы сам Ньют списал вчерашнюю реакцию Персиваля на то, что он — спортсмен, на которого возлагаются наибольшие надежды из всей пятёрки. Персиваль определённо не хотел, чтобы Ньют обо всём догадался раньше, чем того захочет он сам. Это чёрт-те к чему могло привести.

 

Из темноты вынырнул какой-то лихач — обогнал по левой полосе, чуть не задев крыло. Персиваль с наслаждением шарахнул по клаксону, проорал вслед какой-то нелестный эпитет, но настроения это не улучшило на ни йоту.

 

Захотелось позвонить Серафине и пригласить её выпить. Доехать до дома, оставить автомобиль на стоянке, вызвать такси... Нет, разумеется: посвящать её или ещё кого-то в свои думы и планы Персиваль и помыслить не мог. Но разговор с подругой был ему сейчас, пожалуй, жизненно необходим.

 

Прежде чем потянуться к гарнитуре за ухом, он привычно кинул взгляд на подставку для телефона и замер, вместо мобильника увидев там пустоту.

 

Нахмурившись, он съехал на обочину и остановился. Охлопал карманы, залез в сумку на соседнем сиденье — тщетно. Значит, он, старый болван, банальнейшим образом забыл телефон на катке.

 

Выругавшись ещё раз, покрепче, Персиваль снова завёл машину и поехал до ближайшего разворота.

 

Серафине он теперь, конечно, звонить не будет, но сидеть совсем без связи до завтрашнего дня не мог физически.

 

«Поделом тебе, Перси, — мрачно попенял он себе на полдороге обратно. — Меньше будешь думать всякие глупости».

 

И фыркнул этой мысли. Потому что хорошо знал, что не будет.

 

...Уже подходя к тренерской, Персиваль как вкопанный остановился посреди тёмного коридора. Доносящуюся из-за двери музыку он узнал бы, разбуди его в два часа ночи. Может, даже и во сне бы узнал. Чардаш Витторио Монти, вот в этом конкретном исполнении — именно под него Персиваль катал свою произвольную программу в девяносто восьмом, именно с этой программой выхватил из-под носа Геллерта Гриндельвальда Олимпийское золото того сезона. Геллерт, будучи до этого момента действующим чемпионом мира, на второй ступеньке пьедестала стоял с крайне озадаченным выражением лица — впрочем, Персиваль на своей первой тоже, фотографии не врали. Геллерта называли Олимпийским чемпионом загодя, ещё до соревнований — и тут...

 

Газеты захлёбывались и восторгались. Персиваль не хранил ни одной: в какой-то момент отвёз всё к родителям и попросил не вспоминать. Столько шелухи, бреда и слащавых восторгов он в свой адрес больше не помнил. И не хотел помнить. И вспоминать тоже.

 

Звук был совсем тихий, но довольно отчётливый. А ещё — искажённый. И музыка перемежалась аплодисментами и выкриками.

 

Выкрики эти Персиваль тоже помнил неплохо.

 

Стараясь ступать неслышно — хотя и не мог бы объяснить, зачем — он подошёл к двери вплотную и медленно открыл её, толком не зная, что ожидает увидеть.

 

Впрочем, этого и не ожидал.

 

Лампы не горели — помещение было освещено лишь экраном ноутбука. За столом, пристально глядя перед собой, сидел Ньют. Наушники демонстративно лежали рядом — когда-то выяснилось, что он терпеть не может слушать музыку в них, и надевает только тогда, когда не один. Поскольку не один он оказывался часто, всегда носил с собой. Но не любил.

 

Понять, что он смотрит, можно было, даже не видя экран.

 

Персиваль втянул воздух сквозь зубы, медленно выдохнул и шагнул в комнату.

 

Ньют вскинул голову, быстро щёлкнул мышкой и захлопнул компьютер — как будто его поймали на чём-то запретном. Нет, Персиваль, безусловно, не любил вспоминать восторги почти двадцатилетней давности, но за просмотр денег не берут. Да и Ньют, в принципе, знал его отношение к тем событиям, и вряд ли стал бы восхищаться.

 

— Я забыл телефон, — зачем-то решил объясниться Персиваль.

 

— Я смотрел на твой сальхов, — одновременно с ним выпалил Ньют.

 

Они замолчали. Ситуация неожиданно начала казаться Персивалю настолько дурацкой и даже абсурдной, что он подавил желание расхохотаться. Ньют вряд ли бы принял это на свой счёт, но рисковать — особенно сейчас — не хотелось.

 

Ну и как с ним говорить-то теперь?

 

А как обычно, Персиваль, как обычно. Никакой смены манер. Фальшь Ньют мгновенно учует, он у тебя умница.

 

К слову сказать, сегодня пресловутый сальхов получался у него лучше, чем накануне. Недокрутов за всю тренировку Персиваль насчитал только три. Не в пример меньше, чем обычно.

 

Грело душу осознание того, что они оба понимали: нужно стремиться к совершенству. Даже если проблема Ньюта была в том, что во время тренировок или разминок ему не хватало льда из-за других спортсменов, а во время проката — хватало, это не повод махнуть на проблему рукой.

 

— И как? — Персиваль щёлкнул выключателем, поморщился от внезапно вспыхнувшего света и сел на диван. Ньют напротив скорчил неповторимую рожу, отнимая руку от лица:

 

— Предупреждать надо. Как... Впечатлён. И хочу задать тебе пару вопросов. Если ты не против, конечно.

 

И улыбнулся. Немного застенчиво и одновременно — с вызовом. Как только умудрился?..

 

Персиваль неожиданно для себя вернул улыбку. Возможно, он зря себя накручивает, и всё окажется проще, чем ему представлялось. Если он продолжит внимательно наблюдать.

 

— Я весь внимание, — заверил он, стягивая куртку.

 

Телефон и поездка домой могли легко подождать.

 

Ньют вылез из-за стола и уселся с ним рядом. Возможно, устал сидеть на довольно жёстком стуле. Возможно, ему было некомфортно смотреть на Персиваля сверху вниз. Возможно, что-то ещё — но вряд ли ему вдруг захотелось оказаться поближе. Это было бы слишком хорошо.

 

— У тебя правда очень короткая

дуга

во время захода, — заговорил Ньют, привычно глядя Персивалю в лицо. Всегда, когда разговор шёл о чём-то важном, он смотрел прямо. — И я не очень понимаю, как тебе хватало энергии, набранной на таком малом расстоянии.

 

Персиваль прикрыл глаза. Тянуло представить, что они разговаривают... не в тренерской, а где-нибудь... да хоть на диване в кафе Ковальски. Или в каком-нибудь другом кафе. Или у кого-то из них дома. Светло, тепло, никуда не нужно спешить, можно спокойно обсудить прыжок... и не прыжок — тоже.

 

— Персиваль, — чуть встревоженный голос Ньюта вернул его в реальность, — если ты устал, давай отложим, ладно? Мне кажется, ты засыпаешь на ходу, а тебе ещё за руль садиться.

 

Заботливый...

 

Сердце легонько сжалось.

 

Глаза пришлось открыть. И качнуть головой, и улыбнуться как можно более искренне:

 

— Я задумался, не более того. Сам понимаешь, это было восемнадцать лет назад. Во многом благодаря этой дуге я и выехал тогда на золото. Ты верно говоришь: чем короче, тем сложнее. И именно поэтому мы выбрали тогда сальхов.

 

— Понимаю, — Ньют кивнул, сцепляя руки в замок между коленей, — но всё-таки, Персиваль, как?

 

— Я же объяснял, — он подавил вздох, — совсем слегка разворачиваешься в обратную сторону перед самым отрывом. У тебя таким образом остаётся запас на вращение.

 

Ньют вдруг широко ухмыльнулся:

 

— Персиваль, если бы я не понял, как это сделать, я бы так и спросил. Я спросил, как ты тогда это сделал.

 

Персиваль снова развеселился. Напридумывал себе опять неизвестно чего, а ведь Ньют и не пытался упрекнуть его в том, что он — плохой тренер и хреново объяснил.

 

— «За пределами человеческих возможностей», — издевательским тоном процитировал он заголовок, первым появившийся в газетах девяносто восьмого. — Именно так и сделал. Ну и ещё на эмоциях, пожалуй. Немного.

 

— Зубами за воздух? — Ньют рассмеялся, и Персивалю снова захотелось ненадолго упасть в тёплое озеро собственного воображения. И представить себе, как ещё он может смеяться, и какие другие... темы могли бы вызвать такой смешок.

 

Он тряхнул головой, улыбаясь в ответ:

 

— Примерно.

 

— И при чём тут «за пределами»? — Ньют склонил голову набок. Персиваль закатил глаза:

 

— Пресса так орала после Олимпиады. Ужасный бред. Не читай.

 

Ньют снова улыбнулся — понимающе и как-то даже ласково. Хотя последнее Персиваль определённо себе надумал.

 

— Не буду.

 

— Но вообще, — Персиваль встал, поискал глазами мобильник, увидел на полке стеллажа и сунул в карман, — я повторю то, что сказал сегодня полчаса назад. У тебя действительно получается намного лучше. Так что, думаю, ещё пара тренировок, а то и меньше — и именно по сальхову я буду готов с тебя слезть.

 

— И тут же насядешь с чем-нибудь другим? — Ньют снова рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Персиваль жёстко закусил щёку изнутри и поспешно отвернулся, чтобы не рассматривать белое горло с редкими веснушками. Мысли оно вызывало отнюдь не праведные. И совсем не связанные со спортом. Хотя это с какой стороны посмотреть...

 

— Обязательно, — пообещал он, хватая куртку и приглашающе кивая Ньюту на дверь. — Ты давно мог бы понять, что попал в руки к упёртым перфекционистам.

 

— И это замечательно, — Ньют влез в свою ветровку, нажал на ручку двери и обернулся через плечо, задорно сверкая глазами. — Я же и сам такой.

 

...Отперев свою машину, он помахал Персивалю рукой:

 

— Спокойной ночи. И будь осторожен, ладно?

 

— Буду, — пообещал Персиваль, садясь за руль. — И ты будь.

 

Ньют весело кивнул и юркнул в салон.

 

Персиваль захлопнул дверцу и откинул голову назад. Чертыхнулся, вытащил из кармана телефон, сунул на подставку и активировал гарнитуру.

 

Ты влип, Персиваль Грейвз.

 

Но если тянет улыбаться — судя по зеркалу, и фары можно не включать, и так светло от его рожи — то всё, кажется, может устроиться наилучшим образом.

 

**Глава 3**

 

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — Честити зачем-то поболтала ложечкой в мятном чае, хотя сахар туда не добавляла. Криденс улыбнулся:

 

— Если бы я не пришёл — страшно представить, что бы ты мне устроила.

 

— Правильно, — с ухмылкой кивнула она. — Правильно тебе страшно. Я едва выкроила время, маменька нынче в отъезде, и если бы ты...

 

— Тут очень неплохие йогуртовые десерты, — зачем-то брякнул Криденс, стараясь перевести тему. — Низкокалорийные.

 

Честити отмахнулась:

 

— Я сюда приехала не для того, чтобы есть.

 

— Тогда выкладывай, — Криденс отхлебнул кофе и довольно вздохнул: в любимом кафе родного города его варили, как всегда, на высшем уровне. Даже в Нью-Йорке он такого не пробовал за всю жизнь. — Я так понимаю, времени у тебя немного.

 

Честити снова помешала пустой чай, отложила ложечку на блюдце, неспешно отпила из чашки... Криденс поймал себя на том, что у него потихоньку кончалось терпение. Вот только этого ещё не хватало: сорваться перед Честити не хотелось.

 

— Мне девятнадцать, — важным голосом заговорила она, — я откатала свой последний юниорский Чемпионат и через год собираюсь на сеньорские. Но мать, как ты мог бы догадаться, утверждает, что мне там нечего делать.

 

Криденс поморщился. Это было вполне в духе мисс Салем: заявить дочери о бездарности той, наплевав на бронзу Чемпионата.

 

— Спорить с ней мне надоело, — продолжала Честити, — уговаривать её я тоже не собираюсь, много важности, а тебя под рукой, чтоб наорать на неё, как в шестнадцать, у меня нет.

 

Криденс почувствовал, что краснеет ушами. Было дело, конечно: отпускать его к Альбусу с Геллертом мисс Салем очень не хотела, и в процессе разговора Криденс... в общем, не сдержался. Свои плоды это дало, но ему до сих пор иногда было стыдно за ту вспышку.

 

— Поэтому я хочу просто тихо-мирно от неё уйти, — сообщила Честити. — И как ты думаешь, Криденс, твои меня примут?

 

Криденс закашлялся. Вот чего-чего, а этого вопроса он точно не ожидал. И был, мягко говоря, удивлён. Как будто он мог вот так с бухты-барахты взять и решить за наставников.

 

Хотя, на самом деле, если так подумать, вполне возможно, что услышав о желании бронзовой призёрши юниорского Чемпионата тренироваться у них, Альбус с Геллертом придут в восторг. Одновременно. Ага, а потом сделают вид, что пришли в него по отдельности, и вообще это кто-то один решил, а второй милостиво согласился с решением. Или ещё как-то.

 

Тьфу ты.

 

— Может быть, — осторожно ответил Криденс, когда молчать стало уже неприлично. — Если только ты не задумала переквалифицироваться в парницу. Партнёра они тебе точно не найдут. И вообще работают с одиночниками.

 

— Да упаси боже, — фыркнула Честити. — С кем в пару, с тобой, что ли?

 

Он отчего-то вспыхнул. И наверняка изменился в лице, потому что Честити вдруг приподняла брови и мягко улыбнулась:

 

— Извини. Я не то имела в виду. Я имела в виду только то, что и ты, и я — одиночники без вариантов. И если встанем в пару, то оба много на этом потеряем. Не сердись, Криденс.

 

Он подчёркнуто медленно опустил руки на стол, изо всех сил стараясь успокоиться и не сжимать кулаки. Отчего его так задели её слова, которые действительно не несли в себе ничего обидного, он не мог себе объяснить.

 

Признаться честно, тренироваться с Честити на одном льду он бы хотел. Они как-то умудрялись поддерживать друг друга ещё со времён юниорских тренировок, а её зачастую острый язык мог бы сослужить ему самому неплохую службу в деле «заткнуть наставников хотя бы на время». Это могло бы стать битвой титанов.

 

Криденс мысленно фыркнул. О своей выгоде он уже подумал — теперь пора было решать вопрос.

 

— А ты уверена, что именно к ним? — он прищурился, отпивая кофе. — Я имею в виду... Я, конечно, выкатился с ними на твёрдое серебро, это всё понятно, но... Ты бы знала, как они между собой ругаются. Уж на что я... четыре года с ними, а всё никак не привыкну. Ты уверена...

 

Договорить ему не удалось: Честити звонко рассмеялась:

 

— Криденс, я с детства слушаю свою маменьку. Что мне какая-то чужая ругань, если она направлена не на меня?

 

Криденс подавил вздох. Ему бы так. Проклятая его чуткость и неуместно сильная эмпатия!..

 

— Так что да, я уверена. И если бы ты с ними поговорил... То есть, не похлопотал за меня, конечно, мне это не нужно — но выяснил, стоит ли мне вообще пытаться...

 

Криденс неловко хмыкнул. Это он тоже хорошо понимал: тратить время и силы на разговор, если в итоге ничего не получится — обидно, неприятно и, как сказала бы сама Честити, совершенно нерационально.

 

— Я могу прямо сейчас попробовать, — он взял со стола телефон. — Но вполне возможно, что нарвусь на другой часовой пояс, потревожу чужой сон и так далее. На меня могут рассердиться, и тебе же придётся отпаивать меня своим чаем. Насколько помню, мята успокаивает.

 

Честити усмехнулась в ответ и без слов подвинула чайник поближе к Криденсу.

 

Телефон Альбуса оказался вне зоны доступа. В принципе, тот отключал его каждый отпуск, Криденс мог бы и не стараться.

 

Звонить Геллерту... не то, чтобы не хотелось, но говоря о других часовых поясах и мятном чае, Криденс отнюдь не преувеличивал.

 

Трубку взяли после двух гудков. Сначала Криденс услышал какую-то музыку, которая через пару секунд стала чуть тише, и только потом — голос Геллерта:

 

— Криденс, радость моя, если ты соскучился, и тебе непременно нужно донести до меня какую-нибудь занимательную идею о прокате, подожди ещё две недели, договорились? Я не готов выслушивать тебя, находясь в миланском баре.

 

Криденс мысленно выдохнул. Всего лишь Милан, всего лишь бар — а не, например, отель в Токио, где сейчас, кажется, было три часа утра.

 

— Нет, — выговорил он, — хотя я правда по делу. Вы бы взяли себе новую одиночницу?

 

Музыка стихла совсем, сменившись гулом машин — Геллерт явно вышел на улицу.

 

— Такого я не ожидал, — признался он со смешком. — Насколько новую?

 

— Тренируется с четырёх лет, — Криденс покосился на Честити, та воодушевлённо, хоть и не без напряжения, кивнула. — Сейчас ей девятнадцать, откатала юниорский на бронзу...

 

— Сто-о-оп, — протянул Геллерт. — Дочка этой твоей стервозины?

 

Криденс аж сморщился. В устах Геллерта такие слова звучали матерно. Особенно если учесть, что матом он не ругался. За очень редким исключением.

 

— Она не моя, — процедил Криденс, — спасибо вам за это. Но ты угадал.

 

— Я не угадал, Криденс, — ласково поправил его Геллерт, — я вспомнил итоги юниорского Чемпионата, не более того. Хм. То есть, девочка не хочет держаться за мамину юбку на взрослом льду?

 

Отчего-то этот его тон в адрес Честити вдруг неимоверно взбесил. Даже странно: Геллерт всегда выражался подобным образом, и ещё похлеще, Криденс и сам много чего от него наслушался, но сейчас почему-то захотелось на него наорать, если не прописать в челюсть. Почти всерьёз. Даже зная, что под этими словами скрывалось уважение.

 

— Не говори так, — выдавил он из себя, краем сознания отмечая, что вцепился в свою ложечку до побелевших подушечек пальцев. — В целом ты прав, Честити хочет от неё отвязаться и перейти именно к вам — но не говори так, слышишь меня?

 

Геллерт помолчал пару секунд, потом хмыкнул:

 

— Так и быть. Пощажу твои рыцарские чувства. Но учти, что ты мне за это должен. Так... До Альбуса ты дозвонился?

 

Криденс перевёл дух и отпустил ложечку. Заинтересованное выражение лица Честити сменилось тревожным, так что пришлось мотнуть головой и показать большой палец — всё, дескать, в порядке.

 

— Ну и к чему глупые вопросы? — проворчал он. — Сам знаешь, что...

 

— ...в лучшем случае он отключил телефон, а в худшем — выкинул его в какой-нибудь пруд, — закончил за него Геллерт. — Как обычно. Ну что я могу вам сказать, детки: я вернусь через две недели. Пусть со мной свяжется, поговорим. Передай ей, что я не против, а уж если я не против...

 

Криденс рассмеялся. Неприятные ощущения наконец ушли: Геллерт есть Геллерт. Бесконечно, мать его, понимающая сволочь.

 

— Ясно мне всё, — неловко буркнул Криденс. — Я бы спросил тебя, знаешь ли ты, когда Альбус включит или выловит телефон, но не хочу портить тебе настроение.

 

— Хвала богам, он мне не отчитывается, — невесело фыркнул Геллерт. — Ну, раз мы всё решили, то я пошёл. Ты прервал меня на середине крайне вкусного коктейля, Криденс. Так и быть, я тебе это прощаю.

 

В ухо впился короткий гудок, оповещающий об окончании связи, и Криденс, не скрывая облегчения, отложил телефон на салфетку.

 

— Через две недели Геллерт будет в Нью-Йорке, — проговорил он, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Свяжешься с ним, я дам тебе номер. И он не против, И скажу тебе по секрету: если Геллерт не против, Альбус тоже против не будет. Они, конечно, поспорят и поругаются, но они никогда не расходятся в важных вопросах.

 

Честити, тоже заметно расслабившись, широко улыбнулась:

 

— А ты считаешь, я для них — важный вопрос?

 

Криденс прикусил губу. На язык шли только всякие глупости из серии «конечно, ты же подающая надежды спортсменка», но произносить это абсолютно не хотелось.

 

Поэтому он просто вернул улыбку:

 

— Да. Очень важный.

 

***

 

— Зря ты так, — сухой голос Серафины выдернул Персиваля из мрачных мыслей на тему «что делать» и «почему опять всё так плохо?». — Отрабатывать риттбергер на общей тренировке...

 

— Я и сам вижу, — вздохнул он в ответ, стараясь задавить в зародыше желание отвернуться ото льда. Ньют срывал прыжок в шестой раз подряд.

 

Конечно, замахиваться парникам на риттбергер... не то, чтобы не стоило, но всегда было чревато сложностями. А учитывая проблемы Ньюта с общими тренировками — неудивительно, что срыв шёл за срывом. Персиваль его даже не винил — винил он сейчас себя, со вкусом и упоением: ну что ему мешало разбить тренировку на три по два часа? И дать Ньюту спокойно взять заход, не отвлекаясь на других? Чем он, в конце концов, думал?

 

Безусловно, на тренировках перед самыми соревнованиями и речи не будет идти о подобных поблажках. Безусловно, во время разминок Ньюту тоже придётся собраться. Но сейчас-то...

 

— Перси, — Серафина шагнула к нему чуть ближе, — объявляй перерыв и гони с катка Тину и Ричарда. Будем надеяться, что один Патрик Ньюту не помешает. Особенно если ты поставишь его отрабатывать вращения в своём углу.

 

Персиваль неловко хмыкнул, неотрывно глядя на Ньюта. Риттбергерную тройку он выполнял хорошо, качественно и даже сейчас, на тренировке, артистично. Но вот сам прыжок...

 

Отрыв.

 

Недокрут. Приземление не на то ребро.

 

И споткнулся вдобавок — выезд тоже не получился.

 

— Перси, — процедила сквозь зубы Серафина.

 

Персиваль вздохнул, открыл было рот, но произнести ничего не успел.

 

Устояв после неудачного приземления, Ньют встал посреди катка, резко мотнул головой и молча направился к бортику. К выходу. Подъехав, неожиданно со всей силы ударил по нему кулаком, негромко взвыл от боли, ухватил с раскладного столика чехлы, натянул их на лезвия коньков — и только его и видели.

 

Куини встревоженно повернулась к Персивалю лицом:

 

— Он старался, ты же знаешь...

 

Тот только скрипнул зубами. Разумеется, он знал. И Куини сама прекрасно понимала, что он не сердился.

 

— Перерыв, — коротко и громко выговорила Серафина. — Тина, Ричард, идите сюда. Вы слишком техничны, и этим убиваете половину презентации, так что давайте поговорим...

 

Персиваль глянул на Куини, коротко кивнул и пошёл к выходу со льда.

 

В конце концов, душевное состояние его фигуристов было в первую очередь его делом.

 

Даже если отбросить в сторону простейшее человеческое желание успокоить Ньюта и не оставлять его в одиночестве, не имевшее к спорту никакого отношения.

 

Ньюта он нашёл, разумеется, в тренерской. Забившись в угол дивана, тот сидел, сцепив руки в замок между коленей и низко опустив голову. Сделав шаг к нему, Персиваль услышал странный хруст, глянул под ноги и увидел россыпь карандашей и ручек, вылетевших из валявшегося на полу стакана. Судя по этому, Ньют от души отпинал рабочий стол, когда вошёл в комнату. Одна из ручек только что погибла под ботинком Персиваля — что ж, невелика потеря.

 

Персиваль решительно сел на диван рядом, хотя откровенно не знал, что сказать. Заставить себя произнести хотя бы одно тренерское напутствие из своего богатейшего арсенала он не мог, а успокаивать Ньюта так, как всегда успокаивал раньше — дружеским подбадриванием, а то и строгим «соберись, Скамандер»... нет. Не теперь. Ни в коем случае не теперь. Он просто больше не сможет так.

 

Был, конечно, один порыв. Хорошо: больше, но только один мог сойти за приемлемый. Но...

 

Ньют вскинул голову, уставился ему в лицо злым и одновременно расстроенным взглядом, и противостоять порыву совершенно не осталось сил.

 

Придвинувшись ближе, Персиваль крепко обнял Ньюта за плечи, с силой сжал ладонь на левом и не резко, но настойчиво потянул на себя.

 

«Дай мне тебя обнять, — втравливались в мозг непроизнесённые слова. — И не думай, пожалуйста, как я, всякую ерунду — что, дескать, я никогда тебя так не утешал, и что странный я какой-то, и что... Не думай. Не хочу, чтобы ты так думал».

 

Ньют под его рукой вздрогнул, кажется, даже что-то пискнул негромко, но Персиваль не слушал. Сейчас все безусловно важные детали вроде «привести его в норму и вернуть на лёд, рассказать ещё несколько раз о верной отработке элемента и добиться его душевного равновесия, чтобы больше не заваливал прыжок» ушли не то что на второй план, а куда-то настолько далеко, что даже мыслей о них не возникало.

 

Просто — успокоить. Просто — держать его в руках. В своих, если уж он сам сейчас был не в состоянии. «Доверься мне, — глупо думал Персиваль, почти не замечая, что отчаянно сжимает пальцы. — Доверься. Удержу».

 

Дёрнувшись ещё раз, Ньют вдруг развернулся всем корпусом и решительно уткнулся Персивалю лицом в плечо. И обнял в ответ.

 

Понадобилась вся годами накопленная выдержка, чтобы не охнуть, чтобы просто поднять правую руку и превратить полуобъятие в полноценное, крепкое, изо всех сил стараясь не сжать со всей силой, не заставить Ньюта задыхаться. Тот и так дышал прерывисто и судорожно, и Персиваль аккуратно провёл ладонью между его лопаток — раз, другой, третий, и просто начал гладить, убедившись, что Ньют не возражает.

 

— У меня не получается, — старательно контролируя голос, выдавил из себя Ньют. — Я знаю, как его делать, у меня даже с заходом, кажется, нет проблем...

 

— Не кажется, — перебил его Персиваль. — Действительно нет.

 

Ньют издал какой-то звук — полустон-полувсхлип:

 

— Ну вот... А в воздухе весь запал теряется, и всё... И я даже не знаю: вроде бы я не боюсь, ничего такого, но вот... И если ты меня сейчас спросишь, чего мне не хватает, я не смогу тебе ответить, я не знаю, Персиваль, не...

 

Внезапно захлебнувшись собственными словами, он ещё крепче вцепился в чужую спортивную куртку и резко выдохнул — то ли плакал без слёз, то ли так пытался сбросить напряжение.

 

Персиваль зажмурился. Вопроса, что делать, даже не стояло — гори оно огнём, Ньют был явно не в том состоянии, чтобы отслеживать реакции Персиваля и делать на их основе верные — или не очень — выводы. Стоило положиться на инстинкты и желания.

 

И они подсказали, что нужно обнять ещё чуть крепче, повернуть голову, коснуться губами рыжей макушки, дурея от запаха, ещё не раз провести по спине...

 

— Тише, — прошептал Персиваль, плюнув на собственный контроль интонаций. — Тише, тише. Ты молодец. Мы сейчас поговорим, ты успокоишься, у тебя всё обязательно получится, хороший мой, тише...

 

Когда он смог осознать, что у него только что вырвалось, было уже поздно — но и к чёрту это. Вряд ли Ньют вообще это услышал, а если и услышал — наверняка спишет на ту дурацкую болтовню, в которой могут быть любые слова, если они призваны успокоить собеседника. Да и вообще — лучше сейчас использовать их, чем какие-нибудь тренерские комментарии. Их — чуть позже.

 

Ньют, кажется, ещё сильнее сжал пальцы на его спине, шмыгнул носом и отстранился. Глаза его блестели, но щёки были сухи, и Персиваль мысленно выдохнул: вот кого-кого, а плачущих людей он никогда не умел успокаивать. Терялся. А если бы плакал именно Ньют, на способности Персиваля утешать можно было бы временно ставить крест. С гарантией.

 

— Спасибо, — неловко произнёс Ньют, слегка напрягшись, и Персиваль только после этого сумел опомниться и разжать руки. Плохи твои дела, Перси. Ой, плохи.

 

— Не за что, — мягко ответил он, мысленно гоня в шею все глупости вроде «это моя обязанность». Впрочем, кто знает: может, именно на такое Ньют бы и мог клюнуть — что утешали его из стремления вернуться к делу, а не по личным мотивам... — Ты поговорить готов?

 

Ньют потёр лоб, судорожно вдохнул и выдохнул, но на этом, кажется, действительно успокоился. Встряхнул головой и прямо взглянул Персивалю в лицо:

 

— Кажется, да. Только давай... не про то, что тренировка общая. Я на самом деле думаю, что проблема всё-таки не в этом.

 

— Правильно, — одобрил Персиваль, пытаясь сглотнуть, чтобы избавиться от пульсации в горле и вернуть несчастное сердце туда, где ему полагалось быть. — Если бы ноги у этой проблемы росли оттуда же, откуда у проблемы с сальховом, чёрта с два ты бы сделал нормальный заход.

 

Ньют кивнул, сжимая ладонью колено. Похоже, ему не хватало какой-то опоры, несмотря даже на то, что он сидел.

 

Желание снова подставить ему плечо — просто так, для чего угодно — навалилось с новой силой. Даже щёку изнутри закусить пришлось, только бы сдержаться и не сгрести опять в охапку.

 

Так, в сторону это. К чёрту. Сейчас они — тренер и подопечный, и если он будет позволять себе подобные... переживания прямо на работе, то далеко они не уедут. Вот после — сколько угодно страдания и рефлексии, а сейчас необходимо собраться.

 

— Ты говорил, что у тебя запал теряется, — продолжил Персиваль. — Подумай хорошенько, Ньют: ты уверен, что он у тебя был, этот запал?

 

Тот чуть нахмурился, пожал плечами:

 

— Персиваль, знаешь... Кажется, я слишком много думаю.

 

Персиваль подавил желание одновременно расхохотаться и закрыть лицо рукой. Если у Ньюта Скамандера было что-то не так, то этому «чему-то» всегда находились... крайне интересные объяснения.

 

— Ты думаешь, вместо того, чтобы просто выполнять? — перевёл он. И чуть не подавился воздухом: настолько неожиданно Ньют вскинул голову и широко улыбнулся, настолько внезапной и ошеломительной была эта улыбка.

 

— Похоже, что именно так. Я ведь его уже делал, у меня есть мышечная память отработанного прыжка, но я сейчас почему-то прыгаю не телом, а мозгом. Это нехорошо. Мне пришло в голову... Давай мы сейчас ещё попробуем...

 

— Это само собой, — не удержался Персиваль.

 

Ньют снова улыбнулся, одобрительно и широко:

 

— Честное слово, я постараюсь отключить логику и вообще... И психовать, если не получится, больше не буду.

 

— Психуй, сколько влезет, — вырвалось у Персиваля. — Думаю, ты уже понял, что по части успокоения я к твоим услугам.

 

Ньют на секунду прикусил губу, потом опять кивнул:

 

— Спасибо тебе ещё раз. Но я правда постараюсь. Ты правда здорово успокаиваешь, это мне понравилось, но вот то, что к этому привело — нет. Сам не хочу больше.

 

Персиваль поднял брови. «Понравилось» ему, значит.

 

Очень хотелось обойтись без ложных надежд, но когда Ньют вёл себя так и говорил подобные вещи, это не представлялось возможным. Никак.

 

— Так вот. Сколько у нас ещё времени? Часа четыре? В общем, мы сейчас попробуем, пока не получится. Как получится — давай тодес отработаем? И не говори, что ИСУ пока молчит: в произвольной он должен отличаться, а значит, любой пригодится.

 

План Ньюта был хорош. Во всём, кроме того, что касалось перехода на отработку другого элемента сразу после того, как выйдет первый.

 

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты закрепил успех, выполнив риттбергер, — суховато сообщил Персиваль. Ньют аж глаза округлил:

 

— Да естественно, ты что? Думаешь, я один раз прыгну, обрадуюсь и сразу плюну? Когда такое было?

 

Пришлось обезоруживающе улыбаться:

 

— Ты же меня знаешь: я педант и параноик. Нужно уточнить всё.

 

— А, тогда ладно, — фыркнул Ньют. Судя по всему, он действительно пришёл в норму, и Персиваль всерьёз обрадовался этой маленькой победе. Обнимать его почаще, что ли... Глядишь, и психовать меньше будет. А то фигуристы — народ нервный, Персиваль это отлично знал ещё по себе. И профилактика им не помешает...

 

С усилием отогнав эти мысли, он сосредоточился на том, что говорил Ньют:

 

— ...а за полчаса до конца времени давай ты выйдешь на лёд и мне покажешь прыжок? И ещё я хотел бы с тобой вместе его сделать.

 

«Держи лицо! — заорал кто-то внутри головы. — Лицо держи, дурак, ну что он тебе такого предложил?»

 

В общем-то, и впрямь ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Будучи тренером, он частенько выходил на каток, чтобы показать ребятам технику, указать на ошибки и проделать всё это, так сказать, «в замедленной съёмке», чтобы легче было понять. Да и выполнять параллельный прыжок именно с партнёром, а не с партнёршей, ему тоже приходилось: Абернати, например, в своё время никак не мог подружиться с тем же риттбергером. Пришлось показывать наглядно.

 

Но учитывая нынешнее отношения Персиваля к Ньюту, в этом его... предложении сквозило нечто почти интимное.

 

По крайней мере, для Персиваля.

 

А получится, гм, интересно, если Ньют прыжок как раз выполнит, а сам он — нет. Пожалуй, это даже будет значить, что здесь он и правда хорош как тренер: ученик его переплюнет.

 

— Я, — Персиваль выдавил улыбку, — с удовольствием. Но сейчас — давай всё-таки с Куини.

 

Ньют рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги. Глянул на пол, чуть поморщился, посмотрел просительно:

 

— Можно, я это потом уберу?

 

— Конечно, — удивлённо отозвался Персиваль. Ему и в голову не пришло заставлять Ньюта наводить порядок сразу после того, как тот успокоился.

 

Серафина ждала их у входа на лёд, привычно покачиваясь с носка на каблук. Куини сидела рядом на скамейке и встревоженно глянула на них, но тут же улыбнулась — видимо, по лицам поняла, что всё в порядке. На льду вовсю вертелся в волчке Абернати. Тины и Ричарда нигде не было видно.

 

— Я разрешила им сходить выпить кофе, — ответила Серафина на немой вопрос Персиваля. — Я же не могла предсказать, сколько времени вас не будет.

 

Ньют рассмеялся:

 

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда быстро успокаиваюсь.

 

Серафина вернула ему усмешку:

 

— Обычно дольше.

 

— Мне помогли, — вдруг очень серьёзно проговорил Ньют, снимая чехлы с лезвий коньков. Вспрыгнул на лёд, обернулся к Куини, протягивая руку. — Давай ещё? Я понял, в чём была ошибка.

 

Персиваль внезапно почувствовал, что ноги его не держат, и опустился на скамью — буквально туда, откуда только что вскочила Куини. Серафина глянула на него с тревогой и присела рядом:

 

— Что такое, Перси?

 

Он покосился исподлобья. От коллег до друзей они доросли за первый же год совместной работы, и частенько откровенничали и, бывало, жаловались друг другу на жизнь. Но о своём нынешнем состоянии Персиваль не мог говорить ни с кем. Включая Серафину. Пожалуй, особенно с Серафиной.

 

— Он много думает, — ответил он вяло и, похоже, несколько невпопад. — И я, кажется, тоже. Знаешь, когда мне было столько, сколько ему, я тоже частенько... «катался головой», как он выразился.

 

— И в итоге проиграл Олимпиаду? — хмыкнула Серафина. Персиваль ухмыльнулся в ответ:

 

— Геллерт тогда в любом случае её бы выиграл. С той-то программой и той музыкой.

 

— А в две тысячи восьмом с той же музыкой выиграли уже у него, — сухо кивнула она. — Но я тебя поняла. Ты убеждал Ньюта, что он может обратиться к памяти своего тела, раз уж он когда-то, ещё с Тиной, сумел вытянуть прыжок?

 

Персиваль прикрыл глаза. Смертельно хотелось согласиться, что так всё и было, и прекратить этот разговор, но... в общем-то, было незачем.

 

— Нет, — криво усмехнулся он. — До этой мысли он дошёл сам. Я просто его успокоил. Знала бы ты, как я сам в своё время психовал, и мне не в кого было уткнуться, кроме стены сортира на катке...

 

Она подняла брови, но тут же улыбнулась:

 

— Похоже, твоё утешение дало свои плоды.

 

Персиваль прищурился. Лёд отсюда было отлично видно, но он всё равно поднялся и сделал несколько шагов к бортику.

 

Конечно, Ньют и Куини разошлись в прыжке. И довольно сильно. И выезжая, были не совсем параллельны. Но сам по себе прыжок был выполнен. Со второй — то есть, получается, с девятой, если в целом — попытки, но выполнен.

 

Ньют, сияя, обернулся к нему:

 

— Вот видишь? Я же говорил, Персиваль, я говорил!

 

Не улыбнуться в ответ было решительно невозможно.

 

...За полчаса до конца тренировки, докрутив в очередной раз тодес, Ньют остановился, отпустил руку выпрямившейся Куини, подъехал к бортику и пристально глянул на Персиваля:

 

— Я смотрю, коньки ты уже надел...

 

Персиваль только кивнул, выходя на лёд. Ричарда с Тиной и Абернати он отпустил десятью минутами раньше: на этой тренировке они выкладывались даже сильнее обычного, и Персиваль малодушно разрешил им уйти. Отчего-то очень не хотелось делиться зрелищем того, как они с Ньютом будут выполнять параллельный прыжок, ни с кем. Кроме, разве что, тех, кто действительно имел к этому прямое отношение. А они трое — не имели.

 

Телесная память действительно работала. Позиция, заход, прыжок, два оборота, выезд... В две тысячи шестом именно риттбергер вывел его на первое место в короткой программе и потом, по сумме баллов, на золотую медаль. Через пару дней после Олимпиады ему написал в ICQ Геллерт с лаконичным: «Посмотрел запись. Аплодировал. Сволочь ты, Перси». К тому моменту они активно соперничали уже без малого десять лет, и Персиваль только усмехнулся и отписал в ответ: «Спасибо. Сам горжусь».

 

После третьего прыжка Персиваль остановился и посмотрел на Ньюта. Тот кивнул, подъехал поближе, встал в позицию для захода на прыжок.

 

— Я понял, — почему-то негромко произнёс он, ободряюще глянув на Персиваля. — Скажи... у меня же правда получалось?

 

Сердце зашлось от горькой нежности — немедленно захотелось выколотить из Ньюта всё это дурацкое неверие в себя, встряхнуть, даже крикнуть — мол, ты умница, и не смей даже думать иначе, по крайней мере, в моём присутствии! — но Персиваль только улыбнулся:

 

— У тебя всё отлично получается. Давай.

 

Тройка,

моухок

, смена ноги, дуга... Персиваль не мог не смотреть на Ньюта, даже сам выполняя прыжок. Почему не мог, предпочитал не думать. Пусть Серафина и Куини спишут это на тренерскую привычку всегда следить за подопечным. Пусть...

 

Ньют тоже смотрел на него. Этак и косоглазие можно заработать. Обоим.

 

Конец дуги. Отрыв. Разворот.

 

Они вышли параллельно, подъехали друг к другу, по инерции схватились за руки, словно собирались заходить на поддержку или дорожку — и остановились, услышав звонкий смех Куини:

 

— Потрясающе, правда! Перси, а ты уверен, что выходить с Ньютом на лёд нужно именно мне?

 

Ньют сконфуженно фыркнул и аккуратно вытянул пальцы из ладони Персиваля. Тот на секунду стиснул зубы. Куини всегда отличалась поразительной способностью видеть то, о чём другие и не подозревали. И, судя по её реплике, сейчас как раз был тот самый случай. Плохо, Грейвз. Очень плохо.

 

Впрочем, она была разумной девочкой, и даже если что-то поняла, не станет ни с кем делиться своими мыслями и подозрениями, пока не решит, что пора или необходимо. Можно было, пожалуй, выдохнуть.

 

— Уверен, — ответил он, откатываясь подальше. В голове всё ещё звучали такты «Palladio», для программы под которую они, собственно, и отрабатывали этот риттбергер. — Так что иди сюда, и сделайте прыжок так же, как мы сейчас. И будете делать все полчаса, пока у нас не кончится время.

 

Куини, улыбнувшись, подъехала к Ньюту и остановилась, готовая заходить на прыжок. Персиваль отъехал к бортику, прислонился к нему и, заведя руку за спину, вцепился в него пальцами. Надеясь, что незаметно.

 

О том, что он увидел в следующие несколько секунд, он смело мог бы сказать: «Идеально». И сказал, собственно.

 

— Молодцы, — прибавила и Серафина, глядя на них обоих с такой гордостью, словно бы сама произвела их на свет и с пелёнок воспитывала на льду.

 

Ньют, развив какую-то невероятную скорость, подъехал к Персивалю и неожиданно повис у него на шее, словно только что не отработал рядовой прыжок, а откатал минимум короткую программу на Чемпионате мира. Мгновение спустя к нему присоединилась и Куини, и Персиваль мимоходом порадовался, что так удачно встал у бортика: не сделай он этого, и на льду могла бы образоваться куча-мала.

 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Ньют, отстранившись через пару секунд, совершенно сумасшедший, оглушённо-счастливый. У Персиваля даже дух захватило от явившейся ему красоты и открытости. — Спасибо, Персиваль. Если бы не ты...

 

— Справились бы, — перебил он, совершенно не желая слушать подобные комплименты. В своих фигуристов он всегда верил куда больше, чем в себя самого как тренера.

 

Ньют упрямо мотнул головой:

 

— Но если бы не ты, это заняло бы куда больше времени. Спасибо. Мы ещё попробуем.

 

Персиваль кивнул и улыбнулся. Доехал до выхода, слез со льда, натянул чехлы и без сил упал на скамью.

 

Плечи всё ещё горели огнём после того, как на них побывали руки Ньюта.

 

И ему решительно не хотелось ничего с этим делать.

 

***

 

Адреналин всегда мешал уснуть — даже если вырабатывался несколько часов назад.

 

Ньют в третий раз перевернулся в постели, вздохнул, открыл глаза и уставился в пространство. Сегодняшняя тренировка далась ему настолько тяжело, насколько это вообще было возможно. По крайней мере, в самом начале.

 

Напрочь забылось то, что риттбергер — не самый сложный прыжок: в одиночестве, интереса ради, он в своё время и

флип

делал. Двойной, конечно, но тем не менее. И то, что когда-то, с Тиной, он его на соревнованиях вытянул. Не вытянула именно Тина, и, возможно, сегодня тоже сказалось именно её присутствие на льду: Ньют не мог смотреть на неё и не вспоминать тот неудачный прыжок, не давший им подняться выше семнадцатого места даже в короткой программе. И рассинхронизацию. И собственный недокрут сальхова — мало того, что недокрут, так ещё и приземление на две ноги...

 

Так что, признаваясь Персивалю в том, что «слишком много думает», Ньют отнюдь не кривил душой.

 

Вообще говоря, такой откровенной и явной поддержки Ньют от Персиваля не ожидал. Он думал, что ему дадут прийти в себя, никак не потревожив, максимум — заглянут в тренерскую, принесут стаканчик пресловутого какао, оставят на журнальном столике и уйдут. И только потом — начнут разговор, будут искать корень проблемы, похлопают по плечу, объяснят, что он делает не так...

 

Персиваль вёл себя, мягко говоря, странно. Это был не первый срыв Ньюта за четыре года их сотрудничества, и ни разу до этого Персиваль его не обнимал, не прижимал к себе, не гладил по спине и по голове, и уж тем более — не называл «своим хорошим». Последнее вообще не хотело укладываться у Ньюта в голове, и если бы он был чуть более мнителен, то списал бы это на то, что ему померещилось и послышалось. В таком состоянии что только ни покажется...

 

Но он был бы готов поклясться, что Персиваль это произнёс.

 

Ньют перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, как будто бы там мог быть написан ответ на вопросы «Что это было?» и «Что теперь делать?» Потолок ответил ему безупречной белизной и яркой полосой от света фонаря, пробивавшегося через щель между задёрнутыми шторами. Значит, ответы нужно было искать самостоятельно.

 

И вот что его дёрнуло просить Персиваля отработать прыжок вместе? Конечно, это было распространённой практикой, в своё время Дамблдор тоже с ним прыгал — правда, тогда всего-навсего сальхов — и сам Персиваль именно подобным образом демонстрировал Патрику риттбергер, но ни Ньют с Дамблдором, ни Патрик с Персивалем после отработки элемента не входили в позицию для следующего, словно на реальных соревнованиях. Словно реальные партнёры.

 

Ньют вздрогнул и натянул одеяло чуть ли не подбородка, хотя прекрасно знал: странно холодное начало мая точно не было причиной его дрожи.

 

Он пытался убедить себя, что Персиваль сделал бы это для любого из них. Даже для всегда каменно-спокойного Ричарда, вздумай тот вдруг психануть и сорваться. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что убеждениям этим нет никакой цены, и что они не выдержат никакой критики.

 

Конечно, они приятельствовали. Пожалуй, больше, чем многие другие фигуристы со своими тренерами. Год назад Персиваль в порыве откровенности признался, что никогда не мог позволить себе такую «вредную роскошь», как дистанция между ним и его подопечными: не хотел, дескать, становиться похожим на своего собственного тренера, с которым вне катка все пятнадцать лет работы не виделся и кроме как по делу не общался. Ньют этому легко верил: старика Фишера он видел пару раз, мельком, но этого хватило, чтобы понять: тот всегда чётко разделял жизнь на катке и личную. Может, это и было правильно, но Ньют вряд ли смог бы работать с таким-то тренером. Так что с Персивалем ему очень и очень повезло. И не только в этом, да...

 

Но несмотря на достаточно близкие и тёплые отношения — теплее, пожалуй, чем у Ньюта были хоть с кем-нибудь за всю жизнь, не считая Тесея, конечно же — он никак не мог ожидать ни объятий, ни таких слов в утешение. С учётом того, что за все четыре года ничего подобного никогда не происходило. Даже намёка на это. Максимум — Персиваль мог сжать плечо, пообещать после тренировки до отвала напоить мятным чаем у Якоба, и по крупицам разобрать ошибку. Но обнимать, гладить и позволять себе настолько личные выражения...

 

У Ньюта был только один вариант того, что это могло бы значить. И он ему... нет, никаким «не нравился» здесь и не пахло. И тем более, никаким страхом. Просто... он не очень хорошо разбирался в людях, даже в тех, кто имел прямое отношение к его профессии. И поэтому допускал, что вариантов могло быть на самом деле гораздо больше одного.

 

Повернувшись лицом к стене — да что ж такое-то! — Ньют тщетно поморгал, пытаясь дать векам усталость, и прерывисто вздохнул. Самым любопытным и интересным было даже не то, что он совсем не возражал, если этот его «вариант» действительно оказался бы единственно верным. А то, что он чертовски боялся на самом деле ошибиться. Попасть впросак, понять всё неправильно — и привести их обоих к чудовищно неловкой ситуации, после которой придётся ещё очень долго восстанавливать нормальные отношения.

 

В объятиях Персиваля было безумно тепло и спокойно. Именно то, что Ньюту тогда требовалось. И вряд ли тот смог прочитать это требование по его выражению лица. Что-то подсказывало Ньюту: выражение это было злым, не сказать зверским. Так что вариант «угадал, что мне нужно» отпадал.

 

И Ньют не отказался бы снова почувствовать это тепло. Отчасти именно поэтому он кинулся Персивалю на шею после удачно — «идеально», смотри-ка ты — отработанного прыжка.

 

Он протяжно вздохнул и натянул одеяло на ухо. Советоваться ни с кем не хотелось, да и можно ли было? Тесей из него душу вынет даже через переписку, а все остальные так или иначе довольно тесно общались с Персивалем, а тот, похоже, если Ньют догадался правильно, упрямо хотел скрыть своё внезапное, новое отношение от всех. Включая, кажется, и самого Ньюта. Тьфу ты, дурак...

 

А почему, собственно, дурак-то, если Ньют и сам боялся того, что всё понял неверно?..

 

В общем, советоваться было нельзя. Дискредитировать Персиваля очень не хотелось.

 

Значит, оставалось только проверить самому.

 

Вопрос — как.

 

Ни флиртовать, ни аккуратно намекать Ньют отродясь не умел. А на фразу вроде «мне кажется, я тебе нравлюсь, я тоже не против, так что поедем ко мне или к тебе?» Персиваль вряд ли отреагирует... э... адекватно. То есть, благосклонно.

 

А впрочем...

 

Дело могли упростить тренировки. Чем чаще Ньюту удастся наблюдать за Персивалем после прыжков или шагов, чем чаще им придётся сидеть в тренерской и спорить насчёт тодесов, поддержек и вращений — ну, это уже когда ИСУ раскошелится на то, чтобы объявить их виды для короткой программы — тем, пожалуй, больше шансов будет проверить верность гипотезы «я его привлекаю». И больше шансов дать понять, что он не против.

 

За неимением лучшего решения Ньют посчитал это воистину Соломоновым.

 

И обязательно надо позвать его на лёд ещё раз.

 

Или даже не раз.

 

Улыбнувшись сам себе, Ньют ещё немного повозился под одеялом и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сон наконец-то аккуратно подбирается к нему.

 

«Хороший мой», — вспомнился вдруг голос Персиваля.

 

Заснуть удалось уже через пару секунд.

 

**Глава 4**

 

Телефонный звонок вырвал Криденса из сна, да так жестоко, что не вышло сдержать стон. Да и неудивительно. Уже по мелодии, даже спросонок, Криденс очень хорошо знал, кто это звонит.

 

Вслепую протянув руку, он кое-как разлепил глаза и сдвинул ползунок на экране в сторону, принимая вызов:

 

— Что случилось?

 

— Она невероятна, — сообщил Геллерт вместо «доброго утра». — Въедливее... кхм, некоторых, а ты сам понимаешь, насколько это тяжело, и вредина, между прочим, тоже, каких поискать! Само собой, контракт мы заключили. Кстати, ей хватило наглости явиться на встречу вместе со своей мамашей, даже жаль, что тебя с нами не было, тебе бы понравилось... Криденс, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

 

— Слушаю, — пробубнил Криденс, отчаянно пытаясь проснуться. Из речи Геллерта он понял, что тот говорил о Честити, и обрадовался. — Тогда я тебя поздравляю.

 

— О да, — со смешком отозвался тот. — Мы уже съездили на каток, я на неё посмотрел, и ты знаешь, Криденс, техника там на высоте, Альбус вернётся и скажет, что работать не с чем. Но ты сам понимаешь, что там есть, с чем работать, и именно по моей части: артистизм... оставляет желать лучшего.

 

— А чего ты ждал? — Криденс сел в постели. Настенные часы показывали что-то около восьми утра. Учитывая, что накануне Криденс засиделся за разговором с отцом аж до половины второго, Геллерта хотелось убить. — Ты вспомни, сколько ты со мной возился. Мисс Салем способна отрубить... ты бы назвал это чувственностью. На корню.

 

Геллерт выразительно фыркнул:

 

— Конечно. Зря ты думаешь, что я об этом забыл. Но при таком... как бы нам не пришлось начинать тренировки загодя. Сам понимаешь.

 

Будучи серебряным призёром Чемпионата мира, Криденс понимал. Куда лучше, чем ему бы хотелось.

 

— Но ведь... — осторожно начал он. Геллерт снова фыркнул, на этот раз — довольно сердито:

 

— Каток арендован в том числе и на моё имя. Криденс, ради всех святых: ты ведь об этом знаешь! Думаешь, я бы не предусмотрел возможность...

 

— Так, стоп! — Криденс наконец-то нашёл в себе силы встать с кровати. А вот выслушивать очередную тираду Геллерта из серии «я бы не стал полагаться на нашего драгоценного тренера» сил у него точно не было. — Загодя, говоришь? И чего ты в таком случае от меня хочешь? Мне возвращаться?

 

Геллерт помолчал какое-то время, затем негромко вздохнул:

 

— Я понимаю, что у тебя есть ещё одна неделя. Твоя законная. И ты имеешь полное право сейчас меня послать, и я даже это пойму и не стану слишком уж сильно оскорбляться и тебя ругать. Но я действительно предпочёл бы, чтобы ты приехал в Нью-Йорк уже завтра. Во-первых, твоё мнение не помешает этой твоей Честити, хотя бы потому, что ты уже знаешь кухню сеньорских соревнований, а она — нет. А во-вторых, по твоей короткой программе есть несколько моментов, которые мне хотелось бы обсудить с тобой один на один. Конечно, мы сможем выкроить время и тогда, когда известная тебе фигура снова объявится в городе, но чем раньше — тем лучше.

 

Криденс даже слегка напрягся. Геллерт, на самом деле, был не из тех, кто обсуждал хореографические моменты без присутствия тренера. Как бы они ни спорили. За все четыре года он обратился к Криденсу с подобной просьбой впервые, и это почему-то настораживало. Некстати закралась мыслишка, что Геллертом двигали в первую очередь какие-то личные мотивы, но тут же исчезла — Криденс всё ещё слишком хотел спать, чтобы закрепить эту мысль в своём сознании. А тем более — обдумать.

 

— Слушай, — пробормотал он, нащупывая ручку двери, — давай я сейчас приму душ, выпью кофе и тебе перезвоню, а? Ты меня разбудил, я ни черта не соображаю, а в таком состоянии принимать решения...

 

Геллерт слегка раздражённо выдохнул:

 

— Хорошо. Часа тебе хватит?

 

— Думаю, да, — подавить зевок не получилось, Криденс сильно зажмурился и потёр лицо ладонью. — Жди звонка, хорошо?

 

— Естественно, — Геллерт хмыкнул и отключился. Криденс вошёл в ванную, сунул телефон в карман висевшего на дверном крючке халата и на автопилоте влез под душ.

 

Тёплая вода немного вернула его к жизни и воскресила способность мыслить. Значит, Честити заключила контракт хотя бы с Геллертом. А учитывая, что до Альбуса у того не ладились отношения с тренерами, контракт и с ним тоже можно было считать заключённым автоматически. Хорошо. И Криденсу действительно было немного жаль, что ему не довелось присутствовать при встрече мисс Салем и её дочери с Геллертом. Это наверняка было... занятно.

 

Артистизм Честити и впрямь оставлял желать лучшего. Криденс хорошо помнил долгие тренировки, не менее долгие объяснения, разговоры и прочий титанический труд — почти что весь год после того, как он ушёл от мисс Салем. Так что Геллерт был абсолютно прав, говоря о начале тренировок загодя. Просто очевидно, что они должны успеть к Региональным турнирам. А для этого нужно было бы начать ещё вчера.

 

И в-третьих — «обсуждение короткой программы один на один».

 

Вытираясь, он рассеянно думал, что, во-первых, как минимум заинтригован. Во-вторых — соскучился. Что по Геллерту, что по катку и тренировкам.

 

И в-третьих, очень хотелось начать работать вместе с Честити. Пусть и не в паре, пусть просто на одном льду.

 

Криденс нахмурился, вытянул из халата мобильник и ткнул в строчку последнего вызова.

 

Он подумает об этом позже.

 

— Ты не поверишь, — язвительно пропел Геллерт. — Но, судя по всему, он выловил телефон из пруда.

 

— Ты ему позвонил? — Криденс почему-то даже удивился. Нет, в самом деле: нужно было выпить кофе. Конечно, они созванивались регулярно, конечно, в этом не было ничего особенного, так что... чему тут удивляться-то? Разве только тому, что Геллерт вызвонил Альбуса сейчас, не дожидаясь окончания отпуска — хотя с Криденсом собирался говорить наедине. Но одно никак не отменяло другого.

 

— Позвонил, — буркнул Геллерт. — И твои шансы остаться у родителей ещё на неделю только что резко уменьшились.

 

Криденс мысленно усмехнулся. В переводе с языка Геллерта это означало примерно «ты мне здесь нужен». Льстило до одури.

 

— Поругались, — предположил он даже без вопросительной интонации. И тут же прикусил язык.

 

Если Альбус выкатил Геллерту претензии из-за Честити... Если эти претензии звучали хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзно, то наставники действительно именно поругались. Возможно, по-настоящему, а не как обычно. И, судя по тону Геллерта...

 

— Криденс, — голос в трубке зазвенел, — я буду тебе крайне благодарен, если ты оставишь данную тему. Приезжай. Будешь в Нью-Йорке — сообщишь. Всё.

 

Даже сигнал окончания связи показался Криденсу резче обычного. Он со вздохом положил телефон на стол — за время короткого разговора успел дойти до кухни — и вытащил из шкафчика пакет с кофе.

 

Ну вот.

 

Опять он влез туда, куда не просили и не стоило. Геллерт, впрочем, всегда был довольно отходчив — по крайней мере, с ним — но конфликт всё равно оставался конфликтом, а никакие извинения прямо сейчас точно не сработают. Даже ещё хуже сделают.

 

Криденс вздохнул и щёлкнул рычажком кофеварки.

 

Ладно. Проблемы нужно было решать по мере их поступления.

 

***

 

Персиваль устало потёр глаза пальцами и снова уставился на лёд. Последние минут десять у него складывалось чёткое впечатление, что Ньют над ним издевается. Сегодняшнюю тренировку он решил посвятить совместным вращениям: равно как тодесы или поддержки, любой вид вращения потом пригодится. Абернати звонил ему накануне вечером и хрипел в трубку что-то о высокой температуре, и его голоса Персивалю оказалось достаточно, чтобы не просто разрешить ему не приезжать сегодня, но и категорически запретить появляться. «Отлежись, а то и сам свалишься, и остальных перезаразишь», — ворчал он под конец разговора. Абернати, впрочем, в ответ на это только усмехнулся — довольно жутко, учитывая севший голос. Так что теперь можно было сосредоточиться исключительно на отработке парных элементов, точнее — одного конкретного элемента.

 

И первые два часа тренировки всё шло, как по маслу: Тина и Ричард крутили встречную

либелу

, переходя в

«английское»

, Ньют с Куини — наоборот, и ошибок у них Персиваль не замечал, разве что помарки, о которых можно было заявить спокойно и даже не подзывая к себе. А после перерыва он решил, что ребята могут поменяться — и вот тут-то и начались проблемы. Которых у Ньюта никогда не было — с вращениями.

 

Вздохнув, Персиваль громко кашлянул, дождался резкого поворота рыжей головы в свою сторону и молча махнул рукой.

 

Подкатившись — легко, изящно, ни следа от неуклюжей постановки ребра или неверного перехода! — Ньют оперся руками о бортик и заранее виновато потупился.

 

Персиваль глубоко вздохнул. Ругаться не хотелось. По понятным причинам — к тому же тренерское чутьё подсказывало, что всё не так просто, и ошибки Ньюта вызваны совсем не страхом, не расслабленностью после перерыва и даже не дурной привычкой «кататься головой».

 

Поэтому с языка сорвалось — вне всякой субординации:

 

— Ньют, ты что, издеваешься?

 

Тот запрокинул голову и негромко рассмеялся. Персиваль уже привычно не отвёл взгляда — любоваться можно было и просто так, не мечтая каждую секунду об этом веснушчатом горле под собственными губами.

 

— Не совсем. Подозвал бы раньше, я бы...

 

Он вдруг оборвал себя, как-то по-совиному покрутил головой и вдруг присел на льду на корточки, сложив на бортике руки, словно примерный студент. Персиваль невольно шагнул к нему и склонился чуть ниже. Отчего-то его даже не заботило, кто их там видит, и что этот кто-то может подумать.

 

— У меня к тебе предложение, — задорно сверкая глазами, негромко проговорил Ньют. — Точнее, просьба. Но только после того, как все уйдут, хорошо? Сможешь задержаться? Или всё закончить на полчаса раньше?

 

Голова пошла кругом, а разум категорически отказывался верить услышанному. Хотя, быстро одёрнул он себя, это не Ньют предлагал что-то... из ряда вон выходящее. Это Персивалю хотелось слышать в его словах что-то такое.

 

— Это твоя просьба? — пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем заговорить. — Задержаться после тренировки?

 

Ньют улыбнулся:

 

— Именно. Только одному, хорошо? Без Серафины.

 

Персиваль стиснул зубы, вымучил улыбку и кивнул:

 

— Сам знаешь — я после них никуда обычно и не тороплюсь.

 

Ньют вдруг посерьёзнел, снова выпрямился и посмотрел на него почти строго:

 

— Дай тебе волю, ты бы тут и ночевал. А так нельзя, Персиваль. Ладно, я пошёл.

 

И, откатившись обратно к Куини, бросил ей пару слов, и они разъехались, чтобы снова сойтись в либелу. Персиваль прищурился, внимательно глядя на обоих — и никаких ошибок в отработке элемента не заметил.

 

Он присел на скамейку и потёр лоб ладонью. Что это было-то? Забота? Упрёк?..

 

И, право слово, зачем настолько топорно хитрить и специально ошибаться, если просьбу задержаться можно было озвучить хоть до тренировки, хоть во время перерыва? Чего он хотел? Проверить реакцию?

 

Догадывается?..

 

Персиваль в который раз жёстко прикусил изнутри щёку и медленно выдохнул. После. Всё — после. После тренировки, разумеется. Когда они останутся, судя по всему, наедине. И ещё предстоит выслушать... нечто. И наверняка придётся что-то отвечать.

 

Впрочем, чего Ньют не умел никогда, так это притворяться. И если бы разговор им предстоял неприятный, то вряд ли бы он стал смеяться, запрокинув голову, широко улыбаться, сидя на корточках, и вообще вести себя... как-то даже чуть дружелюбнее обычного.

 

Значит, надо настроиться на лучшее. Не на самое лучшее, конечно, но точно не на ссору.

 

Кое-как успокоив себя, Персиваль поднялся на ноги — и вовремя: к бортику как раз подъезжала Тина:

 

— Мы сейчас докрутимся до тошноты, честное слово. Может, поддержками заняться, а?

 

Ньют и Куини, явно услышав её слова, вышли из вращения и остановились, причём немедленно разойдясь на приличное расстояние. Персиваль секунду подумал, решил не заострять на этом внимания и медленно кивнул:

 

— Давайте. Помните, какие в первую очередь?..

 

— Естественно! — Тина возмущённо сверкнула глазами, Ричард за её спиной кивнул, Куини вздёрнула носик, Ньют только улыбнулся.

 

— По вращениям вашим пока придраться не к чему, — заговорила стоявшая недалеко Серафина. — Разве что...

 

— Мы уже поговорили, — неожиданно для себя перебил её Персиваль. — Здесь... не о чем волноваться.

 

Она вскинула брови, но промолчала и лишь повела головой.

 

Тина, тряхнув волосами, вернулась к Ричарду, и они отправились к дальнему бортику, чтобы пары не мешали друг другу.

 

Персиваль жёстко приказал себе не думать о глупостях и делать свою работу. В конце концов, поддержки — одни из самых травматичных элементов, и не следить за их выполнением он просто не мог.

 

Хорошо ещё, в нём не поднимала голову какая-нибудь идиотская ревность при виде того, как Ньют подхватывает Куини за талию. Это было бы настолько глупо, отвратительно, непрофессионально и попросту недостойно, что он бы долго ещё на себя злился.

 

...Какое-то время ребята отрабатывали элементы, потом пришёл черёд разбора ошибок, после которого все начали расходиться. Это было уже так заведено: тренировки чаще всего этим и заканчивались.

 

Персиваль сидел за столом в тренерской, уткнувшись невидящим взглядом в ноутбук, на котором зачем-то вызвал программу нарезки мелодий — на кой чёрт-то: он сам ей не пользовался, не умел, да и всю музыку своим подопечным они с Серафиной подобрали такую, что в нарезке она не нуждалась. Идеально соответствовала требованиям — и по времени звучания, и по аранжировкам, и...

 

— Персиваль?

 

Ньют стоял на пороге — кажется, вышел вместе с остальными только затем, чтобы вернуться. Персиваль закрыл программу, выключил компьютер и встал:

 

— О чём ты хотел поговорить?

 

Ньют, как-то ухитрившись улыбнуться задорно и при этом чуть застенчиво, помотал головой:

 

— Не поговорить. Попросить.

 

В горле решительно пересохло. В конце концов, борьбу с собственными чувствами Персиваль проигрывал безнадёжно, а они с Ньютом сейчас находились только вдвоём, в не самой, мягко говоря, большой в мире комнате, и...

 

— Я тебя слушаю, — к собственному изумлению, это получилось произнести вполне спокойно и даже мягко. Ну, хоть что-то.

 

Ньют шагнул из тренерской — спиной вперёд. Персиваль, словно привязанный к его взгляду, тоже сделал шаг к выходу. Через несколько мгновений они уже стояли рядом. В слабо освещённом коридоре.

 

Вот только этого не хватало.

 

— Персиваль, — Ньют потёр лоб, — ты ведь знаешь, что у меня, конечно, нет проблем с вращениями, но они довольно тяжело мне даются.

 

Персиваль кивнул. Для него самого вращения всю жизнь были наиболее сложным элементом — считая прыжки и не самые простые дорожки. А учитывая, что при них был большой риск повредить именно коленные связки, Персиваль иногда вообще поражался тому, насколько чисто Ньют выполнял этот элемент.

 

Впрочем, чистота исполнения, разумеется, никогда не отменяла сложности.

 

— И я хотел бы, — Ньют зашагал ко входу на лёд, — попросить тебя... Выйдешь со мной сейчас? Снова?

 

Персиваль замер, даже не пытаясь идти следом. Он точно знал: там уже потушили основной свет, царил полумрак, и если при этом они окажутся на льду... прощайте, голова и способность соображать.

 

— Понимаешь, — Ньют вернулся на пару шагов, глянул в глаза, — я не знаю, почему, но мне чертовски важен этот сезон. Даже не потому, что он предолимпийский, и на мировом Чемпионате нам квоту выгрызать, нет. Просто... в общем, важен. И поэтому я очень хочу... поменьше нервничать, поменьше думать — а вспомни, как хорошо всё закончилось с риттбергером, да?

 

Персиваль пытался перевести дыхание. С риттбергером действительно всё закончилось хорошо: после той тренировки, на которой они прыгнули его вместе, Персиваль насчитал только два срыва. За один раз. Да и то — не срывы это были, а так, лёгкая рассинхронизация. Но это Куини с Ньютом всегда исправляли быстро.

 

Ньют помолчал, видимо, растерянный отсутствием всякой реакции — и вдруг опустил руку Персивалю на плечо.

 

Тёплая, горячая — даже через куртку чувствовалось — сильная ладонь...

 

Пришлось мысленно орать на себя. Перестань, Персиваль. Что за идиотизм, в конце концов. Хватит представлять эти руки в иных местах. Хватит думать, что можно прямо сейчас взять его за руку — нельзя, это интимно, а жест Ньюта не был интимным ни разу. Персиваль, твою мать, тебе почти сорок, ты же не юнец, извергающий гормоны, словно вулкан — лаву, какого дьявола?

 

Как ни странно, но это помогло. Даже получилось сфокусироваться на том, что говорил Ньют:

 

— ...потому что с тех пор, как мы его сделали вместе, я вспоминал это и сразу прекращал нервничать. Ты меня вдохновляешь, — он коротко улыбнулся и, наконец, убрал руку, слава богу. — И успокаиваешь. Очень. Именно ты. Поэтому отработай со мной вращение, ладно? Параллельное. С совместным всё в порядке, мы с Куини друг друга уравновешиваем и держим, там всё просто, а вот при параллельном, особенно если это либела, я боюсь её задеть. Или что она меня заденет. Пожалуйста, Персиваль.

 

Ну, спасибо, что не совместное.

 

Вдох. Выдох.

 

Персиваль медленно сглотнул и постарался улыбнуться Ньюту в ответ. Потому что за отсутствие ответа на такую улыбку он сам себя бы сдал в полицию и сел. Лет на пять. Минимум. Преступлением это было бы, короче говоря.

 

— Хорошо, что с поддержками и выбросами у тебя нет подобных проблем, — медленно пробормотал он. — Видишь ли, не уверен, что тебе удалось бы меня поднять. И тем более...

 

Ньют тихо рассмеялся:

 

— Я, конечно, достаточно силён, но ты всё-таки точно тяжелее Тины. А я, знаешь, уже и от неё как-то отвык. Так что ограничимся вращениями. Ну, может, ещё парой прыжков, я пока не знаю... Так ты согласен?

 

— Куда я денусь, — проворчал Персиваль и тут же осёкся, но Ньют по-прежнему смотрел весело и довольно, так что можно было перевести дух.

 

В самом деле. Разве он из тех, кто может всерьёз обидеться на подобную ерунду?..

 

Надевая коньки, Персиваль мрачно размышлял о том, что это, мать его, было. Просьба Ньюта, если уж честно, ничем таким особенным не отличалась, но чутьё в голос орало о том, что всё тут не так просто. Что под этой просьбой было что-то ещё.

 

Но Ньют уже стоял на льду, широко улыбаясь, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как подняться, подойти и встать с ним рядом.

 

А потом тревоги и волнение тихо ушли. Просто потому, что снова крутить либелу оказалось неожиданно приятно. Персиваль будто бы вернулся в две тысячи десятый, в свой последний прокат, в Олимпийскую произвольную — и хотя сейчас тишина на катке нарушалась только скрежетом коньков по льду, в ушах зазвучала до боли знакомая инструментальная обработка Синатры.

 

Ньют крутился, кажется, очень близко. Ещё буквально пара дюймов — и риск задеть друг друга коньками был бы почти осязаем. Вот такое расстояние Персивалю казалось идеальным для отработки вращения и вообще параллельных элементов, ведь чем парники ближе, тем выше оценки — но при этом расстояние должно оставаться безопасным...

 

Ньют остановился неожиданно, безо всякого предупреждения, Персиваль не сразу среагировал и тоже завершил вращение. Ньют стоял посреди льда, чуть напряжённо прикусив губу, но через секунду снова улыбнулся:

 

— Спасибо. Это было просто здорово.

 

— Мы же едва... — начал было Персиваль, но оказалось, что Ньют ещё не договорил:

 

— И у меня появилась идея.

 

— Я слушаю, — Персиваль повёл плечами. Мышцы приятно ныли: в самом деле, надо бы чаще на лёд выходить. Да и вообще — если бы его вечные соперники, или хотя бы один из них, ушли в своё время в профессионалы — он бы наверняка ломанулся за ними. По ощущению льда под коньками он действительно иногда скучал.

 

Ньют чуть склонил голову набок, кивнул в сторону выхода и поехал туда первым. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как поспешить за ним.

 

Выйдя со льда, Ньют упал на скамейку, дождался, пока Персиваль сядет рядом, и выпалил:

 

— Мы же решили заканчивать произвольную параллельным вращением. Так?

 

— Верно, — Персиваль кивнул, не очень понимая, к чему он клонит. Ньют опять улыбнулся:

 

— Я хочу добавить в эту цепочку вращений бильман.

 

Персиваль тихо порадовался, что успел сесть — от подобной... идеи он бы точно упал.

 

За всю историю катания он не мог вспомнить ни одного параллельного бильмана — по той простой причине, что это вращение считалось сугубо женским. Мужчин, на него способных, можно было перечислить по пальцам одной руки, и ни один из них не являлся парником. Нет, именно Ньют... Ньют мог. Но — редко, коротко и только на тренировках, только иногда, видимо, чтобы не растерять форму. Они все единогласно считали, что не стоит выводить это на соревнования. Нерентабельно.

 

Но теперь, судя по всему, это единодушие пошатнулось.

 

Откашлявшись, Персиваль выдавил единственное, что сейчас было у него в голове:

 

— Ты что, с ума сошёл?

 

Ньют усмехнулся и, кажется, подмигнул — в полумраке было не очень-то и заметно:

 

— Персиваль, ты же знаешь: я гибкий. А так... так ты сможешь узнать это ещё лучше.

 

От последних слов Персиваля нехило встряхнуло. Мозг отказывался воспринимать эту фразу иначе, чем как пошлый намёк.

 

А потом... Потом всё напряжение сегодняшнего дня, вся дурная тревога и прочие глупости неожиданно отпустили, улетучились, и на их место пришло пока ещё мутное, ничем особенно не подкреплённое, но уже крепкое подозрение: Ньют действительно догадался. И не просто догадался, а проверяет, не ошибся ли.

 

Тёплая нежность затопила с головой: моя ж ты рыжая радость, хороший мой, зачем такие сложности, что же ты творишь, мы же с ума так сойдём оба...

 

Больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось его обнять. Потереться носом о волосы, вдохнуть запах, поцеловать, наконец — долго, сосредоточенно, и пусть поцелуев будет ещё гораздо, гораздо больше одного — первый Персивалю хотелось запомнить.

 

Но мешали две вещи.

 

Во-первых, подозрение всё ещё было подозрением, а не знанием. А во-вторых... Во-вторых, если Ньют выбрал такую игру, если ему хотелось подобных... прелюдий — Персиваль не мог решиться ему отказать.

 

Медленно усмехнувшись в ответ — а то молчание уже затягивалось — Персиваль тихо заговорил:

 

— Я был бы совершенно не против узнать это лучше, Ньют.

 

Тот тоже негромко рассмеялся, как-то явно расслабляясь:

 

— Но сначала нужно обсудить возможность бильмана с Куини и Серафиной, правильно?

 

Был велик порыв расхохотаться. Как он — запрокинув голову. В своих формулировках Ньют был изумительно точен. Дескать, сначала мы о гибкости, а теперь — точно о бильмане, не придерёшься.

 

— Абсолютно, — Персиваль наклонился и начал расшнуровывать ботинки, Ньют — тоже. — Но послезавтра. Уже поздно, и я понимаю, что тебе не терпится хотя бы поделиться идеей — но лучше отложи.

 

— После?.. — Ньют моргнул, перелезая из коньков в кеды. Персиваль хмыкнул:

 

— И этот человек ещё говорит, что я мог бы тут ночевать. Завтра — выходной день у нас всех, если ты забыл. И по этому поводу, кстати, я бы хотел позвать тебя... да хоть в парк на прогулку. Погода отличная, а мне, признаться, до смерти надоело за последнее время говорить с тобой только о катании.

 

Ничего необычного в его приглашении не было: они так и раньше делали. Даже ходили в один и тот же парк. Но теперь, похоже, изменилось всё. Или изменится. Или, что вероятнее всего, начинало меняться.

 

Отказа Персиваль почти не боялся. Был едва ли не на сто процентов уверен: его не последует.

 

Ньют поднялся со скамьи и кивнул:

 

— Я с удовольствием. Ты запасёшь хлеб для уток?

 

Персиваль широко улыбнулся. Хотелось по-мальчишески прыгать до потолка.

 

— Обязательно. Но и ты прихвати.

 

— Мог бы не уточнять, — Ньют, естественно, вернул улыбку и пошёл к выходу.

 

На полпути он обернулся:

 

— Я тебе позвоню, Персиваль. До завтра.

 

Тихо закрылась дверь в коридор.

 

Персиваль откинул голову назад, прижимаясь затылком к стене, и закрыл глаза.

 

Говоря откровенно, он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз так радовался.

 

***

 

На лестнице около квартиры Геллерта чётко слышалась музыка. Криденс поморщился, в два шага достиг двери и надавил кнопку звонка. Судя по мотиву — Бизе, кажется — Геллерт работал, но накануне, в конце концов, они чётко оговорили время, и Криденс даже опоздал на минуту. Так что нечего.

 

Музыка смолкла, через несколько секунд дверь распахнулась. Геллерт посторонился, давая Криденсу войти:

 

— Привет. Как думаешь, Честити согласится выйти на лёд в образе тореро?

 

Криденс, как раз опускавший сумку на пол, аж её ремень из рук выпустил. Похоже, в ответ он мог только хлопать глазами.

 

Через несколько секунд, когда самодовольная ухмылка Геллерта ему надоела, он всё же справился с собой и пробурчал:

 

— Что ты ей придумал?

 

— «Кармен», — ответил Геллерт, направляясь в комнату, которая служила ему и спальней, и гостиной, и кабинетом, и чем только ещё не служила.

 

Во второй комнате у него жили попугаи. В своё время Геллерт потратил кучу денег на звукоизоляцию, чтобы не пугать музыкой ни птиц, ни соседей. Один из попугаев как раз пролетел над головами и скрылся на кухне.

 

— Мы пугаем Ланца, — пробормотал Геллерт, заходя в гостиную. — Надеюсь, он нас простит.

 

Криденс пошёл следом и, оказавшись у ближайшего кресла, немедленно в него упал.

 

— Собственно, для Честити я припас сюиту тореро, — Геллерт опустился на диван. — Мне кажется, может получиться интересно.

 

Криденс представил себе Честити в классическом костюме матадора и прикусил губу. Образ был ярким до чрезвычайности.

 

Геллерт щёлкнул мышкой, и в комнате загрохотала та самая сюита. Криденс зажал уши. Геллерт неоднократно упоминал, что слушает музыку на такой высокой громкости, чтобы не упустить ни малейшей детали, и это было как раз очень хорошо понятно, но вот объяснить ему, что чужие уши ничем перед ним не провинились, не было под силу никому.

 

Хмыкнув, Геллерт убавил звук, и некоторое время они просто слушали.

 

— А теперь представь себе, — Геллерт остановил музыку, — сначала она катается руками, потом прыжок, допустим, риттбергер, ты знаешь, я люблю начинать с относительных сложностей, потом спираль, Честити вся в чёрном с золотом, жаль, мулету нельзя, и...

 

— Погоди, погоди, — взмолился Криденс, — ты уверен?

 

Геллерт привычно театрально вздохнул:

 

— Практически. Я откопал несколько видео с её выступлениями, и не могу смотреть на это без боли. Такой потенциал убит почти что христианскими напевами, сил моих нет. А тут — и классика, и при этом интересно и нестандартно, и как раз почти две пятьдесят. Что скажешь?

 

Криденс улыбнулся. Вот в этом был весь Геллерт: вроде бы они встретились для того, чтобы обсудить его, Криденса, программу, но с ним хотели посоветоваться — и это тоже льстило. Примерно как давешнее «твои шансы остаться у родителей уменьшились», переведённое как «ты мне здесь нужен».

 

— Я думаю, она будет в восторге, — честно сообщил Криденс. — Она частенько жаловалась мне на ту музыку и образы, что ей мать навязывала, а здесь... ты прав, может выйти очень здорово. И риттбергер в начале — мысль хорошая, тем более ты и сам говорил, что с техникой там практически нечего делать.

 

Геллерт усмехнулся, закрывая на ноутбуке и плеер, и множество вкладок в браузере — как Криденс догадывался, с выступлениями Честити.

 

— Тогда выберем время общей встречи и всё ей скажем. Пожалуй, тебе удалось меня убедить.

 

— А то ты сам до этого не был уверен, — не удержался Криденс. Геллерт фыркнул в ответ:

 

— Ты лучше её знаешь. Вполне логично, что мне хотелось услышать твоё мнение, тебе не кажется?

 

Криденс устроился в кресле поудобнее, давя порыв неловко заёрзать. За четыре года подобные открытые комплименты от Геллерта он слышал очень редко.

 

— Но давай о твоей, — Геллерт снова уткнулся в ноутбук. — Я её вижу от и до, ты наверняка её слушал, я тебе по голове дам, если нет, и думаю, ты понимаешь, что нужно сделать упор на прыжки и шаги, да?

 

— Не надо меня по голове, — Криденс замахал руками. — Слушал не один раз, читал текст, и перевод тоже. На второй припев надо дорожку, как думаешь?

 

— Умница, — Геллерт фыркнул, но как-то невесело. — Так...

 

Из колонок полилась знакомая Криденсу мелодия. Мышцы даже заныли: не терпелось откатать её хотя бы в «черновом варианте». Альбуса, конечно, ему сейчас не хватало: тот бы наверняка убедил Криденса, что он способен на четверной лутц, но время ещё оставалось.

 

— А вот здесь, — Геллерт остановил музыку почти в самом конце, — тут почти совсем нет инструментального сопровождения, сам слышишь. Считай, одни слова. Так вот, на этом отрывке я хочу от тебя максимального артистизма, понимаешь? Именно здесь.

 

Криденс прищурился. Что-то было не так. Что-то определённо было не так — понять бы только, что именно. Пару минут назад в комнате царила привычная тёплая атмосфера, Геллерт язвил и выдрючивался, и вдруг...

 

— Чтобы компенсировать почти голый вокал? — рискнул Криденс. Откуда-то он почти знал, что дело не в этом, что истинный смысл этого «максимального артистизма» для Геллерта заключается в первую очередь не в чём-то, связанном именно с прокатом. И имеет прямое отношение к тому, что они сейчас обсуждали программу наедине. Без Альбуса.

 

Геллерт закусил губу и глянул куда-то в сторону от Криденса. Глянул с невнятной... тоской, что ли?

 

Нет, вряд ли. Ну какая тоска... Тоска — это вряд ли про Геллерта...

 

— Да, — с едва заметной запинкой ответил он. — Чтобы компенсировать. Молодец. Соображаешь.

 

Он пощёлкал мышью, отматывая трек на десять секунд назад, и снова воспроизвёл его. Криденс молча слушал выученные наизусть слова. Французский он, конечно, знал, но больше в рамках нужных им терминов и повседневного общения в кафе и магазинах. Но перевод песни был ему известен.

 

Добро причиняет боль.

 

Когда ты любишь, твоя ненависть совершенно нормальна...

 

Твою мать.

 

Осознание чуть не сковырнуло Криденса с кресла. Сразу вспомнился тот дурацкий день в кафе, когда Геллерт только сообщил, какую мелодию выбрал, и как настаивал на ней, и как они с Альбусом снова ссорились, и...

 

«Настоящие наслаждения заключаются в мучениях», — пропели из динамиков. Криденс встряхнул головой.

 

Ага.

 

Ну-ну, мистер Гриндельвальд.

 

— Ну и дурак, — внезапно вырвалось у Криденса. Геллерт вскинул голову, глядя на него немного изумлённо, немного — угрожающе, но пугаться не было ни времени, ни желания. — А поговорить?.. Ты думаешь, если покажешь ему вот это всё... моими руками, ногами и вообще телом, всё наладится?..

 

Было даже странно такое высказывать, он чувствовал, что откровенно лезет не в своё дело, но... но если он всё понял правильно, то прямо сейчас это самое дело начинало принадлежать и ему тоже. А значит, он имел право.

 

Геллерт резко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. В глазах полыхнул такой огонь, что Криденс мимолётом подумал: будь пламя не метафорическим, пришлось бы самому Геллерту бежать за огнетушителем и срочно спасать своего фигуриста.

 

— Скройся с глаз, Криденс, — прошипел Геллерт. — Быстро. Если тебя, разумеется, не затруднит.

 

Яд в его голосе тоже мог бы свалить Криденса замертво, если бы был настоящим.

 

Он молча поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

 

Вопреки всему, отчего-то тянуло улыбаться.

 

Он постарается.

 

На кухне Криденсу чуть ли не в лицо влетел попугай — ах да, Ланц — и что-то возмущённо прокричал на своём, птичьем. Криденс повёл плечами в извиняющемся жесте, хотя и сомневался, что его поймут. Надавив на кнопку кофемашины, он сел за стол и слепо уставился на свои руки.

 

Если вдуматься, ни черта-то он не знал о своих наставниках. Кроме того, что они в своё время были соперниками на европейском и мировом льду, что Альбус ушёл в тренеры на год раньше, чем окончил карьеру Геллерт, что с этим самым окончанием была связана какая-то невероятная вакханалия в СМИ, что они начали работать вместе в тот год, когда Альбус оставил Британию — после травмы Скамандера, бывшего тогда его подопечным... Что до Альбуса у Геллерта никак не ладилось с тренерами. Что от их ссор хотелось убежать на край света, но они слишком хорошо друг друга понимали в важных вопросах, и даже на расстоянии друг от друга, похоже, видели каждый одну и ту же программу.

 

А тут, оказывается, такое.

 

Криденс жёстко прикусил губу и раздражённо глянул на запищавшую кофеварку.

 

И что ему теперь делать-то с чужими чувствами, а?!

 

В своих бы разобраться сначала...

 

Налив себе кофе, он снова сел за стол и начал гипнотизировать взглядом уже чашку. «Максимальный артистизм», значит...

 

Как бы так...

 

Сам бы подсказал!..

 

Из коридора донеслись шаги, Криденс медленно поднял голову.

 

Геллерт, успокоившийся явно не до конца, уселся напротив.

 

— Я был резок и несдержан, — выплюнул он. Криденс мысленно хмыкнул: да уж, для Геллерта, тем более в нынешнем состоянии, это могло сойти за настоящее извинение.

 

— Тебя можно понять, — осторожно ответил он, отхлебнув кофе. — Я не в обиде, я сам перегнул.

 

— Хорошо, — Геллерт выдохнул, глянул на кофемашину, на Криденса...

 

Без лишних слов встав, он наполнил вторую кружку и протянул её Геллерту.

 

Помолчали.

 

— Послушай, — тихо заговорил Криденс, глядя в стол, — я, конечно, не... ну... Словом, что у вас случилось-то?

 

Геллерт с силой сжал пальцами ручку чашки. Криденс прищурился и напрягся, готовый то ли бежать, то ли успокаивать: на его памяти Геллерт делал так только тогда, когда отчаянно нервничал.

 

— Две тысячи восьмой год, Криденс, — коротко ответил он. — Поищи, посмотри и почитай. Сам поймёшь. Потом поговорим. Извини, я сейчас... не в том состоянии, чтобы всё тебе объяснять.

 

Криденс неловко поднялся. Что-то подсказывало ему: возвращаться в жилую комнату и прямо сейчас искать на ноутбуке Геллерта информацию о Чемпионате две тысячи восьмого — как раз года окончания карьеры Геллерта — не лучшая идея.

 

— Я вернусь скоро, — скомкано пообещал он, кидаясь к выходу из квартиры.

 

В сумке лежал планшет, а в паре домов от этого было неплохое кафе с интернетом.

 

...«Я откатал её... с посвящением, скажем так. О, нет-нет, не спрашивайте, кому. На этот вопрос мой ответ заранее — "без комментариев". Но могу сказать, что посвящена она оказалась... от и до».

 

«Но вы ведь не могли планировать ваше падение, мистер Гриндельвальд?»

 

«Конечно же, нет. Но оно тоже вполне неплохо вписалось в рамки посвящения».

 

Дальше шли предположения, восклицания и прочая газетная шелуха.

 

Криденс ткнул в экран, закрывая страницу с интервью, и полез на youtube.

 

В наушниках зазвучала мелодия «Любовной истории», переходя через две минуты в «Speak softly love». На лице тридцатипятилетнего Геллерта на экране читались такие ярость, напряжение и отчаяние, что Криденс чуть не отпрянул от планшета.

 

Последние двадцать секунд программы он явно катал на одной злости. Ещё бы, после такого падения, после травмы... О травме тоже писали газеты: всю прессу две тысячи восьмого, писавшую о том Чемпионате мира, Криденс уже перелопатил, какую только смог найти.

 

Музыка смолкла, начались аплодисменты, вопли, а Геллерт как упал в конце проката на колени, так и стоял.

 

Альбуса камера, конечно же, не показывала.

 

Криденс не выдержал и закрыл вкладку. К чертям собачьим, он не мог на это смотреть.

 

В голове его постепенно выстраивалась картина произошедшего. В сезон две тысячи восьмого Альбус поставил своему подопечному — первому подопечному, какому-то Алексу Льюису, вчерашнему юниору — короткую программу на ту музыку, под которую когда-то катался Геллерт. С которой выиграл Олимпиаду две тысячи второго. Прессе больше понравился подопечный Альбуса, и это даже было объяснимо: фигурное катание развивалось каждый год, и некоторых элементов Геллерт просто не мог тогда сделать.

 

Их сравнивали. И не в пользу Геллерта.

 

Тот наверняка пришёл в ярость и вызвал Альбуса на разговор. И, судя по всему, за несколько минут до своего проката.

 

Мать твою.

 

А потом — падение, малоутешительное серебро, конец карьеры.

 

Криденс поднялся со стула и постучал костяшками по папке счёта, куда уже вложил деньги.

 

Через минуту он уже бежал обратно. К Геллерту.

 

***

 

В дверь позвонили.

 

Ланц поднялся с плеча и, проорав что-то, улетел восвояси. Геллерт, подавив вздох, отправился открывать.

 

Криденс теребил в руках ремень сумки, но выглядел при этом куда решительнее, чем час назад.

 

— Надо поговорить, — начал он с порога, оттесняя Геллерта и входя в квартиру. — Только не ори на меня, ладно? Сам обещал... Пойдём. Пожалуйста.

 

Смотрел он напряжённо, но и как-то... как же это называлось... участливо, что ли?

 

Геллерт вдохнул, выдохнул и дёрнул подбородком в сторону кухни. Криденс, понятливо кивнув, пошёл туда, куда указали.

 

Достав из холодильника бутылку сока, Геллерт разлил его по стаканам и сел за стол. Криденс опустился напротив, отпил и глянул на него очень прямо и даже немного жёстко. Растёт мальчик.

 

— Геллерт, — аккуратно, но твёрдо заговорил Криденс, — я почитал и посмотрел.

 

Всколыхнувшаяся досада была крайне некстати, Геллерт даже поморщился. Ну кто его за язык тянул, интересно?

 

А с другой стороны, внутри в последнее время было неожиданно так рвано и пусто, что поделиться даже таким уже не казалось дурным делом. Напротив — возможно, вот сейчас этим разговором что-нибудь и... заполнится. Компенсируется.

 

Хотя где-где, а здесь нечего было компенсировать.

 

Только выстраивать заново.

 

— И? — он хмыкнул, поднимая брови. Грейпфрутовый сок слегка горчил на языке.

 

— И ничего, — огрызнулся Криденс. — Прокат отличный, я не удивлён, что тебе даже с падением серебро дали. Ты на таких эмоциях откатал, мне ещё расти и расти.

 

Хамил он, конечно, отчаянно. И осадить бы его, да только вот отчего-то не хотелось. И, возможно, было бы нечестно заставлять Криденса заткнуться, учитывая, что Геллерт намеревался воспользоваться его умениями.

 

— Не ори, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Криденс, просяще вскидывая ладонь. — Видишь ли... Пресса напишет всякого, а что там было на самом деле, знаете только вы двое. А ты выбрал меня своим ключом, Геллерт. Своим средством для достижения цели. Так что мне кажется, что я имею полное право знать. Из первых рук. Из твоих. Расскажи мне, ладно? Ты же сам понимаешь, что дальше меня это никуда не пойдёт, а с этим знанием у меня лучше получится этот... максимальный артистизм.

 

Геллерт сжал губы вокруг края стакана. Самым отвратительным во всей этой ситуации было то, что Криденс оказался невыносимо прав. Он действительно мог и расспрашивать, и желать узнать, и всё остальное. И рассказ правда мог оказаться полезным.

 

Но чёрт раздери, ворошить это?! Снова?! После того, как столько лет пытался забыть — хотя бы эмоциональную составляющую?!

 

— А чего тебе не хватает? — хмыкнул Геллерт, ставя стакан на стол. — Ты уже, мне кажется, понял: я хочу таким способом донести до него, что... заинтересован в возобновлении некоторых аспектов нашего общения...

 

Сказанные слова были настолько в духе Альбуса, что аж дёсны свело. Криденс понимающе ухмыльнулся. Зараза.

 

— Я-то, может, и понял, — вздохнул он, — но это не то. Если ты мне расскажешь, мы вместе сможем придумать больше, чем просто красивую презентацию, понимаешь? И если уж ты заинтересован, но не хочешь — или не можешь — просто поговорить с ним, то...

 

Он замолчал, отпил сока и угрюмо уставился в столешницу.

 

И Геллерт решился. За восемь лет он не говорил об этом ни с кем, а Криденс... Даже не имело значения, что он действительно выбрал Криденса своим средством. Просто именно он был для Геллерта отнюдь не последним человеком в этой Вселенной.

 

— Я проиграл Олимпиаду две тысячи шестого, — медленно начал он, принимаясь барабанить пальцами по столу. — Едва выехал на серебро. Опередил бронзового призёра всего на два балла. Через год на Чемпионате мира и вовсе еле наскрёб на бронзу. Тогда мне было уже тридцать четыре... сам понимаешь. Я хотел докатать ещё три сезона. Включая Олимпиаду две тысячи десятого. Но...

 

Он почти на автомате ухватил бутылку и долил в свой стакан. Криденс сидел на стуле с ногами, обхватив руками колени, и смотрел прямо и вопросительно. Геллерт хорошо знал: это было прямым признаком того, что он внимательно слушал.

 

Отпив глоток, он продолжил:

 

— Ты видел Льюиса?

 

Криденс быстро кивнул:

 

— Под твою музыку две тысячи второго, да?

 

— Именно, — воспоминания ворочались внутри, не желая ни оживать, ни выходить на поверхность, но они были нужны для дела. — Он меня сделал и обскакал. Сам понимаешь, почему: тебе должно быть ясно всё насчёт разницы в элементах по прошествии шести лет. Пресса орала дурным голосом. Тогда между короткой и произвольной прошло чуть больше суток, и за эти сутки меня не один и даже не десять раз спросили, как я отношусь к успеху Льюиса. И всё это происходило у меня дома, понимаешь? В Швейцарии.

 

Криденс кивнул. В его глазах плескалось явное сочувствие, но отчего-то никакого раздражения оно не вызывало.

 

Не было сил даже злиться на себя за сентиментальность.

 

Отпив ещё сока, Геллерт продолжил:

 

— Тогда я припёр Альбуса к стенке. И спросил, зачем. Понимаешь, Криденс: в этом не было бы ничего особенного. Сам знаешь, под одну и ту же музыку могут выйти даже два спортсмена подряд. Так складывается иногда. Но он был подопечным Альбуса, Криденс. Он не случайно поставил ему такую программу: мы были друг у друга на глазах всю карьеру, он знал все мои прокаты, и я его — тоже.

 

В груди защемило, Геллерт мысленно выругал себя, но это не помогло. Криденс спустил ноги на пол, взялся руками за сиденье стула и вместе с ним подвинулся поближе.

 

— Мы тогда встречались, — Геллерт не счёл нужным давить кривую ухмылку, — если это можно так назвать. Переписки, перезвоны, редкие встречи — не при нашем графике они могли бы случаться чаще. Это длилось несколько лет, я уже не вспомню, сколько именно. И эта рыжая сволочь мне на голубом глазу ответила, что хотела таким способом меня... подхлестнуть.

 

Он прислушался к себе. Рассказывать об этом было как-то дико. Возможно, именно потому, что он впервые всё это проговаривал.

 

— Он, видишь ли, подумал, что чужой успех заставит меня работать лучше. Не могу сказать, что он был не прав: я азартен, ну да ты в курсе, и если бы не пресса, Альбус меня заставил бы. Но... думаю, ты можешь понять, насколько меня это тогда выбило из колеи.

 

Чёртова Америка: хотелось курить. Хотя и бросил-то он шесть лет назад, перед самым переездом, и до окончания карьеры сигареты в рот не брал.

 

— Ты говорил с ним в день произвольной, да? — наконец подал голос Криденс. — И вы разругались?

 

Умный мальчик. Талант растёт.

 

— Я врезал ему в зубы, — Геллерт хмыкнул. Никаких приятных чувств это воспоминание не вызывало. — Когда он заявил мне, что не ожидал такой реакции СМИ. А через полчаса был мой произвольный прокат.

 

Он старательно не думал о том, что тогда испытывал, выходя на лёд. Он ведь действительно планировал посвятить этой «рыжей сволочи» ту программу. Встречались они или нет, но ни один из них не заговаривал о чём-то серьёзном. А Геллерт всегда был падок на эффекты. И надеялся, что сможет дать понять...

 

Возможно, и смог. Но после всего, устроенного Альбусом, тогда это уже не имело значения.

 

— Я свалился на последних двадцати секундах, — рассказывать дальше без усилий не получалось. — Потом выяснилось, что сломал лодыжку, но тогда я этого не чувствовал. Меня даже хватило на то, чтобы выйти на пьедестал, представляешь?..

 

Криденс поднялся со стула, решительно убрал сок обратно в холодильник и по-хозяйски запустил кофемашину.

 

— А потом ты понял, что видеть этот лёд больше не можешь, — почти равнодушным тоном заговорил он, усевшись обратно. За эти интонации Геллерт был ему безумно благодарен. — Два года отходил от случившегося, потом уехал из Европы, а через год он пришёл к тебе с деловым предложением. Но ты обижен, а он тонет в чувстве вины, и только сейчас ты решил...

 

Геллерт вскочил. Правду там Криденс говорил или нет, но выслушивать это он, в конце концов, не нанимался. В условиях их контракта такого не было, мать его!..

 

Криденс бесстрашно поднялся Геллерту навстречу и сжал пальцами его плечо:

 

— Извини. Кажется, я опять перегибаю.

 

Медленно выдохнув, Геллерт сел обратно.

 

Криденс плеснул по кружкам кофе, шваркнул стул совсем рядом и тоже уселся.

 

— Я всё сделаю, — с юношеской горячностью пообещал он. — Здесь и правда не поможет обычный разговор: слишком много у вас обоих за плечами, чтобы он подействовал. Только вот... Мне кажется, простого артистизма недостаточно. Я предлагаю сделать программу — такой, какой её будут видеть все, и в том числе Альбус — а перед самым прокатом, уже на соревнованиях, заменить элемент. На какой-нибудь более выразительный. Именно на эти десять секунд. Ты сам катался, ты мне этот элемент поставишь и без Альбуса, если я вдруг и так его не отрабатывал... А он увидит изменение, и до него дойдёт. Что скажешь?

 

Геллерт постарался не показать, насколько он удивлён. Криденс, конечно, регулярно откалывал что-то, чего от него никто не ожидал, но чтобы настолько...

 

Он отпил кофе и медленно улыбнулся:

 

— Я скажу, радость моя, что это отличная идея.

 

Судя по облегчению в усмешке Криденса — если не считать собственные ощущения — он уже достаточно пришёл в себя.

 

У них получится.

 

Это не может не сработать.

 

Хотя бы потому, что Геллерт уже решил: сработает.

 

**Глава 5**

 

Начавшись довольно прохладно, в свои последние дни май ударил по Нью-Йорку жаркой, хотя и не засушливой, погодой. После вчерашнего дождя в парке было странно легко дышать, и у Персиваля даже почти получилось забыть, что они с Ньютом на самом-то деле находятся в черте города.

 

Впрочем, то, что мысль «там за деревьями — Нью-Йорк» почти стёрлась, подталкивало Персиваля чуть ли не к тому, чтобы легко вообразить вокруг них немного иную реальность — в которой отсутствуют двадцать лет карьеры, считая юниорскую, шесть лет тренерских провалов, вечное соперничество, постоянная ответственность за своих пятерых, свою команду, и вообще фигурное катание в их с Ньютом жизни. Словно из этой, своей, привычной, где всё это было, они ненадолго сбежали и встретились около входа в парк, чтобы прогуляться и поговорить. И, конечно, поглядеть на растения и покормить уток.

 

Ньют, странно на себя непохожий, без вечного тренировочного костюма, просто в футболке и штанах, сидел на корточках почти у самой воды и, смеясь, кидал в пруд хлебные шарики — наподобие тому, как бросают камушки. Персиваль стоял поодаль, не пытаясь, да и не считая нужным прятать широкую улыбку. Птицы пытались ухватить угощение чуть ли не из рук Ньюта, и единственное, что беспокоило Персиваля — как бы ему не заехали клювом в глаз. Но тот, судя по всему, успешно справлялся.

 

Свою булку Персиваль отдал ему буквально на входе — рука сама потянулась, едва он увидел, как у Ньюта горят глаза. Когда-то, в одну из прошлых таких прогулок, Персиваль поинтересовался, почему он, собственно, не связал с природой не только интерес, но и профессию, на что тот со смехом ответил, что «лёд в природе бывает только зимой», и что он бы «так не выдержал». Вроде бы тогда у них вышел довольно длинный спор: Персиваль говорил, что связывать все жизненные обстоятельства с катанием — не дело, Ньют доказывал, что он и не связывает, а в какой-то момент даже внаглую поинтересовался, не себя ли Персиваль имеет в виду. Конфликта, впрочем, тогда не вышло: он ответил, что именно себя, и для Ньюта или ещё кого бы то ни было из своих ему бы этого не хотелось.

 

Он тряхнул головой. Ну-ну. А сейчас вот, скажи на милость, что ты собираешься делать, Перси? Если вы друг друга правильно поняли и будете, кхм, друг с другом же связываться... именно к таким последствиям это и может привести.

 

Впрочем, с Ньютом Персивалю было не страшно. Фигурально выражаясь, он прыгнул бы за ним — и с ним — прямиком головой вот в этот пруд.

 

— Хватит, хватит, — Ньют, смеясь, молниеносным движением сунул остатки хлеба в рюкзак и закрыл молнию почти что прямо у чьего-то разочарованного клюва, — вы объедитесь, и вам будет нехорошо, а в этом парке вы живёте не одни. Не жадничайте.

 

Одним движением поднявшись, он закинул рюкзак за спину и глянул Персивалю в лицо.

 

Почти прямо в глаза.

 

Он был настолько открыт в эти секунды, настолько ярок, что Персивалю даже показалось, что воздух вокруг Ньюта неуловимо светится. Во взгляде смешалась куча всего — радость, какая-то благодарность, сногсшибательное тепло, нетерпение... Захотелось немедленно сгрести его в охапку вместе с рюкзаком и, может, вообще подхватить, отрывая от земли, и закружить в вихре — и, пожалуй, Персиваль даже бы это сделал, наплевав на последствия, если бы вокруг не было ни одной живой души. А выходной день в не самую плохую погоду — дождь был накануне, сейчас-то шпарило солнце — выгнал в парк множество горожан.

 

«Что ж вам дома не сиделось», — абсолютно нелогично, но крайне досадливо подумал Персиваль. Снова тряхнул головой и улыбнулся краем губ:

 

— К следующему пруду?

 

Ньют подошёл очень близко — куда как ближе, чем это полагалось по всякому, будь он неладен, этикету. И кивнул:

 

— Только долгим путём. Хочу подышать, посмотреть...

 

— Конечно, — Персиваль повернулся на одном месте и зашагал вперёд. Ньют был от него буквально в полутора дюймах, и Персиваль прекрасно ощущал тепло его кожи. И его самого — последнему не могла стать помехой никакая футболка.

 

Впервые он выволок Ньюта в этот парк чуть ли не через месяц после подписания контракта, если даже не раньше. Точнее, через месяц после его переезда в Нью-Йорк. Он уже и не помнил, конечно, чего хотел добиться: то ли встряхнуть после года отсутствия на льду, то ли узнать нового подопечного получше, то ли просто поделиться чем-то, что у него было кроме катания. До Ньюта он ходил туда и с обеими Голдштейн, и с Серафиной тоже, и однажды даже как-то столкнулся там с Геллертом — раскланялись, поделились приязнью к этому месту, дошагали до пруда и разошлись. Но Серафина была человеком мегаполиса до мозга костей, куда больше, чем сам Персиваль, поэтому одной прогулкой дело и ограничилось. Девочки тоже не сумели в полной мере оценить прелестей природного уединения, и настаивать Персиваль не стал. А что там думал Геллерт, ему было не очень-то интересно.

 

Но Ньют...

 

Оказавшись в парке, он расцвёл за секунду. Тогда, четыре года назад он был хмур, подавлен, сердит то ли на себя, то ли на Лестрейндж, то ли на жизнь и обстоятельства в целом — а под кронами деревьев от всего этого не осталось и следа, весь негатив словно бы сорвало с Ньюта одним только лёгким ветерком.

 

Теперь Персиваль даже не понимал, как умудрился не сойти с ума ещё тогда, от одного этого преображения.

 

После прогулки стали регулярными, затем — и вовсе частыми. Приятно разделить с человеком что-то, что доставляет ему такую же радость, как и тебе. Даже гораздо более сильную.

 

Но, конечно, никогда они ещё не шагали по этим дорожкам настолько близко друг к другу.

 

— Они сегодня наглые, — Ньют указал куда-то себе за спину, широко улыбаясь. — Обычно они не пытались сесть мне на голову.

 

— Радуйся, что сесть тебе на голову хотят именно утки, — не удержался Персиваль. Ньют совсем не обидно фыркнул:

 

— В моей жизни нет никого, кто мог бы желать туда забраться. Кроме уток. И, может быть, насекомых. Но им можно.

 

Персиваль приподнял бровь, но промолчал. Подумалось, что Ньют сейчас едва ли не выстраивал границы — заранее. Словно бы в его словах был подтекст: «Я никому не позволю влезть себе на голову, даже тебе. Особенно тебе».

 

Правильно делал.

 

— Это хорошо, — произнёс он вслух. — Чем таких меньше, тем лучше.

 

— Угу, — Ньют кивнул, замедляя шаг, — они были. Но теперь нет. Между прочим, пожалуй, в чём-то благодаря тебе. Но я уже сказал тебе за это спасибо.

 

Персиваль усмехнулся и, протянув руку, коротко сжал чужие пальцы. Ньют вскинул голову, глянул пристально и пронзительно, но через секунду снова кивнул. Как ни в чём не бывало.

 

— Посидим? — Ньют явно нацелился на каким-то чудом оставшуюся пустой ближайшую скамейку. — Я бы отдохнул.

 

— Естественно, — Персиваль даже удивился, а скрывать эмоции больше не хотелось. Похоже, у них начался период «предварительного флирта», когда всё уже было ясно обоим, но каждый из них не мог обойтись без каких-то гарантий. А раз так — не стоило ничего прятать. — Мог бы и не спрашивать.

 

Коротко улыбнувшись, Ньют обогнал его и упал на скамью. Персиваль уселся рядом, старательно восстанавливая небольшое расстояние. Отдаляться? Теперь, после такой прогулки, после почти интимной близости? Ещё чего.

 

Через секунду Ньют опустил голову ему на плечо.

 

Персиваль чётко уставился прямо перед собой, чтобы не подскочить и не поддаться импульсу: схватить Ньюта в объятия и зацеловать прямо на этой чёртовой скамье. Дело было не в том, что он опасался реакции окружающих: Нью-Йорк был Нью-Йорком, что уж тут. Нет. За всю свою жизнь Персиваль ни разу не отошёл от той точки зрения, что личное никогда не должно становиться публичным. А здесь, поделиться с толпой незнакомцев именно этим — нет, никогда и ни за что. Это — его, только его, только их — будет их. И скоро. Но не сейчас.

 

Он не успел ничего прошептать — на большее его пересохшее горло было бы неспособно — Ньют вдобавок ко всему вытянул вперёд свои бесконечные ноги и выдохнул на грани слышимости:

 

— Так уютно, знаешь...

 

Люди шли мимо, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания. Персиваль закрыл глаза. Так было проще. И его решительности явно больше нравилось быть в темноте.

 

Аккуратно подняв руку, он обнял Ньюта за плечи, притягивая к себе почти вплотную и вынуждая прижаться виском к ключице.

 

И пробормотал:

 

— Да, знаю.

 

Он знал. И чувствовал. Именно это. Уют.

 

Именно то, чего не ощущал с кем-то наедине уже довольно давно.

 

Банальная мысль об остановившемся времени лезла в голову с поразительной настойчивостью, и Персиваль не стал её отгонять. Когда ещё о таком думать, если не сейчас — в почти летней духоте парка, умудряясь не слышать чужих голосов, под листьями и с Ньютом на плече?..

 

На лоб упала капля, Персиваль поморщился и открыл глаза. После дождя, закончившегося только ранним утром, это не удивляло. И даже отчего-то раздражало не сильно.

 

Вторая, третья... Ньют рядом отстранился — едва-едва — и, нахмурившись, уставился в небо.

 

А через секунду, разумеется, на них хлынул дождь.

 

— Ты без зонта? — выпалил Ньют, вскакивая и забрасывая на спину рюкзак.

 

— Зато с машиной, — отозвался Персиваль, привычно ощупывая в кармане ключи. — Давай за мной.

 

Дождь усиливался, вокруг бежали люди, накрывая голову кто чем, огибая тех умных сограждан, что взяли с собой зонты. Персивалю хотелось смеяться — давно он себе такого не позволял, на самом деле — а Ньют, бежавший рядом, схвативший его за руку, уже хохотал во всё горло, и Персиваль дал себе волю. К чёрту всё, ещё объяснять самому себе, над чем ты ржёшь!.. Докатился...

 

Они выскочили из парка и юркнули в автомобиль Персиваля, который он припараковал у входа. Первым делом Персиваль включил обогреватель — жара жарой, а ветер поднялся неслабый, да и бег... Только заболеть не хватало.

 

Ньют на соседнем сиденье всё ещё смеялся, откинув голову назад, сбросив рюкзак между самим собой и дверцей, и отирал ладонью мокрое лицо. Персиваль раздражённо завёл назад пряди волос и открыл бардачок, доставая салфетки:

 

— Давай хотя бы так. И где-то сзади у меня, кажется, был плед.

 

— Аккуратно сложенный несколько раз, — Ньют снова расхохотался, — да?

 

Персиваль с удовольствием к нему присоединился. Всё-таки что и говорить: смех всю жизнь был идеальным способом сокращения расстояний и уничтожения барьеров между людьми. Совместный, искренний, тёплый смех — а с Ньютом и не могло быть другого.

 

— Прогулка накрылась, — выговорил Персиваль, когда они отсмеялись.

 

— И утки во втором пруду остались голодными, — со вздохом констатировал Ньют.

 

— Думаю, их покормят и без нас, — возразил ему Персиваль, — но можем переждать и вернуться.

 

Ньют чуть опустил стекло со своей стороны, вгляделся в хмарь и качнул головой:

 

— Переждать не получится. Оно уже стихает, но остановится... знаешь, на таком противном мелком дождике, который может лить часами. А поскольку мы с тобой оба — понадеявшиеся на лучшее идиоты, пусть утки ждут еду от тех, кому дождь и возможная простуда не так страшны.

 

Персиваль улыбнулся, вытянул из бардачка расчёску, привёл себя в порядок и кивнул Ньюту на заднее сиденье:

 

— Лучше возьми плед.

 

— Ты не меньше меня вымок, — возмутился Ньют. — Даже больше: мне хоть спину рюкзак защищал. И вообще, у меня такое ощущение, что мы сейчас сваримся.

 

Персиваль скривился:

 

— Ньют, без разговоров. У меня там сзади ещё толстовка. И потом, ты подумал, как я под пледом вести буду?

 

Тот фыркнул, но назад всё же полез. Вытянул плед и толстовку, и даже укутался — только после того, как удостоверился, что Персиваль влез в рукава и застегнул молнию.

 

— Мы слишком рано закончили, — Ньют вздохнул. — А я ещё и машину у дома оставил. Не выспался, побоялся, поехал на метро...

 

— Почему не выспался? — вырвалось у Персиваля. Всё остальное было неважным, шелухой: что он, до дома его не довезёт?..

 

Ньют прикусил губу и глянул как-то одновременно насупленно и очень серьёзно.

 

— Уснуть долго не мог. Но мы сейчас не об этом, не переживай.

 

«Не переживай», ага. Как будто он не знал, что Персиваль уже не мог не переживать.

 

— А ещё у меня корица дома кончилась, — поделился Ньют, — давно уже, а я всё забываю купить. И мне осточертело пить кофе без неё, так что...

 

— Всё понял, — Персиваль с ухмылкой включил очистители и взялся за руль, — в таком случае программа следующая: сейчас мы поедем куда-нибудь, где варят хороший кофе с корицей, посидим и поговорим, потом придумаем, что делать дальше, а в итоге я подвезу тебя до дома, но по пути мы забежим в магазин, где ты купишь себе эту несчастную корицу. Устраивает?

 

Ньют снова рассмеялся, взъерошивая волосы:

 

— Более чем. Только давай не к Якобу. А то я нас с тобой знаю: на каток ещё занесёт. На автомате.

 

Персиваль вернул смешок и уставился на дорогу.

 

***

 

— Сюита тореро? — Честити округлила глаза. — Ну наконец-то, право слово, а то всё орган, Адажио и прочие сомнительные радости!

 

Она сидела, закинув ноги на стол, и Криденсу казалось, что ей остро не хватает мундштука с сигаретой. Геллерт рядом победоносно ухмылялся, Альбус тоже явно прятал улыбку в уголках губ.

 

— Так я и думал, — Геллерт хлопнул в ладоши. — Теперь нам главное — помимо постановки элементов, разумеется — не переборщить с костюмом.

 

Криденс подавил желание громко фыркнуть. Костюм, значит, у него «главное», ну-ну...

 

— Неужели ты отказываешься от обилия деталей? — подал голос Альбус, и Криденс напрягся. С учётом того, что он недавно узнал, все перебранки наставников приобрели в его глазах совсем иной оттенок. — Мне кажется, что в этом случае мы можем и не получить за них штраф...

 

Геллерт скривился:

 

— Штраф-то можем и не получить. Но тебе прекрасно известно, что излишняя вычурность — это не ко мне.

 

И замолчал. Альбус приподнял брови, но ничего не ответил. Криденс уставился на свои колени. Признаться, он совершенно не ожидал от Геллерта настолько... нейтрального, даже почти что дружелюбного ответа.

 

Видимо, тот всё же смекнул, что если уж хочет достичь своей цели, то не стоит чинить этому какие бы то ни было препятствия.

 

Или ему просто временно надоело. Или не было настроения.

 

— То есть, ты не возражаешь, — полуспросил у Честити Криденс. Та хмыкнула:

 

— Если бы я возражала, я бы так не радовалась, не находишь? А произвольные?

 

Криденс встрепенулся. В самом деле: короткие программы они обсудили, в случае с ним самим — даже больше того, но о произвольных до сих пор не заикнулся ни один из наставников. И это уже заставляло беспокоиться.

 

— Тут думать нечего, — отмахнулся Геллерт, и Криденс едва не закатил глаза. — Криденсу — данс макабр, я уже и костюм заказал, а Честити...

 

Он быстро щёлкнул мышью, пока никто не успел сказать хоть что-то. Криденс, сидевший рядом с ним, глянул на экран и жёстко закусил губу, опуская голову, чтобы не заржать во весь голос. Не хотелось бы: музыка была прекрасна, где только нарыл такую. Но название композиции... То есть, «добра, причиняющего боль», ему мало — нужно ещё и «Романтическую месть» приплести...

 

— Криденс, в чём дело? — сухим шёпотом поинтересовался Геллерт, и пришлось срочно брать себя в руки. Более прямо сказать ему что-то вроде «парень, ты сейчас похеришь всю операцию» Геллерт сейчас не мог.

 

— Сам знаешь, — пробурчал он в ответ, очень стараясь не заглушить музыку. — Или ты случайно?

 

Геллерт глянул на него так, что захотелось врыться в стул, на котором сидел. Но пришлось давить вздох и смотреть извиняющимся взглядом.

 

Кивнув и отвернувшись, Геллерт перевёл глаза на Честити, которая смотрела на него с почти что детским восторгом:

 

— Быстровато, конечно, но она великолепна.

 

— Быстрота для тебя не проблема, — спокойно отрубил Геллерт. — Я тебя видел, и технику твою тоже. Справишься.

 

— Не могу не согласиться, — неожиданно кивнул Альбус. Криденс дёрнулся. Здрастье, приехали: они уже друг с другом соглашаются...

 

Геллерт остро глянул куда-то в сторону от Альбуса и процедил сквозь зубы:

 

— Когда ты успел?

 

Честити полувопросительно, полутревожно посмотрела на Криденса. Тот коротко мотнул головой, надеясь, что она поймёт его безмолвное «не вмешивайся, а если понадобится, то мы быстро и незаметно удерём, потому что им будет не до нас».

 

— Ты сам дал мне её телефон, Геллерт, — Альбус сцепил пальцы в замок. — Я примерно так и предположил, что ты сделал это для того, чтобы я с ней пообщался.

 

— Ты сейчас крайне невежлив, говоря о человеке в третьем лице в его присутствии, — пропел Геллерт.

 

— А сам-то, — буркнул Криденс. Геллерт нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой:

 

— Дети, идите гулять. Перерыв.

 

Криденс аж воздухом подавился. В принципе, он был совсем не против смыться и хоть какое-то время их не слушать... но «дети»?! Геллерт, твою ж мать...

 

— И без возмущений, — строго добавил тот, в упор глядя на Криденса. — Нам ещё обсуждать необходимые элементы. Ты и сам знаешь, что это — мероприятие кровопролитное.

 

Честити закашлялась. Криденс устало прикрыл глаза ладонью, поднялся и кивнул ей на дверь:

 

— Пойдём. Пусть... поговорят.

 

Хмыкнув, она поднялась со стула, и они быстро вышли в коридор.

 

До крыльца катка они шли молча. Честити заговорила только на ступенях:

 

— И что, часто они так?

 

— Постоянно, — пробормотал Криденс, прикидывая, насколько может затянуться этот перерыв, и успеют ли они сходить за кофе и вернуться. — Ничего, ты привыкнешь. Может, даже научишься получать от этого удовольствие. Только вот...

 

Он запнулся и замолчал. На самом деле, ему страшно хотелось поделиться их с Геллертом планами — но он слишком хорошо понимал, что об этом надо молчать. Даже если со стороны Геллерта и не было никаких просьб о молчании.

 

Но хотелось. Особенно с Честити. Да как будто она кому-то растреплет...

 

Она прищурилась:

 

— Только вот что?

 

— Только раньше они меня никогда не выпроваживали, — вывернулся он. — Так что я немного волнуюсь.

 

Вообще говоря, он примерно понимал, почему Геллерт велел им уйти. Теперь, вооружённый... интересными знаниями об их прошлом, Криденс вполне мог стать для него стесняющей фигурой. Или, возможно, Геллерт опасался, что он брякнет что-нибудь лишнее, или фыркнет, где не надо. Вон, только что почти смеялся только над одним названием мелодии.

 

Надо бы, во-первых, потренировать собственную сдержанность, а во-вторых, объяснить Геллерту, что он и в мыслях не имеет как-то его дискредитировать... до того, как Геллерт не велит ему этого сделать.

 

А то он и правда волновался. Как-то привык уже слушать вечные перебранки наставников — и останавливать их, если они начинали заходить слишком далеко.

 

Честити тряхнула волосами:

 

— Вряд ли они убьют друг друга, — проговорила она одновременно рассудительным и легкомысленным тоном. — Это было бы слишком расточительно, а ни тот, ни другой этим не страдают. Давай сходим за кофе и чаем, а? Как вернёмся — они уже наверняка выдохнутся.

 

Криденс не выдержал и всё-таки расхохотался. Честити вздёрнула брови, и он оборвал смех — чёрт, даже и не подумал, что своей реакцией он мог её задеть...

 

— Извини, пожалуйста, — выдавил он. — Я не над тобой. Просто... Поверь мне: они никогда не выдыхаются. Никогда.

 

Честити фыркнула:

 

— Ну а в таком случае — вернёмся и ещё немного понаблюдаем за битвой наших титанов. Криденс, я чаю хочу, пойдём, а?

 

Кажется, у него покраснели уши. Ну что ты будешь делать...

 

— Конечно, — он быстро зашагал вперёд, чтобы не поддаться порыву сжать её ладонь и свести со ступенек так. Чёрт её знает, как она бы на это отреагировала...

 

Честити хмыкнула за его спиной, нагнала его в три шага и уверенно взяла под руку. И потащила по дороге как ни в чём не бывало.

 

Криденс опустил голову и улыбнулся.

 

***

 

Ньют дёрнулся, распахивая глаза, и широко зевнул. Кажется, он умудрился задремать в тренерской. Перед ноутбуком, на котором пытался загрузить одно-единственное видео. Сеть отчего-то ловилась плохо, поэтому он открыл youtube, поставил видео на загрузку и прикрыл глаза — на секундочку.

 

Ага.

 

Это было похоже на кратковременное «отключение» — когда и не спишь, и не бодрствуешь. Дурацкое состояние. Он такое не любил.

 

Сегодняшняя тренировка мало того, что началась раньше обычного, так ещё и затянулась до темноты: ИСУ наконец сообщил виды тодеса, вращения и поддержки на грядущий сезон, и они, конечно, бросились отрабатывать конкретные элементы. Поговорить про бильман так и не получилось. А спал Ньют по-прежнему плохо. Покоя не давали их с Персивалем хождения вокруг да около. И он, пожалуй, уже и напрямую заговорил бы, если бы не был уверен, что прямота тут может всё испортить.

 

Ладно. Сейчас он посмотрит видео, раз уж загрузил, возьмёт в автомате нелюбимый кофе и поедет домой. Без кофе он банально опасался уснуть за рулём.

 

Из динамиков ноутбука полилась знакомая мелодия. Ньют уставился в экран, слегка прикусив губу и стараясь ничего не пропустить. Он и сам не знал, почему никогда не смотрел запись последнего выступления своего тренера. Персиваль ушёл красиво и пафосно, под, считай, национальную музыку, и пусть без слов — слова «My way» были известны подавляющему большинству. И сейчас, с этим своим новым к нему отношением, Ньют смотрел на его движения во все глаза.

 

Он бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что Персиваль и это своё выступление вспоминать не любит. Как победное девяносто восьмого. И зря.

 

Музыка прекратилась, на трибунах началась предсказуемая вакханалия. Персиваль на экране улыбался и тяжело дышал. Ньют поймал себя на том, что думает о таком сочетании — сумасшедшей улыбки и сбившегося дыхания — отнюдь не на льду. Отнюдь.

 

Он зачем-то досмотрел до конца — и повтор моментов, и оценки... и чуть ли не подпрыгнул, когда диван рядом прогнулся.

 

Видео как раз закончилось. В тренерской наступила тишина, нарушаемая только слабым гулом ноутбука.

 

Ньют медленно повернул голову, как будто бы его поймали на горячем, и никаких оправданий быть не могло. Хотя, естественно, ничего предосудительного он не делал.

 

Персиваль сидел чудовищно близко, почти касаясь бедра бедром, и пристально смотрел прямо в глаза.

 

Ньют сглотнул. На пару секунд ему показалось, что вот прямо сейчас его схватят за плечи, притянут к себе — и они наконец пройдут уже эту чёртову точку невозврата, около которой топтались уже давно...

 

— Считаешь, перебор? — негромко спросил Персиваль вместо этого, кивая на экран. Ньют возмущённо выдохнул. По многим поводам — но прежде всего потому, что ему уже смертельно надоело ходить вокруг да около.

 

А раз так — хватит валять дурака, и пора брать дело в свои руки.

 

— Нет, — отозвался он, протягивая руку и аккуратно закрывая ноутбук. Спасибо медленному интернету: следующее видео просто не успело загрузиться и нарушить тишину. — Нет. Считаю, что ты прекрасен.

 

Вообще-то эти слова были совсем не из его лексикона. Но тут, похоже, во весь рост вставала необходимость тяжёлой артиллерии.

 

Персиваль кашлянул — похоже, не знал, что ответить. Ньют стиснул зубы. Ну сколько же можно, ну он же всё понимал... ну неужели Ньют недостаточно показал свою заинтересованность?..

 

Видимо, нет.

 

Глубоко вдохнув, он опустил руки Персивалю на плечи, придвинулся вплотную, уничтожая и так мизерное расстояние, на котором они находились, и выдохнул в щёку:

 

— Перси...

 

Что сказать дальше, он понятия не имел — и отчаянно надеялся, что Персиваль вспомнит: раньше Ньют никогда не сокращал его имя. И что это послужит для него уже достаточным, чтоб его, намёком.

 

Персиваль чуть заметно вздрогнул, обнял Ньюта за плечи — и через секунду скользнул рукой ниже, огладил горячей ладонью между лопаток, замер, чуть повернув голову — губами к губам.

 

Лучшего приглашения и быть не могло.

 

Безумно хотелось целовать сразу глубоко и даже, может быть, яростно — дорвался наконец! — но вышло осторожно, нежно и медленно, долго и едва касаясь языком нижней губы — всё правильно, они только друг друга пробовали — но уже это заставляло задыхаться, вцепляться пальцами в куртку, прижиматься теснее и едва ли не стонать в чужой рот.

 

Разорвав поцелуй, Персиваль стиснул Ньюта в объятиях так крепко, что тот мимолётно испугался за свои кости, но это тут же прошло — его просто вжали в себя, не давая возможности вырваться, и это было так хорошо, тепло и надёжно, что говорило о многом лучше любых слов. Такое невысказанное «я с тобой, я здесь, я никуда тебя не отпущу, раз уж получил» заставляло тихо млеть в его объятиях, закрыв глаза и вжавшись щекой в плечо. А дышать, несмотря на железную хватку, было очень легко.

 

И не хотелось ничего говорить. Вообще ничего. Хотелось просто быть с ним рядом. Всё равно, как.

 

Теперь всё было, как надо. Наконец-то. Просто правильно — Персиваль рядом, Персиваль его обнимает, они наконец-то перешагнули через дурацкую границу. Так что...

 

Правда, всё это слегка омрачало то, что сонливость никуда не ушла. Даже теперь, после всплеска адреналина — что ж, всё верно: на смену ему пришло умиротворение. И больше всего Ньют сейчас мечтал о том, чтобы уснуть — вот так, у Персиваля на плече.

 

Пожалуй, он был готов на это даже здесь, в тренерской. В конце концов, этот диван раскладывался.

 

Впрочем, Персиваль вряд ли согласится. Насколько Ньют успел его изучить, он весьма ценил комфорт. А здесь его было сложновато добиться.

 

— Ньют, — Персиваль шептал, касаясь губами уха, и от этого Ньют предсказуемо задрожал в его руках, — мне кажется, или ты носом клюёшь?

 

Ньют смущённо улыбнулся в чужое плечо:

 

— Клюю. Прости.

 

— За что? — Персиваль хмыкнул, чуть отстранился, но за плечи обнимать не перестал. — Если ты думал, что едва тебя поцеловав, я тут же тебя и завалю на этот самый диван, то зря.

 

— Нет, конечно, — Ньют фыркнул. — Не думал. И потом, мы слишком долго танцевали вокруг да около, так что можем и ещё чуть-чуть спокойно подождать. Я сейчас правда ни на что не способен.

 

Персиваль усмехнулся, вставая:

 

— Уж вижу. Так что давай я отвезу тебя домой. Только не спи в машине.

 

— Я не идиот, — возмутился Ньют. — Мало ли что. Переломы никому не нужны.

 

Даже если Персиваль будет ехать медленно, от резкого торможения никто не застрахован. А если мышцы будут расслаблены... короче говоря, при их профессии рисковать было нельзя.

 

Уже идя по коридору, Ньют спохватился:

 

— А моя машина как же?..

 

— Завтра заберёшь, — отозвался Персиваль. — Утром я за тобой заеду.

 

Сердце подпрыгнуло и забилось немного чаще. Даже неясно, почему — впрочем, какая разница. О нём заботились, более того — о нём явно хотели заботиться. К тому же... фантазия даже сейчас, когда он, считай, спал на ходу, подкидывала кое-какие идеи о том, что они смогут успеть за завтрашнее утро. И пусть немногое, но всё же...

 

В машине Персиваль молча сунул ему термокружку. Ньют глотнул кофе и улыбнулся — напиток оказался с корицей. Ещё один довод в пользу «хочет заботиться».

 

Внимательный. И память хорошая.

 

Сейчас Ньют жалел, пожалуй, только о том, что они зачем-то ждали аж четыре года. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, тогда, в самом начале, могло ничего и не получиться. По многим причинам. А сейчас — да, пожалуй, сейчас было очень подходящее время.

 

— Два глотка, и хватит, — велел Персиваль, заводя мотор. — А то сейчас-то взбодришься, но и потом не уснёшь.

 

— Конечно, — Ньют сунул кружку в подставку. — Я вообще в последнее время плохо сплю.

 

— Может, хоть теперь скажешь, почему? — Персиваль коротко взглянул на него и снова уставился на дорогу. Ньют усмехнулся:

 

— Теперь скажу. Всё думал, почему мы с тобой оба на месте топчемся и решиться не можем.

 

Персиваль привычно вернул смешок:

 

— В таком случае, думаю, сейчас ты вырубишься, как миленький. Несмотря на кофе.

 

— Вырублюсь, — согласился Ньют, аккуратно сцепляя пальцы в замок. Смертельно хотелось накрыть ладонью руку Персиваля, но тот, к сожалению, вёл машину. Внутри всё пело от радости: необходимость внимания к дороге была отныне единственным препятствием. И, к примеру, на светофоре будет можно.

 

Когда они притормозили, и Ньют молча сделал как хотел, Персиваль только чуть повернул ладонь и прогнул её вверх, странным образом стараясь переплести их руки. Ньют ответил на это полупожатие, касаясь подушечками пальцев его ладони, чувствуя, как та расслабляется, и борясь с желанием потянуть на себя и начать аккуратно выцеловывать — от ногтей до запястья. Если он это сделает, риск аварии повысится в несколько раз. А светофор уже отсчитывал последние пятнадцать секунд.

 

Раньше, натыкаясь в книгах на слова «осязаемое тепло», Ньют относился к ним крайне скептически. Сейчас был готов взять весь свой скепсис обратно. Сидя рядом с Персивалем, просто держа его за руку, да даже всего лишь находясь с ним в одной машине, он узнал, что так вполне себе бывает.

 

...Припарковавшись около дома Ньюта, Персиваль нажал на кнопку рядом с его сиденьем, освобождая от ремня безопасности, отстегнул свой и потянулся к Ньюту, вплёл пальцы ему в волосы, поцеловал — жадно, горячо — и быстро отстранился, едва Ньют только-только начал входить во вкус.

 

Улыбнулся в ответ на короткий протестующий возглас, огладил ладонью щёку, провёл по губам большим пальцем — Ньют не удержался и аккуратно его прихватил, слегка всасывая, и удовлетворённо хмыкнул, услышав, как у Персиваля сбилось дыхание.

 

Отстранялся тот с явным трудом. Но всё же устроился на сиденье, пристегнулся заново и сжал ладонь Ньюта:

 

— Иди. И ложись. Я буду у тебя в восемь, хорошо?

 

— Хорошо, — Ньют кивнул, прикидывая, звать Персиваля к себе просто спать, или это будет уже слишком. Пожалуй, всё же не стоило: он действительно не был сейчас способен на что-то большее, чем поцелуи и дразнящие прикосновения, и издеваться над Персивалем подобным образом ой как не хотелось. — Я приготовлю завтрак.

 

Персиваль благодарно улыбнулся, обнял его за плечи, коротко поцеловал в висок и отпустил.

 

...Уже поднявшись к себе и включив свет, Ньют подошёл к окну. И рассмеялся от радости: как он и думал, Персиваль завёл машину только сейчас — убедившись, что Ньют дошёл до квартиры. Это, конечно, было излишним, но всё равно грело.

 

Он быстро принял душ, рухнул в постель, поставил телефон на зарядку и завёл будильник на половину восьмого.

 

Сон навалился на него вторым одеялом.

 

***

 

Сокровище.

 

Радость рыжая.

 

Ньют.

 

Ничего более связного в голову приходить категорически не желало. А ещё Персиваль не мог прекратить улыбаться — судя по зеркалу заднего вида, совершенно идиотским образом. Давно уже такая улыбка не блуждала по его лицу.

 

С другой стороны, что ещё оставалось делать, когда цель, наконец, была достигнута, когда он ехал к Ньюту завтракать, когда его ждали — точно ждали, он знал это — словом, когда всё было настолько хорошо? Может, если бы он ещё и выспался, то и вовсе начал бы подпевать магнитоле. А так — хватало того, что он её вообще включил впервые за довольно долгое время.

 

...Ньют открыл ему дверь нараспашку, широко, весело улыбаясь — и в одних пижамных штанах. У Персиваля привычно захватило дух — но теперь можно было шагнуть в квартиру, тесня его внутрь, и крепко обнять, дурея от голой кожи под ладонями, от тепла, от запаха, от самого Ньюта. Поцеловать беспорядочно — в плечо, ключицу, шею, щёку, висок, слушая, как у него срывается дыхание...

 

Ньют с явным трудом отстранился, закрыл дверь и обезоруживающе улыбнулся, кивая в сторону кухни:

 

— Я обещал тебе завтрак.

 

— Прежде чем думать, как меня накормить, надел бы хоть майку, — проворчал Персиваль, вопреки интонациям усмехаясь до ушей. — Всерьёз считаешь, будто я способен думать о еде?

 

Ньют хихикнул и просто пошёл к кухонной двери:

 

— Жарко, Перси. Попробуй смотреть в сторону.

 

— Ты предлагаешь мне одно невозможное действие вслед за другим, — с притворной строгостью покачал головой Персиваль, проходя вслед за Ньютом и садясь за стол. — Как на тебя не смотреть?

 

Ньют пожал плечами, ставя перед ним тарелку с тостами:

 

— На катке ты как-то умудряешься смотреть не только на меня. Умудрялся всё это время.

 

Персиваль подавил вздох, намазывая тост маслом:

 

— Сейчас мы не на катке. К тому же там ты никогда не расхаживал полуголым, спасибо большое.

 

Ньют с очередным смешком сел напротив и принялся поедать из креманки какой-то йогурт с грейпфрутами.

 

Некоторое время сидели молча: Персиваль задумчиво жевал тосты, запивая кофе — его Ньют варил отменно — и любовался. Спокойными движениями, невероятными глазами, россыпью веснушек, тем, как солнце играло в растрёпанных рыжих волосах...

 

Допив кофе, Ньют поднялся со стула и подошёл почти вплотную. Персиваль рефлекторно повернулся к нему — и Ньют тут же влез между его коленей, раздвигая их в стороны. Запустил руку в волосы на затылке, сжал — не больно, но ощутимо и сильно — потянул назад, склонился и поцеловал. Напористо, властно, даже жёстко — словом, так, как Персиваль от него почти что не ожидал.

 

Он потянулся было вверх, попытался привстать, но на плечо тут же легла рука — мягкой тяжестью, этаким безмолвным «я сказал, сиди, Персиваль». И он поддался, расслабился, начал просто отвечать — как позволяли — лишь оглаживая ладонями тёплую спину. Против этого Ньют ничего не имел.

 

Он действительно творил почти невероятное — Персиваль, всегда предпочитавший ведущую роль, хотел ему поддаться. Хотел этой его властности, наслаждался ею — уже сейчас, с первого раза, и безо всяких обсуждений и разговоров.

 

— Тебе нравится, — выдохнул Ньют ему в губы. — Перси, ч-чёрт, как же ты...

 

Персиваль коротко простонал что-то невнятно-согласное — и в этот же момент в кармане завибрировал мобильный.

 

Ньют выпрямился с полным разочарования вздохом. Персиваль подумал, что к чёрту всё, у него перед самыми губами — живот Ньюта, и с этим можно сделать множество разных замечательных вещей, а мир вполне способен встать на паузу — но тут же телефон ожил снова.

 

Пришлось лезть в карман.

 

Два смс-сообщения подряд от Серафины гласили следующее: «Если вы оба забыли или перепутали время, то напоминаю, что сегодня мы договаривались на восемь» и «А если проспали, то надеюсь, что я сумела вас разбудить».

 

Пару секунд Персиваль тупо пялился в экран, отказываясь верить прочитанному. Потом смутно вспомнил — да, действительно: вчера оговорили, что встречаются в восемь утра, а потом... потом случилось то, что случилось, и эти самые восемь утра возникли в голове Персиваля совсем в ином качестве. А с Ньюта и вовсе невелик спрос: он спал на ходу.

 

Но Серафина... Нет, хорошо: их обоих сейчас не было на катке, и сделать вывод, что с часами — или памятью — внезапные нелады у обоих, было легче лёгкого. Но всё остальное...

 

А, что там «всё остальное» — Персиваль легко мог назвать несколько самых распространённых причин, по которым два человека, которые теоретически должны были находиться в разных частях города, вдруг одновременно забывали про время. Да и он себя вёл... не сказать, чтобы по его поведению невозможно было о многом догадаться. А Серафина всегда была умной женщиной.

 

Он молча развернул телефон экраном к Ньюту. Тот пробежал сообщения глазами, удивлённо хмыкнул, потом расхохотался. Видимо, пришёл к тем же выводам.

 

— Совсем нам с тобой голову вскружило, — выговорил он, отсмеявшись. — Жалко... Давай так: ты ей отпишись, потом сгрузи посуду в мойку, ладно? А я пока оденусь. Я быстро.

 

И исчез из кухни — только его и видели.

 

Персиваль со вздохом отбил дежурное «Скоро будем, извините» и собрал тарелки и кружки.

 

Ньют подошёл сзади, коротко обнял, целуя куда-то за ухом, и отстранился:

 

— Пойдём. В пути причешешься.

 

Персиваль улыбнулся и сжал его руку.

 

А отпустил только тогда, когда они спустились к машине.

 

**Глава 6**

 

— Невероятно, — проговорила Серафина с привычной сдержанной усмешкой. — Потрясающе. Честно тебе скажу: я не думала, что из этого что-то выйдет.

 

Персиваль хмыкнул, отчего-то совершенно не обижаясь за Ньюта:

 

— Почему тогда согласилась?

 

— Ты сам знаешь ответ, — бросила она. — Чем его переубедить, проще на полном ходу остановить экспресс. Одной левой.

 

На льду Ньют как раз вышел из бильмана, отмотав положенные шесть раз. Парадоксальным образом он одновременно морщился и счастливо сверкал глазами. Захотелось подойти и провести ладонью по его лицу, стирая недовольство — оно удивительно Ньюту не шло. Куини рядом чуть ли не подпрыгивала:

 

— Ньют, с этим мы всех порвём!

 

Персиваль едва не присвистнул: да уж, впечатлилась девочка. Подобным образом Куини почти никогда не выражалась.

 

— Порвём, — кивнул Ньют, радостно улыбаясь. — Если я сейчас брошу на него все силы. Мне пока всё-таки тяжеловато.

 

— Ещё бы, — подал голос Персиваль. — Но потенциал у тебя есть, всё получится, а гонять тебя я буду до идеального результата, не сомневайся.

 

Ньют рассмеялся:

 

— Я и не думал сомневаться. Это же ты.

 

По негласной договорённости, на катке они ни на йоту не отошли от привычной схемы взаимодействия тренера и подопечного. Что, безусловно, было к лучшему. Пусть Персиваль и подозревал, что о... некоторой новизне в их отношениях догадывалась далеко не только Серафина, демонстрировать эту новизну точно было ни к чему. И никому не нужно.

 

К началу осени все программы должны быть готовы — чтобы продемонстрировать их комиссии от ИСУ перед началом сезона. В октябре уже начинались этапы Гран-при, и Персиваль от всей души надеялся, что они не вытянут участие в первом. Впрочем, это было бы слишком большой удачей: стоило радоваться уже тому, что первым этапом в этом году стоял китайский, а не американский. Если жребий их пощадит — будет больше времени на тренировки.

 

А так — на подготовку шести программ, не считая показательных выступлений, у его команды оставалось три месяца. Хорошо, чуть больше. И, конечно, оттачивать и подновлять их они будут в течение всего сезона — но всё же, всё же...

 

Иногда Персивалю казалось, что этого чудовищно мало, иногда — наоборот: что большинство спорных элементов почти отработаны, и что теперь их просто нужно сложить в цепь и многократно «отрепетировать», и трёх месяцев даже многовато. Впрочем, всё это было неважно: всё равно в начале сентября они будут чуть ли не ночевать на катке. Каждому так или иначе покажется, что в его программе что-то не так. Это они уже проходили.

 

А поскольку отработку отдельных элементов они и впрямь почти завершили, если не считать этого бильмана, то нужно было переходить с общих тренировок на индивидуальные. Так что сегодня на катке они были только вчетвером.

 

— Но это пока можно отложить, — заговорил Персиваль. — Ненадолго. Вообще я бы хотел, чтобы вы уже начали отрабатывать короткую. Для неё вам бильман не нужен.

 

Ньют хихикнул, обнимая Куини за плечи. Персиваль улыбнулся. Никакой ревности он по-прежнему не чувствовал. Счастье. Да и кого к кому ревновать? Любовника к кому-то вроде племянницы, кем для него давно стала Куини? Это автоматически означало бы недоверие к обоим, а такого уж точно не было.

 

— Тогда пусть включают музыку, и мы начнём, — Куини тряхнула головой. — Мне не терпится, честное слово!

 

Персиваль помахал рукой, обернувшись в сторону будки звуковика. Ньют и Куини торопливо взялись за руки и чуть разъехались в стороны, входя в изначальную позицию.

 

Грянул пятый венгерский, и Персиваль привычно прищурился, наблюдая за подопечными.

 

Серафина шагнула к нему вплотную и пробормотала, понизив голос:

 

— Я надеюсь, ты уверен в том, что делаешь.

 

Персиваль чуть не закашлялся, но удержался. Никакой злости или ярости он не испытывал: беспокойство Серафины было понятным и вполне объяснимым, а учитывая её осведомлённость о том, что он не смешивал работу и личную жизнь — неудивительно, что она теперь задавала вопросы.

 

— Уверен, — спокойно ответил он, не отворачиваясь ото льда. — Мы... долго притирались, не могли решиться и отчаянно стеснялись друг друга. Поэтому я укрепился во мнении, что это на самом деле нужно нам обоим. Иначе... иначе мы бы и не плясали столько времени вокруг да около, как он выражается.

 

Серафина покачала головой, чуть удивлённо усмехаясь:

 

— Странный вывод. Но, зная вас обоих — вполне верный.

 

Персиваль коротко кивнул:

 

— Но сейчас мы на работе. И я смотрю на них и отмечаю ошибки. И тебе советую.

 

Ещё раз усмехнувшись, она быстро и ободряюще сжала его руку и снова отошла на шаг, возвращая приличествующее расстояние.

 

...После нескольких прокатов, после обсуждения всех недочётов, помарок и прочего Куини довольно быстро куда-то упорхнула, перецеловав всех в щёки, Серафина тоже скоро ушла, даже не кинув ни на Персиваля, ни на Ньюта многозначительных взглядов. Спасибо ей большое.

 

Ньют, сидевший рядом на пресловутом диване, смотрел прямо перед собой и тихо улыбался. Персиваль, пользуясь тем, что они остались одни, приобнял его за плечи — пусть они были ещё на катке, но работать-то уже закончили…

 

Ставшее уже почти родным, но всё ещё новое тепло шарахнуло по нему от простейшего прикосновения, и Персиваль притянул Ньюта ещё ближе. В этом ощущении совершенно сознательно хотелось утонуть.

 

«Мой, — билось в голове. — Мой хороший. Моя радость. И гордость. И всё остальное».

 

— Ну что? — негромко произнёс Ньют, всё ещё старательно не глядя на него. — Убедился? Что я достаточно гибок... в том числе и для бильмана?

 

Дыхание сбилось. Намёка прозрачнее представить было трудно — учитывая, что за эти два дня до постели они так и не добрались.

 

«Только не здесь!» — взвилась в голове последняя трезвая мысль.

 

— Знаешь, — Персиваль тоже понизил голос, — не до конца.

 

Более чёткий ответ на такой-то намёк тоже сложно было сочинить.

 

Ньют резким, пружинистым движением поднялся, одновременно хватая Персиваля за руку и дёргая в сторону выхода:

 

— Тогда поедем ко мне. До меня ближе. Пошли.

 

Его нетерпение, казалось, можно было потрогать. И естественно, что Персивалю оно тоже передалось.

 

...В машине Ньют скрестил руки на груди и вообще якобы отгородился — и было понятно: это только для того, чтобы не сорваться прямо здесь и сейчас. Не на ходу. Не в автомобиле, чёрт возьми.

 

Персиваля почти трясло. Понадобилась вся хвалёная выдержка, чтобы сосредоточиться на дороге. Иначе он легко мог бы съехать на ближайшую обочину и просто накинуться на Ньюта. И пусть казалось, что тот явным образом не возражал бы — нет. Если не в тренерской, то уж и не на шоссе — тем более.

 

Едва они вошли в подъезд, Ньют железно схватил Персиваля под руку, дёрнул к себе ближе — идти так было довольно неудобно, зато безумно уютно. Уже сейчас они просто не могли друг друга не трогать.

 

Футболку Ньют сдёрнул ещё в прихожей и кинул куда-то под вешалку. Персиваль стиснул пальцами его запястье, не давая немедленно ретироваться в спальню — не хотелось догонять — и прижал к себе, обнимая за талию.

 

Ньют застонал, потёрся об него — да, Персиваль хорошо знал, как может завести прикосновение обнажённой кожи к ткани — и прихватил губы губами, чтобы тут же отпустить, клюнуть куда-то в подбородок, выгнуться в руках... От него привычно пахло выпечкой и немного мылом — принял душ он ещё на катке.

 

Ни о каком контроле речи больше не шло.

 

— Прекрати, — выдохнул Персиваль ему на ухо, не упуская возможности прихватить его губами и с удовольствием слушая, как Ньют всхлипывает в ответ. — Ещё немного, и я просто прижму тебя к стене, и всё здесь и закончится. Я не выдержу того, что ты со мной творишь, Ньют.

 

Тот приглушённо фыркнул ему в шею и шагнул из объятий спиной вперёд, утягивая Персиваля в комнату. Быстро стянул обувь — носком о пятку — и рухнул на кровать, роняя на себя, не отпуская, не давая ни разуться, ни раздеться. И сам потянулся к пуговицам рубашки, нетерпеливо выдёргивая их из петель, и прижал Персиваля к себе, едва рубашка распахнулась.

 

Кожей к коже, наконец-то, чёрт дери…

 

Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, свой и чужой жар захлёстывал, и хотелось вжать его в себя, стиснуть до синяков, взять немедленно — ожидание и впрямь распаляло желание, а Ньют тем более вёл себя так...

 

Ньют провёл ладонями по спине Персиваля под рубашкой — несколько раз, словно бы успокаивая, — и прошептал в губы:

 

— Только я не хочу быстро. Ладно?

 

В голове совсем слегка прояснилось — но этого оказалось достаточно.

 

Он поцеловал Ньюта, осторожно опираясь на локти и беря его лицо в ладони. Хорошо, что он сказал. Очень не хотелось всё испортить, а с учётом того, что Персиваль наконец, что называется, дорвался, он и впрямь на грани.

 

Ньют под ним стягивал штаны — всегда предпочитал ездить на тренировки уже в спортивной одежде, чтобы не тратить время на переодевания, и сейчас Персиваль по достоинству это оценил — не нужно было возиться с застёжками. В отличие от его ремня и брюк. Вот сейчас, сражаясь с пряжкой, Персиваль мысленно проклял свою привычку считать деловую одежду повседневной. Хорошо ещё, галстук не повязал: слегка проспал и не хотел опаздывать...

 

Избавившись от одежды и обуви, он лёг сверху, словно пытаясь втереться в Ньюта, снова поцеловал, вплетая пальцы ему в волосы и задыхаясь от беспорядочных, но непрерывных прикосновений к спине. Напряжение, как ни странно, ушло — по крайней мере, Персивалю не казалось, что будет достаточно одного движения зажатого меж их животов члена, чтобы кончить.

 

Ньют протянул руку к прикроватному столику, неловко выдвинул ящик и мотнул головой в его сторону:

 

— Достань.

 

Вытянув презерватив и тюбик со смазкой, Персиваль аккуратно уложил их на поверхность стола и внимательно глянул Ньюту в лицо. С учётом того, что их решение «сегодня, сейчас» было крайне спонтанным... когда успел-то?

 

— Вчера, — ответил Ньют на невысказанный вопрос, хитро блестя глазами. — Я был уверен, что ты сегодня согласишься.

 

Персиваль прикрыл глаза и невесомо коснулся губами кожи между бровей. Предусмотрительный, обо всём подумал — а он-то сам, балбес... чего опасался-то? Заехал бы в аптеку, купил... на будущее...

 

— Хорошо, что завтра тренировка не у меня, — Ньют чуть прикусил губу, обхватывая ногами талию нависшего над ним Персиваля. — А то пришлось бы... отложить.

 

— Действительно, — чуть хрипло отозвался тот, снова почти утрачивая способность мыслить. Потому что Ньют пошёл дальше — отпустил его бока, развёл ноги шире и прижал колени к груди, сгибаясь почти пополам. Да уж. Что ему бильман, если он такое в постели вытворяет.

 

Персиваль резко выдохнул, отклоняясь назад и любуясь открывшейся ему картиной. Ньют творил такое, что впору было с ума сойти, и Персиваль едва мог заставить себя не накинуться на него.

 

Ньют под его взглядом коротко застонал, слегка погладив себя по бёдрам:

 

— Ну ты же хотел... убедиться до конца.

 

Кажется, именно в этот момент крышу и сорвало окончательно. С треском. И унесло в неизвестном направлении. Да и было бы удивительно, если бы этого не случилось: выгнувшийся перед ним, выставивший себя напоказ, ждущий Ньют, который ещё и губы кусал и облизывал, гладил себя, при этом не трогая член, явным образом дразня и приглашая одновременно... короче говоря, сохранению трезвости ума всё это совершенно не способствовало.

 

Персиваль качнулся ближе, опустил ладони Ньюту на бёдра — поддерживая и немного давя, не позволяя выпрямить ноги, слегка сжал — Ньют выкрикнул или выстонал в ответ что-то бессвязное, но явно не протестующее — и принялся гладить напряжённую кожу, дурея от понимания, каково сейчас Ньюту — чувствовать вот так, демонстрировать себя и свои желания, гнуться под ним и отдаваться уже сейчас, даже без проникновения. Ощущать натянутой кожей жёсткие ладони Персиваля, изнывать от желания — член его почти прижимался к животу, что было красноречивее всего — дрожать от напряжения...

 

— Перси... — простонал он, закрывая, наконец, глаза, — Перси, я с ума сейчас сойду...

 

Персиваль хмыкнул, отпустил его, схватил смазку и выдавил себе на ладонь. Снова надавил — теперь уже одной рукой — и осторожно коснулся входа, смазывая и вводя один палец, жмурясь в ответ на очередной — новый — стон.

 

— Ты же сам не хотел быстро, — тихо напомнил он, аккуратно трогая гладкие стенки. Ньют резко мотнул головой набок, обхватил вторую ногу, другой рукой потянулся к члену, огладил головку щепотью — как-то несмело, будто бы ждал, что запретят или, может, велят подождать — ну нет уж, не сейчас подобные игрища. Точно не сейчас. Хотя мысль не была лишена привлекательности.

 

Персивалю всегда нравился контроль. В том числе и в постели.

 

А учитывая, что с Ньютом он был готов попробовать это с обеих сторон...

 

Ох.

 

— Ещё, — выдохнул Ньют, пытаясь насадиться на его палец. Выдохнул вроде бы и требовательно, но при этом почти жалобно. — Ещё, Перси, пожалуйста. Мне... Мне мало.

 

Отказать Персиваль, конечно, не смог.

 

Добавить второй, склониться, отпуская уже ноги — не стоило всё-таки так долго — позволить ему расслабить их, вытянуть, упереться пятками в матрас — поймать губами очередной стон-всхлип, накрыть ненадолго его ладонь, ласкающую член и отпустить, чтобы сжать собственный. Давненько его так не накрывало. С юности, кажется. Немудрено, впрочем — Ньют, похоже, в любой области был полон сюрпризов. И от этих сюрпризов конкретно шла кругом голова.

 

— ...Хватит, — едва пальцев стало уже три, Ньют поймал его за запястье, останавливая растяжку, — хватит, ладно? Я это не очень-то и люблю, лучше просто дай мне привыкнуть. Я хочу тебя, Перси. Тебя, твой член, а не твои пальцы. Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста.

 

Последнее слово он выдохнул так, что Персиваля едва не оглушило одной только интонацией. Сознание почти плыло — а Ньют ещё и снова обхватил его ногами, потянул на себя, едва он убрал руку.

 

Как он раскатывал по члену резинку, смазывал себя и входил, Персиваль почти не запомнил — очнулся только внутри, после особенно громкого стона — своего, чужого, их общего, неважно — и после того, как Ньют вцепился ногтями в его плечи, безмолвно останавливая, замирая под ним и медленно, до безумного медленно расслабляясь.

 

Персиваль склонился, сцеловывая влагу с ресниц и висков, шалея от тепла, тесноты и нежности, от каждой детали происходящего и от всего сразу. Ньют глубоко и размеренно дышал — нет, Персиваль, ты не будешь думать, что «как на тренировках», ты его после этого тренировать не сможешь, если так подумаешь! — постепенно ослабляя хватку за плечи, и когда вместо этой хватки он почти невесомо их огладил и снова поднял ноги, чуть ли не пришпоривая, Персиваль осторожно толкнулся внутрь — и тут же задвигался, поощрённый тихим довольным стоном.

 

Тянуло закрыть глаза, но не смотреть на такого — раскрасневшегося, растрёпанного, мечущегося от наслаждения под ним Ньюта с полуопущенными веками и слегка приоткрытыми алыми губами было попросту невозможно. И Персиваль смотрел, наслаждаясь не только движениями — подмахивать Ньют стал очень и очень скоро — но и зрелищем.

 

В какой-то момент Ньют снова сжал его плечи, впился ногтями, с силой прочертил по спине, наверняка до царапин — и выстонал требовательно:

 

— Быстрее, Перси. Я не стеклянный, в конце концов!..

 

И Персиваль, естественно, потерял последние тормоза. Если Ньюту хотелось побыстрее и пожёстче — что ж... он не смел отказать.

 

Ньют застонал как-то особенно громко и почти жалобно, и Персиваль остановился бы, если бы не лёгшая на затылок рука, притянувшая в поцелуй, если бы не снова ноги на спине, если бы Ньют не сжался вокруг его члена, заставляя чуть ли не рычать в ответ...

 

...Кончив, он повалился сверху, в последнюю секунду кое-как выставив локоть, чтобы не придавить — чуть сместился и снова накрыл ладонь Ньюта своей, направляя, помогая ему ласкать себя и стараясь всё же поймать его темп, а не навязать свой. Не сейчас, не в этот раз. Вот позднее — сколько угодно.

 

Ньют выгнулся, выплёскиваясь на их руки и немного — себе на живот, медленно выдохнул и уткнулся мокрым лбом Персивалю в плечо, прерывисто дыша и забросив на него чистую руку. Персиваль бездумно притянул его ещё ближе, почти вжимая — объятия с ним после секса казались какими-то естественными, и глупостью было бы откатиться или тут же уйти в душ.

 

Пролежав так минут пять, Ньют небрежно клюнул его в ключицу и отстранился:

 

— Я сполоснусь схожу, ладно?

 

— Конечно, — Персиваль, не удержавшись, коротко взъерошил ему волосы. — Только недолго, мне тоже нужно.

 

— Естественно, — Ньют необидно фыркнул и вышел — как был. Персиваль прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся в подушку.

 

Помимо душа хотелось спать. Немного. В конце концов, только-только начинался вечер. Сгрести Ньюта в охапку, укутать обоих одеялом и спать. Желательно перед этим, правда, одеться — иначе до середины ночи можно было и не уснуть.

 

Но завтра с утра ему ехать на каток: по расписанию была тренировка у Тины и Ричарда. А если сейчас проспать пару часов, то это собьёт график. И Ньюту тоже. Нельзя.

 

Жаль.

 

Значит, придётся просить кофе. Уезжать Персиваль точно не собирался. И вообще намеревался набраться наглости и тут заночевать.

 

— ...Синее полотенце на крючке справа от двери, — бросил Ньют, вернувшись и принимаясь копаться в шкафу. В сторону Персиваля полетели какие-то чёрные штаны и серая майка, тот поднялся с кровати и сгрёб их в охапку. — Больше ничего твоих размеров у меня нет. Хотя бы относительно твоих.

 

Персиваль хмыкнул что-то в знак благодарности и ушёл в ванную.

 

Почему-то он не сомневался, что кофе Ньют сварит безо всяких просьб.

 

И, выйдя после душа в коридор и почувствовав знакомый аромат, только улыбнулся.

 

***

 

— Новинка за счёт заведения, — Якоб, улыбаясь, поставил перед Куини небольшое блюдце с куском чего-то, очень похожего на чизкейк. — На рикотте и муке из отрубей.

 

— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась в ответ, аккуратно отломив вилкой кусочек десерта.

 

Якоб потрясающе готовил и варил отменный кофе, за который в своё время его заведение и полюбила вся «команда Грейвза». А когда они начали заходить к нему за кофе регулярно, он быстренько расширил ассортимент, добавив в меню множество низкокалорийных и диетических десертов и даже булочек — на рисовой муке, или вот как этот чизкейк, на муке из отрубей. И салатов — «полезной травы», как весело выражался Ньют, поглощая, впрочем, эту «траву» быстрее и больше всех. Тина, правда, высказалась пару раз, что жалеет об отсутствии диетических хот-догов, но в личном разговоре с сестрой, и хотя Куини советовала ей предложить Якобу идею, Тина всё не решалась.

 

Чаще всего они «зависали» именно у Якоба. Особым преимуществом, помимо крайне подходящего им меню и отличного кофе, было ещё и расположение его кофейни — всего в пятнадцати минутах от катка. Пешком.

 

А ещё он почти всегда стоял за стойкой сам. Что, безусловно, тоже было большим плюсом и вызывало у всех неподдельное уважение.

 

— Посидишь со мной? — предложила ему Куини. — Народу пока никого, все набегут после шести...

 

Якоб чуть растерянно кивнул, опускаясь на стул напротив. В фартуке поверх серой рубашки, с неприбранными волосами, сейчас он вызывал у Куини чудовищное умиление. Хотелось погладить его по голове и самой поставить перед ним кофе. И проследить, чтобы выпил и взбодрился.

 

Она прекрасно видела, как Якоб выматывался, хоть он и пытался это скрыть. И с другими у него получалось вполне успешно. Но Куини всегда была чересчур проницательна.

 

Иногда это помогало, иногда — злило невероятно. Далеко не обо всём ей хотелось... верно догадываться.

 

К примеру, когда они с Ньютом только встали в пару, ей зачем-то пришло в голову расспросить его обо всех проблемах, возникавших у него на льду ранее. А поскольку все его неудачи с Тиной ей были известны, разговор быстро перешёл к Лите Лестрейндж.

 

Ньют описал все ошибки и весь рабочий негатив своей юниорской карьеры скупо, сухо и коротко, совершенно на себя не похоже — и выдохнул: «А дальше не спрашивай».

 

«Она только брала, да?» — вырвалось у Куини. И Ньют глянул на неё так, что она даже слегка отклонилась назад, хотя ей было совсем не свойственно так или иначе убегать от неприятных разговоров. Но тогда...

 

Она всё же взяла себя в руки, погладила его по плечу и искренне кивнула в ответ на его «Куини, я не страдаю». Ньют, казалось, и впрямь тогда верил в то, что не страдает, и начать его в этом разубеждать было бы глупо и подло. Потом это, конечно, прошло: уже в середине их первого сезона, после посыпавшихся личных рекордов, после свалившейся на них удачи Ньют явно забыл обо всех юношеских мучениях. А теперь...

 

Куини, не выдержав, хихикнула, на что Якоб поднял брови:

 

— Что-то не так?

 

Она поспешно осеклась. Ужасно не хотелось, чтобы он принял её смех на свой счёт.

 

— Нет, всё в порядке, — улыбнулась она, легонько сжав его пальцы. — Я о своём. Ньют сегодня умудрился выкрутить очень сложный для мужчин элемент, представляешь?

 

Якоб хмыкнул — немного удивлённо и почему-то с гордостью. Как будто это он выкрутил. Или как будто тренировал Ньюта. Впрочем, скорее всего, он за него просто радовался — в фигурном катании он более или менее разбирался, просто пришлось, слушая их разговоры — а с Ньютом их связывали вполне близкие приятельские отношения.

 

— У вас будут интересные программы, — уверенно заявил Якоб. — Буду смотреть. И не просто смотреть, а тут включу. Пусть клиенты тоже смотрят.

 

Куини снова сжала его пальцы, надеясь, что таким образом получилось выразить благодарность. Всё-таки она не была лишена совсем слабой «звёздной болезни».

 

Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, и Якоб поспешно вскочил, бросив на Куини извиняющийся взгляд. Она только кивнула, разводя руками, и решила уделить внимание чизкейку. Не доесть его было просто нельзя.

 

Её проницательность снова играла с ней весёлую шутку — и теперь, пожалуй, не то, чтобы злую. Не было ведь ничего злого в том, что Перси с Ньютом вдруг начали общаться, как она видела, куда теснее, чем всегда.

 

Зная Перси всю его тренерскую карьеру, с пятнадцати лет, Куини ни разу не могла вспомнить, когда он выглядел настолько... радостным и довольным жизнью. Причём независимо от результатов его подопечных, а просто, вне катания в принципе. Да и Ньют... Когда они вместе с Перси прыгнули тот злосчастный риттбергер, Куини честно ждала, что они сейчас разъедутся и станут обсуждать прыжок — а они возьми и сойдись в позицию для следующего элемента.

 

Она тогда не удержалась от шпильки — и этим, кажется, немножко подтолкнула их друг к другу.

 

И, судя по сегодняшней тренировке — всё правильно сделала.

 

За них нельзя было не радоваться.

 

Возможно, стоило как-нибудь поговорить с Ньютом — как, мол, он донёс до Перси свою в нём заинтересованность? Может, он ей что-нибудь посоветует... хотя её проблема заключалась, скорее, не в неспособности обозначить намерения, а в чужой нерешительности. И вот что с этим делать...

 

С другой стороны, дружеские разговоры всегда помогали.

 

Колокольчик звякнул ещё несколько раз минуты за полторы — насчёт «народ нагрянет после шести» Куини, к сожалению, ошиблась.

 

Она поймала взгляд Якоба, сочувственно улыбнулась, оставила под блюдцем деньги за кофе и направилась к выходу.

 

Чизкейк был за счёт кофейни, и обижать Якоба попыткой заплатить за него не хотелось.

 

Он только кивнул ей, выслушивая заказ очередного клиента.

 

...Едва она села за руль, у неё зазвонил мобильный. Тина.

 

— Ты ещё на катке? — поинтересовалась она. Куини пристегнула ремень, но заводить мотор не спешила:

 

— Уже нет. Но я зашла к Якобу.

 

— А, — отозвалась Тина. — И... как?

 

Куини подавила вздох. Тина сильно расстраивалась из-за её проблем. Лишний раз огорчать сестру очень не хотелось.

 

— Предложил мне новый чизкейк за счёт заведения, — улыбнулась она. — Думаю, это можно считать шагом вперёд.

 

— Может быть, — с сомнением пробормотала Тина. — Значит, ты сейчас у него?

 

— Как раз собралась ехать, — отчиталась Куини — почти по привычке. Гиперответственность Тины начала проявляться, когда ей было лет семь, если даже не раньше, а уж после смерти родителей...

 

Куини тряхнула головой. День был очень хорошим, перетекая в такой же вечер, и не стоило его портить тяжёлыми воспоминаниями.

 

— То есть, будешь примерно через полчаса, — быстро прикинула Тина. — Хорошо. Я сварю какао.

 

— Спасибо, — Куини снова улыбнулась, хоть Тина этого и не видела — но улыбку вполне можно было услышать по интонации собеседника. — Я постараюсь побыстрее.

 

— Не превышай скорость! — не упустила случая Тина.

 

— Не буду, — пообещала Куини и, сбросив вызов, повернула ключ зажигания.

 

Конечно, они до сих пор жили вместе — что никого не удивляло. Ни одной из них не хотелось надолго оставлять другую, в своё время им хватало даже тех чемпионатов, на которые Тина улетала в составе сборной, а Куини — нет, поскольку они с Патриком не проходили по баллам. Тогда Куини ездила только болеть, и жить приходилось в разных отелях. Так что они просто купили одну на двоих квартиру, а если вдруг хотелось одиночества — то вполне хватало пары вечеров в своей комнате и даже невысказанной просьбы.

 

...Тина явно немного нервничала, судя по тому, как она суетилась, накрывая на стол, и с каким резким стуком поставила перед Куини чашку с какао.

 

— У тебя что-то случилось? — Куини решила не топтаться вокруг да около. Если Тину не спросить, она могла накрутить себя и наделать каких-нибудь глупостей, просто от перенапряжения.

 

— Не то, чтобы, — Тина стянула волосы в короткий хвостик и сцепила руки в замок — это был её способ бороться с привычкой накручивать прядь на палец. Прядь после такого вечно выбивалась из причёски, и Тине надоедало всё время её поправлять. А заколки на её густых и жёстких волосах держались плохо. И не спасали.

 

Впрочем, недавно на тренировке этот самый локон ей поправил Ричард. И то ли он был немного волшебником, то ли, ежедневно заплетая себе косичку, умел виртуозно обращаться с любыми причёсками, то ли ещё что, но больше волосы Тине в этот день не мешали и в глаза не лезли.

 

— Но ты волнуешься, — констатировала Куини. — Не потому ведь, что у вас завтра индивидуальная?..

 

— Вот именно поэтому! — неожиданно выкрикнула Тина, разжимая руки и стискивая в кулаке вилку. — Куини, я не знаю, что о себе думать! Мы с Ричардом два года работаем, у нас всё хорошо получается, мы даже, можно сказать, дружим, только вот...

 

Куини прищурилась. Тина обычно не любила, когда Куини демонстрировала свою проницательность в беседах с ней, но вот именно сейчас ей, кажется, нужно было помочь:

 

— Только тебе начинает казаться, что с твоей стороны это уже не просто дружба, да? Но ты в этом не уверена?

 

Тина бросила на стол вилку — резко, но вроде бы без раздражения. И уткнулась лбом в кулак, поставив локоть в опасной близости от своей кружки. Кажется, не рассердилась.

 

— Да. Всё именно так. Ты, как всегда...

 

Она прервала сама себя мрачным вздохом и растерянно уставилась Куини в глаза:

 

— И что мне делать?

 

Куини сочувствующе посмотрела в ответ. Если бы напротив сидел кто-то из её многочисленных приятельниц, она предложила бы старый добрый флирт и лёгкие намёки, но она ужинала с Тиной, которая ни флиртовать, ни намекать катастрофически не умела. Да к тому же, она не была уверена и в собственных чувствах, а это ещё сложнее.

 

— Ну, для начала прислушайся к себе, — рассудительным тоном заговорила Куини. — Только не сегодня перед сном. Лучше выпей тёплого молока и ложись. Не сейчас, конечно, ещё рано. А завтра — прислушайся. Подумай, всё ли для тебя как всегда при вашем общении, или уже нет. А потом мне расскажешь. И если ты в него правда влюбляешься — я тебе, конечно же, помогу, чем смогу.

 

Тина потёрла лицо ладонью и угрюмо кивнула:

 

— Самый лучший вариант. Спасибо.

 

— Что бы ты без меня делала, — улыбнулась Куини. Тина рассмеялась в ответ — коротко, но не мрачно, и у Куини отлегло от сердца.

 

На языке вертелось что-то вроде «ну и что, что два года, у Перси с Ньютом вообще четыре», но в этот момент посвящать сестру в новизну чужих отношений уж точно не стоило.

 

Ньют с Перси, Тина вот к Ричарду, похоже, и правда начинала неровно дышать... Для полного и окончательного веселья только Патрику останется влюбиться в Серафину.

 

Вообще это было нормально. Когда занимаешься катанием с младых ногтей, когда у тебя жёсткий график, множество тренировок, перелётов и чемпионатов, когда ты тратишь кучу времени и сил, тебе начинает казаться, что понять тебя и встать с тобой рядом сможет только тот, кто не понаслышке, а по собственному опыту знает, что это такое. И не просто знает, что такое, но и сам принимает в этом участие.

 

Так что Куини со своими чувствами к Якобу даже несколько выбивалась из привычной картины вещей.

 

Она улыбнулась и накрыла руку сестры своей.

 

Она верила, что всё у них получится.

 

У обеих.

 

***

 

— После тренировки пригласишь её на свидание, и при этом не веди в ресторан и не покупай цветы, она этого не оценит, — раздалось шипение у Криденса над ухом.

 

Он не подскочил от неожиданности только благодаря четырёхлетнему опыту общения с Геллертом. Так что теперь, когда он в очередной раз незаметно подкрался, удалось только передёрнуть плечами, не более того.

 

— Спасибо, конечно, — тоже негромко отозвался он, продолжая зашнуровывать коньки, — но ты со своей личной жизнью разберись сначала.

 

Естественно, о его симпатии к Честити Геллерт не мог не догадаться. Иначе он перестал бы быть Геллертом. Но советов от него Криденс, в общем-то, не желал. По крайней мере, не сейчас, не сегодня и не так — без предупреждения, безо всякого объявления войны и так далее. И неудавшаяся личная жизнь самого Геллерта тут была всё-таки совсем ни при чём. В конце-то концов, бывало так, что те, у кого что-то когда-то не срослось, действительно неплохо разбирались в чужих... проблемах, и советы могли дать дельные. Просто Криденс их не хотел. Хотел разобраться сам. А фразу про личную жизнь бросил только затем, чтобы отделаться.

 

Теперь только бы он не обиделся.

 

Геллерт, прищурившись, сел рядом.

 

— Тебе прекрасно известно, когда, после чего и с чьей помощью я с ней разберусь.

 

— Тогда можешь мою оставить в покое? — просящим тоном выдохнул Криденс. — Честное слово, я сам как-нибудь.

 

Геллерт хмыкнул и упрямо мотнул головой:

 

— Скажи честно, Криденс. Допустим, ты уже позвал её на свидание. Допустим, она согласилась. Ты купишь цветы и закажешь столик?

 

Криденс открыл было рот... и закрыл. Дьявол тебя подери, Геллерт, ну какого хрена ты опять прав?

 

— Куплю, — буркнул он. — И закажу. Ты прав, я наверняка бы действовал... по стандартной схеме.

 

— Ага, ага, — покивал Геллерт. — Так, как надо и как положено. А теперь просто вспомни, в какой семейке она росла и сделай вывод, где она видела все эти «надо» и «положено». Если ты явишься к ней на свидание с букетиком, да ещё и поведёшь на скучный ужин, она пошлёт тебя далеко и надолго, я в этом почти уверен. А я, знаешь ли, хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив, Криденс. Счастье спортсмена — залог успеха. В том числе личное. И я, как ты помнишь, люблю, когда мои подопечные побеждают. Так что считай, что я, как обычно, действую из чистого эгоизма.

 

Криденс опустил голову, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку. Отчего-то Геллерт всегда с трудом и со скрипом признавал вслух, что ему есть дело до кого-то, кроме себя. Хотя в этом, конечно, не было ничего страшного. И на кой ляд ему всегда хотелось казаться отпетым эгоцентриком, Криденс никак не мог уяснить. Но всегда подыгрывал. Если человеку так легче, зачем спорить? Ни к чему особенно плохому это не вело.

 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, не поднимая глаз. — Что ты тогда предлагаешь? Не в цирк же её тащить.

 

Геллерт рассмеялся:

 

— В цирк, кстати, позови, но попозже, когда будешь готов, чтобы с вами пошла её младшенькая. Но это уже будет напоминать семейный подряд, так что точно попозже. Вообще говоря, Криденс, я не эксперт по нестандартным свиданиям, и всё, что мне приходит в голову — какой-нибудь парк аттракционов, или фильм ужасов в кино, только не вздумайте жрать попкорн. Короче говоря, этакие подростковые развлечения, которых она могла быть лишена. Ты эту стерву, её мамашу, лучше знаешь — вот и думай, что она могла дочери не позволять, и чего из этого Честити слушалась.

 

— Фильм ужасов? — Криденс развеселился. В голове отчего-то возникла картинка, как он старается не смотреть на экран, а Честити в восторге таращится, как только она и умела. И как она, заметив его реакцию, милостиво закрывает ему глаза ладонью.

 

Вышло как-то сюрреалистично и бредово. Он тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения, и глянул на Геллерта. Тот нетерпеливо кивнул:

 

— Или боевик. В общем, не какая-нибудь комедия с любовной линией, сам понимаешь.

 

— Спасибо, Геллерт, — он, наконец, поднялся на ноги: Альбус уже решительно шагал к ним, явно собираясь призвать к порядку. Криденс минут пять как должен был выйти на лёд, а они тут болтали на личные темы. — Я подумаю обязательно.

 

— Подумай, подумай, — Геллерт тоже встал, старательно игнорируя почти подошедшего Альбуса. — Кстати, задержись после тренировки, мне очень нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить.

 

Криденс приподнял брови и кивнул. О чём пойдёт речь, ему было примерно понятно.

 

Выйдя на лёд, он тут уже услышал звонкий выкрик Геллерта:

 

— Честити, девочка моя, я тебя не вижу!

 

Честити остановилась в паре футов от бортика и удивлённо обернулась:

 

— В каком смысле?

 

— Презентация — это видимость программы, — назидательно заговорил Геллерт. — А если её нет, то получается невидимость. Понимаешь меня?

 

Честити вздёрнула подбородок, подкатываясь к нему поближе:

 

— Но мы ведь сейчас не программу отрабатываем, а просто отдельные элементы.

 

Криденс объехал лёд по кругу — как всегда, перед каждой тренировкой. Альбус как-то спросил у него: «Ты с ним так здороваешься?». И одобрил прежде, чем Криденс успел смутиться. Так что он быстро перестал считать этот маленький ритуал глупым.

 

— А отдельные элементы, по-твоему, не должны быть артистичными? — Криденс не видел, но был уверен, что Геллерт сейчас закатывал глаза. — Выброси из головы то, что техника и презентация идут отдельно, и сначала надо отработать первое, и уже потом переходить ко второму! Это бред, и это так не работает! Без артистизма вся твоя техника, радость моя, сильно проигрывает. Как бы она ни была хороша.

 

Криденс, заходя на свой флип, только мысленно вздохнул. С ним самим четыре года назад Геллерт разговаривал чуть ли не ровно этими же словами. И Альбус, помнится, с ним соглашался...

 

Интересно, согласится ли сейчас. И как именно.

 

— Он прав, Честити, — услышал Криденс. — Ты умница, и мне практически не к чему придраться в твоей работе, но она... суховата.

 

— Вот-вот, — подхватил Геллерт, — это даже на «сухо» не тянет. Отпусти себя и расслабься. Не думай о том, как отработать и не завалить элемент, ты умеешь их отрабатывать, так что просто доверься своему телу и его памяти... Вот смотри на Криденса. Отлично, чувственно. А флип, между тем, не самый простой прыжок.

 

Криденс как раз прыгал в третий раз — и чуть не сорвал выезд. Всё-таки, положа руку на сердце, не так уж часто Геллерт ставил его в пример. А от того, что в пример его ставят Честити, и вовсе почему-то было чуть ли не стыдно. Немножко. Но всё же.

 

— Хорошо, — отозвалась она. — Я поняла. Я постараюсь.

 

— Старайся, естественно, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Пока я тебя не увижу хотя бы с двумя элементами, с катка ты не уйдёшь.

 

Криденс напрягся, отчего-то ожидая взрыва. Но Честити только самодовольно хмыкнула и оттолкнулась от бортика.

 

...Тренировка шла своим чередом, не считая того, что Криденс всё-таки не смог изредка не отвлекаться на Честити — и на то, как с ней общался Геллерт. Закончилось всё тем, что тот «увидел» её аж с четырьмя элементами, и вслух признался, что «на подобный успех и не рассчитывал».

 

Она же, после этого заявления подкатившись к Криденсу, прошипела ему на ухо:

 

— Это он меня так похвалил, да?

 

Криденс честно постарался не засмеяться.

 

— Именно. Молодец, что поняла. Вон, видишь остальных — до них долго не доходило.

 

Остальные — ребята, тренировавшиеся у Альбуса с Геллертом, но в сборную не попавшие — как раз уходили с катка. Тренировку Альбус свернул, и Геллерт неожиданно не стал с ним спорить.

 

— Так вот, — заговорил Альбус, когда они с Честити подъехали к нему, — пожалуй, всё, что мы придумали для ваших программ, вы умеете. Криденс, подумай: ты сможешь найти в себе силы на четверной лутц?

 

Криденс неловко пожал плечами. Ему до сих пор иногда казалось, что сил у него недостаточно даже для тройного. Хотя он его прыгал, и вполне успешно.

 

— Силы-то он найдёт, — Геллерт хмыкнул так самодовольно, будто Криденсом был он. — Вопрос в другом: найдёшь ли ты в себе силы его поставить.

 

Альбус свёл брови:

 

— Геллерт...

 

— Да-да, конечно, я опять обвиняю тебя в непрофессионализме, пренебрежении к работе, пожирании котят под лимонами и в чём ещё только не обвиняю, но ты сам подумай: до сентября три месяца, нам ставить шесть программ, включая показательные, и ты уверен, что среди этого у тебя останется время на постановку такого тяжёлого элемента?

 

Криденс, уже не выдержав, прижал ладонь к лицу:

 

— Геллерт, перегибаешь!

 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Честити аккуратно направилась к воротцам. — Сестрёнка ждёт, всё такое...

 

— Седьмого числа в десять утра приезжай на индивидуальную тренировку, — благодушно улыбнулся ей Альбус. Криденс мимоходом позавидовал: ему-то ещё оставаться здесь и с Геллертом общаться.

 

— Уже на индивидуальную? — Геллерт поднял брови, дождавшись, впрочем, пока Честити скроется в коридоре. — Не рано ли?

 

— Ты сам только что говорил, что у нас не так много времени, — с поразительным терпением в голосе напомнил Альбус. — И, отвечая на твой вопрос — да, я в себе уверен. Криденс?

 

Подавив порыв вжать голову в плечи, он кивнул:

 

— Да. Я постараюсь.

 

— Придётся, — фыркнул Геллерт. — Пойдём со мной. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

 

Выходя вслед за ним, Криденс очень старался не оборачиваться на Альбуса.

 

...Быстро приняв душ и переодевшись, Криденс выскочил с катка и устремился к машине Геллерта. Тот сидел за рулём, нетерпеливо барабаня по нему пальцами, и всем своим видом демонстрировал, как он уже задолбался — в смысле, устал, конечно же — ждать.

 

Криденс влез рядом с ним, закинул сумку назад и вытянул ноги:

 

— Ты сорвал мне приглашение на свидание.

 

— Телефонную связь и социальные сети никто не отменял, — отмахнулся Геллерт. — И потом, при чём тут я? Её сестрёнка ждёт.

 

Криденс фыркнул, но желание ругаться пропало, как не было.

 

— Я голодный, — признался он спустя пару секунд. Геллерт вздохнул, но мотор завёл.

 

В дороге молчали. Криденс откровенно не мог придумать тему для беседы, да и Геллерт не любил болтать за рулём, об этом он знал уже давно. Так что разговор начался только за столиком японского ресторанчика неподалёку.

 

— Ну что ж, — Геллерт вертел в руках заранее лежавшие на столе палочки, — программу мы тебе сочинили, и на интересующий нас с тобой момент ты делаешь короткую дорожку — в дополнение к обязательной. И делай, делай... Но на замену я предлагаю тебе вращение.

 

Криденс отхлебнул чаю. Неудивительно, он бы и сам включил туда именно этот элемент.

 

— Какое? Волчок, либелу? Или?..

 

Геллерт помолчал, сжимая в пальцах несчастные палочки так, что Криденс всерьёз за них испугался.

 

— Моё, — выдавил он. — Из ласточки через волчок в стоячее. Думаю, ты сам понимаешь, о каком конкретно я говорю.

 

Криденс медленно выдохнул. Признаться, на такое он даже надеялся. Это было бы лучше и проще всего. Проще — для достижения поставленной цели.

 

— Хорошо, — дипломатично ответил он, — я это умею, ты знаешь. Ты ведь не против, если я этот момент буду пересматривать? Чтобы не налажать?

 

— Я только за, Криденс, — выдохнул Геллерт, отбрасывая, наконец, палочки. — Если ты меня скопируешь, это будет идеально. Только не падай, будь добр. И на колени не вставай.

 

Криденс подавил вздох:

 

— Конечно. С колен вскакивать в заход на прыжок, да ещё в конце программы — это же охренеть можно. Я не настолько, знаешь ли, хорош.

 

— Может, и настолько, — неожиданно протянул Геллерт, — но всё же это будет слишком. Надеюсь, такого намёка ему хватит.

 

Он замолчал, и Криденс не рискнул задавать вертевшийся на языке вопрос: «А если нет?..»

 

— По-твоему, я действительно перегнул? — поинтересовался Геллерт пару роллов спустя. Криденс прищурился. Здрасьте, приехали, это что? С ним советуются?

 

— По-моему, да, — пробормотал он в ответ. — Я понимаю, что вы так всегда, но... если ты решился на примирение, пусть не сейчас — постарайся не усугблять. Это хотя бы логично.

 

Геллерт поморщился, но не возразил.

 

Криденс угрюмо поболтал палочками с васаби в пиале с соевым соусом.

 

До того проката, на котором он покажет слегка изменённую программу, хотелось попросту дожить.

 

**Глава 7**

 

Для Персиваля Грейвза и его команды каждое межсезонное лето сливалось в один день. День, наполненный тренировками, прокатами, примеркой костюмов, одной и той же музыкой, срывами и падениями — которые, конечно, были не так уж страшны, всё же они случались на тренировках, а не на соревнованиях... но тем не менее, чем их было меньше, тем лучше, разумеется. Это межсезонье исключением не стало.

 

Правда, нынешний «бесконечный летний день», разумеется, был для Персиваля не совсем обычным. Точнее даже, далеко не обычным. Помимо всего, что всегда давало ему лето, в этом году рядом с ним был Ньют.

 

Естественно, на катке они по-прежнему вели себя, как ни в чём не бывало. Но тем не менее, всевидящая Куини как-то раз подошла к ним, обняла обоих и, прошептав: «Поздравляю», быстренько убежала. Ньют тогда, помнится, пару раз моргнул, а потом уткнулся Персивалю в плечо и засмеялся негромко. И выдавил что-то вроде: «Конечно, она должна была догадаться». Конечно, должна была... да и спокойнее как-то становилось. По крайней мере, на тренировках можно было не дёргаться, если вдруг забылся и начал любоваться — не как подопечным, а именно как партнёром. Даже если Куини с Серафиной и замечали лёгкие изменения в его поведении, то либо молчали, либо улыбались — с мягким пониманием. И безо всякого удивления. А его Персиваль не любил.

 

То, что они с Ньютом вытворяли за эти три месяца вне работы можно было, пожалуй, охарактеризовать ёмким и в то же время обтекаемым словом «встречались». Ночёвки то у одного, то у другого, тёплые ночи — и жаркие тоже, но чаще нежные и ласковые: уткнуться друг другу в плечо и спать, слишком уж они уставали — прогулки по «их» парку, кафе, кинотеатры... В самом начале отношений они умудрились выбраться на премьеру «Варкрафта» и тут же загореться идеей показательных выступлений, саундтрек у фильма был замечательный, а Серафина усмехнулась и одобрила со словами: «Ньют, из тебя действительно выйдет отличный мальчик-волшебник. Только не отращивай усы. И не наклеивай».

 

А иногда они просто оставались после тренировки на катке — чаще всего ненадолго, только вдвоём, на привычном диване в тренерской, выпить дурацкого автоматного кофе и горячего шоколада, побыть рядом в привычной обстановке — в конце концов, тренерская давно уже стала для них чем-то вроде арендуемого второго дома, временного, в который можно было прийти, если что-то случилось в своём. В один из таких вечеров Ньют привычно перемазался в какао, и Персиваль, как ему давно хотелось, попытался стереть ему шоколадные «усы» большим пальцем — и не сумел: палец Ньют немедленно всосал, лизнул по всей длине несколько раз, и всё предсказуемо закончилось тем, что он безо всяких предупреждений стёк на колени и взял у Персиваля в рот, не давая ни опомниться, ни возразить. И при этом он так смотрел снизу вверх, так усмехался, умудряясь при этом охватывать губами головку, что очень скоро пришлось напрочь забыть, где они, что происходит за дверью, и заперта ли, строго говоря, эта самая дверь. А после — сел рядом, опустил голову на плечо, а руку слабо соображающего Персиваля — себе на пах, и выдохнул: «Рано или поздно это должно было случиться в тренерской, Перси, сам понимаешь, только поедем уже куда-нибудь, а то нечестно получается». Но вместо поездки Персиваль отдышался, молча спустил с Ньюта штаны и попросту оказал ответную любезность. До квартиры Ньюта они в тот вечер, конечно, доехали, но там и отрубились. Хотя оба рассчитывали на продолжение, усталость диктовала свои условия.

 

Словом, всё было хорошо, период начала отношений шёл как по маслу, и все конфликты у них возникали только на катке. После какой-то выволочки, которую Персиваль устроил Ньюту за очередной недокрут сальхова — один-единственный, но всё же — Ньют уже в машине, когда они ехали к кому-то из них, буркнул: «Перси, мой тренер — сволочь, он на меня ругается». Персиваль, помнится, подавил желание одновременно расхохотаться, стукнуть кулаком по рулю с досады и расцеловать Ньюта, нашедшего замечательный способ бескровно показать ему, что он недоволен. В итоге он ответил что-то вроде: «Доедем — буду утешать, и правда сволочь твой тренер, как можно на тебя ругаться». Ньют широко улыбнулся в ответ и погладил его по руке.

 

Одно только слегка омрачало всю эту радость: то, что они жили на два дома. Конечно, в квартире у каждого завелись личные вещи другого, и в стаканах в ванной давно торчало по две зубные щётки, и решалось всё простым «к тебе или ко мне?», но... Но Персивалю этого не хватало. Несмотря на частые совместные ночёвки и выходные, всё же они случались не каждый день, но даже при таком графике Персиваль очень быстро отвык просыпаться в одиночестве. И когда приходилось — скрипел зубами и машинально притягивал к себе вторую подушку, ночью пустовавшую и потому холодную, но всё равно хранившую ещё слабый запах — с прошлого раза.

 

А предлагать переезд он не решался.

 

Ньют всегда казался — да и в большинстве случаев был — человеком лёгким, в том числе и на подъём, но Персиваль отчего-то был уверен: на фразу «давай съедемся?» Ньют, скорее всего, ответит округлившимися глазами и удивлённым «а зачем?». И он чудовищно этого боялся. Пусть даже объяснить ему будет достаточно легко, и он наверняка согласился бы после объяснений — но их мнимая необходимость была для Персиваля хуже отказа.

 

Он даже объяснить себе не мог, на чём обоснованы его опасения. Просто был уверен: девяносто против десяти, что всё выйдет именно таким образом. Ньют вёл себя так, словно его устраивало абсолютно всё. А раз так...

 

Да и съезжаться спустя три месяца... ему это вполне могло показаться слишком быстрым. Пугать его тем более не хотелось.

 

Впрочем, сейчас, в начале сентября, эти мысли, страхи и тревоги решительно уходили на задний план. Потому что приближалось время контрольных прокатов.

 

В этом году они проводились в Огайо, четыре часа самолётом, двое суток в отеле, и там-то уж всем было плевать, кто из сборной с кем живёт. Можно будет сполна взять своё — пусть и всего на пару дней.

 

Впрочем, главной целью Персиваля было, естественно, Ньюта успокоить и настроить на хороший прокат перед комиссией, а вовсе не трахнуть в отеле другого штата. Хотя после проката — можно было бы и подумать.

 

Самым удивительным было, пожалуй, то, что сам он почти не волновался — ни за обе пары, ни за Абернати, хотя последний очень долго ворчал по поводу музыки для обеих программ и долго норовил заваливать вращения, которыми были напичканы оба его проката: что Дворжак, что Эйнауди требовали. Но в конце концов, и он выровнялся и ошибаться почти перестал. С его уровнем даже «почти» можно было считать успехом. Тина и Ричард вообще с катка не вылезали: именно их тренировки получались самыми долгими, настолько требовательными к себе не были даже Ньют с Куини. И, глядя на их программы — динамичную короткую и лиричную произвольную — Персиваль нарадоваться не мог: ребята весьма над собой выросли.

 

А про самих Куини и Ньюта и говорить было нечего. Может, и слишком амбициозно было такое заявлять, но Персивалю казалось, что подвести их могут только нервы. Впрочем, он бы не называл их своими лучшими фигуристами, если бы искренне так не считал. И личное отношение к ним тут было, естественно, ни при чём.

 

И, кстати, обязательно нужно будет оценить чужие прокаты. Просто для себя, чтобы знать, чего ожидать на Гран-при и особенно — на Чемпионате страны.

 

Хорошо ещё, у Геллерта с Дамблдором парников не было.

 

...Ньют рядом со вздохом повернулся и подполз ближе, привычно уже кладя голову на плечо и обвивая Персиваля всеми конечностями. Как он умудрялся при этом лежать так, чтобы удобно было обоим, Персиваль до сих пор не мог до конца уяснить.

 

Они снова ночевали у Ньюта — самолёт был послезавтра, всю прошедшую неделю команда стояла на ушах, как Персиваль и предсказывал в начале лета, а сегодня, в последний тренировочный день, они вымотались так, что еле-еле доползли до квартиры. Логично, что до ближайшей. Ничего, зато выспятся: Персиваль из года в год настаивал, что накануне отлёта на контрольные у всех должен быть выходной.

 

— Вот вроде и устал, — пробормотал Ньют ему в ключицу, — а ни в одном глазу, представляешь?

 

— Кофе много пил? — зевнул в ответ Персиваль. Он сам как раз медленно отключался, и пришлось сильно жмурится и напрягать мышцы — не хотелось вырубиться посреди разговора и этим, возможно, задеть Ньюта.

 

— Я даже не помню, — тихо отозвался тот. — С утра — точно, ну да ты помнишь, а на катке... всё смешалось. Наверняка пил...

 

Персиваль не удивился. То, что Ньют не запомнил подобных мелочей, было нормой их жизни.

 

— Прими ванну, — мягко заговорил он, поглаживая Ньюта по спине — там, где удачно задралась домашняя майка. — Я знаю, что ты был в душе на катке, но сейчас правда не помешает. А я пока мятный чай тебе сделаю.

 

Ньют улыбнулся — Персиваль не видел, но кожей почувствовал — отлепился от него и встал.

 

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь быстро.

 

— Пены напусти, — велел Персиваль ему вслед. Пену он Ньюту специально купил после подобного случая — молочно-медовую. Как выяснилось, он сам не то чтобы стал для Ньюта надёжным средством от бессонницы. Чаще всего — как раз наоборот.

 

Прежде чем ставить чайник, Персиваль глотнул холодной воды — чтобы «включиться» хотя бы на то время, пока он будет делать Ньюту чай и держать его в объятиях, помогая уснуть. Мысль о сексе разум сейчас только отторгал. Максимум, на что Персиваля хватит — ручная стимуляция, не более того.

 

По кухне поплыл запах мяты, и от него одного Персиваля снова потянуло в сон. Хоть грейпфрут из вазы бери... Кофе он пить не собирался: это, считай, полночи долой.

 

Он потёр глаза пальцами, подхватил Ньютову чашку и отправился в спальню, не забыв погасить свет. Как раз остынуть успеет, пока он ещё из ванной выберется...

 

...Ньют появился в комнате, придерживая обмотанное вокруг бёдер полотенце, у самой кровати его скинул и влез под одеяло как был, в чём мать родила. На чашку на тумбочке он даже не взглянул — прижался к Персивалю мокрым телом, терпеть не мог вытираться, провёл по груди влажной рукой, настойчиво задевая соски...

 

Персиваль резко выдохнул. Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось, но...

 

— Ньют, — осторожно выдохнул он, — боюсь, я немного не...

 

Ньют проказливо улыбнулся в темноте. Судя по всему, медово-молочные ароматизаторы ни черта на него не подействовали, и он по-прежнему был безобразно бодр.

 

— Ты лежи, — шепнул он, привычно касаясь губами уха. — Я всё сделаю сам.

 

Персиваль тихо застонал — во-первых, с Ньютом он обнаружил, что уши у него, оказывается, очень чувствительные, во-вторых, тот не забывал его ласкать, пока шептал, а в-третьих... в-третьих, Персиваль был даже несколько заинтригован. Ньют частенько... разные номера откалывал: один тот минет в тренерской чего стоил, или поцелуй на кухне в самом-самом начале, так что оставалось и впрямь только лежать и гадать, что он там ещё придумал.

 

Ньют лёг на него сверху, поцеловал в шею, прихватил губами, прикусил, втянул в рот кожу и тут же коснулся языком несколько раз — почти звериной лаской, зализанным укусом, отчего даже голова слегка закружилась. Не то, чтобы такое прикосновение было непривычным, но и не слишком частым. И ощущения каждый раз заставляли срываться дыхание.

 

Ньют скользнул чуть ниже, прикусил ключицы — по очереди, потом между ними, совсем легко, безо всяких болезненных ощущений — и снова приподнялся:

 

— Перевернись, пожалуйста.

 

Просьбу Персиваль выполнил, как-то не задумываясь. Ньют смотрел на него так, что невозможно было его ослушаться. Что бы он ни предложил.

 

На напряжённые плечи легли тёплые суховатые руки, прошлись по всей спине, мягко оглаживая, несколько раз, постепенно переходя к полноценному массажу. Персиваль что-то глухо простонал в подушку — давно его вот так хорошо не мяли.

 

Расслабляло это похлеще запахов мяты, молока и мёда.

 

— Я сейчас усну, — предупредил Персиваль, слегка повернув голову, чтобы его точно услышали. Ньют сверху негромко усмехнулся:

 

— Так я тебе и позволю.

 

Совершенно неожиданно эти слова вырвали из груди Персиваля очередной стон — чёрт дери, когда Ньют был таким, его хотелось в разы сильнее.

 

Возбуждение накатывало медленными волнами, но всё-таки накатывало, и сонливость покорно ему уступала. Персиваль резко выдохнул, попытался приподняться, но ладонь Ньюта мягко и настойчиво легла между лопаток и надавила — вроде бы слегка, но вряд ли получится её так просто сбросить.

 

— Лежи, пожалуйста, — чуть ли не мурлыкнул Ньют ему на ухо, укладываясь сверху и втираясь грудью в спину. — Лежи смирно, Перси, ладно? Ты же помнишь, что сейчас всё делаю я, да?

 

— Да, — выдохнул Персиваль одними губами, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт, что этим своим «да» он давал карт-бланш на любые действия. И не испытывая по этому поводу никакой тревоги. В конце концов, ради всего? Это Ньют, они вместе уже три месяца, о чём речь-то?..

 

— Хорошо... — прошептал тот, слегка царапнув зубами по уху и тихо усмехнувшись в ответ на дрожь. — Хорошо, Перси.

 

Горячие губы порхнули к шее, сжали вечно ноющий позвонок, Ньют скользнул языком ниже, ниже, по всей длине, до самых ягодиц — и снова вверх, осыпая поцелуями спину, прикусывая под левой лопаткой, вырывая вскрик, пальцы легко, едва касаясь, провели по бокам, заставляя снова задрожать и выстонать чужое имя. Ньют как-то молниеносно стянул с него пижамные штаны, снова лёг сверху, тепло дыша в затылок, и аккуратно двинул бёдрами, потеревшись членом о ягодицы Персиваля. Тот напрягся лишь инстинктивно, на секунду, но Ньюту этого хватило, чтобы чуть приподняться и мягко, осторожно поцеловать за ухом:

 

— Перси?..

 

— Что? — Персиваль даже не понял сначала. А когда понял, едва удержался от смешка. В самом деле... — Всё в порядке.

 

Накатил странный лёгкий стыд — за три месяца они не менялись ни разу. Ньют наверх не лез, предпочитая иногда командовать снизу, и Персиваль быстро и просто сделал вывод о его предпочтениях в постели и в распределении ролей. И только по этой причине ему не приходило в голову предложить. А теперь... Удивил. Опять.

 

Впрочем, Ньют удивлял его раз за разом, тем или иным — и Персиваль подозревал, что и десять лет спустя чем-то, да умудрится.

 

Десять лет спустя?..

 

Но тут Ньют, снова огладив его спину, с силой прикусил кожу прямо над ягодицей, и свою последнюю мысль Персиваль малодушно решил не обдумывать. Вот уж точно стало не до неё.

 

От укуса ноги раздвинулись чуть ли не рефлекторно, Ньют оставил в покое его спину, снова усмехнувшись, и сполз ещё ниже, провёл руками по бёдрам — несколько раз, лёгкой лаской, одновременно и вызывая, и гася дрожь — и, ухватив Персиваля за ягодицы и разведя их в стороны, коснулся между ними языком. Несколько раз, вкруговую — прежде чем начать широко вылизывать.

 

Собственный стон ощутился почти выкриком. И, похоже, им и был на самом деле — в горле пересохло, и Персиваль, кажется, мог теперь только хрипеть.

 

Всё, что Ньют вытворял своим языком, не поддавалось цензурному или хоть насколько-то приличному описанию. А уж сейчас...

 

Горячо, с идеальным нажимом, постоянно меняя темп — Персиваль вцепился пальцами в то, что под руку попалось, и двинул бёдрами, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и трахнет матрас.

 

Не тут-то было: Ньют надавил на ягодицы сильнее, прижимая к кровати, оторвался от своего занятия и усмехнулся Персивалю в поясницу, касаясь её влажными губами:

 

— Нет-нет. Перси, пожалуйста, не забывай, что действую сейчас я. А ты лежишь и получаешь удовольствие. Или... не получаешь?

 

Персиваль со стоном зарылся лицом в подушку. Ну что за хрень он несёт, а?

 

— По мне что, не видно? — хрипло выговорил он, вслепую потянув руку назад. Нащупать Ньютову макушку удалось с первой попытки, кое-как растрепать ему волосы — тоже. — Продолжай, чтоб тебя... Пожалуйста.

 

Ньют со смешком снова поцеловал его поясницу и скользнул языком обратно.

 

Мир крутился, расстояния ломали сами себя, казались то гигантскими, то сокращёнными до пары дюймов, и Персиваль позволил себе утонуть. Зачем сопротивляться такому, если от этого тебе хорошо настолько, что хочется едва ли не орать, пугая — или вызывая зависть — соседей?

 

Ньют остановился, чуть приподнялся и легонько подул прямо на вылизанную задницу. Персиваль снова задрожал, снова двинул бёдрами — руки больше не сдерживали — но Ньют немедленно царапнул его ягодицу. Несильно, но всё же чувствительно.

 

— Прости, — вырвалось у Персиваля, пока он кое-как собирал в кучу остатки приемлемых мыслей. — Ты меня... всякого соображения лишил.

 

Ньют довольно усмехнулся, потянулся к столику, ухватил смазку, опять залёг сверху, ненадолго прижался щекой к затылку, прошептал на ухо:

 

— А тебе и не нужно сейчас соображать. Просто не торопи события. Мы ведь никуда не спешим... в кои-то веки.

 

Персиваль согласно выдохнул и, снова заведя руку назад, погладил Ньюта там, до чего дотянулся — по левой лопатке.

 

Отдельно радовало то, что Ньют просто действовал. Не успокаивал — значит, видел, что это не нужно, не твердил хрестоматийное «доверься мне» — значит, видел, что и так верят... Просто делал то, что решил. То, что делать было нужно.

 

Смазанный палец медленно погрузился внутрь, огладил стенки, вторая ладонь успокаивающим теплом легла на поясницу. В темноте шёпот Ньюта, накладываясь на взрыв ощущений, прозвучал почти оглушительно:

 

— Я могу взять игрушку, если хочешь.

 

Персиваль резко мотнул головой. Сам Ньют «классическую» растяжку недолюбливал — объяснял, что из-за неровностей пальцев — ему нравились как раз пробки, дилдо и тому подобное, но с Персивалем всё было ровно наоборот. Оказываясь снизу, он как раз предпочитал внутри живое тепло, а не силикон, пластик или что-то ещё.

 

— Хорошо... — Ньют гладил его и снаружи, по спине, и изнутри, голова кружилась, член пульсировал между матрасом и животом, и даже несмотря на то, что снизу Персиваль не был уже довольно давно, одного пальца ему уже становилось мало. Он слегка насадился на него, услышал одобрительный выдох и щелчок крышки тюбика — и Ньют добавил второй.

 

Хо-ро-шо...

 

Ещё немного, и Персиваль бы наплевал на все «лежи и получай удовольствие» и попытался бы трахнуть себя этими пальцами, тем более, что довольно скоро их стало три — но ладонь на пояснице как-то напоминала о том, кто из них сейчас что делает.

 

— Ньют, пожалуйста, — и дальше лежать так, когда тебя всего-навсего растягивают, было уже невыносимо, Персиваль попросту опасался сорваться и кончить раньше, чем Ньют по-настоящему начнёт.

 

Пальцы аккуратно и легко исчезли, Ньют потянул Персиваля за плечо, безмолвно прося перевернуться.

 

Оказавшись на спине, Персиваль открыл глаза. Ньют смазывал себя, сосредоточенно закусив губу, его волосы беспорядочно прилипли ко лбу, и Персиваль, не выдержав этого зрелища, потянулся к Ньюту, ухватил его за затылок, роняя на себя и пытаясь поцеловать — но тот увернулся, прочертил губами по линии челюсти, потёрся носом о щёку. Взял Персиваля за руку, переплетая их пальцы, прижался бёдрами к бёдрам... Персиваль молча и нетерпеливо двинул своими вверх, подгоняя. Ждать дольше он и правда не мог.

 

Войдя в него, Ньют судорожно стиснул руку, опустил голову, прижимаясь мокрым лбом ко лбу Персиваля, провёл языком по его губам, поцеловал — глубоко и настойчиво — сжал свободную ладонь вокруг его члена, вырывая очередной стон. Слишком хорошо, почти идеально, и хорошо, что «почти»... И задвигался, как только Персиваль опустил ресницы, давая понять, что привык.

 

Их переплетённые пальцы сжимались в ответ на каждое движение. Персиваль завёл свободную руку за голову — казалось почти нечестным сейчас делать хоть что-то самому. Ньют снова одобрительно выдохнул.

 

Персиваль не открывал глаз, растворяясь в ощущениях, чувствуя Ньюта близко-близко, куда ближе, чем он был на самом деле — и зная, что тот внимательно на него смотрит. Даже сейчас. Чтобы остановиться при малейшем признаке того, что ему, Персивалю, стало неприятно.

 

Сокровище. Настоящее.

 

И почему ещё ни разу вслух его так не назвал. Надо исправить.

 

На этом связные мысли кончились: Ньют слегка изменил угол и увеличил темп, и мир, и без того не слишком стабильный, затрещал по швам, грозя разлететься на куски в любую секунду. Персиваль выгнулся, бессознательно подмахивая, вскидывая бёдра, толкаясь в его руку и вцепившись в другую наверняка до белых следов. Великолепно, замечательно, Ньют, пожалуйста, ещё, если ты остановишься, с ума же оба сойдём, Ньют, ну же...

 

Оргазм накрыл тёплой океанской волной, чуть ли не приподнимая над кроватью и вымывая из ушей почти все звуки — кроме собственного крика и ответного стона сверху; слизывая большинство внешних ощущений — кроме упавшего на грудь слегка дрожащего тела. Персиваль судорожно обхватил его руками и обмяк, дыша Ньюту в плечо.

 

Чуть погодя тот аккуратно выскользнул, снова вызвав у Персиваля тихий стон, и чуть сместился вбок, пристраивая голову на чужой подушке, уткнувшись носом Персивалю в щёку. С него самого он почти и не слез — так только, торсом, чтобы на лёгкие не давить.

 

— А вот теперь, — пробормотал он, пытаясь ногой набросить на них одеяло, — я, кажется, уже хочу спать. Если ты не обидишься.

 

Персиваль тихонько рассмеялся, попробовал взъерошить его волосы, но из-за влаги у него ничего не вышло — так что он их просто пригладил:

 

— Если бы я мог обижаться на такое, был бы идиотом. Ты...

 

— Ммм? — Ньют разлепил глаза, посмотрел сонно и довольно. Персиваль коротко поцеловал его в кончик носа:

 

— Прекрасен, вот что. Спи.

 

— Ты тоже, — шёпотом в шею заверил его Ньют. — Только укрой нас, ладно?

 

Персиваль улыбнулся в темноту и потянулся за злосчастным одеялом.

 

***

 

Куини помешала чай, чтобы рассеять осадок, аккуратно отложила ложечку на блюдце и отпила из чашки. Якоб в очередной раз расширил меню, включив в него новые интересные фиточаи. Конечно же, вкусные, как она только что убедилась.

 

Не изменявшие привычкам Тина и Ричард одновременно отхлебнули кофе. Куини улыбнулась: за все тренировки они добились такого синхрона на льду, что было бы удивительно, если бы они не начали проявлять его и в обычной жизни.

 

Патрик угрюмо терзал десертной вилкой чизкейк, так к нему и не притронувшись, хотя принесли ему кусок торта минут десять назад. Куини с сочувствием глянула ему в лицо: как бывшая партнёрша Патрика, она отлично знала, что нервничать тот принимался где-то за неделю до начала сезона, причём старательно и за всю команду. До прошлого года не помогали ни Перси, ни психолог. Но год назад Патрику нашли нового, и прогресс был налицо: всего-то растерзанный чизкейк, всего-то за день до вылета на контрольные прокаты.

 

Тина потянулась потрепать Патрика по плечу справа, Ричард — слева. Тот угрюмо кивнул и всё-таки отправил в рот сладкую массу с тарелки. И криво улыбнулся:

 

— Сладкое делает всё лучше?

 

Куини рассмеялась в ответ. Эти слова она частенько повторяла в присутствии команды, и со временем этот «постулат» привязался ко всем. В том числе к Перси и Серафине. И даже к Ричарду, который это самое сладкое не очень-то и любил.

 

К их столику подошёл Якоб, участливо кивнул Патрику и, ухватив один из стульев, уселся рядом:

 

— Вас будут показывать?

 

Куини вздохнула, пока Тина пожимала плечами. Именно на контрольные прокаты телевидение пускали не слишком охотно, но кто его знает, в общем-то...

 

— Может быть, — ответил за всех Ричард. — Но вряд ли по основным каналам.

 

Якоб покивал:

 

— Жалко, если нет.

 

— Тебе тоже хотелось бы увидеть нас одним из первых? — улыбнулась Куини. Такое внимание Якоба, который был, прямо сказать, далёк от спорта, не могло не греть.

 

— Ну, я же говорил, — подтвердил тот, — что буду смотреть, и здесь включу, чтобы все смотрели. А до Гран-при ещё вроде бы далеко, да?

 

Тина вздохнула. Патрик нервно засунул в рот вилку и, кажется, прикусил зубцы.

 

— Это вам долго, — пояснил их реакцию Ричард, похлопав Тину по руке. — А для нас... После комиссии мы не успеем оглянуться, как уже будем лететь на первый этап.

 

— В Китай? — поморгал Якоб. Тина вздохнула ещё более мрачно:

 

— Да. Нам всё-таки не повезло с жеребьёвкой.

 

— А я считаю, что повезло, — пожал плечами Ричард. — Сразу отстреляемся, а потом — выдохнуть можно до декабря.

 

— Угу. И попробовать сделать себе подарок к Рождеству, — буркнул Патрик.

 

— И Грейвзу, — фыркнул Ричард. — Только...

 

— ...давайте не покупать ему галстук, — со смешком продолжила Тина, тоже вспомнив бородатый анекдот.

 

— Тем более, что у него их и так навалом, — раздался из-за спины весёлый голос Ньюта. — Привет.

 

Он схватил стул от соседнего стола — благо за ним никто не сидел — и упал напротив Ричарда, рядом с Куини. Улыбнулся, как всегда, заражая всех позитивом, просительно глянул на Якоба — тот без лишних слов кивнул и встал, повинуясь молчаливому «как обычно, пожалуйста». Зажужжала кофемашина.

 

Куини коротко усмехнулась Ньюту. Кому, как не ему, могло быть известно о «навале» галстуков Перси.

 

— А ещё он в нас уверен, — продолжил Ньют, как будто и не возникало паузы. — Так что давайте настраиваться на хорошее. Рик, я с тобой говорю сейчас!

 

Патрик хмыкнул и отправил в рот ещё немного десерта.

 

***

 

Криденс оперся ладонями о раковину и резко выдохнул, глядя на струю воды из крана. Когда Альбус выбирал номера в отеле для своих подопечных, то Криденсу он со всеми подобающими извинениями сообщил, что одноместного для него уже не нашлось. Криденс в ответ только плечами пожал: двухместный так двухместный, какая, по сути, разница...

 

Но на второй кровати будет спать Честити.

 

А уж на них-то с Геллертом точно по одноместному нашлось!

 

Интриганы старые, оба!..

 

Он с большим удовольствием уговорил бы их поменяться. Пусть бы посидели ночь-другую в одной комнате, поспали бы рядом, разнесли бы полномера... кхм.

 

Но именно потому, что страх за имущество отеля был нешуточный, Криденс решил не рисковать.

 

И, в конце концов... Если ему помогают, то почему бы и не воспользоваться ситуацией? Они с Честити сумели выкроить за прошедшие три месяца несколько дней для себя, но свиданиями эти встречи Криденс мог назвать только с очень большой натяжкой. Максимум, который между ними случился — Честити положила ему голову на плечо во время очередного киносеанса. А он в ответ только и смог, что взять её за руку.

 

Дурак нерешительный.

 

Криденс хлопнул ладонью по рычагу, выключая воду, вытер руки и вышел в комнату. Чего он ждёт-то? Судя по множеству намёков, они оба не против того, чтобы... как это сказал бы Альбус... перевести отношения на новый уровень. А раз так, то их дружбе ничего не...

 

...угрожало.

 

Честити полулежала на своей кровати с планшетом в руках. Судя по всему, что-то читала. Она распустила вечно собранные волосы и перекинула их на одну сторону, на грудь через плечо, что безумно ей шло. И при этом не сняла макияж — Криденс что-то слышал о каких-то средствах, благодаря которым женщинам для этого не обязательны ванная и вода.

 

А ещё вместо блузки в полоску и деловой юбки Честити переоделась в очень короткую полупрозрачную тёмно-зелёную, очень идущую к её глазам... наверное, ночную рубашку. Впрочем, спать в таком... нет, в таком чаще всего как раз не спят.

 

Услышав хлопок двери ванной, Честити согнула ногу в колене, позволяя краю сорочки скользнуть к самому бедру и обнажить резинку чулка, отложила планшет и внимательно глянула на Криденса:

 

— Если ты собираешься так и стоять, то я, пожалуй, лягу.

 

Криденс отмер и едва на себя не разозлился. Но удалось отогнать: сейчас любая сердитость ему только помешает.

 

Его беспардонно соблазняли, а кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от того, чего столько времени хотел, и что само шло в руки?..

 

Он сбросил купальный халат с ярлыком отеля и, сделав несколько шагов, уселся рядом с Честити на её кровать, коснувшись её бедром. И успел только чуть склониться — она тут же обвила его шею руками, потянула к себе и поцеловала. Сама.

 

Ох чёрт... можно подумать, он ждал чего-то иного.

 

И вообще, она всё сделала правильно. Без этого он бы наверняка ещё долго решался.

 

Он провёл ладонью по её телу, слегка задев грудь. Честити коротко и одобрительно что-то простонала ему в губы и разорвала поцелуй.

 

Криденс открыл глаза. Она улыбалась:

 

— Я очень тебя хочу, Криденс.

 

От простейшей фразы аж потемнело в глазах.

 

Криденс резко выдохнул и решительно запустил руку под её сорочку.

 

Был ещё ранний вечер.

 

Так что они успеют всё.

 

***

 

Ньюта вырвал из сна телефонный звонок, спросонья показавшийся будильником, так что он сдвинул сенсор, даже не глянув на экран и очухался, только услышав голос из трубки, который на будильник точно не ставил:

 

— ...эй! Ньют?

 

Так волноваться, не получив ответ через секунду, мог только один человек из его окружения.

 

Зажмурившись и отодвинувшись от Персиваля, чтобы не разбудить, Ньют что-то утвердительно буркнул и попытался встать. Получилось. Ох, не дело это, так шататься перед прокатом. Срочно нужно в душ и размяться.

 

— Я тебя что, разбудил? — с лёгким оттенком раскаяния поинтересовался Тесей. Ньют зевнул, проходя в ванную номера и садясь на закрытый унитаз:

 

— Есть такое. Я бы ещё... какое-то время поспал.

 

Который час, он понятия не имел.

 

— Прости, — пробормотал Тесей, тоже зевая — да уж, это было заразно даже по телефону. — Я просто хотел пожелать тебе удачи и успокоить, если ты вдруг нервничаешь, но ты меня сейчас с этим пошлёшь, да?

 

— По-моему, я тебя уже лет с десяти не посылал, когда ты меня будил... — Ньют потёр глаза. — С добрыми намерениями. Так что давай. Желай. И я не нервничаю.

 

Он сам себе удивлялся, но это было действительно так. Там, в номере, за стенкой, спал Персиваль, и ночью, чтобы сходить попить воды, Ньюту ещё пришлось выпутываться из его объятий, что удалось далеко не с первой попытки. И Ньют очень хорошо знал: он и правда в них верит, позавчера в кафе он совсем не кривил душой. И ещё он знал, что стоит ему всё-таки начать психовать — и его немедленно обнимут, погладят, заласкают или утешат иным способом, если они будут не наедине. И всё это тоже способствовало тому, чтобы не расстраиваться лишний раз.

 

Просто удивительно, как отношения, ставшие из дружеских любовными, подняли Ньюту самооценку и ту самую веру в себя даже в деле. Казалось бы, как одно с другим было связано... а вот поди ж ты.

 

— Тогда удачи, — непривычно серьёзно произнёс Тесей. — Ты, конечно, и без неё справишься, я точно знаю, но она никогда не мешает, верно?

 

— Верно, — Ньют рассмеялся, покрепче сжимая телефон. Жаль, что Тесей не смог вырваться из Британии. И, судя по переписке и с ним, и с родителями, ещё не скоро вырвется. Но на Чемпионате мира появится точно. Чего бы ему это ни стоило. Это Ньют просто знал.

 

— Вот, — Тесей наверняка важно кивнул на этом слове. — Короче, братишка, ты умница, и всё у тебя получится. И скажи там тренеру своему, чтоб заснял тебя хоть на телефон, лады? А то я хочу на это посмотреть.

 

— Все хотят, — ляпнул Ньют. — Но я не стану его просить. Ему и так волноваться за нас всех, какая тут съёмка. Да и вряд ли ему разрешат. Короче говоря, потерпи до Гран-при, мы влетели в первый же этап.

 

Тесей кашлянул:

 

— Ладно... Ну, пожалуй, переживу. Откатаешь — отпишись, ладно? Хочу первым узнать о твоём успехе!

 

Ньют улыбнулся. Он не собирался занудствовать и поправлять Тесея, что именно первым точно узнает не он.

 

— Обязательно, — пообещал он и поднялся, услышав за дверью будильник Персиваля. Его собственный, естественно, молчал — он же сейчас разговаривал... — Тогда всё, да? Ты правда меня разбудил, и мне бы в душ и на разминку, а то фиг мне, а не успех.

 

— Ну, не скромничай, — хохотнул Тесей. — Но разминка — это святое, я понимаю. Так что и правда пока. Жду!

 

И положил трубку.

 

Ньют потыкал в экран, выключая автоповтор будильника, включившийся, когда он не прозвонил, помедлил, но всё-таки вышел из ванной. Желание обнять Персиваля оказалось куда сильнее, чем желание взбодриться, и чем Ньют ожидал.

 

Персиваль сидел на кровати и говорил по внутреннему телефону отеля — видимо, заказывал кофе в номер. А может, ещё и завтрак. Ура. Отлично.

 

Ньют уселся рядом, небрежно роняя мобильник на одеяло, и потёрся носом о тёплое плечо. Персиваль притянул его к себе, бросил что-то в трубку и отложил её на тумбочку. Коснулся губами виска.

 

— Доброе утро.

 

— Угу, доброе, — выдохнул Ньют, прижимаясь покрепче. — Мне уже удачи желают.

 

Персиваль тихо усмехнулся, даже ни о чём не спрашивая и уже сделав выводы: Тесей стабильно звонил ему перед каждыми соревнованиями каждый сезон, о чём Ньют, естественно, рассказывал.

 

— Я бы тоже пожелал тебе удачи, — мягко прошептал Персиваль ему на ухо, взъерошивая волосы, — очень неприличным способом. Но ты сомлеешь.

 

Ньюта пробрала лёгкая дрожь, но увы, сейчас действительно было не время. Если уж они и перед тренировками старались обойтись без секса, что уж говорить о дне контрольных прокатов!..

 

К тому же, скоро принесут кофе. И придётся отвлекаться. Нет, ни за что.

 

Ньют поймал чужие губы, поцеловал — коротко и неглубоко — и встал, выворачиваясь из-под руки:

 

— Тогда я в душ.

 

— А я дождусь завтрака, — Персиваль кивнул, поднимаясь. Ньют проводил взглядом его обнажённую фигуру, довольно вздохнул — это всё его — и вернулся в ванную.

 

Судя по рассвету, сегодняшний день будет солнечным.

 

А это тоже всегда помогало настроиться на удачу.

 

***

 

— Ну что ж, — Геллерт, откинувшись на спинку стула и держа на отлёте бокал, широко ухмылялся. — Перси, я могу тебя поздравить — вы хоть чего-то наконец добились!

 

Дамблдор неодобрительно кашлянул, сидевший рядом с Геллертом Бэрбоун завёл глаза, но Персиваль не был задет. Геллерта он знал неплохо, и весь опыт общения говорил ему, что его только что похвалили.

 

— Спасибо, — небрежно отозвался он, отмечая, что и Ньют хихикает, и Куини улыбается — значит, тоже всё поняли правильно. А вот Тина нахмурилась, хотя и пыталась это скрыть. Надо бы ей объяснить... Позже. — И большего добьёмся. Ещё до региональных.

 

Геллерт, рассмеявшись, отсалютовал ему бокалом:

 

— Да-да, теперь твои амбиции полностью обоснованы.

 

Сборная США в неполном составе сидела в ресторане отеля и отмечала действительно высокие баллы за почти все программы. Вообще Персиваль с командой пришли сюда раньше, но Ньют, заметив в дверях Дамблдора, Геллерта и их подопечных, зачем-то махнул им рукой, а на невысказанный вопрос товарищей только плечами пожал: «Глупо разделяться. Мы бы ещё на мировом так... Или на Четырёх. Вот на Турнирах или на Чемпионате страны — другое дело». Персиваль кивнул, Серафина одобрительно усмехнулась, и вопрос был закрыт — сейчас, всего-навсего на контрольных, они и правда не были соперниками.

 

— Геллерт, — заговорил Дамблдор, — не кажется ли тебе, что...

 

И вдруг осёкся — ни с того, ни с сего. Может, заметил, что они не одни. Может, наткнулся на резкий взгляд своего подопечного. А может, что-то ещё — неважно, впрочем. Главное — перепалки не выйдет.

 

— Не кажется, — прохладно отозвался Геллерт. — Всё в порядке, правда ведь?

 

— Естественно, — поспешил подтвердить Персиваль. В отношения внутри конкурирующей команды он не лез никогда, это было совершенно не его делом, но опыт наблюдения за ними подсказывал: стоило помочь им придушить конфликт в зародыше, а ещё лучше — вообще сменить тему. — У вас, к слову, тоже замечательные программы. И оригинальные.

 

Честити Салем, резко скакнувшая от матери к «самой скандальной паре наставников», как однажды проехались по ним СМИ, довольно улыбнулась:

 

— Спасибо. Зато у вас — быстрее и сложнее.

 

— Ну, мы не меряемся, — рассмеялся Ричард, откидывая косу за спину. — Меряться будем зимой.

 

— И то не со мной, — кивнула Честити. — Но вы мне понравились.

 

— Спасибо, — нервно отозвалась Тина. — Хотя я до сих пор не уверена, стоило ли заказывать такие костюмы...

 

Серафина кашлянула, но этого никто не услышал — из-за весёлого возмущения Геллерта:

 

— Совершенно точно стоило. Во-первых, тебе идёт. Во-вторых, «Дом восходящего солнца» вполне мог быть и салуном, в конце-то концов. В-третьих, это удобно, в-четвёртых, у вас не танцы, чтобы для короткого проката была обязательна юбка, так что полицейская форма удивительно уместна. И правильно вы не стали фильм пародировать, такое только на показательные...

 

Серафина кашлянула громче:

 

— Мистер Гриндельвальд... Я объясняла им это не единожды.

 

— Но тем не менее, сомнения у них остались! — азартно выпалил Геллерт. Персиваль на секунду закрыл лицо ладонью — правда, успел заметить, что Бэрбоун делает то же самое. — Значит...

 

— Спасибо, — снова произнесла Тина, уже в полный голос — даже от соседнего стола обернулись. — Но мои сомнения ни в коем случае не зависят от...

 

— ...дара убеждения нашего хореографа, — закончил за неё Ричард, сжав её руку. — Всё в порядке.

 

Тина кинула на Серафину извиняющийся взгляд, та только хмыкнула. Она тоже неплохо знала Геллерта — и лично, благодаря общему делу, и по рассказам Персиваля.

 

Геллерт, рассмеявшись, кивнул в ответ. Персиваль тоже усмехнулся и оглядел соседей по столу.

 

Бэрбоун терзал салат и мрачно смотрел в пространство. Честити улыбалась, потягивая какой-то коктейль. Дамблдор качал головой, но молчал. Абернати сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и явно до сих пор не мог оправиться от удивления — по баллам он поставил личный рекорд. Куини тихо что-то обсуждала с Тиной, Серафиной и Ричардом, Ньют вообще уткнулся в телефон — похоже, переписывался с братом. Геллерт, довольно ухмыляясь, занимался тем же, чем Персиваль.

 

— Скотина ты вредная, — не удержался тот — правда, произнёс он это тихо, только для Геллерта.

 

Тот самодовольно кивнул и снова отсалютовал бокалом. Персиваль, фыркнув, повторил его жест.

 

Сезон начинался очень и очень неплохо.

 

И хорошо бы ему так же закончиться.

______________________________

 

Анекдот, который вспоминают Тина и Ричард, звучит так:

 

Накануне дня соревнований тренер говорит своей команде:

— Завтра мой день рождения, и лучшим подарком для меня будет ваша победа!

— Поздно, сэр, — отвечает капитан команды. — Мы уже купили вам замечательный галстук.

 

**Глава 8**

 

Ньют влетел в квартиру с рюкзаком и несколькими пакетами наперевес, но не грохнул, а аккуратно поставил их в холле. Стянул куртку и повис на шее у вышедшего навстречу Персиваля:

 

— Я столько накупил!

 

Персиваль рассмеялся, целуя его в щёку — раскрасневшуюся, несмотря на плюсовую температуру:

 

— Я уж вижу.

 

— Гирлянда сеткой? — вопросила из гостиной Куини. Ньют отстранился:

 

— Конечно! Ну и... кроме неё тоже много, можно по квартире развесить, если на ёлке не будут смотреться. И шарики. И...

 

Персиваль снова прижал его к себе — хотелось прямо так, с порога, утащить его в койку и не выпускать до полуночи, но в гостиной наряжала ёлку Куини, а на кухне по сложившейся за два предыдущих Рождества традиции хозяйничала Серафина — готовила она лучше всех в команде. Правда, в том, что касалось выпечки, та же Куини ей не уступала, но до приготовления её фирменного штруделя — облегчённого варианта, конечно, на рисовой муке, чтоб её — было ещё далеко. На «вечном календаре» Ньют выставил двадцать четвёртое декабря часов в восемь утра, сейчас стрелки подобрались только к одиннадцати, в два должны прибыть остальные члены команды и приглашённый Куини Якоб Ковальски. Её просьбе Персиваль отказать не смог, тем более подкреплённой аргументом: «Он кормит нас и поит кофе весь год, Перси!». Действительно.

 

Стуча каблуками, Серафина вышла из кухни и только усмехнулась, глядя на них двоих:

 

— Перси, где у тебя уксус?

 

— Надеюсь, что вот в этих пакетах, — не выпуская Ньюта из объятий, Персиваль кивнул им под ноги. — Потому что на кухне он давно кончился.

 

Серафина приподняла брови:

 

— Когда ты здесь в последний раз ночевал?

 

Персиваль честно напряг память. Ничего не вышло, дата в ней не отпечаталась — значит, можно было и не стараться.

 

Ньют, со смешком выпутавшись из его рук, подхватил пакеты и понёс на кухню:

 

— Тут есть уксус. Два или три вида, не помню уже точно. Я всё взял по списку, ну и от себя добавил...

 

Персиваль покачал головой, вскинул на плечо его рюкзак — тяжеленный, плечо спасибо не скажет — и вместе с Серафиной зашагал вслед.

 

Нынешнее Рождество станет для его команды двойным праздником: результаты обоих этапов и финала Гран-при оказались куда выше, чем в прошлом году. Предсказание Персиваля «мы добьёмся большего ещё до региональных», сделанное им после контрольных прокатов, сбылось с точностью. Второе место в финале у Ньюта и Куини, шестое — у Тины с Ричардом... пусть последнее, но они умудрились пройти в финал. Да и Абернати на этапе родной страны накатал на очень хорошие баллы. Личные рекорды, восторги СМИ — хотя, конечно, и не без скепсиса: нашлось несколько изданий, подковырнувших Персиваля за «предыдущие вялые шесть лет». Но на это можно было легко плюнуть.

 

Так что им было, что отмечать — помимо основного праздника, обожаемого прежде всего Ньютом. Сам Персиваль в силу то ли возраста, то ли занудства с каждым годом относился к Рождеству всё более скептически, но сегодня утром с удивлением поймал себя на том, что рад Сочельнику. Но объяснение нашлось быстро: лежало рядом, уткнувшись в плечо веснушчатым носом, обхватив его обеими руками, и счастливо сопело.

 

Сейчас Ньют с космической скоростью разбирал покупки, слушая чёткие указания Серафины — что на рабочую поверхность, что пока в холодильник или шкаф... Она и Куини пришли часам к десяти — распахивая дверь, Персиваль ожидал увидеть и Тину, но на соответствующий вопрос Куини ему только подмигнула и прошла в гостиную, заниматься украшением, как договаривались, а Серафина хмыкнула: «Хоть какое-то время спокойно пообнимаетесь. Хотя я вообще не понимаю, зачем вам это скрывать». И исчезла на кухне, не дав Персивалю и рта раскрыть.

 

Что ж, спасибо им большое.

 

Ньют переложил в рюкзак упаковки с гирляндами, шарами — какие влезли — взял тот пакет, в который вошло больше и понёсся помогать Куини. Персиваль уселся за барную стойку, разделявшую кухонную и гостиную зоны, и усмехнулся Серафине, по-хозяйски включившей кофеварку:

 

— Громадная ель, мишура по всему дому и остролистовые дебри. И я почти уверен, что они где-нибудь и омелу прикрутят.

 

— А ты не рад? — Серафина привычно подняла бровь.

 

— Рад, конечно, — фыркнул Персиваль. — Но привыкнуть всё равно не могу.

 

До позапрошлого года, пока ему не взбрело в голову отметить Рождество с командой, он и впрямь никогда не делал этого с таким размахом. Максимум — ставил ёлку: небольшую, уже с шариками, спасибо производителям — вешал пару гирлянд и приглашал кого-нибудь, чаще всего как раз Серафину и девочек. Пять лет назад, впрочем, когда всё у него было далеко не радужно, он вообще принял крайне внезапное предложение от Геллерта «разнести к чертям какой-нибудь бар». Разнести не разнесли, но отметили хорошо. Правда, никогда потом не вспоминали и вместе больше не праздновали — ограничивались вежливыми поздравительными сообщениями.

 

А два года назад в его дом вошёл Ньют, таща на себе здоровенную коробку. И на немой вопрос: «Что это?!» ответил коротко и ясно: «Нормальная ёлка. Куда поставить? Я сам наряжу».

 

С этого-то всё и началось.

 

Ёлка осталась у Персиваля — Ньют приволок её чуть ли не в качестве второго, а то и первого, подарка. В прошлом году Персиваль доставал её из кладовой сам. В этом — уже Ньют. Едва встав, умывшись, поцеловав Персиваля, полез за ней и запасами украшений. Зачем он сейчас их пополнил, Персиваль боялся гадать. Он сам руководствовался бы желанием того, чтобы в доме партнёра было больше вещей, им купленных, но обдумывать это не хотелось: отбрасывало к мыслям о переезде. Сейчас расстроится и испортит всем праздник. Не надо.

 

— Чёрные шары? — удивилась за спиной Куини. Ньют усмехнулся:

 

— Я подумал, что раз мы так хорошо сезон начали, будет здорово украсить ёлку в цветах наших костюмов. Там на дне ещё и пистолеты, и шляпы на верёвочках, маленькие — это ближайшее к ковбойской тематике, что я смог найти.

 

Серафина прикусила губу и отвернулась к кофеварке, вздрагивая плечами. Персиваль зажал рот ладонью — в этом не было ничего смешного, но, представляя себе реакцию Тины — «и здесь!», «опять?!» — он почему-то едва мог сдержаться.

 

— Тини тебя убьёт, — Куини рассмеялась в голос. — А может, и нет, если мы не сделаем лассо из мишуры и не вручим ей... торжественно. Кстати, насчёт пистолетов — может, лучше вообще наручники повесить?

 

Смеяться резко расхотелось. Серафина покосилась на него, приподняв бровь, хмыкнула под нос, но это успешно заглушил писк кофеварки. Техника, ты лучше всех.

 

— И где я тебе их возьму? — медленно, с явным намёком «даже не думай продолжать» поинтересовался Ньют. Куини снова хихикнула:

 

— Я могу позвонить Патрику и попросить его прийти на полчаса раньше с детским игровым набором полицейского. Так даже лучше: можно приделать петлю и к значку, и к... что там ещё входит в этот набор?

 

— Не надо, — Персиваль, отмерев наконец, подал голос. — У нас, конечно, намечается не самое обычное Рождество, но давайте хотя бы ёлку украсим... относительно по-человечески, чтобы она не вызывала ассоциации с сумасшедшим домом.

 

— Поэтому я и не купил этот набор, — согласился Ньют. — А была такая мысль.

 

Зашуршал полиэтилен, раздался звук открываемых упаковок, тихо застучал друг о друга пластик шаров. Серафина подошла к стойке, села рядом и поставила перед Персивалем кружку.

 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, не спеша из неё отпивать: пусть остынет. — Кажется, этот праздник я надолго запомню.

 

Серафина уверенно кивнула, как будто заглядывала в будущее и точно знала, насколько верны её слова:

 

— Тебе ни в коем случае не позволят забыть.

 

И, отсалютовав кружкой, сделала глоток.

 

***

 

В аэропорту, естественно, было очень шумно — классический предрождественский хаос набирал обороты каждые полчаса. Криденс потёр лицо, стараясь не ругаться, и сжал ладонь сидевшей рядом Честити. Регистрацию они прошли, едва её объявили, и теперь ждали в дальнем углу зала — так было меньше шансов наткнуться на... восторженных почитателей с просьбами об автографах, фотографиях и так далее.

 

Каждое Рождество Криденс отмечал с родителями, об ином и речи не шло. И Честити он пригласил как-то чуть ли не автоматически, безо всякого напряжения и стеснения. Во-первых, она была его девушкой, и её всё равно придётся рано или поздно представить маме и папе именно в этом качестве, так почему бы не в Рождество? А во-вторых, он уж точно не хотел, чтобы ей пришлось отмечать этот праздник в кругу её семьи.

 

Полететь в Ричмонд Честити согласилась с очень большой охотой и радостью — а потом, чуть помявшись, спросила, не будут ли его родители возражать и против её сестры.

 

«Понимаешь, Криденс, — говорила она, положив ладони ему на плечи, — так мы бы чудесно где-нибудь отметили, но раз ты уезжаешь и зовёшь меня с собой, оставлять её наедине с маменькой мне совершенно не хочется. Она же ребёнку весь праздник испортит, я уверена, что уже сейчас портит, за неделю — всеми этими истериками про традиции и особенно — религиозными лекциями. Поговори с ними, а? Они же знают, что такое моя маменька».

 

Его родители это действительно знали. Поэтому мама, поохав про «бедную девочку», дала добро.

 

Так что Модести сейчас, сидя рядом с сестрой, болтала ногами и скучающе смотрела вокруг.

 

— Когда мы уже полетим?

 

— Когда посадку объявят, — как-то машинально отозвалась Честити. Судя по её виду, она отчаянно клевала носом. Уши потеплели, явно краснея: в общем-то, после прошедшей ночи — неудивительно, хотя они честно пытались лечь пораньше, чтобы выспаться перед ранним рейсом... Не получилось.

 

— А когда её объявят? — предсказуемо среагировала Модести, дёргая Криденса за рукав куртки. Тот подавил зевок и улыбнулся:

 

— За сорок минут до вылета. Может, чуть раньше.

 

Он уже приготовился отвечать на вопрос «а когда вылет?», но Модести только посмотрела на свой посадочный талон, потом — на смешные ярко-красные наручные часики и кивнула.

 

Честити зевнула, прикрыв рот рукой, и склонила голову Криденсу на плечо:

 

— Подремлю до посадки.

 

Он машинально кивнул, приобнимая её, и усмехнулся в ответ на весёлое хмыканье Модести. Впрочем, она их, кажется, одобряла. Вот и хорошо — для Криденса оказалось очень важным мнение того члена семьи Честити, который имел для неё значение.

 

...Встрепенуться и направиться к гейтам пришлось очень скоро, и Криденс даже не очень понимал, зачем Честити были нужны эти десять минут у него на плече — кроме очевидного «пообниматься», конечно — поспала бы уже в самолёте спокойно.

 

После взлёта отключились обе, по разные стороны от него. Криденс погладил сестёр по светлым головам и откинул собственную на подголовник сиденья. Почему-то спать не хотелось. Да и, в общем-то, не стоило: лететь полтора часа, а он всегда плохо спал в полётах, так что всё это время будет лишь пытаться заснуть. Да и кто-то должен присмотреть за вещами: ехали они ненадолго, и вес сумок даже на багажный не потянул.

 

В голову с назойливостью мух полезли мысли о наставниках. Опять.

 

Нужно будет рассчитать время и позвонить Геллерту, поздравить. Если он, конечно, на своём Гоа телефон не отключил.

 

Он улетал куда-то каждое Рождество, и не всегда говорил, куда именно. Даже странно было, что теперь сказал: Криденс был уверен, что Геллерт, переживая сейчас не самый лучший период, отгородится от всех связей, сообщений и поздравлений. Но всё-таки вышло по-иному, хотя он и «под страхом пыток, кормления попугаев вместо миссис Тайрент и десятью часами на катке один на один» запретил Криденсу разглашать его местонахождение. «Тем более... сам понимаешь, кому именно». Криденс честно пообещал, что не скажет — в кормлении попугаев он был не очень силён и вообще их побаивался.

 

Альбус оставался в Нью-Йорке, не считая время вокруг Рождества отпускным. Хорошо ещё, что только для себя не считал.

 

Тоже нужно будет позвонить, само собой.

 

Криденс вздохнул. Честно говоря, он ждал того, что продемонстрирует «улучшенную версию» короткой программы уже на Гран-при, не на первом этапе, так на втором, не на втором — так в финале. Но перед прокатом Геллерт молча качал головой, и Криденс, конечно, слушался. Не готов он — так и не надо. Не Криденсу, в конце концов, решать, когда наставники, мать их, воссоединятся. Или хотя бы поговорят.

 

Но вообще-то это уже начинало его потихоньку сердить. Хоть бы к Континентам раскачался, честное благородное...

 

Идиоты.

 

Честити рядом пробормотала что-то во сне, и Криденс осторожно взял её за руку. Та улыбнулась, не просыпаясь, и ощущение собственного счастья мигом вытеснило из головы мысли о несчастье чужом.

 

Может, это и не очень хорошо, и излишне эгоистично — но в данный момент было откровенно плевать.

 

***

 

Сочельник не радовал. Белого Рождества не получится.

 

Хмурые тучи, нависавшие над празднично сверкавшим городом, умудрялись навевать такую тоску, словно Альбус вдруг действительно начал ставить своё настроение в зависимость от погодных условий. Он всегда умел абстрагироваться от этого, но именно сегодня отчего-то не получалось.

 

В углу комнаты мигала белыми лампочками невысокая ёлка, наряженная в традиционной красно-золотой гамме — в последние пару лет Альбус её даже не разряжал, убирая в кладовую вместе с шарами, и перед очередным Рождеством лишь поправлял их. Ноутбук на столе пел голосом Энди Уильямса — пока что «Where do I begin», а через пару минут пойдёт «Speak softly love».

 

Геллерт, конечно же, катался под версии, лишённые вокала, но с ним мелодии становились богаче. И куда более жестокими, разумеется.

 

Будь здесь Криденс, он бы со свойственной ему грубоватой язвительностью непременно сообщил бы, что Альбус решил устроить себе «праздник на дне». Будь здесь Геллерт... если предположить такое невероятное развитие событий, что в этой квартире оказался бы Геллерт, при этом не по делу, он выразился бы ещё более... зло. Но, возможно, после этого «праздник на дне» устраивать бы не потребовалось.

 

Самообманом Альбус не страдал никогда, так что даже удивился последней мысли. Потребовалось бы — и при этом дно оказалось бы ещё глубже.

 

И совсем уж глупостью было сидеть в гостиной, откуда можно выйти прямо из квартиры, и смотреть на входную дверь. Словно она могла сейчас открыться и впустить...

 

Он отпил ещё вина. Помнится, в своё время, выбирая бутылку на вечер — очередной редкий вечер, который могли провести вместе, прежде чем разлететься по разным странам — они с Геллертом вечно спорили, красное брать или белое. Как-то раз Геллерт в сердцах бросил: «Эти два цвета дают розовый, попробуем его?». И, как ни удивительно, именно розовое вино понравилось обоим. Так, собственно, дальше и повелось. И сейчас Альбус пил именно его. Правда, конечно же, игристое. Всё-таки Рождество.

 

Мысли о внезапно открывающейся двери, когда он сам не ждал этого, разумеется, всколыхнули ещё одно воспоминание — правда, он бы сейчас уже не сказал, какой именно тогда был год. Но одним утром — солнечным, тёплым, куда приятнее сегодняшнего дня — он проснулся от того, что рядом с ним на кровать кто-то упал и немедленно сгрёб его в охапку. На сонный удивлённый взгляд Геллерт весело ответил: «Ты же сам когда-то дал мне ключи. Думал, потеряю или не воспользуюсь? Наивно такое предполагать, душа моя». Они не договаривались ни о встрече, ни о приезде Геллерта в Британию, Альбус вообще не знал, где тот собирался проводить начало отпуска, а сам почти взял билеты в Грецию. Хорошо, что не успел. Билеты они в итоге брали вместе, через день, и вовсе на Сицилию.

 

Не знал, где тот собирается проводить начало отпуска...

 

Как и сейчас — понятия не имел, куда Геллерт улетел на Рождество.

 

С момента начала их сотрудничества Геллерт уезжал куда-то каждый декабрь. Альбус, разумеется, никогда не знал, куда именно.

 

Хотя что бы изменило это знание? Решился бы он полететь туда же? Решился бы подойти, поздравить — возможно, с бутылкой того самого розового вина — и попросить разговора? Возможно. Но крайне маловероятно. Что изменит этот разговор, если чувство вины не вытравливалось за все восемь лет, и если уверенность в том, что его не станут слушать, не становилась слабее?

 

Альбус, безусловно, понимал и радовался хотя бы тому, что между ними нет ненависти. Была бы она — и они бы просто не работали вместе и не общались вообще. А если Геллерт за все годы не подошёл и не заявил прямым текстом, что ждёт извинений и готов их принять — значит, не ждал и готов не был. Он всегда говорил о таких вещах напрямую, и Альбус не видел никаких признаков того, что в этом вопросе что-то изменилось.

 

Тогда, в сезон две тысячи седьмого-восьмого, он действительно не ждал от своего поступка... настолько дурных последствий. Конечно, предполагал, что Геллерт будет и возмущён и, возможно, несколько обижен... но не так. Не настолько.

 

Прессу он тогда ненадолго возненавидел. Как явление, как институт, в целом. Если бы не она — возможно, всё было бы в порядке. Даже до сих пор.

 

Впрочем, и это тогда стоило предположить. Сделать выводы. И не ставить Алексу программу под «Властелина колец». В принципе. Ни в коем случае.

 

Подхлестнуть сдающего позиции Геллерта можно было и как-то по-другому.

 

А после...

 

Когда Альбус смотрел его произвольный прокат, то даже не заметил, что почти до крови вцепился ногтями в собственные ладони и едва ли не прокусил губу. Перед Чемпионатом мира Геллерт внёс в программу несколько изменений, и в сочетании с этой музыкой... Не понял и не догадался бы о его порыве только последний слепоглухонемой.

 

Но было поздно.

 

Выстроенный роскошный замок из песка через секунду оказался уничтожен внезапной волной.

 

Альбус тогда не чувствовал боли ни в руках, ни в губе, ни в ударенной челюсти. Только внутри.

 

Ибо Геллерт, выходя из последнего вращения на колени, посмотрел на него — яростно и безнадёжно. «Всё было хорошо, и после этого проката стало бы лучше. А ты взял и всё испортил», — несложно было догадаться.

 

После интервью о «посвящении программы, в которое отлично вписалось падение» Альбус попытался приехать к нему домой — за несколько часов до отлёта из Швейцарии в Британию. Его вежливо развернули — и даже не сам Геллерт, а его экономка, типичная суровая фрау, с хрестоматийным «герр Гриндельвальд не принимает гостей в данный период времени». Спорить и прорываться Альбус не стал — всё и так было очевидно.

 

Оказавшись дома, он попытался написать ему — но все контакты оказались либо уничтожены, либо заблокированы с концами. В том числе, разумеется, их личные, те номера и адреса, которые знал только Альбус. Он был уверен, что с ними-то Геллерт расправился в первую очередь.

 

Писать бумажное письмо было бы ещё глупее — его порвали бы, едва увидев обратный адрес.

 

Спустя три года, в Америке, Альбус назначил ему деловую встречу от чистейшей безнадёжности, не рассчитывая ни на согласие сотрудничать, ни на то, что Геллерт вообще на эту встречу придёт. Но он пришёл, выслушал и скептически протянул: «Ну давай попробуем. Юниоры у тебя были неплохие». И это оказалось весьма заточенной шпилькой — из-за Ньюта Альбус переживал до сих пор, а уж тогда...

 

Теперь он понимал, что и Геллерт, возможно, согласился из безнадёжности. Сотрудничество с тренерами у него не получалось. До Альбуса.

 

И, пожалуй, следовало быть благодарным хотя бы за добрые рабочие отношения.

 

Это уже было много.

 

Но теперь, в этот сезон, что-то неуловимо изменилось. Альбус вряд ли мог сказать, что именно, но его ощущения подсказывали: с Геллертом в последние полгода явно творится что-то не то.

 

Может быть, и следовало поговорить с ним. Даже не дожидаясь прямых заявлений о необходимости разговора с его стороны.

 

И, положа руку на сердце, когда таким заниматься, если не в Рождество?

 

Донельзя романтичная мысль. Но...

 

Но Альбус не знал, где он.

 

Можно было предположить, что где-то на юге, подальше от Америки и Европы, чтобы ничто не напоминало ему о празднике, который он, как и Альбус, отмечал бы в одиночестве. Почти наверняка.

 

Но где именно...

 

Впрочем, о местонахождении Геллерта мог знать Криденс, всегда ладивший с ним лучше и общавшийся теснее, чем с Альбусом. И если как следует попросить его...

 

Альбус взял с журнального столика телефон, открыл список контактов и уже занёс палец над именем Криденса.

 

И отложил мобильник в сторону.

 

Даже если он был в курсе, Геллерт наверняка попросил его ничего не говорить. И Криденс, со своей похвальной — Геллерт сказал бы «возмутительной» — честностью так прямо Альбусу и заявит: да, я знаю, но тебе не скажу по его просьбе. Услышать такое Альбус был совершенно не готов. Ему хватило такого диалога и в мыслях, чтобы вести его в реальности.

 

Он некоторое время посидел, закрыв глаза — и снова взял телефон.

 

***

 

В холле отеля даже поздним вечером играла музыка — хвала всему возможному, совсем не рождественская. Солнце, прекрасная температура в двадцать пять градусов, коктейли, пальмы, никаких ёлок, шаров и фейерверков — словом, идеально.

 

Он и Криденса звал с собой, вместе с Честити — впервые захотелось нарушить собственную традицию одинокого не-рождественского отдыха — но те отказались под предлогом «будем отмечать с родителями Криденса, заодно я с ними и познакомлюсь поближе и в новом качестве». Детишки... Хотя за них неожиданно было радостно.

 

Пожалуй, через год стоит наведаться сюда снова.

 

Если ничего не получится. Если план не сработает.

 

Геллерт мимоходом порадовался этому «если» и поднялся в номер. Уже минут десять он чувствовал слабый, но всё-таки голод, и стоило принять душ, переодеться и пойти в ресторан.

 

...Выйдя из ванной, он почти машинально проверил телефон, который не взял с собой, пока был в баре в городе — напитки были неплохи, но кухни не оказалось вовсе — в такси и в душе. Никаких поздравлений он не хотел. Но могли звонить или написать и по делу.

 

Одно смс-сообщение.

 

Геллерт уселся на кровать, открыл его и похвалил себя за предусмотрительность — не сядь он, мог бы и рухнуть.

 

«С Рождеством», — писал ему Альбус. С точкой в конце сообщения.

 

Геллерт сжал телефон в пальцах, мысленно фыркнув: ежегодная рождественская рассылка всему списку контактов, так, мой дорогой?..

 

И тут же вредная память подкинула другую мысль: в прошлый год в этой рассылке после слова «Рождество» стоял идиотский смайл в виде ёлки. В позапрошлый — в виде шарика. Красного. Геллерт красный цвет не любил. Особенно в связи с Рождеством. Пошло и банально.

 

А три года назад — и вовсе колокольчиков. В этот раз Геллерт ставил на снеговика. Но никак не на точку.

 

«У тебя закончились картинки?» Геллерт стёр, едва поставив знак вопроса.

 

«Оно ещё не наступило» — тоже.

 

Откинулся на подушки.

 

Закрыл глаза.

 

«И тебя».

 

Отправка заняла несколько секунд, словно сообщение не хотело уходить.

 

Но Геллерту было плевать на мнимые желания нескольких букв.

 

...В ресторане он заказал несколько лёгких закусок и бокал розового вина, отчаянно ругая себя за идиотскую сентиментальность.

 

***

 

Ньют валялся в спальне Персиваля — ну или, точнее сказать, в их спальне в квартире Персиваля — и пытался дремать.

 

За стол они сядут около десяти часов вечера. Где-то в полвосьмого Ньют умудрился сбежать и с кухни, куда Серафина утащила его в качестве поварёнка, и из гостиной — там, впрочем, всё уже было украшено, и гирлянду сеткой, купленную сегодня, он повесил на окно.

 

Он уже позвонил домой и поздравил Тесея и родителей — в Лондоне Рождество уже наступило. А потом вдруг понял, что жутко устал, и что если не поспит, то за праздничным столом будет клевать носом, даже не выпив символический бокал глинтвейна — они всегда отмечали с ним, никто из них не любил шампанское. Так что под окончание разговора с семейством Ньют потихоньку убрался из гостиной под одобрительный взгляд Персиваля — тот, конечно, всё разглядел и понял.

 

Ньют вообще очень любил Рождество, но это собирался встретить с наибольшим удовольствием. Может быть, в детстве радости было больше, но и была эта радость, конечно же, детской. И он был счастлив тогда просто потому, что наступал праздник. А теперь у него было множество причин гораздо весомее: и семья в порядке, и карьера пошла в гору, и друзья-коллеги у него замечательные... и Персиваль.

 

Ньют не любил загонять чувства в словесные или любые другие рамки, не любил говорить о них вслух и не выносил... деклараций — зачем, если и так всё понятно? Если при одном взгляде на него хотелось улыбаться, если от короткого прикосновения по коже бежали тёплые мурашки, если даже иногда одной многообещающей усмешки хватало, чтобы ослабнуть в коленях и немедленно начать фантазировать о предстоящей ночи? Зачем что-то говорить и как-то обозначать ощущение счастья, возникающее просто из-за того, что он появлялся в том же помещении? Ньюту было достаточно всего, что у них было сейчас. Даже не просто достаточно, а много: ни с кем и никогда у него такого не было. Было, конечно, другое — но далеко не так сильно, не так близко и не настолько серьёзно.

 

И совсем недавно Ньют поймал себя на мысли, что предложи Персиваль ему попытаться дожить вместе до старости — а он бы наверняка именно в такой формулировке и предложил — он согласился бы, не задумываясь. И даже не испугался. Да что там испуг, не было даже удивления. Просто спокойное понимание: да, ему бы этого тоже хотелось. Очень. Очень-очень.

 

Может, самому стоит всё-таки заговорить о чём-то подобном? В конце концов, не хватало им ещё повторения летнего идиотизма, когда оба не могли решиться показать друг другу, что чувствуют и чего хотят!

 

Во всяком случае, Ньют точно не собирался снова делать такую глупость.

 

И, словно в ответ на его мысли, дверь скрипнула, и в комнату вошёл Персиваль. Может, он собирался переодеться, может, просто посмотреть на Ньюта — но тот немедленно повернулся в постели и широко ему улыбнулся. И кивнул на соседнюю половину кровати, приглашая лечь рядом.

 

Персиваль быстро сбросил обувь и футболку с джинсами — естественно, при гостях в домашней одежде не походишь — и влез под одеяло. Привычно обнял Ньюта одной рукой, потянул ближе, укладывая себе на грудь, поцеловал в макушку.

 

Ньют довольно зажмурился, перекидывая через него руку. Вот только бы сейчас в сон не потянуло, по привычке: у них должен состояться важный разговор!

 

— Ньют, мне тут кое-что пришло в голову...

 

Хм. Судя по оттенку торжественности в его интонациях, с этим самым важным разговором Персиваль решил его опередить.

 

— Да? — Ньют придвинулся ещё ближе, забрасывая ногу ему на бёдра, хотя и понимал, что это могло бы отвлечь. Но тот только довольно вздохнул.

 

— Мы вместе уже больше полугода, — основательно заговорил Персиваль, — у нас всё хорошо, думаю, ты с этим согласишься, и хочу тебе честно признаться: мне надоело все эти полгода мотаться по разным квартирам и жить на два дома. Так что... может, нам уже съехаться, наконец?

 

Ньют прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, радостно рассмеявшись — да ему сейчас, считай, сказали почти то же самое, что собирался сказать он сам! Да ещё и с конкретным предложением, и со звучным подтекстом: я хочу быть с тобой рядом, я хочу приезжать с тобой вместе каждый вечер в один и тот же дом, я хочу рядом с тобой засыпать и просыпаться, составлять вместе списки покупок, ходить по магазинам, несерьёзно ругаться из-за просыпанного сахара... и так далее, и так далее, много чего ещё.

 

Можно было, конечно, считать, что они и так жили вместе, но Персиваль был прав: на два дома — не то. Не совсем то.

 

Ньют понял, что ответа Персиваль ждёт, чуть ли не затаив дыхание, и его счастливый смех за ответ не посчитал. Так что он торопливо себя оборвал, приподнял голову, серьёзно уставился в уже ставшие родными глаза и тихо ответил:

 

— К тебе или ко мне?

 

Да, он повторял их вечный вопрос, возникавший каждый раз после тренировок или прогулок — но насколько богаче и ярче теперь была причина этого вопроса...

 

Персиваль тоже рассмеялся — с таким облегчением, что Ньют даже слегка смутился. И почему он тревожился-то?..

 

— Если честно, я никогда особенно не любил эту квартиру, — сообщил Персиваль, начиная перебирать Ньюту волосы. — И в твоей мы проводим куда больше времени. И она... уютнее.

 

— И ближе к нашему катку, — подхватил Ньют. — В любом случае, я совершенно не против.

 

Персиваль прижал его к себе ещё крепче, запутался пальцами в волосах и замер, наверняка переваривая это вот... начало нового этапа в их жизни. Ньют широко, собственнически провёл рукой по его телу, заставив вздрогнуть и тихо простонать что-то невнятное.

 

— А знаешь, Перси, — негромко произнёс он, — когда ты пришёл, я собирался сказать тебе примерно то же самое. То есть, на эту же тему. Ну, что я очень рад тому, что мы вместе, и что у нас всё серьёзно, и что...

 

Что там Персиваль подумал, Ньют не знал, но договорить он ему не дал — перекатился, укладываясь сверху, вдавил в кровать и поцеловал так, что голова слабо закружилась. Ньют с жаром ответил, притягивая его к себе за затылок, и застонал ему в рот, совершенно наплевав, что кто-то из гостей может проходить мимо двери и их услышать. А пусть слышат. Какая разница-то?

 

Персиваль тоже не любил словесных признаний.

 

Но вот такие, безмолвные — сколько угодно.

 

***

 

Персиваль сидел у стойки с бокалом глинтвейна в руках и с законной гордостью оглядывал своих подопечных и просто близких людей. Куини резала штрудель, рядом с ней мистер Ковальски раскладывал на блюде принесённую с собой выпечку и всё ненароком касался руки Куини — но она в ответ только радостно улыбалась. После полуночи затащит его под омелу, как пить дать. Ричард, ради праздника распустивший волосы — он считал косу «рабочей» причёской — расположился на подлокотнике кресла Тины и что-то шептал ей на ухо, низко склонившись. Та слушала его с мягкой усмешкой — подобной Персиваль уже очень давно не видел на её лице. Абернати, заявившийся в шапке Санты и так её и не снявший, сидел на корточках и педантично выкладывал подарки под ёлкой — строго по форме и размеру, как можно более аккуратной пирамидой. Серафина, сбросив туфли, полулежала на диване, пила и занималась тем же, чем сам Персиваль — наблюдала. Похоже, тоже с радостью и гордостью. Ньют сидел тут же, за стойкой, почти прижимаясь плечом к плечу, расстояние между ними никак нельзя было назвать приличным, но Персивалю было плевать. В конце концов, Серафина утром была в чём-то права — что тут скрывать, да и зачем?

 

Персиваль перевёл взгляд на ёлку. Трёхцветная иллюминация — донельзя патриотично, конечно, но флаги вешать не стал бы никто. Чёрные, красные и серебристые маленькие шарики — в этих цветах Ньют с Куини катали короткую. Молочно-белые шары с золотым греческим узором посередине — это к их же произвольной. Пресловутые пистолеты и шляпы — Тина, кстати, даже не ругалась, а и вовсе смеялась, когда увидела. Строгие матовые синие и зелёные — к костюмам Абернати. Остальное пространство занимали простые игрушки — с узорами, рисунками, серебристые, фиолетовые, золотые и красные — Ньют много накупил сегодня и вытащил из кладовки Персиваля всё с двух прошлых праздников. Тина, правда, предлагала повесить на ёлку ещё и галстуки Персиваля, на что вся команда синхронно расхохоталась. Персиваль решил ничего не уточнять — он всё ещё хотел крепко спать — но и галстуки на поругание не отдал.

 

До глинтвейна они ещё пили чай — точнее говоря, попытались. Чайник пошли заваривать Ньют и Тина, и в процессе, зачем-то передавая его друг другу, эпично разбили — отлетело донышко, сам чайник с крышкой остались невредимы. Пока хохотали, пока Персиваль ворчал, что и чёрт с ним, с этим чайником, всё равно он служил по делу раз в полгода, пока вытирали пол, пить чай уже расхотелось. Перешли прямо к глинтвейну — всем по бокалу и не больше, чтобы никому не было обидно.

 

Ньют тихо вздохнул и всё-таки прижался к плечу Персиваля. Склонил голову, взял за руку и радостно рассмеялся, не встретив сопротивления.

 

Куини, обернувшись на них, широко улыбнулась:

 

— Ну наконец-то!

 

Ньют, фыркнув, уткнулся лицом Персивалю в плечо — уши у него заалели. Спрятался. Хотя куда уж прятаться: все всё поняли.

 

Персиваль молча усмехнулся и отсалютовал Куини бокалом. Лишь бы она сейчас не сказала что-нибудь в духе «а то мы уже ставки делали, когда вы признаетесь» — но, судя по удивлённым лицам команды и Ковальски, ставки они всё-таки не делали. Разве что сама Куини могла с Серафиной поспорить, но тоже, в общем-то, вряд ли.

 

— Надо было вам что-то на двоих дарить, — протянул Абернати, поднимаясь, наконец, с пола. — И приятно, и экономно.

 

Ричард бессовестно захохотал:

 

— Сами купят! Что сказать, молодцы!

 

— И ты молчала? — возмутилась Тина, глядя на сестру. Но не успел Персиваль осадить её, что это всё-таки их личное дело, и если бы Куини не молчала, они бы с Ньютом это вряд ли одобрили, как она тут же насупилась, а потом улыбнулась. — Извините. Я очень рада за вас, правда.

 

Ковальски не сказал ничего, но губы растянул от уха до уха. Ну да: они же с Ньютом дружили, так что его радость была вполне объяснимой и понятной.

 

— Только давайте вы не будете поднимать за нас бокалы, — пробормотал Ньют, отклеиваясь от плеча Персиваля. — Нам приятно, но... не надо, это чересчур уже. Спасибо.

 

Бокалы они всё-таки подняли, но молча. И не придерёшься.

 

Персиваль отпил из своего и уже откровенно обнял Ньюта за плечи.

 

Праздник будет праздником.

 

Настоящим.

 

А вещи они соберут ещё до Нового года.

 

***

 

Телефон зазвонил через минуту после полуночи, когда Альбус уже собирался идти спать — он встретил Рождество, и больше сидеть одному в квартире было невыносимо.

 

Наверное, Криденс — то есть, они вдвоём с Честити. Или ещё кто-нибудь из учеников. Кто же ещё.

 

Но номер не был знаком. И американским он тоже не был.

 

Альбус принял звонок.

 

— Я слушаю.

 

— Ты всегда слушаешь.

 

Альбус медленно опустился обратно в кресло. Пришлось несколько раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы продолжить разговор:

 

— Что-то случилось?

 

В трубке раздался знакомый смешок:

 

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что и когда случилось, моя радость. Судя по моим часам, в Нью-Йорке пару минут назад случилось Рождество. Я, видишь ли, счёл, что наш с тобой обмен сообщениями несколько неверен: мы поздравляли друг друга до непосредственного наступления праздника.

 

Собственный канцелярит в устах Геллерта неприятно резал уши.

 

Вдох. Выдох.

 

— И что же сподвигло тебя исправить это обстоятельство?

 

Геллерт помолчал.

 

— Ничего особенного. Просто это было неправильно. А я чаще всего стремлюсь... изменить то, что кажется мне неправильным. Тебе об этом известно.

 

Альбус закрыл глаза. Так всё казалось слегка нереальным — как и сам по себе этот звонок.

 

— Где ты, Геллерт?

 

Тот предсказуемо расхохотался:

 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я тебе это скажу? Альбус, свет очей моих, ты всегда был гораздо умнее.

 

Что из этого было больнее, Альбус даже сказать не мог. Пожалуй, всё-таки старое обращение. Сейчас, при нынешних обстоятельствах, в нынешних отношениях оно казалось просто издёвкой.

 

— Я могу выяснить это по номеру телефона, — медленно проговорил он.

 

— Ты не станешь этого делать, — уверенно заявил Геллерт. — А даже если и станешь — не сможешь за пару дней перевернуть вверх дном весь этот... всё это место. Я вернусь двадцать седьмого, не переживай так, успеешь ещё соскучиться. И с Новым годом поздравлю лично.

 

И он был прав. Не станет. И успеет. Уже успел. И очень давно.

 

— Я буду ждать, — на трезвую голову у Альбуса бы никогда такое не вырвалось.

 

Геллерт ответил далеко не сразу:

 

— С Рождеством, Альбус.

 

— И тебя, — негромко выдохнул тот.

 

Связь оборвалась. Мобильник вспыхнул экраном блокировки и погас через десять секунд.

 

С ним в руке Альбус просидел ещё, кажется, около получаса.

 

**Глава 9**

 

— У нас была малая бронза. В этот раз мы возьмём большую, — Ньют нервно отхлебнул кофе.

 

Они сидели в ресторане отеля в Бисмарке, где в этом году проходил Чемпионат США, и старательно делали вид, что не очень-то и взволнованы. Так, лёгкий мандраж, который, безусловно, был нормой перед любыми соревнованиями.

 

— А я уверена, что мы возьмём серебро, — Куини методично перемешивала огуречный салат, так и не отправив в рот ни кусочка. — Мы взяли его на Гран-при, мы выиграли региональные, так что нам здесь мешает? И к тому же, это наши соревнования, и Майерс с Колвином тут не будет.

 

Канадская пара Сара Майерс и Майкл Колвин были действующими чемпионами мира и четырёх континентов уже три года подряд, безусловными фаворитами, всякий раз оставлявшими серебряных призёров далеко позади. В парном катании на этих двух чемпионатах в последние годы шла борьба именно за серебро — выгрызть золото у Майерс и Колвина не представлялось возможным. И Персиваль был уверен, что в этом сезоне будет то же самое. И вряд ли Ньют и Куини умудрятся повторить его собственный «прыжок выше головы» и выиграть у фаворитов. Другое время, другой уровень, другая система оценок, если уж на то пошло. И Персиваль, конечно, верил в своих подопечных — но не в мистику.

 

— Куини, нет, — с хрипотцой в голосе попросил Ньют, вцепляясь пальцами в ручку чашки. — Давай рассчитывать на бронзу. Выиграем серебро — хорошо, не выиграем — так хоть не сильно расстроимся.

 

Та кривовато улыбнулась и всё-таки приступила к еде. Персиваль медленно выдохнул. Чемпионат США, Чемпионат четырёх континентов, Чемпионат мира... Три самых важных, три последних перед Командным чемпионатом — неудивительно, что ребята так нервничали. Он и сам психовал не на шутку, куда сильнее, чем на всех соревнованиях до Нового года, но нельзя было это показывать. Если фигуристы видели, что их тренер волнуется — их собственное волнение могло возрасти в разы.

 

— А мы решили стремиться хотя бы к олову, — Ричард залпом проглотил свой чай — остывший, естественно. — Всё-таки четвёртое в региональных...

 

Тина нервно фыркнула, сцепляя руки в замок:

 

— Ну да. Давайте верить, что всё будет хорошо.

 

Сегодня на лёд выйдут катать короткую программу женщины и пары. С минуты на минуту должна подойти Серафина, и они поедут на каток. Последняя быстрая тренировка, последние приготовления, жеребьёвка — и прокат.

 

Хорошо ещё, что Ньют и Куини выходят в последней разминке. Тина с Ричардом — в предпоследней. Будет время... а на что, собственно, будет время? Попытаться успокоиться?..

 

Мда.

 

На плечо Персивалю легла рука Серафины, и он поднялся со стула — а за ним и все остальные.

 

Ньют быстро стиснул его пальцы, и Персиваль ответил крепким, бодрым пожатием.

 

Он ещё успеет сказать каждому, что они молодцы. Тогда, когда это будет нужнее.

 

***

 

— Геллерт, стой.

 

Круто развернувшись на каблуках, он поднял брови. Его догонял Криденс — одетый для выхода, несмотря на чудовищную рань и на то, что сегодня вообще не будет кататься. Понятно: сейчас поедет вместе с ним болеть за любимую женщину.

 

Подойдя, Криденс дёрнул подбородком в сторону лифтов и зашагал туда первым. Геллерту ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом.

 

— Пока мы одни, — негромко заговорил Криденс, — да или нет? Я понимаю, что завтра, но мне надо знать, к какому прокату себя готовить.

 

Геллерт выдохнул сквозь зубы. После того рождественского разговора — что заставило его позвонить, временное помешательство?! — они с Альбусом, можно сказать, практически не общались. Только во время тренировок и перед Турнирами, сухо и по-деловому. Геллерт полагал, что продолжать перепалки после такого — выставить себя, во-первых, последним идиотом, а во-вторых, глупо обиженным. И тем самым свести на нет всё, даже то, чего ещё не произошло. Что там себе думал Альбус, он не знал и не очень-то хотел знать. И метания ему, конечно же, надоели.

 

Но...

 

Но ещё нет. Не время. Не сейчас.

 

Да и стоило признаться самому себе — он не был готов. Вот так, от ровного и делового общения резко переходить к выяснению совсем иных отношений.

 

Выровнять стоило то, что было сейчас. Потом можно будет поднимать.

 

— Нет, — сухо ответил Геллерт, шагая в открывшиеся двери лифта. — Не в этот раз. Всё ещё не в этот раз, Криденс.

 

Тот злобно уставился на него в зеркало, с силой ударив кулаком по кнопке первого этажа:

 

— А когда, Геллерт? Когда, в конце концов?

 

— Это мне решать, — процедил он, прислоняясь спиной к стенке. — И только мне.

 

— Скажи ещё, что это только твоё дело, — Криденс вздохнул, неожиданно ссутулившись и растеряв весь свой запал. — Уже не твоё и даже не ваше. Но... а, ладно, ты прав: решать это действительно тебе, и я ничего не буду делать без твоего сигнала. Но я был уверен, что ты дашь мне отмашку если не на региональных, то сейчас точно. После вашего разговора-то на Рождество.

 

Геллерт медленно перевёл на него взгляд.

 

— Откуда...

 

— Оттуда, — мрачно передразнил его Криденс, выходя из лифта. — Вы в последнее время не ругаетесь, вот я и подумал, что поссорились... ну и пошёл к нему, разнообразия ради. И чтобы узнать, что он вообще думает. Вот он мне и рассказал.

 

Геллерт упал в кресло в холле отеля, машинально взглянул на часы — до встречи с Альбусом и Честити и выезда на каток оставалось пять минут. Казалось, что за это время они с Криденсом не успеют обсудить практически ничего. Дьявол, вот зачем было начинать такой разговор именно в это время?

 

— И что он ещё тебе рассказал? — ровным тоном поинтересовался Геллерт. Криденс уселся в соседнее кресло и криво ухмыльнулся:

 

— Я вам что, брачный агент или телеграф? Ничего особенного. Что был очень удивлён. Что вы не поссорились, но если бы это случилось, ему было бы спокойнее — это его слова. И что если ты сейчас так вежлив, то он... как же... опасается того, что может взорваться впредь. Опять цитирую. И если честно, Геллерт, я тут с ним согласен. Мне ваших перепалок не хватает, я к ним привык — сначала радовался, что вы не цапаетесь, а потом... тревожно стало. Потому что мне кажется, что если вы вдруг начали общаться так, как сейчас общаетесь, то это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Знаешь, когда вы ругаетесь, получается, что всё в порядке, а если нет... то значит, грядёт. А мы и так психуем, и стресс у нас постоянный.

 

Геллерт нервно рассмеялся, потирая пальцами лоб. В самом деле... С чего он взял, что ровная вежливость к чему-то приведёт? В конце концов... Скорее наоборот, действительно — он язвил только с теми, кто не был ему безразличен. И если перестал делать это в отношении Альбуса...

 

Твою мать.

 

Он медленно выдохнул и так же медленно улыбнулся, глядя на табло лифта, отсчитывающее этажи с двенадцатого до первого. Он был абсолютно уверен в том, кто в нём едет.

 

— Спасибо, Криденс, — Геллерт поднялся и протянул ему руку. Криденс, растерянно моргнув, слабо её пожал. — Большое тебе спасибо. Но всё равно — не на этом Чемпионате.

 

— Я уже понял, — проворчал тот. — Раскачайся хотя бы к Мировому, ладно? Потому что иначе взорвусь уже я.

 

— Не стоит, — Геллерт хмыкнул. — К Мировому — точно. И это будет даже логично.

 

— Уж пожалуй, — мрачно буркнул Криденс, засовывая руки в карманы. — А...

 

Но продолжить он не успел — двери лифта с коротким звонком открылись, и оттуда вышли Альбус и Честити — логично напряжённые.

 

Геллерт, широко ухмыльнувшись, пошёл им навстречу:

 

— Какая пунктуальность. Даже не верится.

 

Честити вздёрнула брови и глянула куда-то за его спину, на Криденса. Геллерт улыбнулся ей — коротко и ободряюще — подошёл на расстояние шага и замер в ожидании ответа.

 

— Неужели кто-то из нас так часто опаздывает? — с лёгкой осторожностью поинтересовался Альбус. Геллерт ухмыльнулся ещё шире, чем в первый раз:

 

— Не то, чтобы. Но в день соревнований можно перенервничать, задержаться из-за этого... Рад, что вы оказались сильнее.

 

Альбус хмыкнул в ответ, и Геллерт услышал, как за спиной шумно выдохнул Криденс.

 

— Предлагаю поговорить по дороге, — Альбус указал рукой в сторону выхода из отеля. — Иначе наша пунктуальность может... не оправдать себя.

 

Геллерт неожиданно для себя самого рассмеялся — чисто и искренне, как не получалось уже довольно долгое время:

 

— Ты сейчас пытаешься обвинить меня в том, что я нас задерживаю?

 

— Поехали, — громко перебил их Криденс. Судя по его тону, он очень старался не хохотать в голос. — Успеете ещё... наговориться.

 

Геллерт спрятал улыбку и первым зашагал к выходу.

 

Два месяца.

 

Пожалуй, будет лучше, если в это время всё будет идти так, как они все привыкли.

 

А в Сеуле, где будет проходить Чемпионат мира, можно будет и... взрывать.

 

В самом деле, замечательное сравнение.

 

***

 

До выхода на лёд последней разминки оставалось около часа. Тина с Ричардом уже откатали своё и пока шли вторыми. Персиваль понимал, конечно, что их оттеснят, в том числе и Ньют с Куини, но всё равно было приятно, что уж там.

 

Минут пять назад Ньют ушёл в раздевалку — да и пропал с концами. Ладно, хорошо: осталось несколько пар предпоследней разминки, потом пойдёт заливка льда, время ещё было, но Персиваль всё равно пошёл следом. Судя по утреннему состоянию Ньюта, он в этой самой раздевалке сейчас психовал в одиночестве. Последнее — если повезло.

 

Ньют сидел на скамейке, теребя в руках свою костюмную рубашку и отчаянно дёргая за намертво пришитый к плечу серебристый эполет.

 

Услышав шаги Персиваля, он вскинул на него отчаянные глаза и пробормотал:

 

— Мне кажется, что он некрепко пришит. Отвалится, и мы получим штраф.

 

Персиваль плотно закрыл за собой дверь, отчаянно думая, что, чёрт возьми, ему делать. Время ещё было, да? Ни хрена его не было. Пока успокоит...

 

Мда.

 

Персиваль сел рядом.

 

— Тогда зачем ты его дёргаешь? — мягко поинтересовался он, аккуратно обнимая Ньюта за плечи. Тот судорожно мотнул головой:

 

— Проверить.

 

— Так ты только увеличиваешь вероятность того, что он отвалится, — тем же тоном продолжил Персиваль, привлекая Ньюта поближе. В раздевалке они были одни, и если никто не войдёт... а впрочем, какая разница. Ничего интимного они не делали. Если фигурист успокаивается от тактильного контакта с тренером — кому какое дело?

 

Ньют судорожно выдохнул, бросил рубашку на колени и уткнулся лбом Персивалю в плечо:

 

— Перси, мне страшно. Очень.

 

Персиваль выдохнул сквозь зубы. Меньше часа до разминки. И Ньюта в таком состоянии отсюда точно вытаскивать не стоило.

 

Он оглянулся на дверь. Если он правильно помнил, запиралась она на ключ, которого у него, естественно, не было.

 

Зато открывалась внутрь. Уже что-то.

 

Он аккуратно убрал рубашку с колен Ньюта, уложил рядом, встал, взял его за плечо и несильно дёрнул вверх, заставляя подняться. Подвёл к двери, прислонил к ней, стараясь не особенно приложить спиной, и негромко велел:

 

— Прижмись крепче.

 

Паникующий взгляд сменился непонимающим — уже что-то — но Ньют послушно навалился на створку всем весом. Персиваль тихо выдохнул, шагнул ближе, мягко схватил за запястья и поцеловал в шею — нежно, не пытаясь даже оставить засос, ещё чего... Ньют вздрогнул, негромко простонал что-то, но сопротивляться, похоже, не собирался. Хорошо.

 

Ничего другого не приходило в голову. И плевать на принципы и привычку не трогать друг друга в дни соревнований. Если всё сделать правильно, Ньют соберётся, а не наоборот.

 

— Перси... Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящее время и место?

 

— Уверен, — отрывисто бросил он, отпуская руки Ньюта. — Тебе нужно успокоиться.

 

Тот нервно хмыкнул:

 

— Ты думаешь, у тебя получится успокоить меня каким-то таким способом?..

 

— Думаю, — кивнул Персиваль, стараясь унять бешено стучащее сердце.

 

Конечно, успокоить, вернуть уверенность — было первичной целью, но далеко не только этого он хотел.

 

— Ньют. Я хочу встать перед тобой на колени и взять у тебя в рот, — дыхание от этих слов перехватило у обоих, но Персиваль нашёл в себе силы продолжать. — И ещё я хочу, чтобы ты это контролировал. Понимаешь меня?

 

В глазах Ньюта плеснулась волна эмоций — изумление, остатки паники, лёгкий, пока ещё не оформившийся азарт.

 

— Персиваль, я сейчас себя с трудом могу контролировать, а ты мне предлагаешь... тебя?

 

— Именно, — Персиваль взял его за руку, несколько раз погладил вкруговую центр ладони. — Собственно говоря, поэтому и предлагаю. И искренне рекомендую тебе согласиться. Времени у нас мало, а пичкать тебя таблетками или гомеопатией я уж точно не собираюсь, ты от них сонным на лёд выползешь, ещё не хватало.

 

Ньют судорожно мотнул головой:

 

— Как будто я после минета не сонным выползу...

 

— Через полчаса и после шоколада своего любимого — нет, — Персиваль отошёл на полшага. — Ньют, я жду.

 

Секунда, другая, третья... Персиваль отчаянно надеялся, что сработает. Что тон, которым он сейчас говорил — настойчивый, жёсткий — и само состояние «всё в порядке, я всё контролирую» он сумеет передать Ньюту. А там уж... дело техники.

 

И, естественно, его член он тоже хотел. Само собой.

 

И плевать, плевать на все «не время и не место».

 

— Хорошо, — наконец растерянно кивнул Ньют. — Встань на колени, пожалуйста.

 

Персиваль даже не шелохнулся. В голосе Ньюта была одна только просьба, но ни капли уверенности, а он, в конце концов, именно её ждал и добивался.

 

Ещё несколько мгновений Ньют прямо смотрел на него, прежде чем прищуриться и впустить, наконец, в глаза знакомый уже Персивалю опасный огонёк. Так. Сработало, кажется.

 

— Персиваль, — голос Ньюта упал до едва ли не вкрадчивого шёпота, — на колени, я сказал тебе.

 

Прямой приказ в сочетании с тоном молнией ударил вдоль позвоночника. Персиваль опустился на ковёр перед Ньютом, потянулся уже к резинке его штанов, но тот резко перехватил его руку за запястье. Сильно сжал, отводя в сторону, назад, за спину, вынуждая согнуть локоть и выпрямить предплечье под лопатками. Кивнул:

 

— Вторую так же. Можешь взяться ладонями за локти. Так и стой.

 

Выполняя требование, Персиваль негромко сглотнул. О себе и собственной разрядке после всего этого он как-то не подумал. Хорош же будет, тренер со стояком... С чего он вообще рассчитывал, что Ньют — такой вот, согласившийся всё контролировать, жёсткий и властный — позволит ему и себя приласкать в процессе?

 

Ох чёрт.

 

А пиджак с рубашкой, надо сказать, сковывали движения весьма и весьма неплохо, почти создавая иллюзию, что он связан.

 

В волосы вплелись длинные тонкие пальцы, принялись ласково перебирать, ладонь слегка надавила на затылок — Персиваль, подчиняясь ей, немного опустил голову. Совсем чуть-чуть, даже шея не заныла. Перед глазами, совсем близко, оказался член Ньюта, и мягкие спортивные брюки, конечно же, не могли скрыть его очевидного возбуждения. Потянуло зажмуриться — лишь бы не начать ласкать вот так, через ткань, или вообще стянуть штаны зубами — точнее говоря, попробовать это сделать. Он был уверен, что при любой попытке начать ласкать без приказа Ньют его удержит. За волосы, разумеется.

 

Молния брюк неприятно давила на член, но сосредотачиваться на этом ощущении Персиваль не собирался.

 

— Молодец, — усмехнулся Ньют сверху. Мягко, ласково, но и в этих интонациях сквозило одно: слушайся меня. — Поближе.

 

В подкрепление приказа он снова надавил — теперь уже на шею, в самом верху — и Персиваль уткнулся лицом в его пах. Пальцы Ньюта снова пробежались по волосам, заставляя вздрогнуть и застонать коротко — а потом сжались и слегка потянули вверх, подтаскивая к члену именно губами.

 

— Открой рот.

 

Да. Через ткань. Тоже хорошо.

 

— И просто держи открытым, — уже немного хрипло продолжал Ньют, чуть выставив бёдра вперёд. — Не пытайся шевелить губами, не высовывай язык, ни-че-го. Просто. Держи. Открытым. Тебе ясно?

 

Персиваль поднял на него глаза и медленно моргнул — никакой другой способ сказать «ясно», одновременно выполняя приказ, не пришёл ему в голову. Ньют одобрительно хмыкнул, вжимая его лицом в пах.

 

У Персиваля закружилась голова — от ощущений, от запаха, который пробивался даже через слои ткани, от собственной покорной и уязвимой позы, от того, что член стоял как каменный просто от того факта, что он сейчас подчинялся Ньюту... от всего. Он закрыл глаза.

 

Губы зудели — от невыносимого желания охватить его хотя бы так, даже не от прикосновения к брюкам. Но очень, очень не хотелось ослушаться.

 

Через короткое время Ньют резко выдохнул, дёргая его за волосы — Персиваль охотно запрокинул голову назад — и, судя по шороху, вытаскивая член из штанов. Снова надавил на затылок; по-прежнему распахнутых губ коснулась головка, Ньют провёл вкруговую несколько раз, погрузил неглубоко, прижал членом язык... Персиваль застонал, не в силах больше сдерживаться, пальцы судорожно дёрнулись, вцепляясь в локоть, и он сжал губы плотнее, одновременно пытаясь облизать головку.

 

Член тут же исчез изо рта, и Ньют несильно, не до следов, но довольно ощутимо царапнул его по щеке:

 

— Пер-си-валь. Что это было? Я же ясно сказал, что ты должен и не должен делать.

 

Что-то говорить казалось неправильным. В конце концов... какие тут оправдания, они уверенности не добавят. Может, даже и наоборот. Поэтому Персиваль просто опустил голову — насколько позволяла рука.

 

Ньют чуть недовольно вздохнул, снова провёл по щеке — на сей раз подушечками, не ногтями — и вцепился в волосы ещё жёстче:

 

— Ладно. Я вижу, что ты очень хочешь... доставить мне удовольствие. Иди сюда. Вылижи его как следует.

 

Твою мать. Да что ж ты творишь-то.

 

Персиваль склонил голову, коснулся языком головки, провёл вдоль, чуть прижав пульсирующую вену, широко лизнул — от основания — и почувствовал, как рука в волосах слабеет, а сверху услышал довольный выдох.

 

Но едва он снова накрыл губами головку — совсем слегка — как пальцы Ньюта снова вцепились, до боли, оттягивая его голову назад.

 

— Не соси, а вылижи. Перси, я не понимаю... тебе хочется сделать мне хорошо или нет? Хочется — слушайся. По-моему, всё... просто.

 

Голос его сорвался, когда Персиваль принялся вылизвать уздечку — то ли заглаживая вину, то ли и впрямь просто слушаясь. Голова немного кружилась, руки начали затекать, но какое это, в конце концов, имело значение...

 

Через какое-то время Ньют негромко, протяжно застонал — и, наконец, направил член в рот Персиваля, почти до глотки, и задвигал бёдрами, придерживая его за волосы. Тот просто подчинился, максимально расслабившись и позволяя иметь себя в рот — именно этого он и хотел.

 

— Перси... Перси, да... Как хорошо, н-ну же... ещё... Пе-е-ерси...

 

...Он кончил, войдя до упора, и Персиваль поспешно сглотнул — несколько раз, спермы было много. Собственный член пульсировал, подбородок и губы были мокрыми от слюны, во рту ощущался вкус Ньюта, и всё это едва не заставило Персиваля расцепить почти онемевшие руки и начать ласкать себя прямо через штаны. Пожалуй, он бы и так кончил.

 

Но Ньют, удивительно быстро отдышавшись, потрепал его по плечу и потребовал:

 

— Вставай. Повернись ко мне спиной. Руки заведи назад и положи их мне на поясницу.

 

В следующую секунду Персиваль осознал себя уже на ногах, держащимся за Ньюта. Как тот держал дверь, было уже всё равно.

 

Ньют ласково поцеловал его в шею, провёл языком, заставляя задрожать, усмехнулся, обнял одной рукой поперёк груди, другую ладонь опустил ему на пах, погладил сначала через ткань, и всё-таки расстегнул ширинку и взял член в руку. Движения его были грубыми, ладонь — странно жёсткой, но это оказалось ровно то, что нужно, чтобы накрыло через каких-то пару минут.

 

Едва отойдя от оргазма, Персиваль осознал, что снова стоит на коленях, а Ньют, всё ещё находясь сзади, держит около его губ свою руку в его сперме.

 

Говорить ему ничего не пришлось — язык коснулся пальцев и ладони раньше, чем Персиваль смог это осознать.

 

— Застегнись, — тихо проговорил Ньют, осторожно отходя от двери. — И дай салфетки из шкафчика.

 

Персиваль встал, пошатнувшись, вдел пуговицу в петлю, потянул вверх молнию брюк и открыл дверцу. Бросил Ньюту упаковку, сел на скамейку. В голове звенело, тело требовало лечь и полежать — мда, зря он это...

 

Ньют рядом уже переодевался. Пресловутая рубашка всегда ему шла, но сейчас — даже сильнее обычного. Или Персивалю просто так казалось.

 

Ньют подошёл к нему, улыбнулся — широко и нежно, ни следа от недавней жёсткости — и кивнул в сторону двери:

 

— Пойдём за кофе?

 

— И шоколадом, — пробормотал Персиваль, поднимаясь. Надо же, получилось сложить слова в предложение. — Ты как?

 

Ньют тихо рассмеялся, коротко обнял его и поцеловал в щёку:

 

— Спасибо.

 

И бодро зашагал к выходу, набросив на плечи спортивную куртку.

 

Персиваль пошёл следом.

 

Сейчас он не думал ни о разминке, ни о прокате — да, непрофессионально и непростительно. Через пять минут, впрочем, к нему вернутся мысли, подобающие тренеру, а пока...

 

Пока можно просто подумать, что он хочет так ещё. И не в спешке.

 

Он догнал Ньюта и коротко сжал его руку.

 

Тот снова улыбнулся и ускорил шаг.

 

Времени и правда осталось мало.

 

***

 

Криденс подхватил Честити на руки и закрутился на месте, запрокидывая голову в ответ на её хохот.

 

— Ты была великолепна!

 

Досадно, конечно, что на ум не шло ничего, кроме банальностей, зато это была очень честная банальность.

 

Он остановился, усадил Честити на кровать в их номере — нормальном номере, выбранном, чёрт подери, ими самими! — и плюхнулся рядом. Честити тут же прижалась к его плечу:

 

— Ты предвзят.

 

По крайне мере, он не покраснел. Удалось даже хмыкнуть:

 

— Если я предвзят, то судьи тоже. У тебя малое серебро Чемпионата и личный рекорд, а это твой первый сеньорский сезон. Я всё ещё предвзят?

 

Улыбнувшись, она качнула головой, влезла к нему на колени — он немедленно обнял её за талию — и запустила пальцы ему в волосы:

 

— Скоро можно будет собирать.

 

— Уже можно, — в доказательство он сгрёб вместе несколько прядей на затылке. — Но неудобно.

 

Честити, массируя ему кожу головы и заставляя застонать от наслаждения, склонилась и коротко поцеловала его в макушку:

 

— Отращивай. Тебе идёт. Мне нравится.

 

Первое не могло стать для него аргументом — тщеславие Криденсу было чуждо, да и подолгу смотреться в зеркала он не любил. А вот второе — уже могло.

 

В самом деле, образ богаче будет. Геллерт такому, опять же, обрадуется.

 

Тьфу ты. Вот к чёрту сейчас Геллерта. Завтра и так короткую катать, стиснув зубы и стараясь не материться на льду.

 

Честити с явным сожалением убрала руки и легко обняла Криденса за плечи. Потёрлась носом о его нос, потом посерьёзнела и чуть отстранилась:

 

— Слушай, а что это было, сегодня утром?

 

Криденс не сдержал досадливого вздоха. Расспросов он ждал полдня, ещё пока они смотрели прокаты парников — подопечные Грейвза были удивительно хороши, кстати — но потом перестал, поняв, наконец, что Честити было не до того. А сейчас...

 

Необходимость держать чужую тайну под замком тяготила. Он очень не хотел иметь секретов от Честити. Даже если секреты принадлежали не ему.

 

— А ты сама не заметила? — невесело усмехнулся он, привлекая её к себе поближе. — Геллерт решил, что можно уже перестать валять дурака. Всё вернулось на круги своя.

 

— Только это я как раз и заметила, — фыркнула она. — Но мне больше интересно, почему он это решил, если честно. И почему после Нового года они были такие...

 

— Вежливые? — Криденс ухмыльнулся, коротко целуя её кожу между плечом и шеей. Удовлетворённо улыбнувшись в ответ на довольный вздох, он с сожалением отклонился немного и прикрыл глаза. Придётся объяснить хотя бы часть. Доступную часть. Ту, о которой Честити легко могла бы догадаться сама.

 

— Да. Вежливые. Даже страшно было.

 

— И мне, — он чуть скрипнул зубами. — Ты знаешь, я столько лет мечтал, что они когда-нибудь прекратят цапаться, начнут разговаривать по-человечески, и будет мне, наконец, покой. И вот они начали, а покоя и в помине нет, и тревога даже появилась — а раньше её не было. И я понял, что они ругаются, когда между ними всё... ну, в порядке. А если нет...

 

— Семейная ссора? — хмыкнула Честити. И расхохоталась, когда у Криденса округлились глаза. — Послушай, я всё-таки не слепая. Они пререкались, как старая парочка, которая ещё не всё друг другу сказала за всю долгую и нудную жизнь. И оставались при этом, кстати, очень близки. А потом...

 

— А потом Геллерту попала вожжа под хвост, и он позвонил Альбусу на Рождество, сидя на своём Гоа, — буркнул Криденс. Кажется, скрывать всё и дальше было уже бессмысленно. — И сам этого испугался. И скатился в холодную вежливость, пугая уже нас всех. Конечно, нельзя страдать одному, если ты Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

 

Честити рассмеялась, снова запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Что ж такое, как тут сосредоточиться...

 

— Так они правда?..

 

— Раньше, — пробормотал Криденс, закрывая глаза. — И ты права, они... действительно друг другу не всё сказали. Далеко не всё. И Геллерт ещё хочет сказать. И знает, как. Но всё не может решиться.

 

Честити, прикусив губу, глянула куда-то мимо его уха.

 

— Как сложно...

 

В её голосе звучала масса всего — сочувствие, непонимание, удивление, много чего ещё — но точно не насмешка. Хорошо. Не то, чтобы Криденс этого боялся, но если бы Честити хоть немного свысока отнеслась к проблемам их наставников, Криденс не знал бы, что ему делать. Как бы он отреагировал, если бы один близкий ему человек снисходительно смотрел на несчастье двоих других?

 

Он подозревал, что очень плохо. И был счастлив, что ему не доведётся этого узнать.

 

— Сложно, — отозвался он, когда молчание из сожалеющего стало неловким. — Знаешь, иногда мне хочется запереть их в одной комнате и спрятать ключ подальше, пока они не... уладят все свои разногласия.

 

— Вряд ли поможет, — фыркнула Честити. — Хотя мысль интересная, конечно. Возможно, они быстренько поймут, кто с ними это сделал, и объединятся уже для того, чтобы надрать тебе задницу.

 

Криденс расхохотался, представив, как Геллерт привычно фонтанирует возмущением, а Альбус сокрушённо качает головой. Нет, они бы вряд ли всерьёз сердились. Ну... э... Если бы провели взаперти не дольше десяти минут. Даже пяти.

 

Так, к чёрту. Если его мысли начинали становиться хоть немного абсурдными, то это было явным признаком усталости, а ему завтра короткую катать.

 

Хорошо бы сменить тему...

 

— И утром ты решил помочь ему всё исправить хотя бы на постоянном уровне? — Честити деловито заправила ему за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос. Он даже вздрогнул — прикосновение отдавало новизной и было приятным до одури.

 

— Примерно, — выдохнул он, понимая, что мысли путаются, и обсуждать всю эту ситуацию он больше не хочет. — Но...

 

Она снова рассмеялась и вдруг резко толкнула его в грудь, роняя поперёк кровати:

 

— Но — ты прав — в мире есть множество куда более интересных занятий.

 

Отвечая на поцелуй, Криденс подумал, что он точно один из самых счастливых людей на этой планете.

 

***

 

Ньют стоял рядом с Персивалем, почти касаясь его плечом. Куини — тоже довольно близко, и частенько прикусывала нижнюю губу. Тина и Ричард, откатавшие свою программу в прошлой разминке, сидели на трибуне для спортсменов и наставников, и на лёд не смотрели. Как, впрочем, и Персиваль с Кунии и Ньютом: просмотр чужих прокатов за несколько минут до начала собственного всегда сбивал. Как бы соперники ни откатали.

 

Тина с Ричардом пока шли третьими. Олова уже не выйдет: их непременно сместят, но...

 

Стадион вдруг охнул, и Персиваль всё-таки глянул на лёд. Соперники как раз поднимались, намереваясь продолжать программу. Двойное падение. Кажется, с прыжка. Серьёзно.

 

— Перси, — Ньют говорил с лёгкой хрипотцой — волновался. Но, судя по всему не очень сильно. — Перси, мы пока сядем.

 

— Конечно, — отозвался он, с огромным трудом поборов искушение взять Ньюта за руку. Просто на секунду. — И не смотрите.

 

— Не будем, — Куини даже не улыбнулась, просто глянула серьёзно и уселась рядом с сестрой, тут же обнявшей её за плечи и зашептавшей что-то, Персиваль не слышал.

 

Сам он на лёд смотрел, уже не отрываясь. Сильная пара, вчера они были пятыми в таблице, сегодня вытянули предпоследний номер в последней разминке, но падение...

 

И ещё одно падение. Очень неудачный выброс.

 

Стадион взвыл, Персиваль сжал кулаки. Соперники явно нервничали, а нервничая после двух ошибок, можно наляпать ещё больше. Не то, чтобы он на это надеялся — неспортивно, бесчестно — но если они не сместят Тину и Ричарда, будет очень неплохо. Потому что Ньют и Куини, получившие первое место по итогам короткой программы, точно отодвинут товарищей по команде на строчку ниже.

 

Текущий прокат закончился недокрученным вращением, пять с половиной вместо шести. Персиваль выдохнул сквозь зубы.

 

Оценки.

 

Пятые.

 

Тина неверяще смотрела на большой экран над катком, Ричард ухмылялся так, что не улыбнуться в ответ было невозможно.

 

Ньют и Куини взялись за руки, ещё только выходя на лёд.

 

— Даже малое золото — это уже замечательно, — выговорил Персиваль, пока они стояли у бортика. Напутственная речь всегда имела значение. Особенно теперь. — Но я верю, что оно может стать большим.

 

Куини коротко и нервно рассмеялась. Ньют серьёзно кивнул, скользнул пальцами по бортику чуть вперёд, к Персивалю, и убрал ладонь.

 

— Но вы молодцы в любом случае, — продолжал Персиваль. — Просто помните это все чёртовы пять минут.

 

— Мы и не забывали, — Куини склонилась вперёд и поцеловала его в щёку. Он вернул ей поцелуй, потянулся и сжал плечо Ньюта. Как бы ему ни хотелось сделать наоборот, здесь были камеры.

 

Они отвернулись и направились к центру катка. Краем глаза Персиваль увидел, как к нему подходят Серафина, Тина и Ричард, но только дёрнул подбородком, показывая, что знает об их присутствии. Сам он «все эти чёртовы пять минут» постарается даже не моргать.

 

Стадион орал, приветствуя его фигуристов, и Персиваль в который раз за сезон ощутил законную гордость. Чёрт, давно бы так.

 

Ладно-ладно. Не до этого.

 

Когда зазвучала музыка, и Ньют с Куини вскинули руки в первом движении, Персиваль даже вздрогнул. Слишком неожиданно, слишком... ярко, хотя он видел это далеко не впервые.

 

Шаги, такие синхронные, что если бы не разница в росте и не перспектива, можно было бы на секунду подумать, что на льду один человек. Заход на риттбергер, прыжок, блестящий выход, никакого видимого расхождения. Поддержка, долгая и высокая. Снова шаги... прыжок... выброс... ну давайте же, давайте!..

 

...Зал взревел, казалось, задолго до того, как Ньют и Куини закончили программу выходом из параллельного бильмана. Так взревел, что Персиваль на секунду оглох, что голос диктора затерялся среди оваций, что Серафина рядом поморщилась, не прекращая при этом улыбаться. Ричард за спиной тоже орал, да и сам Персиваль бы, пожалуй, не отказался.

 

На лёд летели цветы и игрушки, Ньют и Куини махали руками — раскрасневшиеся, ошарашенные, счастливые.

 

Их не отпускали почти минуту.

 

Персиваль осознал, что отбил к чёртовой матери ладони, и надо бы уже перестать хлопать, только когда Куини с Ньютом были почти у бортика.

 

На нём повисли с двух сторон, и спина немедленно отозвалась болью, но после такого проката это не имело ни малейшего значения. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Можно и к массажисту сборной сходить.

 

Конечно, он предпочёл бы массаж от Ньюта, но требовать этого от него сейчас или вообще сегодня было бы, пожалуй, верхом кощунства.

 

— Мы сделали, сделали! — запыхавшийся, мокрый, до одури правильно пахнущий, Ньют даже подпрыгивал, не прекращая обнимать Персиваля. Оно того стоило. — Перси, мы!..

 

Похоже, он растерял все слова. Персиваль осторожно отстранил его — Куини уже обнималась с Тиной, да и вообще, пора было идти и ждать оценок. Мандраж снова накатил, пока ещё слабый, но за секунду до того, как огласят баллы, Персиваля будет колотить. Проверено. Даже несмотря на такую удачу.

 

— Вы, Ньют, невероятны, — Персиваль сжал его плечо, улыбаясь счастливому лицу. — Откатаете так на мировом — и бронза у вас точно будет. Минимум.

 

Куини радостно схватила его за руку:

 

— А мы откатаем! Я уверена, что откатаем!

 

— Вот и правильно, — подала голос Серафина. Они уже усаживались, чтобы в следующую секунду напрячься в ожидании. Пусть пока и приходилось улыбаться: велась съёмка. — В конце концов, вера в себя — это основа.

 

Ньют помахал зрителям рукой, Куини через секунду — тоже. На коленях у неё лежал какой-то непропорциональный плюшевый заяц — в розовом сарафане и с бантом на одном ухе. Ну и фантазия у производителей...

 

— Куини Голдштейн и Ньют Скамандер...

 

Куини завизжала вместе со всем стадионом так, что у Персиваля опять заложило уши, Серафина порывисто её обняла. Сам Персиваль чувствовал, как кружится голова — изумление и радость оказались безумно сильны. А Ньют сидел рядом, приоткрыв рот, и, похоже, не мог поверить ни в то, что видел, ни в то, что слышал.

 

Первые. Первые, чтоб вас всех. Золотые призёры. Чемпионы страны.

 

Плюнув на всё и вся, Персиваль взял Ньюта за плечи и слегка встряхнул — привести в себя, дать осознать, помочь убедиться в реальности случившегося.

 

— Мы победили, да? — едва слышно выдохнул Ньют, всё ещё пялясь вперёд — на экране развернулась турнирная таблица с их именами в первой строчке. — Нет, мы правда?..

 

— Я же говорила, что у нас будет минимум серебро! — гордо отозвалась Куини, и Персиваль, опомнившись, отстранился от Ньюта. Мать его, они всё ещё были на стадионе! — А ты — «бронза», «бронза»...

 

Ньют тихо рассмеялся в ответ, поднялся вместе с остальными — и без лишних слов стиснул Персиваля в объятиях. Тот даже охнул — настолько оно оказалось крепким и сильным — но молча обнял Ньюта в ответ.

 

От малой бронзы — до большого золота. За год.

 

После церемонии награждения им будет, что праздновать.

 

И наедине с Ньютом — тоже.

 

Тем более.

 

**Глава 10**

 

Самолёт в Южную Корею уже почти набрал высоту. Честити дремала у окна, Геллерт расслабленно глядел в пространство — наверное, тоже собирался отключиться, но Криденс твёрдо решил ему этого не позволить. По крайней мере, пока

 

Он глянул через плечо в щель между кресел. Альбус сидел позади, и если говорить тихо, то он их не услышит. Отлично.

 

Криденс опустил ладонь на предплечье Геллерта, стараясь не морщиться: блестючая ткань его костюма была не самой приятной на ощупь. Стремление Геллерта сиять — вечно, всегда и во всём — иногда раздражало очень и очень сильно.

 

— М? — Геллерт повернул голову в его сторону. Криденс покосился на всё ещё дремлющую Честити и пробормотал, сильно понизив голос:

 

— Послезавтра.

 

Тот напрягся. Криденс стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться:

 

— На Командном будет не то. Совсем не то. И ты сам это знаешь. Геллерт, я тебе серьёзно говорю: если ты мне не дашь добро, я просто сделаю всё сам, и дальше, — он с трудом проглотил матерную конструкцию, — разбирайтесь, как хотите.

 

Геллерт раздражённо вздохнул, дёрнул рукой, отталкивая ладонь Криденса, и медленно, нехотя кивнул:

 

— Ты абсолютно прав. К тому же, у меня с собой кое-что, что я заказал специально для этого проката, поэтому... да, ты прав.

 

Закусив губу, он снова уставился в пространство, и Криденс решил пока не расспрашивать. Если этот сюрприз относится к делу, вряд ли он такой уж страшный.

 

— Нервничаешь? — вырвалось у него. Геллерт снова резко повернул голову, глаза его сверкнули:

 

— А ты — нет? Или даже так: ты бы сам не нервничал?

 

Криденс вздохнул. Ответ на вопрос Геллерта был только один. И, пожалуй, зря он выбрал местом для разговора по душам самолёт.

 

— Ты... не хочешь поговорить потом? — осторожно поинтересовался Криденс, снова касаясь ткани чужого пиджака. — Когда приземлимся и устроимся?

 

— Нет, — отчеканил Геллерт, хотя его руку на этот раз не сбросил. — Я понимаю, к чему ты стремишься, и чем продиктовано твоё щедрое предложение, но я не нуждаюсь ни в каких разговорах.

 

— Ладно.

 

Достаточно изучив его за пять лет, Криденс понял, что лучше отстать. Он убрал руку и уставился мимо профиля Честити в иллюминатор.

 

Перед Чемпионатом четырёх континентов он даже спрашивать ничего не стал, по Геллерту и так было ясно: всё ещё не решился. Криденса это поражало, хотя он не мог бы с уверенностью сказать сам о себе, стал бы он в такой же ситуации тянуть резину или предпочёл бы покончить с недосказанностью одним ударом, раз и навсегда. Впрочем, какая разница? Он-то, хвала небесам, не был Геллертом.

 

Глаза вскоре устали, и Криденс их закрыл. Так даже лучше думалось.

 

Конечно, он волновался. Золото Штатов, золото Четырёх континентов — это всё, конечно, было замечательно, пусть соревнования страны он выигрывал уже не впервые. Но Мировой — совсем, совсем другое дело. Естественно. Европейцы им во многом не уступали, а Пьер Ланель, нынешний чемпион Европы, как и Криденс, накатал на личный рекорд, и по баллам выигрывал у него целых полтора — если сравнивать результаты европейского Чемпионата и Четырёх. Фигурально выражаясь, на льду они могли друг друга порвать.

 

Геллерт уже успел иронично выразиться: «Как забавно, что у тебя музыка на французском языке, правда?».

 

Угу, конечно. Забавнее некуда.

 

Криденс тихо вздохнул и вытянул ноги. Ничего, ничего. Пусть дорожка ценится выше, чем вращение, но, возможно, сыграет свою роль эффект неожиданности из-за программных изменений. И потом, тот самый «максимальный артистизм» Криденс всё равно решил приберечь напоследок. По множеству самых разных причин.

 

Он снова вздохнул, кое-как устроился поудобнее и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, взял за руку Честити. Пожалуй, ему тоже стоило попытаться поспать. Вдруг получится.

 

***

 

— Я всегда говорил, что вы всех сделаете!

 

Ньют подавил неожиданное, но сильное желание спрятаться за спину Персиваля. Они не любили привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, особенно в самолётах и аэропортах, а Тесей, который прилетел в Корею другим рейсом и сейчас бежал к ним через весь зал, своим воплем свёл на нет все их усилия. Впрочем, не то, чтобы на них начали оглядываться особенно рьяно — так что, может, и не свёл.

 

Оказавшись рядом, Тесей тут же сгрёб Ньюта в охапку, сжал и энергично потряс руку Персиваля, перецеловал в щёки Куини и Тину — словом, вёл себя так же, как и всегда: неотключаемый электровеник с одновременным выполнением нескольких функций. Ньют улыбнулся: привычный, родной Тесей. Он приезжал на каждый Чемпионат мира, в котором Ньют участвовал, и безудержность старшего брата всегда уменьшала стресс самого Ньюта. Это ещё с детства повелось: Тесей всегда был крайне активен — и Ньют в какой-то момент своей жизни твёрдо решил, что в этом случае хотя бы он должен быть спокоен.

 

Кстати, со своим «всех сделаете» он как в воду глядел — по крайней мере, в этом сезоне. Не успел Ньют отойти от шока после получения золота страны, как на Чемпионате четырёх континентов они с Куини внезапно ухватили серебро. То есть, по сути, тоже золото — первыми, конечно, оказались Майерс и Колвин. И Ньют, конечно, радовался. Но изумление всё равно превалировало. Персиваль, правда, удивляться вместе с ним категорически отказывался и даже слегка ругался — мол, нечему удивляться, вы и впрямь сильно выросли даже в сравнении с прошлым годом, и так далее. Ну, ладно: ему как тренеру было виднее.

 

Радость омрачала только победа Литы и её нового партнёра на Чемпионате Европы. Именно победа, без дураков. Ну, конечно: над ними-то не висели дамокловым мечом мировые фавориты...

 

Причём омрачала довольно сильно, хоть и по баллам они шли почти вровень.

 

Однозначно прольётся кровь.

 

Так. Не думать о сочетании льда, Литы и крови. Не думать, мать вашу!

 

Ньют рефлекторно шагнул ближе к Персивалю, почти прижался, и тот привычно уже опустил ладонь между его лопаток — один из многих жестов, который что-то значил для них, но окружающим казался совершенно будничным. Тесей, шагавший с ними рядом, смерил Персиваля взглядом с головы до ног, и Ньют снова занервничал. Конечно, он брату всё рассказал. И очень-очень просил его не устраивать никаких сцен из серии «если ты его обидишь, я оторву тебе яйца и снесу тебе башку, а тело намотаю на колючую проволоку в той части, где служу». И Тесей даже согласился не делать этого... сразу. Но взгляды его всегда были красноречивы.

 

Только семейных разборок и не хватало.

 

Нужно было разъезжаться по отелям — их команду ждали два такси, а Тесея — одно: Ньют с трудом, но всё же уговорил его поселиться не там же, где и они. Естественно, Ньют прекрасно знал, что Тесей не собирается бдеть за его невинностью или делать любые другие подобные глупости, но всё-таки предпочитал держать брата на расстоянии — со всем его взрывным характером и поведением. Пусть чаще всего оно Ньюта успокаивало, но не всегда. И могло обернуться во вред. Перед Чемпионатом мира — вот самое то!

 

— Встретимся, как у вас будет время, — Тесей помахал им рукой от машины. — Удачи!

 

И только его и видели. Может, он даже попросил водителя ехать побыстрее. Это было в его духе.

 

Ньют глянул на Персиваля и сжал его руку:

 

— Ты что? Перси, он... не собирается тебя убивать и даже профилактически бить по лицу, честное слово.

 

— Нда? — каким-то странным голосом поинтересовался Персиваль. Ньют заметил, что он немного побледнел. — А впечатление произвёл именно такое.

 

Ньют подавил улыбку. Персиваль и Тесей были знакомы ещё с Англии: улетал Ньют тогда с новым тренером, а Тесей, естественно, его провожал. И общались — пусть мало, всего лишь на каждых соревнованиях, которые Тесей мог посетить. Надо было чаще сталкивать их, хоть как-нибудь, но кто же знал?

 

Ньют стиснул ладонь сильнее и подтолкнул Персиваля к такси, куда уже забрались Куини и Серафина:

 

— Давай приедем в отель. А потом... будем беспокоиться.

 

Персиваль тепло и чуточку взволнованно посмотрел на него и уселся на заднее сиденье. Ньют юркнул следом, закрыл дверцу и опустил голову Персивалю на плечо.

 

До соревнований он урвёт всё, что сумеет.

 

***

 

Криденс стоял перед Геллертом и не знал, хохотать ему или прикрывать лицо ладонью. Последний жест за прошедшие несколько месяцев получался почти рефлекторным, но он всё же удержался. И от него, и от смеха.

 

— Геллерт. Что это?

 

— Реплика моего костюма, — раздражённо отозвался тот. — Ты знаешь, какого именно. Криденс, скажи мне, пожалуйста: для чего мы здесь? Чтобы ты замечательно откатал, или чтобы я отвечал на глупые вопросы?

 

Криденс сел на скамейку в раздевалке и смял в руках шифоновую рубашку от привычного костюма. До его разминки — последней разминки короткой программы Чемпионата мира!.. тихо, отставить панику — оставалось минут десять, как раз заканчивалась заливка льда, и Криденс уже почти оделся, когда в раздевалку ворвался Геллерт с чехлом для одежды в руках. А в чехле было... это.

 

Голубой, чёрный и серебряный. Криденс не мог не понимать, что ему пойдёт, не мог не понимать, что новый костюм выгоднее в несколько раз — для всего — но чёрт его дери...

 

— Геллерт, а со старым что делать?

 

Геллерт, естественно, терял последние крохи терпения. И был так взбудоражен, что хотелось то ли его обнять, то ли убраться подальше. Естественная, впрочем, реакция на Геллерта.

 

— Криденс, откуда я знаю, что с ним делать? Сунь в шкафчик! Считай, что он сгорел, порвался, что в раздевалке живёт кот и он устроил гнездо в твоих штанах, но хватит спорить! У нас нет никакого времени, и если ты не оденешься и откатаешь нашу версию в старом костюме, я тебя...

 

Дослушивать Криденс малодушно не стал — просто вскочил, выхватил плечики с костюмом из рук Геллерта и решительно сбросил футболку.

 

Сегодня с утра, ещё в темноте, они с Геллертом выбрались на каток втайне от Альбуса и ещё раз отработали «их версию». Геллерт остался доволен. Потом приехал Альбус, пришлось откатывать версию официальную, и ей остались довольны оба — Геллерт всегда хорошо играл. А потом он куда-то умчался. Теперь понятно, куда. Надо было отдать ему должное: у Криденса не получалось придумать способа ярче заявить Альбусу о намерениях Геллерта, не прибегая к словам.

 

Костюм, подходящая музыка, конкретное вращение...

 

Ох, Геллерт.

 

Криденс натянул рубашку и застегнул брюки. Он нервничал, конечно — и даже не столько из-за проката. Очень хотелось помочь им. Наконец. Очень сильно.

 

И это желание будет ему подспорьем. Пусть Ланель подавится.

 

А ещё Криденса вдохновлял и даже подстёгивал вчерашний успех короткого проката Честити — у неё уже была малая бронза Чемпионата мира. Здорово.

 

— Отлично, — каким-то не своим, неестественным голосом отчеканил Геллерт. И, внезапно шагнув к Криденсу, обнял его и притянул к себе.

 

Объятия были короткими, но крепкими. Криденс вдохнул запах чужого одеколона и неловко похлопал Геллерта по плечу — безмолвное «всё будет в порядке», высказанное тысячу раз «я всё сделаю».

 

— Постарайся, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Геллерт, отпуская его и немедленно поворачиваясь спиной — без сомнения, чтобы Криденс не успел рассмотреть выражение его лица. — Идём.

 

***

 

Голубая атласная рубашка смотрелась на Криденсе куда лучше малиновой шифоновой, в которой он катался на других чемпионатах. Но одновременно вызывала очень много вопросов. Чересчур много. С учётом того, что жилет тоже был другим — с серебряной отделкой и чуть иного кроя.

 

Альбус вспомнил бы этот костюм в любой момент своей жизни.

 

— Криденс, — он поймал его за плечо перед самым выходом на разминку, — почему ты… так одет?

 

Криденс посмотрел на него так, что Альбус почувствовал себя идиотом. Подобное случалось с ним крайне редко. Впрочем, вопрос всё ещё оставался без ответа. Зачем, зачем на нём реплика костюма Геллерта? Того самого костюма, в котором он катал произвольную программу две тысячи восьмого? Зачем и почему?

 

— Потому что так надо, — отрезал Криденс и, вывернувшись, поспешил на лёд.

 

Геллерт за спиной невесело фыркнул. Альбус обернулся к нему и уже открыл рот, хотя не был абсолютно уверен в том, что хочет сказать — но тот отвернулся, дёрнул руками, словно собирался обнять себя за плечи, но остановился, сцепил пальцы в замок и выдохнул:

 

— Заткнись, пожалуйста. Пока он не откатает.

 

— Предлагаешь мне молчать в течение часа? — мягко поинтересовался Альбус. Геллерт резко взглянул на него:

 

— Требую, Альбус. Не предлагаю, а требую. По крайней мере, никаких вопросов о костюме и вообще о том, что происходит. Перемыть косточки остальным — всегда пожалуйста, даже сейчас, но ни слова о Криденсе.

 

Альбус прикусил губу. В голову шли не самые достойные мысли о каком-то заговоре, и, возможно, он был не так уж неправ. Впрочем, лучше не засорять этим мозги до окончания прокатов — подобных просьб со стороны Геллерта он не слышал уже очень давно, если слышал вообще. А значит, стоило его послушаться — просто так он бы не стал.

 

Разминка закончилась, по ощущениям Альбуса, куда быстрее, чем через шесть минут. Криденс ушёл со льда и чуть ли не пробежал мимо них с Геллертом, чтобы усесться на скамейку. Судя по всему, он волновался сильнее обычного, но, если чутьё Альбуса не обманывало, не столько из-за проката, сколько из-за чего-то иного. Может быть, даже к прокату не относящегося.

 

Он дёрнулся было — поговорить, успокоить — но Геллерт его опередил, и Альбус не решился подойти и внести свою лепту. Во-первых, с ним у Криденса были менее доверительные отношения. Во-вторых... если волнение Криденса имеет связь с просьбой... с требованием Геллерта не говорить о нём, то Альбусу не стоило вмешиваться.

 

Первые пять участников разминки прошли мимо его сознания. Удивительно: обычно он всегда обращал на них внимание, всегда подмечал, кого стоило опасаться, всегда видел чужие сильные и слабые стороны... но сейчас у него никак не получалось сосредоточиться. То ли ему передалось чужое волнение, то ли — и вероятнее — он начал волноваться сам. Из-за новизны и неизвестности. И непонятного.

 

Криденс вышел на лёд, встал у бортика, посмотрел на обоих по очереди — как-то непонятно, с досадой и надеждой одновременно — выдохнул: «Всё будет хорошо», — и, не дождавшись подтверждения, поехал к центру.

 

Объявлявшая фигуристов кореянка исковеркала его имя так, что Геллерт даже закашлялся:

 

— Как? Как его обозвали?

 

— Уймись, — негромко бросил Альбус, зачем-то подходя к нему поближе. — И скажи спасибо, что не так же, как на украинском юниорском четыре года назад.

 

Геллерт скривился и отвернулся.

 

Криденс уже стоял в изначальной позиции, секунды выдавали себя за минуты — техническая бригада на этом Чемпионате быстротой не отличалась. Геллерт напряжённо глядел вперёд, Альбус встряхнул головой и постарался всё же собрать силы и смотреть на лёд — не наблюдать за программой Криденса было невозможно. Даже если бы Альбус не был его тренером.

 

Прокат пошёл без единой помарки, идеально и красиво. И надо было сказать, что артистизма Криденс сейчас вкладывал куда больше, чем раньше — включая последний Чемпионат.

 

Первый куплет... припев... второй... проигрыш...

 

Геллерт рядом напрягся — Альбус умудрился ощутить это даже на расстоянии. Что же...

 

Когда начался последний припев, завершающий композицию, Альбусу подумалось, что у него галлюцинации. Хотя он никогда ими и не страдал.

 

Потому что вместо короткой дорожки шагов Криденс пошёл на вращение.

 

Ласточка. Волчок. Стоя.

 

Альбус на секунду крепко зажмурился — и правильно сделал: ему уже начало казаться, что волосы у фигуриста не тёмные, а белокурые, и возраст — не двадцать один, а на четырнадцать лет старше. Только музыка была другой.

 

Альбус открыл глаза и осторожно глянул на Геллерта. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, даже не моргая, и так вцепившись в бортик, что побелели пальцы.

 

О, все боги этого мира.

 

Что же мы с тобой натворили.

 

Альбус дёрнулся — взять ли за плечо, или вовсе положить ладонь на ладонь, попытаться заставить его расслабить руку...

 

Он просто придвинулся ближе. Может быть, пока этого и будет достаточно.

 

А потом они поговорят. После оценок, интервью, от которых не удастся отделаться, и всего остального. Они поговорят.

 

Из вращения Криденс вышел в привычный заход на сальхов, прыгнул — хорошо, чисто — докатал последние десять секунд и замер с вытянутой вперёд рукой, заканчивая программу так же, как всегда. Только вот разведённые в стороны средний и указательный пальцы этой руки указывали не в толпу зрителей, а конкретно на них двоих.

 

Рёв трибун был предсказуем и очень порадовал. До чрезвычайности. А с лица Криденса постепенно сползало игровое выражение обречённой больной злости, сменяясь счастливым и слегка ошарашенным — безошибочный прокат, ни единой помарки, да ещё и выросший в презентации и с... с изменениями — до сих пор его так не приветствовали.

 

Эти аплодисменты, конечно же, тоже напомнили Альбусу две тысячи восьмой.

 

И накатывали лавиной воспоминания обо всей сезонной работе — о том, как Геллерт настаивал именно на этой композиции, и о том, как они спорили о видах элементов и о том, чем завершать программу, и о крике: «Альбус, здесь должна быть драма, пусть передаст её... хотя бы дорожкой, ты серьёзно предлагаешь здесь, чтобы он просто катался руками?!», и много о чём ещё.

 

И костюм.

 

И то, что эта смена дорожки на именно такой вид вращения произошла вообще без его, Альбуса, ведома.

 

Думая когда-то, что Геллерт предпочитал говорить напрямую, и в этом отношении ничего не изменилось, Альбус сильно ошибался.

 

И не напрямую ему только что сказали: «Я крайне расположен побеседовать. И слишком долго этого ждал».

 

— Геллерт, — тихо позвал он, подойдя ещё на полшага.

 

Стоило посмотреть на него. Не в глаза, так хоть просто в лицо — и Альбус заставил себя это сделать. Увиденные боль, надежда и тревога чуть ли не заставили его отступить.

 

— Что? — шипяще выдохнул Геллерт, в свою очередь глядя куда угодно, только не на Альбуса. И тот замер, не зная, что именно сказать сейчас — в те несколько секунд, которые у них были, пока Криденс махал рукой зрителям и ехал к бортику, к ним двоим.

 

— После, — пообещал Альбус, снова шагая чуть ближе. — После, Геллерт. Обязательно.

 

Тот вскинул голову, открыл рот — и не успел ничего сказать: Криденс налетел на них чёрно-голубым вихрем, обхватывая Альбуса за шею правой рукой, Геллерта — левой, обнимая обоих и заставляя обнять его самого. Обнять так, что пришлось прижаться и друг к другу. Несильно, но всё же прижаться. Впервые за девять лет.

 

Альбуса даже током тряхнуло. Он закрыл глаза, похлопывая Криденса по спине — молодец мальчик. Надо будет сказать ему спасибо.

 

— Ум-ни-ца, — отчеканил Геллерт. Судя по голосу, он улыбался, быстро справившись с собой. — Кажется, сразу нужно было именно так.

 

Криденс хмыкнул, отпуская их и первым направляясь вперёд:

 

— Не нужно было. Чемпионат мира — он на то и Чемпионат мира, чтобы... выложиться по полной именно здесь.

 

— Ну, именно этим я и руководствовался, — фыркнул Геллерт, ненадолго опустив руку ему на плечо.

 

«Заговорщики», — Альбуса хватило только на эту мысль. Все остальные путались, толкались и не желали складываться в какой бы то ни было план действий или разговора.

 

Мог бы ведь и раньше сообразить. Ещё на выборе композиции. Не соотнёс.

 

Если Геллерт — или даже Криденс — обзовёт его идиотом, он только согласится.

 

...Первое место, естественно. С огромным отрывом. Если завтра, на произвольной, Криденс откатает хотя бы наполовину так же, золото ему обеспечено. И Альбус, конечно же, не сомневался, что откатает.

 

Криденс сиял, Геллерт улыбался — и Альбуса поразило, насколько его улыбка не сочеталась со взглядом, каким-то тусклым и растерянным.

 

Объявили окончательные результаты, и Криденс обернулся на них обоих:

 

— Давайте с прессой я сам разберусь.

 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Альбус, не давая Геллерту и рта раскрыть. Откладывать разговор дальше было просто некуда. И нельзя. — Ты очень нас этим обяжешь.

 

Криденс, прищурившись, смерил его взглядом и кивнул:

 

— Не сомневаюсь. Тогда я пошёл.

 

И немедленно исчез.

 

***

 

В такси Геллерт быстро сел рядом с водителем и всю дорогу до отеля не смотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

 

Не знать. Не думать. Не надеяться.

 

Рано.

 

...Едва они вошли в холл отеля, на локоть Геллерта легли пальцы. Прикосновение было знакомым даже сейчас. Даже с учётом того, что Альбус слишком давно его так не касался.

 

Геллерт резко обернулся, не отказывая себе в удовольствии от театрального эффекта. Впрочем, на Альбуса это, конечно, не произвело ни малейшего впечатления. Вот уж кто-кто, а он к этим его эффектам привык... слишком давно.

 

Да и какая разница.

 

«Только попробуй спросить меня, зачем всё это было. Только посмей сверкать очками, смотреть своим вечно понимающим взглядом, только ляпни что-нибудь вроде...»

 

— Ты не против зайти ко мне и отметить наш... общий успех? — Альбус говорил едва ли не с осторожностью, и если бы Геллерт был на это способен, он бы наверняка удивился. Но любое удивление требовало слишком много сил, которых у него логично не осталось. Последние ушли на улыбки в камеры.

 

Номера в отеле им достались аж на разных этажах. Позавчера Геллерт благодарил за это богов. Сегодня проклинал: не улизнёшь незаметно, в этом отеле лифты располагались довольно далеко от лестниц.

 

Зачем, впрочем, такие сложности, когда можно было просто отказаться?..

 

Можно было... Просто... Криденс бы, пожалуй, рассмеялся, зараза мелкая, если бы услышал сейчас его мысли. Геллерт бы и сам посмеялся от души, если бы эти метания принадлежали не ему.

 

— Почему...

 

«...ты думаешь, что я захочу проводить в твоём обществе больше времени, чем мне приходится» застряло на языке, споткнувшись, и растаяло невысказанным.

 

— ...бы и нет, — с лёгким усилием закончил он. Надежда на то, что усилие это осталось незамеченным, даже не подняла голову: Альбус, к величайшему сожалению, слишком хорошо его знал.

 

До номера они шли молча. Бок о бок. В голове вертелись тысячи слов, колкостей, ехидных шуточек, но Геллерт немедленно их гасил. Если Альбус пообещал, если план действительно удался, если они сейчас нормально поговорят — не стоило обрывать это на корню.

 

Впрочем, с собой стоило быть честным — он почему-то не ждал ничего хорошего. Возможно, собственная склонность к театральности сыграла с ним злую шутку, и если сейчас у них получится разговор, то наверняка неприятный.

 

Геллерт и сам не знал, чего ожидал. Сарказма уже от Альбуса? Вряд ли: тот никогда не начинал их вечные перебранки первым. Отповеди? Чего-то вроде: «Тогда ты так и не дал мне договорить, Геллерт»? И после этого — тщательного, скрупулёзного, микроскопического разбора всей ситуации девятилетней давности? С безусловным «оба были хороши»?..

 

Ни к чему из этого он не стремился. Ничего из этого не хотел.

 

Соблазн замедлить шаг, отстать и всё-таки как-нибудь удрать становился всё сильнее. Останавливали две вещи: во-первых, это было слишком глупо и по-мальчишески, а во-вторых, Альбус вполне мог обернуться и начать выяснять, всё ли с ним в порядке. Проявлять унизительную заботу. Этого Геллерту хотелось, пожалуй, ещё меньше, чем всего того, что он успел себе надумать.

 

В номере Альбуса оказалось крайне уютное кресло прямо перед балконом. Оно манило к себе так, что устоять Геллерт не смог — подошёл и буквально стёк в него, мимоходом удивляясь, что именно теперь его перестали держать ноги. Конечно, он перенервничал, но всё же...

 

За его спиной Альбус что-то говорил — кажется, оставлял заказ на обслуживание в номер. Что-то там про шампанское и закуску, Геллерт нечасто вслушивался в слова, которые к нему не относились. Шампанское накануне произвольной программы — браво, Альбус. Только этого нам и не хватало.

 

Отчего-то даже мысль в голове пронеслась без должного задора, с какой-то дрянной кисловатой горечью. Так, что Геллерт даже поморщился. Не любил он у своих мыслей подобного вкуса.

 

Договорив по телефону, Альбус подошёл к его креслу и встал за спиной. Геллерт глянул перед собой, отметил, что Альбус смотрит в балконную дверь, и слегка опустил голову, утыкаясь взглядом в собственные колени. Серебристая ткань костюма отливала в свете люстры, и отчего-то всегда любимый эффект сейчас показался Геллерту пошлым до безобразия.

 

«Ну что ты молчишь? — вертелось на языке. — Зачем ты меня позвал сюда, рыжая ты задница? Молчать? Многозначительно? Смотреть в окно, что ли? Молча дождаться шипучки, молча нажраться — хотя сильно ли нажрёшься шипучкой — и разойтись? Это, в твоём понимании, что такое? Что ты молчишь, сволочь? Ты же ясно сказал: после! Обязательно!..»

 

Но Геллерт и сам молчал. Впрочем, он уже сказал, что хотел. Программой Криденса. Музыкой. Много чем ещё.

 

И Криденс, зараза, тоже выдал прекрасную импровизацию — с этими вынужденными объятиями. Это додуматься надо было! Ничего, Геллерт ему ещё припомнит...

 

В дверь номера постучали. Альбус шагнул назад, разворачиваясь к Геллерту спиной почему-то только после этого шага, и пошёл принимать заказ.

 

— Припишите к счёту, пожалуйста, — услышал Геллерт. — К личному. Благодарю.

 

Поднос негромко звякнул о стол. Геллерт зачем-то опустил веки. Сейчас он соберётся с силами, встанет, откроет рот — и чем-нибудь всё это, наконец, закончится. Ему, конечно, не было всё равно, чем — но он отчаянно нуждался хотя бы в каком-то итоге.

 

Справа вдруг появилось ощущение присутствия. Кресло чуть скрипнуло. Геллерт резко открыл глаза и повернул голову.

 

Альбус сидел с ним рядом, на подлокотнике его кресла. И смотрел. Прямо. Как не смотрел уже очень, очень давно. Тем самым якобы непроницаемым взглядом. И только Геллерт знал, что за ним всегда крылось.

 

Думать не хотелось. И не стоило, говоря откровенно.

 

Резко ухватив Альбуса за руку чуть ниже локтя, он дёрнул его на себя, роняя на свои колени. От тяжести и осязаемого тепла на мгновение захотелось безвольно опустить руки, запрокинуть подбородок, и пусть делает, что хочет, но — нет.

 

Свободной рукой Геллерт вцепился в рыжие волосы, даже не задумываясь, что, может, делает больно — да к чёрту, было бы ему больно, остановил бы — надавил, притягивая к себе, пока не уткнулся своим лбом в чужой.

 

— Как же долго до тебя доходит, — шипение коснулось губ Альбуса, дыхание отказывалось подчиняться привычному ритму, но и на это было плевать.

 

Не молчи, не слезай, не отталкивай меня, сволочь, не смей, не делай вид, что не понимаешь, не переспрашивай, не... просто...

 

Альбус чуть наклонил голову, не пытаясь ни отстраниться, ни освободиться от хватки — для того, чтобы медленно стянуть с носа очки и аккуратно, с глухим стуком уронить их на пушистый ковёр под креслом.

 

— Очень, — едва слышно выдохнул он в ответ, прежде чем поцеловать — мягко, осторожно, словно и сам боялся того, что Геллерт оттолкнёт, рассмеётся, ещё что-то...

 

Но Геллерт знал, как заставить его перестать думать такие глупости.

 

Просто углубить поцелуй. Быть настойчивее — как всегда, впрочем. Напрячь бёдра, намекая, что он совсем не против подняться из этого треклятого кресла. Встать вслед за Альбусом, едва он слез с его колен. И обнять, просто обнять, вжимая в себя, задыхаясь от запаха — его самого, ткани, пота, неизменного за всё время одеколона, дурея от близости, от тепла, даже жара, от того, что дорвался, наконец.

 

Никакие разговоры и не были нужны.

 

Им никогда не были нужны разговоры.

 

И тот — решающий и самый неприятный — попросту не должен был состояться.

 

Но к чёрту, к чёрту сожаления и воспоминания. Сейчас могло иметь значение — и имело — только настоящее.

 

— Геллерт.

 

На ухо, опаляя дыханием, заставляя, как мальчишку, ослабнуть в коленях — да он всегда произносил его имя так, что Геллерт с ума сходил. Всегда, даже в деловых разговорах. Может быть даже, частично именно из-за этого Геллерт в своё время согласился с ним работать.

 

Скучал. Чертовски.

 

Альбус где-то успел избавиться от пиджака, и мелькнула мысль, что неплохо бы снять свой — мешает, создаёт лишний, ненужный барьер — и словно в ответ на неё Альбус чуть отстранился и потянулся к его пуговицам. Геллерт улыбнулся ему в лицо — часто так случалось, что они едва ли мысли друг друга не читали. По крайней мере, нередко догадывались, что каждому из них нужно.

 

Пиджак с тихим шелестом упал в пресловутое кресло, Геллерт прижался обратно — крепче, ещё крепче, ещё теснее и ближе, и щекой к щеке. Решительно дёрнул рубашку Альбуса из-под ремня, скользнул под неё руками, с точностью помня, где какая родинка, обжигая ладони, ловя его — свою? — дрожь, поворачивая голову, утыкаясь носом в висок...

 

Его потянули куда-то, ноги почти не слушались — да и какая была разница, если сейчас он шёл, не отцепляясь от Альбуса? Под колени ткнулся край кровати, они рухнули на неё, не расцепляя объятий, и Геллерт снова прижался лбом ко лбу Альбуса.

 

Хотелось — и не хотелось разговаривать. Снова, с полным правом, без издёвок, засыпать его ворохом извечных обращений, в ответ на которые он поначалу морщился, а после — улыбался, пусть даже одним взглядом. И наоборот — просто молчать, уютно, тепло... может, Геллерт даже боялся заговорить. Хотелось смотреть ему в глаза — и одновременно закрыть свои. Отдаться и голубому свету — никогда он не думал о цвете глаз Альбуса иными словами — и пульсирующему во всём теле ощущению «он рядом», которое, конечно, было сильнее, когда он зажмуривался. Хотелось вдыхать его запах — и затаить дыхание, чтобы прочувствовать то самое ощущение ещё глубже.

 

Давно уже Геллерт не терялся в своих желаниях настолько. И впервые ему не хотелось выбираться и искать выход.

 

На его щёку легла знакомая, не забытая ладонь. Геллерт почти безотчётно скопировал жест, почувствовал под пальцами родное тепло. Морщин было больше, чем раньше. Конечно, он замечал, но коснуться — совсем другое дело...

 

В голову не шло никаких мыслей, каких Геллерт опасался — ни «что ты наделал», ни, тем более, «что мы наделали» — ничего из подобных самокритичных глупостей. Если на то пошло, мыслей не было вообще. Было тепло, потерянное, казалось бы. Был Альбус. Да, просто был Альбус. И в преисподнюю всё остальное.

 

— Ты идиот, — всё-таки выдохнул Геллерт, чуть откинув голову назад, чтобы удобнее было смотреть Альбусу в глаза. Хватит, к чёрту, он девять лет подыхал без этого взгляда. Теперь не упустит ни секунды возможности.

 

Альбус с улыбкой провёл пальцем по его правой брови, снова заставляя зажмуриться и на секунду задохнуться:

 

— Я знаю.

 

— И я тоже, — вырвалось у Геллерта. Ни в какой другой момент он бы этого не сказал.

 

Рука Альбуса замерла — а потом он очень, очень нежно провёл по виску Геллерта. Ах да. Это его безмолвное «перестань, пожалуйста»... Что ж. Он перестанет — но только потому, что есть куда более важные занятия, чем признаваться друг другу в собственном идиотизме. Это могло бы занять весь вечер. А они здесь совсем не за этим.

 

— Я думаю, — негромко заговорил Альбус, — всё-таки стоит открыть шампанское. Нам действительно есть, что отмечать.

 

И накрыл своей ладонью руку Геллерта. Явно показывая: он совсем не об удачных прокатах их подопечных.

 

Геллерт, усмехнувшись, сел — оказывается, они упали поперёк кровати, а он даже не заметил. Ещё бы...

 

Шампанское торчало в ведёрке — на столике в изножье кровати. Розовое, естественно.

 

— Твой романтизм... — начал Геллерт, но его перебили:

 

— ...зачастую оборачивается вполне положительно. Открывай.

 

Геллерт подавил ухмылку. Альбус оставался Альбусом. И они всё также продолжали спорить и язвить. Только у этих споров и обмена подколками теперь был совершенно иной оттенок. Такой, как нужно. Тот, что всегда был им необходим.

 

Всё же, возможно, стоило показать улучшенную версию программы Криденса... пораньше. Возможно.

 

Впрочем, какая разница, когда именно это было сделано, если исход — идеален?

 

Геллерт взял бутылку, сорвал фольгу, открутил проволоку и потянул за пробку. Шампанское столбом вырвалось из горлышка, заливая покрывало на кровати и самого Геллерта, разумеется. Ах чёрт возьми!

 

Он резким движением вернул бутылку на поднос и попытался стряхнуть капли с рубашки, но только ещё больше всё размазал.

 

Альбус за спиной смеялся. Зараза.

 

— Придётся заплатить за покрывало, — мягко произнёс он, как-то незаметно оказавшись ближе к Геллерту и касаясь ладонью его поясницы. Геллерта чуть встряхнуло, но он нашёл в себе силы обернуться через плечо и иронически изогнуть бровь:

 

— Но это твой номер.

 

— Тем не менее, шампанское открывал ты, — всё тем же тоном отозвался Альбус. Он широко улыбался, в глазах его сверкали искорки абсолютного веселья, каких Геллерт уже очень давно не видел.

 

Шампанское он открывал, видите ли!..

 

Через секунду до Геллерта дошло: всё, как обычно — и так же, как раньше. Как за чёртовых девять лет до этого момента.

 

От радости и облегчения он даже повалился обратно на кровать, смеясь и хватая Альбуса за руку. Какая разница — рубашка, брюки, покрывало... Мир мог ложиться спать, пока рядом с Геллертом был Альбус. И пусть ложится. Это необходимо для мира.

 

— И что ты ржёшь? — сквозь хохот поинтересовался он у Альбуса. Тот прищурился, запуская пальцы ему в волосы:

 

— Прежде чем задавать подобные вопросы, Геллерт, тебе стоило бы перестать смеяться самому.

 

Увы. Как вообще можно это остановить: обрушившиеся ощущения, чувства, курьёз с шампанским... От счастья Геллерт в последний раз хохотал... кажется, после соревнований две тысячи пятого, когда даже сам — о ужас — не ожидал своей победы, но взял и выиграл. Мда. Нехорошо.

 

Но сейчас и счастья было больше, само собой.

 

Он зажмурился, подставляясь под ладонь и движения Альбуса. Господь со всеми ангелами, Сатана со всеми демонами, или кто там где есть, если есть — как же хорошо.

 

— Может, всё-таки выпьем? — по-прежнему мягко, ласково предложил Альбус, не убирая, впрочем, руку. Геллерт с огромным усилием отстранился и сел.

 

— Давай. Только наливаешь ты.

 

Шампанского после триумфального выстрела осталось как раз на два бокала. Хотя бы потеплеть не успело, и то хорошо.

 

Они пили, глядя в глаза, машинально друг другу отсалютовав.

 

Альбус медленно поставил бокал прямо на ковёр под кроватью. Геллерт потянулся назад, стекло звякнуло о пластик подноса.

 

Пузырьки и хмель ударили в голову — и, судя по тому, что Альбус ухватил его за расстёгнутый ворот рубашки и потянул на себя, падая на спину — не ему одному.

 

Геллерт взял его лицо в ладони, провёл пальцами от висков к ушам, склонился, поцеловал — нежно, едва касаясь. Он даже не знал, как именно выразить всё, что сейчас чувствовал — кроме как попросту отдаться инстинктам.

 

А ещё он прекрасно знал, видел, ощущал, что Альбус даже ни на что не намекал этим своим... жестом. Секс как ознаменование воссоединения был бы хорош, но... куда им спешить? Они всё успеют. Абсолютно всё. Даже потеряв какое-то время, они всё успеют. В будущем.

 

Он скатился с Альбуса, ложась рядом. Нужно будет, конечно же, ещё встать, раздеться, умыться и так далее — но позже.

 

— Геллерт...

 

— Молчи, — прошептал тот, подкрепляя слова тем, что коснулся пальцами родных губ. — Я почти уверен в том, что именно ты хочешь сказать, и я не хочу этого слышать. Значение имеет настоящее. И будущее.

 

Альбус улыбнулся. Геллерт слегка вздрогнул — он ощущал эту улыбку кончиками пальцев, и это было... Это было.

 

Он убрал руку, обнял Альбуса за плечи и притянул поближе.

 

Лежать рядом. Быть рядом. Дышать рядом.

 

И пусть всё катится куда угодно.

 

**Глава 11**

 

Геллерта разбудило жужжание телефона. Да, точно: он так и не отключил виброрежим, выйдя со стадиона. Было совершенно не до этого.

 

Он лениво приоткрыл один глаз. И почти ничего не увидел. Так. Он был в номере Альбуса, шторы они вчера задёрнули наглухо, но ткань была не настолько плотной, чтобы не пропускать свет. Значит, ещё ночь или раннее утро.

 

Телефон продолжал звонить, и Геллерту даже померещилось, что вибрация становилась всё более раздражённой. Вздохнув сквозь зубы, он слез с кровати и пошёл к креслу — телефон был в кармане пиджака.

 

— Я слушаю.

 

— Геллерт, вот объясни мне, — в его манере заговорил Криденс, — какого чёрта я сейчас сижу на стадионе один в окружении других спортсменов, если учесть, что у меня сегодня произвольная?.. Хотя нет, не объясняй. Я почти уверен, что не хочу этого знать.

 

Ах ты язва.

 

Геллерт, ухмыляясь, сел на кровать, слыша, как за спиной Альбус шуршит одеялом. Тоже проснулся. Хорошо. Геллерт всегда ненавидел его будить: на это уходила масса времени и сил. Если Альбус Дамблдор по-настоящему хотел спать, окружающий мир оставался бессилен.

 

— Мы сейчас встанем, оденемся и приедем, — пообещал он, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии поддразнить Криденса. Пусть сам додумывает. Незачем ему знать, что они просто спали рядом. — Отель недалеко от стадиона.

 

— Уж пожалуйста, — проворчал Криденс. — Давайте быстрее. Я специально заранее рванул, вот как чувствовал, но... Жду.

 

И, чуть-чуть помолчав, выдохнул:

 

— И поздравляю.

 

Конечно же, он тут же бросил трубку. Он всегда стеснялся проявления чувств.

 

Шуршание за спиной прекратилось. Чёрт. Видимо, Альбус просто поворачивался с боку на бок, и всё ещё спал.

 

Ладно...

 

Геллерт зажёг лампу на тумбочке, посмотрел на часы, поднял трубку внутреннего телефона и заказал в номер моккачино для себя и чай с лимоном для Альбуса. Накануне они не стали есть всё, что им принесли, и сейчас этим можно было позавтракать.

 

Геллерт решительно сдёрнул с Альбуса одеяло, уселся рядом и потряс за плечо:

 

— Сердце моё, нужно вставать.

 

Слова очень легко сошли с языка — будто бы он называл его так все годы подряд. Впрочем, вчера они тоже произносились довольно легко.

 

Альбус никак не отреагировал, если не считать улыбки. О чёрт.

 

Геллерт вздохнул:

 

— Альбус. Мне только что звонил Криденс, и он... как бы так выразиться... несколько сердит. Нам нужно быстро встать, перекусить и ехать на стадион. Ал, ты меня слышишь вообще?

 

Альбус всё-таки соизволил разлепить глаза и сонно поморгать. Потом сфокусировал взгляд на Геллерте, снова улыбнулся и опять попытался зажмуриться, но Геллерт, желая закрепить успех, попросту затряс его:

 

— Вставай. Умывайся. Я заказал чай, его сейчас принесут, а ты не пьёшь совсем остывший. Альбус...

 

Тот со вздохом дёрнул плечом, и Геллерт рискнул убрать руку. Повезло: Альбус сел, потёр ладонью лицо, глянул с немой укоризной, поднялся с постели и отправился в ванную. Конечно. Был велик соблазн пойти туда следом за ним, но именно в этот момент в дверь постучали.

 

Кофе, чай и Альбус.

 

Жизнь налаживалась.

 

***

 

Ньют вцепился в локоть Персиваля и отпускать его явно не собирался:

 

— Я боюсь. Перси, я очень боюсь.

 

— Чего именно? — Персивалю удалось смягчить суровый тон в самый последний момент. Раньше Ньют тоже делился с ним своими страхами, и он всегда отвечал жёстко, и это даже помогало, но раньше было раньше.

 

Ньют сжал пальцы ещё сильнее:

 

— Проката. Результатов. Упасть. Не докрутить бильман. Уронить Куини. Не знаю.

 

Персиваль постарался не показать, насколько его обрадовало всё перечисленное. Просто потому, что в списке Ньюта не было Лестрейндж и её Бэрка. Страх перед соперниками, одна из которых к тому же когда-то была партнёршей... словом, хуже чего нет. А если учесть, что после короткой программы Бэрк и Лестрейндж опережали Куини и Ньюта на пару десятых балла... Мда.

 

Они сидели в номере отеля, одетые для выхода, притом Ньют выскочил из душа уже в прокатном костюме, хотя до произвольной оставалось ещё часа три. Но Ньют заявил, что ему так, дескать, спокойнее. А уж этому Персиваль ни в коем случае не собирался мешать.

 

К тому же рубашка, стилизованная под греческую тогу, Ньюту очень шла.

 

Персиваль крепко обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе:

 

— Ты отлично катаешь эту программу. Ты не упал ни на нашем Чемпионате, ни на Четырёх. Бильман ты докручиваешь, Куини держишь — и почему всё это должно измениться сейчас? Тебе понравятся результаты, Ньют. Прокат вы не завалите, у нас уже есть малая бронза, а это очень много в сравнении с прошлым годом — ты сам вдумайся. Всё будет хорошо, ты молодец, вы молодцы. Да, борьба будет — и не самая приятная лично тебе, но я верю, что вы с Куини в ней победите. Что ты выиграешь эту борьбу. Я верю в вас. Ньют, я верю в тебя, и как тренер, и как партнёр. Ну-ка иди сюда.

 

Он дёрнул Ньюта на себя, усаживая к себе на колени верхом — тот удивлённо ойкнул, но возражать не стал. Наоборот: обнял Персиваля за плечи и уткнулся лицом в его шею. Прерывисто вздохнул пару раз, потом задышал реже, явно успокаиваясь.

 

— Спасибо, Перси, — он коснулся шеи губами, Персиваля пробрала дрожь, но чёрт всё дери, если он позволит себе забыть о делах. Слишком, слишком важен этот день — именно для катания. — Я тебя тоже люблю.

 

Глаза закрылись будто сами собой. Между ним и Ньютом существовала негласная договорённость об отсутствии слов — в общем-то, верная, оба полагали их не самым нужным и важным аспектом отношений, но... Но Персивалю иногда хотелось это услышать. Или сказать. И вот Ньют...

 

Глупо было так думать, но после этого прокат не имел права провалиться.

 

— И я тебя люблю, — эхом отозвался Персиваль, сжимая Ньюта в объятиях. — Ну что? Ты готов, и мы едем?

 

Ньют отстранился, улыбнувшись ему — привычной задорной и озорной улыбкой. И встал:

 

— Я готов. И мы едем.

 

***

 

Куини спешно застёгивала сапоги, когда в сумочке зазвонил её телефон. Чертыхнувшись, она выхватила мобильник и широко улыбнулась, взглянув на экран.

 

— Да, я слушаю!

 

— Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил, — пробасил Якоб через многие мили. — Вроде рассчитал время.

 

Куини, не прекращая улыбаться, села в кресло в прихожей номера:

 

— Жаль, что ты не смог поехать с нами. Тогда ты точно знал бы, не разбудил ли меня.

 

Якоб негромко рассмеялся — вот и хорошо, а то первое время в ответ на её флирт он смущался и даже краснел.

 

— Я видел вас позавчера. Вы такие молодцы!

 

Она сжала пальцами подлокотник. И им с Ньютом, и судьям тоже показалось, что они молодцы. Но сегодняшней борьбы Куини, пожалуй, опасалась.

 

Жалко, что Патрик по баллам всё-таки не прошёл в произвольную и сегодня будет только болельщиком. Ей и самой хотелось бы поболеть за кого-то из команды. Но придётся — за Криденса Бэрбоуна. Вчерашний его прокат сорвал такие овации, что Куини даже стало немного завидно. И потом, на своих, внутренних, американских соревнованиях они могли бороться с Гриндельвальдом и Дамблдором сколько угодно — но на выездных превращались в очень сплочённую сборную.

 

Если им после своей произвольной будет до этого. Если всё и впрямь получится.

 

— Спасибо, — проговорила Куини, поглаживая плюш обивки — это успокаивало. — И ты меня не разбудил, но мне пора бежать на стадион. Через три часа у нас прокат, и мы...

 

— Я помню, что через три часа, — в голосе Якоба, кажется, скользнуло что-то вроде обиды: дескать, как ты могла подумать, что я забыл? Но Куини так и не думала, просто...

 

— Конечно, помнишь, — нежно отозвалась она, накидывая плащ, хватая сумочку и выходя из номера. — Я только хотела сказать, что мне нужно ехать на последнюю тренировку.

 

— А, — Якоб рассмеялся. — Тогда я позвоню тебе после проката и церемонии награждения. И поздравлю.

 

Куини улыбнулась, вызывая лифт:

 

— Лучше ещё через час после этого. Скорее всего, нас возьмут в оборот журналисты. Но я обязательно буду ждать.

 

— И я буду ждать, — отозвался Якоб. — Удачи, моя хорошая.

 

И положил трубку, как только Куини радостно засмеялась в ответ.

 

Её оптимизм нашёптывал, что раз уж у них с Ньютом всё так наладилось в личной жизни, то и на льду повезёт.

 

И Куини не видела смысла не верить этому шёпоту.

 

***

 

Ричард принёс кофе и сел рядом. В холле отеля находился небольшой буфет — очень предусмотрительно. Ричард порывался заказать напитки и завтрак в номер, но там Тина не могла усидеть ни одной лишней секунды, а еда и вовсе не полезла бы ей в горло. Даже молоко в её капучино казалось сейчас лишним и чересчур... сытным, хотя она прекрасно знала, что оно обезжиренное.

 

Вечная реакция на стресс, с самого детства. Справиться с этим не могли ни родители, ни даже Куини. У Персиваля и Серафины ушло два года, прежде чем они поняли: невозможно было заставить Тину хоть что-то съесть перед соревнованиями.

 

Ричард, перекинув косу из-за спины на плечо, опустил свою ладонь на её:

 

— Мы удержим своё шестое место.

 

Тина прикрыла глаза. Ричард всегда казался — и, пожалуй, был — спокойным и едва ли не каменным. Учитывая, насколько её саму иногда рвали на части совершенно ненужные эмоции — себе-то стоило признаться — отчасти её выбор пал на него именно из-за этого. «Он отлично тебя уравновесит», — сказала ей Куини ещё летом. И, конечно, оказалась права. Как очень часто случалось.

 

При этом Тина прекрасно знала: Ричард волновался не меньше неё. Но у него откуда-то находились силы, чтобы её успокоить.

 

Она была благодарна и растрогана.

 

Тина опустила голову ему на плечо, случайно задев щекой косу. Приятно. Ей нравились его волосы. И заплетать ему эту вечную косу — тоже.

 

— Удержим, — она даже нашла в себе силы усмехнуться. — Полицейский с косичкой.

 

Ричард хмыкнул и поцеловал её в макушку:

 

— Сегодня — ковбой.

 

К сожалению, ни одной неприличной мысли в голове не задержалось.

 

Но после проката...

 

Тина улыбнулась, повернула ладонь вверх и сжала руку Ричарда.

 

Может быть, и правда получится удержать.

 

Двери лифта с тихим звоном открылись, выпуская всех остальных из их команды. А с ними — Гриндельвальда с Дамблдором. Мда.

 

Тина вскочила, будучи больше не в силах усидеть на месте. Ричард поднялся следом — конечно же, медленно и спокойно.

 

Ньют, одетый в пальто поверх костюмной рубашки, держался молодцом — хотя и поближе к Персивалю. Куини, понятное дело, улыбалась — пусть и чуть встревоженно. Абернати был спокоен — ну да, не ему сегодня кататься... Сам Персиваль и Серафина смотрели на всех с явной гордостью и бесконечной уверенностью, и Тине даже стало немного стыдно за свои тревоги.

 

— Ваш Криденс уже на стадионе? — поинтересовался Персиваль у Гриндельвальда. — Кстати, насчёт вчерашнего — искренне поздравляю.

 

Дамблдор приподнял брови, а Гриндельвальд в ответ чуть ли не промурлыкал:

 

— Наш Криденс, безусловно, уже на стадионе, и большое тебе спасибо, Перси — нас есть, с чем поздравлять. Вас, я думаю, мы тоже скоро поздравим. Поехали.

 

Тина сжала в кармане руку в кулак. Почему-то этот человек всегда вызывал у неё стойкую антипатию. Возможно, потому, что много выпендривался.

 

Поравнявшись с ней, Персиваль негромко проговорил:

 

— Нам только что пожелали удачи.

 

Ах, ну да. Что ж...

 

Спасибо.

 

***

 

— Дурацкое расписание, — заявила Честити, постукивая по полу носком сапога. — Почему вы катаетесь два дня подряд, а мы — в первый и четвёртый?

 

Криденс дёрнул плечом. Ему тоже был крайне интересен ответ на данный вопрос, но на этом Чемпионате он думал точно не о принципах составления расписания.

 

До назначенного времени встречи с Альбусом и Геллертом на стадионе оставался ещё час, но Криденс всё равно решил поехать заранее. Просто на всякий случай. И, судя по звонку Геллерту — всё правильно сделал. На катке было немного спортсменов, в основном парники, но общая тренировка — лучше, чем никакой.

 

А ещё Криденс умудрился разбудить Честити, пока вставал, собирался и вызывал такси. И она тоже с ним поехала, хотя и сегодня-то катались только парники и мужчины, и его прокат начнётся днём, а не утром... «А чего мне ждать? — хмыкнула она в ответ на попытку уговорить её доспать. — Заодно посмотрю на остальных. Никогда не любила подолгу валяться». Последнее Криденсу, впрочем, и так было известно.

 

Честити прильнула к нему, крепко обняв и подперев макушкой его подбородок:

 

— Ты им звонил?

 

Криденс улыбнулся. Конечно, после вчерашнего Честити еле дождалась, пока он вырвется из лап прессы, и устроила ему допрос второй степени: костюм? Вращение? Что происходит? Поскольку всё уже свершилось, Криденс не видел никакого смысла в том, чтобы сохранять тайну в тайне. Методы Геллерта Честити оценила. И новая версия проката ей тоже понравилась больше: «На Командном, Криденс, ты тоже откатаешь именно так!».

 

Но до сегодняшнего утра Криденс дёргался — а получилось у них? А дошло до Альбуса? А не оттолкнул ли его Геллерт в самый последний момент?..

 

Поэтому, когда он до них дозвонился и услышал весёлое «встанем и оденемся», у него с плеч свалилась средних размеров гора.

 

Получилось. Всё не зря.

 

И всё теперь будет хорошо.

 

Криденс примерно представлял, что будет дальше. Наставники обязательно продолжат цапаться и не сходиться во мнениях. В период между Рождеством и Чемпионатом страны Криденсу наконец-то стало кристально ясно: перепалки для них — воздух, они всегда так разговаривали, и это означало, что между ними всё в порядке, хотя бы относительно. Но теперь эти перепалки наверняка будут... чуть-чуть другими. Более тёплыми, наверное. Более... партнёрскими. Да, подходящее слово.

 

И вообще всё будет, наверное, примерно так же, как было — Криденс надеялся только, что теперь Альбус и Геллерт станут цапаться с меньшим надрывом. И останется прежним то, что они не расходятся в важных вопросах. И...

 

И надо будет их просто поздравить лично, когда они появятся на катке. Может быть, даже обнять. А может, и сказать что-нибудь сентиментально-идиотское, что в голову придёт. Его вторая семья сейчас переживала период воссоединения, и кем он будет, если попытается остаться в стороне от этого?

 

Честити слегка подтолкнула его локтем, Криденс вздрогнул и разлепил губы:

 

— Да, звонил. Выбираются из койки и едут. Всё получилось.

 

Честити с шумом выдохнула — надо же... Криденс, на самом деле, не ожидал, что она за столь короткий период так привяжется к наставникам, чтобы волноваться за их личную жизнь.

 

— Это замечательно, — с чувством сообщила Честити, слегка ослабив объятия — для того, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Но если они едут, то тебе нужно надеть коньки. Между парниками и вами слишком маленький перерыв, так что сейчас у тебя начнётся последняя тренировка. Мы будем болеть за Скамандера и Голдштейн?

 

Криденс улыбнулся и поцеловал её в висок:

 

— И за Хардиса и другую Голдштейн — тоже.

 

В самом деле, не за французов же им болеть. И даже не за корейцев.

 

А Ньют Скамандер, ко всему, когда-то учился у Альбуса. И тот наверняка сегодня будет переживать и за бывшего подопечного тоже.

 

Громко стукнула о стену дверь из внутреннего коридора. Криденс и Честити резко поднялись со скамейки.

 

К ним обоим шагали сильнейшие спортсмены сборной со своими тренерами и хореографами — наверное, «команда Грейвза» встретилась с Альбусом и Геллертом в отеле, и все вместе они поехали на каток.

 

Криденса нечасто охватывало такое сильное желание глупо улыбаться и всех обнимать. Или пожать всем руки, если отношения были недостаточно близкими для объятий.

 

Он шагнул к Геллерту и, не размениваясь на слова, повис у него на шее. Тот сначала опешил, но потом с непривычной неловкостью приобнял Криденса в ответ.

 

— Я безумно рад за вас, — пробормотал Криденс ему в плечо. — Правда.

 

— Ну-ну, — скомкано отозвался Геллерт. — Давай договоримся. Ты сегодня получаешь медаль — заметь, я не говорю, какую именно! — и после соревнований мы идём в хороший ресторан всей спортивной семьёй, и ты можешь заказать за мой счёт... что-нибудь. Хорошо?

 

Криденс фыркнул:

 

— Геллерт, я соглашусь, конечно, но не думай, что мне вообще нужна от тебя благодарность. Я просто делал для вас то, что хотел делать. Для вас и ради вас. Вот насчёт этого — договорились?

 

Отстранившись и глянув ему в лицо, Геллерт тихо рассмеялся и кивнул.

 

Альбус стоял неподалёку с видом человека, абсолютно довольного жизнью. Разве что слегка косился на Скамандера, но это было вполне объяснимо.

 

Криденс коротко улыбнулся всем и, отстранившись от Геллерта, сдёрнул спортивную куртку. Под ней была костюмная рубашка — чёрная, со вставками огненно-рыжего. «Всадник Апокалипсиса, танец смерти, ну да», — говорил Геллерт, показывая ему костюм.

 

Последняя тренировка.

 

А дальше... а потом...

 

А потом будет победа.

 

И никто не посмеет в ней усомниться.

 

***

 

— Ньют?

 

Он обернулся. Легко улыбаясь и держась на небольшом расстоянии, на него смотрела Лита.

 

Ньют подавил зародившийся в горле досадливый вздох. За все годы, прошедшие с того юниорского Чемпионата, они почти не общались — так, приветствовали друг друга на Мировом и командном, и всё. Ему почему-то отчаянно не хотелось её видеть сверх необходимого, а что она там себе думала, Ньют не знал и знать, в общем-то, не желал. И почему Лита подошла именно сейчас, он, в принципе, догадывался, но надеялся, что ошибается. В конце концов, деморализация соперников — крайне неспортивно.

 

Нет, он правда об этом подумал? Всё циничнее и циничнее...

 

— Да? — он состроил ответную улыбку, подходя к Лите чуть ближе. Если ей вдруг стало нужно поговорить, то... он пойдёт навстречу. Они могли быть соперниками, но оставаться врагами не хотелось.

 

Она расправила плечи. Ньют поневоле напрягся: он всё ещё неплохо помнил, в каких случаях Лита принимала подобную позу. Язык её тела всегда был богат, и обычно, так выпрямляясь, она готовила... не самые приятные реплики.

 

— Я вижу, дела у тебя пошли в гору?

 

Он криво улыбнулся. Начало, конечно, будет мирным.

 

— Пошли, — осторожно ответил он, почти поневоле отводя взгляд и ища глазами своих. Куини сидела на фигуристской трибуне почти рядом, Персиваль стоял вместе с Серафиной, Патриком, Тиной и Ричардом немного дальше и вряд ли мог их слышать. Около Куини отчего-то торчали Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор, и Ньют отвернулся. Вот ещё не хватало смотреть на бывшего тренера во время разговора с бывшей же партнёршей. — Спасибо, что интересуешься.

 

Лита, не прекращая улыбаться, шагнула вперёд, сокращая расстояние. Ньют сумел не отпрянуть.

 

Чёрт дери, вот только этого ему не хватало к обычному волнению...

 

— Я рада с вами соперничать, — прямо высказалась Лита. — Всё ждала, когда это случится. Вы сильны, а ты, я думаю, помнишь, что мне нравится реальная борьба.

 

Ньют стиснул зубы. Конечно, он помнил.

 

— Мы постараемся тебя не разочаровать, — вырвалось у него. Надо же, он никогда не считал себя умеющим вести подобные разговоры и отпускать такие шпильки.

 

Лита усмехнулась в ответ:

 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, Ньют.

 

Они помолчали. Чёрт, если бы не элементарная вежливость, Ньют просто развернулся бы и отошёл подальше, к Персивалю, но...

 

— Мне жаль, что тогда так вышло, — брякнул он — просто чтобы что-то сказать. Ну и из той самой вежливости.

 

Лита хищно ухмыльнулась. Прямо-таки ощерилась. И теперь Ньют всё-таки отступил на шаг. Ему это не нравилось. Совсем.

 

— А мне — нет, — с обманчивой мягкостью отозвалась она. — Ни разу. Спасибо за разговор.

 

И, развернувшись, ушла.

 

Ньют потряс головой, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Вот тебе и «не стать врагами». Мда.

 

Естественно, он не хотел бы вернуться в Британию, снова встать в пару с Литой и вообще тренироваться у кого-то, кроме Персиваля, катать с кем-то, кроме Куини — ни в коем случае. Он просто хотел поддержать — или закончить — не самый приятный разговор.

 

Ну да. Поддержал. Закончил.

 

Как ни крути, а хотя бы её тоном Ньют был задет. Сейчас, за десять минут до начала последней разминки, нервы были на пределе, и деморализовать его могло что угодно.

 

И, похоже, Лита прекрасно это понимала.

 

А они с Куини ещё и предпоследний номер вытянули.

 

А последний — как раз Лита со своим Бэрком.

 

Проклятье.

 

Ньют сел рядом с Куини и уставился на свои колени. Зря — один их вид всколыхнул воспоминания.

 

Его плеча коснулась ладонь Куини:

 

— Ньют, не переживай. Ты же её знаешь, она не удержится от того, чтобы понаблюдать за нашим прокатом. А мы откатаем так, что она ахнет. И ошибётся. Думай об этом, а не о том, что...

 

— Стерва и... не самого высокого уровня интеллекта девушка, — неожиданно заговорил Гриндельвальд. Ньют повернул голову в его сторону. Дамблдор куда-то ушёл — Ньют искренне надеялся, что не за Литой. Ну, мало ли. — Скамандер, я вас видел. И вам есть, что им противопоставить, ну да ты сам в курсе. А если ты позволишь сопернику испортить тебе настроение, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Мне можешь поверить.

 

Ньют слабо улыбнулся. На удивление по поводу того, кто именно его сейчас утешал, сил уже не было. В конце концов, Чемпионат мира... они все сейчас были в одной лодке.

 

Он сжал руку Куини и поднялся, кивая Гриндельвальду:

 

— Спасибо.

 

И зашагал к Персивалю. Подошёл, прижался плечом к плечу — ближе некуда, с учётом людей и суеты вокруг.

 

Персиваль незаметно стиснул его ладонь:

 

— Что случилось?

 

— Почти ничего, — выдохнул Ньют, волей-неволей начиная успокаиваться из-за близости родного тепла. — Ничего такого, из-за чего я мог бы сорваться, правда. Я тебе потом расскажу.

 

Персиваль коротко вздохнул, но возражать не стал. Тина с Ричардом рядом держались за руки, явно встревоженные — сейчас они шли вторыми, но после прокатов сильнейшей разминки... Патрик явно не понимал, что происходит, но смотрел сочувственно.

 

Серафина одобрительно кашлянула:

 

— Понятия не имею, о чём с тобой говорили, Ньют, но ты молодец.

 

Ньют кивнул в ответ:

 

— Я знаю.

 

Он и правда знал это о себе.

 

За год у него появилось тому множество доказательств.

 

***

 

— На льду — представители Соединённых Штатов Америки, Куини Голдштейн и Ньют Скамандер! — прогремело из динамиков.

 

Персиваль, стараясь казаться спокойным, засунул руки в карманы пиджака. У бортика толпились чуть ли не все — и Ричард с Тиной, и Серафина, и Абернати, и Геллерт с Дамблдором и их подопечными, включая и Бэрбоуна, который скоро выйдет на лёд, и Честити Салем, у которой вообще произвольный прокат будет завтра.

 

Приятно, конечно.

 

Майерс и Колвин только что откатали свою программу. Блестяще откатали, на очень высокие баллы — их точно не получится достать. Ни той, ни другой паре. Ладно. На это, в конце концов, действительно никто не надеялся.

 

Персиваль поискал взглядом Лестрейндж и не смог сдержать ухмылку: вопреки здравому смыслу, она жадно смотрела на лёд, явно надеясь на ошибку бывшего партнёра. Персиваль не знал, о чём они с Ньютом говорили, но просто того, что этот разговор состоялся — и того, каким Ньют подошёл к нему после — ему было достаточно для желания порвать Лестрейндж на ленточки. Или как это говорят? На британский флаг.

 

— У них всё получится, Перси, — неожиданно бросил Геллерт. — Ты их отлично натаскал. А параллельного бильмана вообще ни у кого нет.

 

Персиваль поднял брови:

 

— Я в курсе, Геллерт.

 

Тот хмыкнул:

 

— Тогда не трясись, будь любезен. Ты вибрируешь.

 

Правда, что ли?..

 

Серафина стиснула пальцами его локоть, и он, встряхнувшись, глянул прямо перед собой.

 

Прокат начался.

 

Дорожка. Заход на риттбергер... есть. Чисто, изящно, без недокрутов.

 

Связывающие элементы, поддержка — отлично.

 

Выброс. Замечательно и почти чисто — если не считать того, что Куини слегка покачнулась при приземлении. Но не упала и спокойно вышла. Хорошо, хорошо...

 

Совместное вращение. Легко держась друг за друга, они оба чувственно откинули головы назад — молодцы, прекрасно.

 

Персиваль всё-таки сжал руки в кулаки. Никогда прежде он так не волновался. В конце концов, даже если Куини с Ньютом вдруг получат именно бронзу, это всё равно будет огромным прыжком вверх: за год с шестого на третье поднимались редко. Но, проклятье, как же не хотелось проигрывать именно Лестрейндж и Бэрку! Как же хотелось ошеломить всех именно серебром, которое на каждом Чемпионате мира стоило золота! Как же...

 

Он тряхнул головой. Ньют и Куини заходили на сальхов.

 

Прыгнули тройной и вышли. Красиво, спокойно.

 

Снова дорожка, «катание руками»... Персиваль не следил за временем и за тактами музыки. Просто смотрел. И пока прокат шёл отлично — он насчитал всего пару помарок, но помарки — не ошибки, и артистизм у ребят на высоком уровне...

 

Опять выброс. Флип. Идеально.

 

Тодес. Куини выгнулась так, что её причёска касалась льда. Ньют был в позиции циркуля с занятой правой ногой. Пресловутой правой. Медленно, согласно рисунку музыки, четыре оборота. Отлично.

 

Дорожка. Подкрутка. Тройная.

 

Поймал и спокойно поставил.

 

Финал.

 

Волчок, переход в либелу — и из неё в бильман.

 

Шесть... семь... десять оборотов. Десять, чёрт его дери! Как, как он умудрился, на последней тренировке едва вытянув восемь?!

 

«Ты теперь очень хорошо знаешь, насколько я гибкий», — всплыла в памяти совсем недавняя реплика Ньюта.

 

Они закончили прокат, сцепляя руки в замок над головами, образовывая этакий треугольник из тел — и кинулись друг другу в объятия, как только стадион взревел воплями и аплодисментами.

 

Персиваль с изумлением понял, что у него щиплет в носу и даже глаза на мокром месте. А, плевать. Нормальные переживания тренера.

 

Геллерт с чувством похлопал его по плечу:

 

— Я же говорил.

 

— Ты, безусловно, всегда прав, — голос звучал глухо из-за отпускавшего напряжения. Разумеется, это ещё было не всё, но сам по себе прокат заставлял рассчитывать на очень, очень высокие баллы.

 

А Лестрейндж поспешно шагала к воротцам на лёд, и лицо у неё было... мягко говоря, не самое довольное. Хорошо.

 

Подъехав, Ньют повис у Персиваля на шее, явно наплевав на всё и вся. Тот стиснул его в объятиях, уткнулся в плечо и только теперь смог выдохнуть. Он был рядом и, кажется, сам всем доволен. Этого уже было достаточно.

 

Отстраняясь, Ньют слегка стукнул Персиваля по спине плюшевым тритоном, которого держал в руке. Однако у зрителей и фантазия. Куини прижимала к груди очередного зайца и улыбалась, как сумасшедшая.

 

Никто ничего не говорил — слова просто не шли на язык. Геллерт со своими подопечными и Дамблдором отошли в сторону, коротко и наперебой поздравив с удачным прокатом, и Персиваль, Куини, Ньют и Серафина отправились ждать оценок.

 

Ньют явно психовал — уже постфактум. Во всяком случае, в руку Персиваля он вцепился до боли. Прямо перед камерами.

 

А потом Персиваль на несколько секунд оглох — и даже не сразу понял, что кричит вместе со всем стадионом и своими спортсменами. Второе место и личный рекорд. Отрыв от Майерс и Колвина, конечно, всё равно был достаточный, но... но если они продолжат в том же духе — через год, может быть, и повторят ситуацию двадцатилетней давности на Олимпиаде.

 

Результаты чётко показывали: у них был шанс обыграть фаворитов. Не сейчас, так позже.

 

А потом его обняли с двух сторон, и он прижал к себе и Куини, и Ньюта — им было, чему радоваться. Даже если их сейчас вдруг опередят... нет, об этом лучше просто не думать.

 

Куини, кажется, плакала ему в плечо, и Персиваль привычно погладил её по голове. Ньют просто хрипло дышал, явно сорвав голос собственным радостным криком.

 

Говорить что-то по-прежнему казалось лишним.

 

— Мы будем смотреть? — тихо спросил Ньют, отстраняясь. — Я даже не знаю, хочется ли...

 

— Я бы посмотрела, — вмешалась Куини, тоже отходя на шаг. — Нам уже можно смотреть чужие прокаты.

 

Персиваль улыбнулся, хотя и несколько нервно. Злость — не всегда хороший помощник, но Бэрк и Лестрейндж всё ещё могли откатать чисто и безошибочно. Учитывая совсем небольшую разницу после короткой...

 

— Будем, — отрубил вдруг Ньют. — Ты права.

 

Ну да.

 

Пожалуй, решать это сейчас действительно имел право только он.

 

...Начали они хорошо. Решительно. Гневно. Такие эмоции неплохо подходили и к их музыке, и к чёрно-красной гамме костюмов.

 

И прыжки сделали чисто. И дорожка у них была чуть богаче, чем у Куини с Ньютом.

 

Но...

 

Последний выброс — и приземление Лестрейндж на две ноги.

 

Ньют вскочил — и тут же, явно смущённый, медленно сел обратно. Персиваль на секунду стиснул его колено, безмолвно прося подождать и не спешить с выводами. Всё-таки, всё-таки...

 

Прокат закончился. Всей командой они уставились на экраны, ожидая результатов.

 

Полбалла разницы.

 

Всего-навсего полбалла.

 

Персиваль на секунду закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что против воли широко улыбается. Ньют и Куини рядом прыгали и обнимались. Ричард хлопнул Ньюта по плечу, Тина схватила сестру за локоть. Абернати, забыв о своей личине вечно спокойного человека, тряс ладонь Куини и сыпал поздравлениями. Серафина протянула Персивалю руку, он пожал её — и, посчитав это недостаточным, обнял Серафину за плечи. Отличная, идеальная работа. Заслуженное мировое серебро, стоящее золота.

 

Они это сделали.

 

Прекрасный сезон — и пусть впереди ждал ещё Командный чемпионат, но основная победа уже принадлежала им.

 

Персиваль встал и, наплевав на всё, сгрёб в охапку всю команду, насколько рук хватило.

 

Он был абсолютно, совершенно счастлив.

 

И тепла в это счастье добавило ещё и то, что Ньют, оказавшись надёжно скрытым от камер всей этой кучей-малой, аккуратно поцеловал его в щёку.

 

***

 

— Отличный прокат, — с улыбкой приветствовала их Сара Майерс. Куини радостно кивнула ей:

 

— Спасибо!

 

— Приятно видеть достойных соперников, — проговорил Майкл Колвин, пожимая руку Ньюту. Тот широко улыбался:

 

— Мы стараемся. И будем стараться.

 

Бэрк и Лестрейндж молчали, скроив нейтральные выражения лиц. Церемония награждения, пьедестал, куча камер, конечно.

 

Внутри Куини всё пело — они смогли, они победили! И пусть сейчас они не на верхней ступеньке — когда-нибудь они поднимутся на неё обязательно!

 

...После того, как отзвучал канадский гимн, и спортсмены сошли с пьедестала, Лестрейндж натянуто улыбнулась Куини:

 

— Что ж. Поздравляю.

 

Бэрк по-прежнему молчал. Ньют посмотрел исподлобья и отвернулся. Так.

 

— Спасибо, — вежливо улыбнулась в ответ Куини. Вокруг всё ещё были камеры, так что она на всякий случай понизила голос. — На Олимпиаде будем выше.

 

Она и правда в это верила. Персиваль когда-то смог — а теперь он был их тренером. Так что...

 

Ньют прыснул и кивнул:

 

— Обязательно.

 

Лестрейндж не удержала лицо. Но всё же смогла пожать Куини руку и молча уйти вместе с партнёром.

 

Куини снова обняла Ньюта:

 

— Посмотрим на мужской прокат?

 

— Когда будут наши — конечно, — пробормотал Ньют. — А теперь пойдём, а? Нам ещё нужно будет говорить с журналистами, а если меня в течение часа не отловит Тесей, то фиг мы что посмотрим.

 

С улыбкой она взяла его за руку, и они покинули лёд.

 

Всё было хорошо.

 

**Эпилог**

 

_Выдержки из интервью_

 

Скамандер: «Я доволен. Максимум, на который мы рассчитывали в начале сезона — четвёртое место. А оказались настолько выше, что я даже удивлён».

 

К. Голдштейн: «Я не повторю, что я тогда сказала после церемонии награждения. Это не для прессы (смеётся)».

 

Т. Голдштейн: «Я не умею стрелять с двух рук, у меня нет кольта, и тем более я никогда в жизни не крутила лассо!»

 

Хардис: «Шляпы пришлось бы прибивать к головам. Увы».

 

Абернати: «Ещё одна программа под Дворжака, и я за себя не отвечаю».

 

Бэрбоун: «Золото страны, золото Четырёх континентов, золото мира — вы спрашиваете, не многовато ли? Нет. На Командном я тоже постараюсь взять золото».

 

Салем: «Я очень рада второй год подряд получить бронзовую медаль. Для первого сеньорского сезона это отличная награда».

 

Грейвз: «Конечно, я горжусь своими спортсменами. Все молодцы. Результаты великолепны».

 

Пиквери: «Я всегда любила скорость в танце и была довольно равнодушна к лирике и нежностям, даже на сцене — что уж говорить о моём отношении к таким вещам на льду».

 

Дамблдор: «Этот сезон получился весьма наглядным, насыщенным и крайне богатым на события».

 

Гриндельвальд: «Грейвз остаётся моим верным конкурентом. И я гарантирую, что в следующем сезоне мужской бильман в сборной вы увидите не только в исполнении Скамандера».

 

Скамандер: «Мы в себе уверены. Мы рассчитываем ещё сделать вам пару сюрпризов в Олимпийский сезон (смеётся)».

 

К. Голдштейн: «Конечно, я счастлива! Мы все счастливы!»

 

Т. Голдштейн: «Шестое место — это замечательный результат».

 

Грейвз: «Я не могу не согласиться с госпожой Пиквери: быстрая музыка — всегда выигрышный вариант».

 

Бэрбоун: «Изменение отдельных элементов программы к Чемпионату мира — частое явление. И в данном случае, как показала практика, это было верным решением».

 

Гриндельвальд: «Доволен ли я? Что за идиотский, прошу прощения, вопрос! Как можно быть недовольным такими результатами?»

 

Грейвз: «Я считаю, что сезон для нас всех был идеальным. Для всей американской сборной, пожалуй».

 

Скамандер: «Мне очень помогала вера в себя и в Куини. И поддержка наших наставников, разумеется».

 

Лестрейндж: «Без комментариев!»


End file.
